Into the Dark
by Sarajo30
Summary: Hadley finds herself far from home and responsible for her sister. In a new land a dark force is at work, hunting her, luring her. Only with the help of a new, valued friend and a prince can she survive before she is lost into the dark.
1. Chapter 1

"We are lost!"

Hadley turned at the whispered hiss from her sister. "We're not lost." Hadley replied, if not a little uncertainly as she looked around. Did they just pass that rock an hour ago? "Father knows where we are going."

"Please. That man couldn't find his way out of his shirt." Emma snorted quietly.

Hadley remained quiet as she looked over her horse to see her father and his trusted friend lead them through the dense woods. They had been traveling for days and he still hadn't told his daughters where they were going. He had insisted they pack up late one night, leaving their home without explanation. All they had were their clothing and few personal things they could fit into a few bags.

"You cannot deny this is total madness!" Emma hissed again, her delicate face twisted in anger and frustration. "We've been traveling for days! Why?"

"I don't know." Hadley snapped back, her own frustration and annoyance boiling to the surface. "But he must have a reason."

"Ha! He probably owes someone money." Emma sneered.

Hadley sighed, glancing up at her father again. They've had a good life. Their father had provided for them, kept them comfortable. They weren't rich, but they were far from being a peasant. But when their mother died, barely a year ago….he had changed. Money started to disappear. Their father spent more time at the local tavern then at home. Hadley and her younger sister had been devastated by their mother's death, but the way their father had turned from them in his own grief…it crushed her heart…or what was left of it. They had needed him and he hadn't been there. "Emma. Stop."

Emma glanced over at her sister, hearing the defeated and sad note in her voice and sighed. "I'm sorry Haddie, but…"

"I know." And she did. Hadley could understand her sisters feeling because she felt the same. But while it was hard for Emma to hold her tongue Hadley was more reserved before speaking. "Just…be quiet for a moment."

"Fine. I will. But after I say we passed that same tree twice now." Emma pointed out, looking over at the twisted bark of an old oak tree.

Hadley sighed, knowing the tree. "Father!"

The girls father pulled back on his own horse to look back. "What is it?"

"Father, I fear we are going in circles." Hadley explained, noting the frown on his once handsome face. The past year had aged him, there were deep groves beside his mouth and his eyes, the same blue as his girls, were tired.

"Nonsense!" Edwin huffed, looking around. "I know where we are!"

"Are you sure?" Hadley questioned further. Glancing at the sky she could see the sun setting and didn't want to spend the night in the woods. They had been lucky to make it to villages on their travel, finding safe places to sleep for the night.

"Yes child, I am sure!" Edwin barked, but glanced at his friend. "What do you think, Robert?"

Robert looked around and at the sky. "I'm thinking we are going to spend the night in these woods if we don't make it out of here soon. I don't think this is the way. It has been many, many years since we traveled back home Edwin."

"Is that were we are going? Back to your old home?" Emma bravely asked picking up their words.

Edwin eyes his girls and then nodded. "Aye. We are going to Henwick. Robert and I's childhood home."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Hadley asked.

"I…wasn't sure." Edwin wiped his eyes, sighing in defeat. "I'm afraid…I don't know where we are. It's been many years since we have left there."

Hadley shared a look with her sister, noting the strained look on their father's face. "Well. We have maybe an hour before dark. Let's see if we can get out of these woods at least."

Edwin cleared his throat and nodded. Turning his horse to face front he started to lead them on. Hadley pulled the hood of her cape over her head as the air started to chill. They weren't prepared to stay out in the open and prayed they could make it to some kind of shelter before night fall. The thick trees and vegetation didn't look inviting in daylight hours so she was sure they would be less so in the dark. At least they had their uncle Robert. At least that's what they had always called him. He was raised with their father after his own family feel ill and passed. They had grown up as brothers. Robert had married, but lost his wife in child birth. He had never remarried or even wanted to it seemed. He was a little more skilled in areas of survival than their father. He at least could start a fire for them if they needed it.

After a long silence and more traveling Emma sighed. "This is hopeless. We are going to spend the night out here and be food for some wild beast."

Hadley rolled her eyes at her sisters dramatics, used to them. "Emma."

"What?" Emma huffed. "I'm serious. Who do you think would be eaten first? Me, of course!"

"Why you?" Hadley laughed, looking at her.

"Look at me! I'm fair, blonde and just down right adorable." Emma smirked, her blue eyes twinkling. "I would be the first thing some wild beast would spot." Emma smiled at her sister's loud laugh. "It wouldn't be you all dark and brooding. You just look like you would tasty nasty!"

Hadley threw her head back, her laughter hitting the trees. Their father and uncle even turned to look back at her, their mouths twitching with a smile. "Emma!"

"Well, I speak the truth and you know it!" Emma grinned, happy to see the smile on her sisters' face. While their mothers' death had been hard on her too, it had seemed to make Hadley retreat into herself. Her once happy sister had turned quiet, sullen even. Emma had at times felt like she had lost her whole family. For as long as she could tease her older sister she had joked about Hadley's dark looks. Her sister was beautiful for sure, but they were night and day in their looks. Hadley had black hair that fell in curls down her back when it wasn't tied up, her skin tan. Her blue eyes were striking in contrast, getting her many second and sometime third looks from people. Her mother always said she took after her sister, one they had never met since she had died before they were born. Emma had often times been envious of her sisters unique looks since you could find a blonde hair, blue eye girl at every turn in their own village. Hadley stood out for her looks. But it also made people wary, since Hadley was quiet and hard to get to know at times.

A noise up on a small ledge had the girls gasping as they quickly turned to look. "See!" Emma whispered, her voice shaking in fear.

"Girls! Stay back." Robert told them, bringing his horse in front of them, his sword in his hand. "If I tell you to run. Run."

Hadley tightened her grip on the reigns, looking back at her sister. "It's okay, Emma." Emma swallowed, nodding her face frozen in fear. "It's probably just a rabbit." Hadley tried to assure her sister. But at the sound of more limbs cracking and leaves rustling, Hadley had to tell herself it was okay. Robert and their father stayed in front of them, their swords at the ready as they waited for whatever was headed their way to reveal itself. As men started to appear, Hadley's heart started to beat faster.

"What do we have here?" One of the men sneered, dirt smear on his face as he eyed the four of them.

"Looks to me like payday." Another man snorted, making the group cackle.

"We have nothing of value." Robert told them, gripping his sword tighter.

"I don't know about that…." The man trailed off, his eyes leering at Hadley and Emma.

"Run!" Robert yelled, kicking his horse and charging up the hill.

Hadley didn't pause, she turned her horse around and took off, and glancing behind her to make sure Emma was with her. She didn't know where she was going, but she followed the path in front of her.

"Hadley!" Emma yelled in fear.

Hadley turned to see two men on their own horse not too far behind. "Just hold on and keep up!" She yelled. Her eyes were frantic as she looked around the woods. They needed to get off the trail. "Emma! This way." Hadley took a hard right, making her horse rear up on two legs.

"Hadley!" Emma shrieked as she watched her sister fall off her horse, hitting the ground with a hard thud. "Hadley!" Emma stopped her own horse, tears falling as she heard the men getting closer. Emma ran to her sister, turning her over only to see blood streaming from her forehead. "Oh…no. Hadley…please." Emma begged, her eyes so full of tears she couldn't see. "Please…" Emma's heart stopped as she heard the cruel laughter of the men as they jumped of their horses.

"It's okay, little girl. We won't hurt you. Too much." The man cackled again, nearing them.

In a panic, Emma screamed as loud as she could making the men stop in surprise, just only for a moment. Emma hugged her sister to her, leaning down to put her face in her sisters neck, praying harder than she had ever prayed before slipping into a deep, fearful blackness.

Emma's eyes opened, her mind quickly flashing back to before. With a cry of distress, she raised up only to feel a hand on her arm. She screamed.

"Shhh. It's okay. You're safe."

With her breathing loud and harsh she turned to see the smiling face of a young woman. Her eyes flew around her, noting she was on a bed and there was an old man walking towards her with snow white hair and a gentle face. "Where….where am I?"

"You're in Camelot." She young woman smiled again, running a comforting hand down the girls arm. She was terrified. It was easy to see. "You are safe. I promise."

Emma tried to calm her breathing, closing her eyes a moment before they flew back open. "Hadley! Where is my sister?"

"She's over there. Resting." The old man gestured behind him.

Emma felt tears in her eyes as he spotted her sister laid out on a bed across the room. The large white bandage on her head made her grasp. "Is she okay?"

"She took a hard hit to the head, but I believe she will be just fine." The man gave her a gentle smile as he handed her a cup. "Water."

"Thank you." Emma whispered, taking the cup and sighing as the cool water hit her throat. "What happened?"

"A few of the kings' knights were in the woods hunting. They found you."

"The men…."

"You don't have to worry about them anymore." The girl quickly assured her. "They brought you both back here to see Gaius. He's the court physician."

"Th…thank you." Emma stuttered, her heart finally returning to normal. "What's your name?"

"I'm Edith. I'm a servant in the castle and help Gaius." The girl smiled at her again.

"I'm Emma. That's my sister…Hadley. You sure she'll be okay?" Emma asked again, worrying making her belly hurt.

"She will." Gaius patted Emma's arm. "You need to rest. You had quite a fright."

"I…" Emma's back went straight. "Did I pass out?!" She asked in horror.

"You did." Gaius fought a grin at the girls face. "Many people do when in such fear."

"You must never tell my sister." Emma stated, wide eyed. "I will never hear the end of it."

"You're secret is safe with us." Gaius chuckled going over to the other girl on the bed. This one had suffered a nasty hit to the head and had yet to wake up. But her heart was beating fine and her breathing was perfect. He figured it would be anytime when this one woke up. He checked the bandage, satisfied the bleeding had stopped. But the poor girl would suffer from an ugly, bruised cut for many weeks yet. Moving from the girl, he turned to the one called Emma. "The king will want to know what happened in the woods."

"Oh…king? Oh…" Emma stuttered, shaking her head. A king ruled over the land where their tiny village was, but they had never even laid eyes on him. The thought of speaking to a real, live king was…scary to say the least. "Can…we wait till Hadley wakes up? She's better at that stuff than me."

"Of course." Gaius smiled, waving to Edith. "Get the girl food, if you would. I don't know where Merlin is. Useless boy…."

Hadley woke before her eyes opened. The pain in her head was terrible and made her want to fall back in the oblivious sleep she had just woke from. But when she heard her sisters voice, she forced her eyes opened. Shelves of books and bottles surrounded her as she carefully moved her head. Across the room she spotted Emma, smiling. A rush of relief and thanks made her blink tears away. They were okay. She wasn't sure what happened, but they were okay. Emma was talking to an older man who sat next to a boy… really a man with dark hair and a kind face. Hadley braced herself on her elbows, trying to set up. The groan left her before she could swallow it back.

"Hadley!" Emma excited yell, jumping from her seat and by her sister's side in a blink. "You're awake! I've been worried."

"I'm…okay." Hadley breathed, laying back down. Her head was spinning too much to sit up. "I think."

"You've had a nasty hit." Gaius moved a chair next to the girl, taking the bandage to examine the bruise. "But you will be just fine."

"Good." Hadley looked at the new faces looking down at her before looking at her sister. "What happened?"

"I'm not totally sure other than the kings knights saved us." Emma told her, holding her hand.

"Our father? Robert?"

"There has…been no word." Emma muttered, looking away from her.

"The guards will search in the morning. It is too dark now." Gaius told her as he put a new bandage on her forehead. "Are you hungry? Merlin, get her some food."

Hadley watched the two go back across the room. "Where are we?" She whispered to Emma.

"Camelot. Where ever that is." Emma chuckled. "That's Gaius and Merlin. They've been very kind. And cute."

Hadley raised an eyebrow, knowing if she rolled her eyes it would hurt her head. "Of course you would say that."

"It's the truth." Emma smirked with a giggle her eyes following Merlin. "At least we are okay. I…was really scared."

"Me too." Hadley took her sisters hand and squeezed it. "I wish we knew what happened to Robert and father."

Emma nodded, then moved to help her sister up. "Slow. It's a good thing you hit your head or you could have been seriously hurt."

"Don't make me laugh." Hadley groaned, her head starting to pound as she got to her feet. "I still hurt."

"With a head like that I'd hurt too." Emma teased, grateful to see the smile on her sisters face. Emma helped her sister to the small table as Merlin placed a plate of fruit and cheese in front of her.

"Eat up. It will make you feel better." Merlin smiled at her as he sat across from her.

"Thank you. Very much." Hadley quietly told them, glancing at the man across from her. There was something about him…she couldn't put her finger on. But his smile was friendly and kind and she was grateful for that.

"When you feel better you have to talk to the king." Emma happily informed her.

Hadley almost choked on a bit of apple. "Do what?"

"The king wants to know what happened." Gaius filled her in, noting the look of panic on the girls face. "Don't worry. It will be okay. The king is a good king."

"Depends on what day of week it is." Merlin snorted, getting a look from Gaius.

"Merlin." Gaius warned.

"Sorry." Merlin muttered, earning a giggle from the younger sister. "We'll just make sure it's after he has eaten so he won't be tempted to take a bite out of you."

"Merlin!"

Emma laughed and Hadley managed a smile as Gaius scolded the boy. "Is he that bad?" Hadley asked, a flutter of nerves hitting her belly.

Hadley's belly filled with more nerves as they both remained quiet for a moment, but Gaius shook his head. "You have nothing to fear. You are safe here and all he wants to know is what happened so he can help. Trust me."

Hadley nodded as she took a bite of bread, the food going a long way in making her feel better. "We need to find our father and uncle."

"The king and his son will help." Gaius assured her, patting her shoulder.

"He has a son?" Emma perked up, a twinkle in her eye. "We get to meet a king and a prince."

"Ha!" Merlin snorted. "He's no prize. Trust me."

Emma giggled at the look on Merlin's face, but then sighed. "How disappointing."

Hadley finished eating what she could, rubbing her bandage gently. "Well. I guess we need to get it over with."

"You can wait till tomorrow, after you have rested more." Gaius told her.

"No. I'll never be able to sleep with this over me. I'd rather do it now. If we can." Hadley told her.

Gaius nodded at Merlin who jumped up and left the room. "Merlin will get you an audience. Through there is some water if you would like to wash off."

Hadley thanked him again and let Emma help her up and to the small room in the back. She looked down at her dress, hating there were smudges of dirt at the hem and by her hip. This was not how she wanted to meet royalty. But she had no other option. She washed her face and hands and let Emma finger comb her hair.

"I'm afraid I don't have a tie." Emma muttered as she smoothed Hadley's black curls down her back. "You'll have to leave it down."

"It's okay." No. This was not how she wanted to look when speaking to the king, but what could she do. "We'll hopefully be on our way tomorrow and put this whole nasty day behind us."

"Yes." Emma went quiet, her fingers curling around a strand of her sisters hair. "What…what if they aren't okay?"

Hadley closed her eyes as her sister voiced her biggest fear at the moment. "We just have to have faith and hope they are." Hadley heard Merlin come back in and call to them. The king was ready to see them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you nervous?" Emma whispered as they stood outside of two heavy wooden doors.

"No. Not at all." Hadley replied, lying through her teeth. Her stomach was churning as she smoothed a hand down her dress. "It's just a king. Right?"

Emma smiled, giving her sister a hug. "If any of us can do this, it's you."

"Ready?" Merlin asked giving them both a smile as he nodded to the guards to open the door. "Don't worry. It will be okay."

The doors opened and Hadley and Emma followed behind Gaius and Merlin. She glimpsed a man sitting on the throne as they walked closer. There were a few people scattered across the large room, but her eyes were on the older man watching them. Until another man, a much younger man moved to stand beside the king.

"Holy mother…." Emma trailed off in awe as she too spotted the younger man.

"Shh." Hadley hissed with a quick look. All she needed was for Emma's mouth to get them in trouble in front of the king. But her eyes bounced back to the man standing there in dark brown trousers and a red tunic. His blonde hair falling over bright blue eyes. His arms were crossed as he eyed them, his eyes bouncing off Gaius, Merlin and then locking on hers. Hadley felt the jolt in her belly and had to look away. Holy mother was right, she thought.

"My Lord." Gaius started as they stopped in front of the throne. "This is Lady Hadley and her sister Lady Emma. They were the two injured in the woods."

Lady? Hadley could feel Emma's smirk from beside her. They weren't noble blood by any means.

"Welcome to Camelot." The kings voiced bounced around the room. "I trust that Gaius is taking care of you."

"Yes, My Lord." Hadley sent her mother a quick thank you for all the manners she had forced on her daughters as they were going up. "We are very grateful for your hospitality." Her eyes strayed again to the man next to the king who was looking back at her just as hard.

"My knights," Uther motioned over to two men standing close to him. "say they discovered you being attacked by two men. Is that correct?"

"Yes. There…were more. But our father and uncle told us to run. Those…were the two that followed us."

"I see." Uther muttered. "And your head?"

"I cut my horse too quickly trying to get away. He reared back and I fell."

"Which never happens." Emma chirped with a smile, but then shrunk behind her sister as the kings eyes switched to hers. "My Lord."

"What happened to your father and uncle?" The king asked.

"We do not know. I…we…were hoping you could tell us." Hadley's eyes were pleading as they met the kings again. He wasn't…so scary. Intimating, but not as terrifying as she first thought.

"There were no signs of them when the men looked, Father." The blonde prince cut in. "We'll return to the search in the morning."

'Very well. You both are welcome to stay." The king told them, trying to smile. "My son, Arthur, will take his men out first light and look."

Hadley looked over at the prince, their eyes connecting once again. "Thank you, sire."

Arthur nodded at her, looking away from her piercing eyes. Had he ever seen eyes that blue before? Shaking his head, he focused on his father as he excused the girls. "Merlin. I trust you will show the ladies to their rooms."

"Yes." Merlin nodded before turning a smile on the girls. "This way."

Hadley curtsied to the king and prince, Emma following suit before following Merlin from the room. Once outside, she stopped, leaning against the wall and taking a much needed breath.

"Holy cow that was intense." Emma breathed with a big smile. "Is it always like that?" She asked Merlin.

"Pretty much." He chirped with a crooked smile. "You did great."

"You did." Emma gave Hadley a much needed hug before tucking her arm through hers. "Prince Arthur….he's…"

"A clotpole." Merlin muttered making both girls laugh in surprise. He smiled. "Follow me. Your rooms are this way."

"Can we stay in one?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"Sure." Merlin gave her a small smile, noting the look on the younger girls face. "I'll see if I can find your bags. Your horses are in the stable."

"That would be wonderful." Emma breathed with a sigh.

Hadley remained quiet as Merlin showed them to a room bigger than their old house. The bed was large with soft, red covers and pillows. There was a large wardrobe, a long table with two chairs and a large fireplace. Hadley walked to the window, opening to see people milling about under them. "Thank you, Merlin. You and…everyone has been so kind."

"I'll be back." Merlin gave them a quick smile as he left the room.

"Well. It's been a day." Emma sighed before jumping on the bed.

"Emma!"

"What? You can't tell me you don't want to. This bed is bigger than our room!" Emma laughed as she jumped on the bed again. Seeing the frown on her sister's face she flopped on the bed. "You're no fun."

"I hardly think this is the time for fun." Hadley fired back, looking past all the people and buildings to the outer lining woods in the distance. Where was the rest of her family? Had they gotten away? She prayed they did. For all her father's faults this past year, the thought of losing him…it was too much to bear. She felt Emma place a hand on her shoulder and she moved to hug her. "It will be okay, Emma."

"Just because you are older doesn't mean you are the one that gets to be reassuring." Emma playfully scolded. "It will be okay."

Hadley smiled over her sisters shoulder. "It will. It has to be."

******************  
Hadley woke as the sun just peeking through the windows hit her. Waiting to see how her head was feeling, she raised up. Emma was still asleep next her with no signs of waking up anytime soon. Emma could always sleep the day away if allowed. Hadley got up, quickly washing off with the water left to them. She changed into a pale, yellow dress so grateful that they had their bags with them. After tying her hair back in a loose pony tail she left the room, too restless to stay. She wasn't sure where she was going. She thought she remember the way to Gaius and Merlin's room. Maybe they were up. Moving through the long halls and maneuvering all the twists and turns in the castle she found herself running into a hard chest. "Oh!"

"Easy."

Hadley would have fallen back if strong hands were not supporting her, holding to her upper arms. Looking up, she gulped to find herself staring up into the prince's eyes. "I am so sorry, My Lord."

"It's okay." Arthur muttered, setting her on her feet and stepping back. She looked less than reassured and frowned. "Really. It's okay."

Hadley nodded, not sure what to say and almost rolled her eyes to the heavens when Merlin appeared at their side. "Merlin." She smiled.

Arthur's frown deepened as he noted the big smile she gifted to Merlin when seconds before she was terrified of him.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Merlin motioned to the bandage still on her forehead.

"Much better. Thank you." She smiled again, braving a quick glance at the prince who was eyeing them with a heavy frown. She took in the supplies Merlin had in his arms. "Are you leaving to search for my family?"

"Yes." She directed her question to Merlin, but Arthur answered it, making her look back at him. "We are just leaving."

"Gaius is waiting for you. He needs to check your head." Merlin told her.

"I'm fine."

"You need to have it checked." Arthur snapped out with more force than he had meant. He watched her flinch and swallowed a sigh.

"Yes, My Lord." Hadley whispered, looking at her feet.

"Just to make sure you're okay." Arthur added, gentling his tone.

"Yes, My Lord."

Arthur swallowed another sigh as the girl refused to look up at him. He turned to Merlin who was watching them with a smirk. "Ready?"

"Yes." Merlin nodded. "See you see, Hadley."

"Yes." Hadley gave him a smile before briefly glancing at the prince and darting around him to find Gaius.

"Am I that scary?" Arthur asked as she disappeared around the corner.

"Terrifying." Merlin chirped.

Arthur rolled his eyes as they headed to the horses. "I'm serious. She…barely looks at me."

"I think…she's just unsure…and worried." Merlin replied as he helped get Arthur's horse ready. "They've been through a lot and they don't know what has happened to their father and uncle."

"Yes. Well…let's find them today." Arthur got up on his horse, his face determined as he lead the small party out.

"Why does it matter?" Merlin asked a short while later.

"What does what matter?" Arthur asked as they entered into the woods.

"That Hadley looks at you. Your feelings hurting?" Merlin teased earning a hard, narrowed eye look from the prince.

"No." Arthur scoffed. "I just…don't like…people….thinking…I'm terrifying as you put it." Arthur struggled to explain.

"Sure." Merlin nodded with grin. "It doesn't matter that she's pretty….beautiful even."

"Is she? I hadn't noticed." Arthur replied, making his tone sound bored. He heard a snort from behind him, deciding to ignore it. He hadn't fail to notice how different the two sisters were in looks. One blonde, light skin with delicate features while the other had soul stabbing blue eyes that were huge and bright compared to her coal, black hair. No. He hadn't noticed at all.

Hadley and Emma had spent the day walking around Camelot to pass the time. They had lunch with Gaius who said Hadley no longer needed a bandage for her forehead. But she was spotting a purple knot that would still take time to fade away. The two girls were just turning back to the castle when they spotted Arthur and his men galloping back.

"That's Father's horse!" Emma exclaimed, grabbing Hadley's hand and dragging her to where the men were getting off their horses.

Hadley quickly looked at all the men, but not seeing her father or uncle. She rushed to Merlin who was standing next to the prince. "Merlin! Did you find them?"

Merlin glanced at Arthur who frowned as the girls stopped in front of them. "No."

"No?" Hadley whispered, turning to Arthur. "But…you have his horse."

"We found it, not far from where the men found you." Arthur watched her face fall in disappointment and fear. "There was no other signs."

"But…how do two men just disappear?" Hadley questioned, her eyes pleading up at him. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?"

"We went to our borders." Arthur quietly told her. He hated to tell her he feared the bandits had killed her father and uncle and who knows what they did with the bodies. They had such hope when they stumbled across the horse, but as the day wore out the hope quickly faded. "I'm sorry, Hadley."

Hadley nodded, swallowing as she felt Emma's fingers dig painfully into her back. "Thank you, sire, for looking."

Arthur and Merlin stood as Hadley moved to take Emma's hand to lead her back into the castle. "Hadley!" Hadley turned to look back at him. "We'll look again tomorrow."

"Thank you." She gave him a smile before taking Emma into the castle.

"You'll think we'll find anything tomorrow?" Merlin asked quietly.

"No. But we'll look one more time." Arthur handed him the reins of his horse. "Hurry up. I'm hungry."

"You could put your own horse away while I get the food." Merlin muttered.

Arthur barked a laugh as he walked up the steps. "That's what I have you for."

"Of course it is." Merlin muttered under his breath as he led the horse away.

The next morning found the girls staring off into space instead of eating the breakfast that Edith had brought them. Hadley had barely slept worrying about her father and worrying about what they would do if they weren't found. They had nothing. Any money they were traveling with was with their father. All they had was what they had managed to stuff into their small bags.

"Gaius said I could go with Edith today as she delivered medicine and collected herbs." Emma muttered quietly, managing to take a bite of bread.

"Sounds good. You do that." Hadley gave her a forced smile.

"You can come."

"No. You go." Hadley heard the sound of horses trotting on the gobble stone in front of the castle and jumped up to look. Merlin was down with a small group of guards. They were getting ready to search again. "I'm going with them."

Emma raised her brows. "I doubt they will let you."

"Of course they will." Hadley muttered, rushing to grab her cape. "I'll see you later! Stay out of trouble!"

Hadley heard her sister yell her name as she rushed out of the room. Maybe she could talk the prince in letting her go with them. She couldn't sit around again today with nothing to do besides worry. Rushing down the steps, she found Merlin with Arthur's horse. "Merlin!"

Merlin turned with a smile watching her come down the steps. He also noticed the other men watching her too. She was a hard woman not to notice. "Hello."

"Can I come with you?" Hadley rasped, out of breath.

"Umm…" Merlin glanced around him, the other men shrugging. "It's…not up to me. It's up to him." He pointed to Arthur as he came out.

Hadley turned taking a deep breath as she waited for Arthur to reach them. She saw him pause in step when he spotted her. "My Lord."

"Hadley." Arthur nodded as he tucked his saddle bag on his horse.

"I want to come with you." Hadley told him, her heart beating fast in her chest.

Arthur frowned as he turned. "It's not safe."

"There are…seven men, nine counting you and Merlin." She pointed out. "You're saying I won't be safe with you and your men?"

"No." Arthur exclaimed, when she started to smile he sighed. "I…just don't want you to get your hopes up. For nothing."

"Believe me, sire, my hopes are about as low as they can go. But I need to be doing something. Anything, but sitting around in a strange place worrying."

Arthur stared back at her, not able to tell her no with the look she was giving him. Whether she knew it or not, she had the most expressive face and he wasn't sure what to do about it. "Okay. But stay close." Arthur felt his chest expanded when she gave him the biggest, happiest smile.

"I will. Thank you." Hadley gushed as she followed Merlin to the stables. She greeted her horse, rubbing his nose and kissing him. "I've missed you, Jelly."

"Jelly?" Merlin chuckled as he helped ready the horse.

"I've had Jelly since I was little. I guess it was the best I could come up with at the time." Hadley laughed with him. She mounted Jelly, falling in between Arthur and Merlin as they left the castle grounds. The day was beautiful with a blue sky dotted with fluffy white clouds. The sun was warm and bright as they neared the woods. Hadley pushed her hood back as they went under the covers of the thick trees.

"Where were you all headed?" Merlin asked, looking over at Hadley.

"My father's childhood home."

"Oh. To visit?"

"I'm not sure….to stay I think." Hadley muttered with a sad frown. "My mother died less than a year ago. My father….it changed him. I don't think he could stay in our home any longer."

"I'm sorry." Merlin muttered, meeting Arthur's eyes over her.

"Thank you. She had gotten sick. It…was a relief." Hadley told him, aware of the prince close to her and listening. "My father and uncle…they are the only family Emma and I have left."

"We'll find them." Merlin quickly told her.

Hadley's eyes were sad as they met his. "I'm…not so sure anymore, but…thank you for the hope."

"There is always hope, Hadley." Merlin gave her a smile, smiling bigger when she returned it.

Arthur nudged his horse ahead of the group, his eyes sweeping over everything. But just like yesterday, they weren't finding anything. Leading the group farther into the woods, he held his hand up to stop those behind him. Tilting his head, he listened.

"What is it?" Hadley whispered to Merlin as her eyes bounced everywhere.

Merlin opened his mouth to tell her he didn't hear anything either, but loud crash made them all jump.

"Merlin! Take Hadley back!" Arthur yelled, pulling his sword out as a tree fell to the ground in front of them.

Hadley was getting ready to turn Jelly when her heart stopped. Jumping from behind the trees was tall, hideous beast with large, snarling teeth, covered in gray tough hide with wild, red eyes as he glared down at them. It was creature of horror stories that used to scare her as a child.

"Go!" Arthur yelled at them again as he jumped off his horse. His men fell in behind him, swords drawn.

"Come on!" Merlin yelled at Hadley, snapping her out of her trance. But as they turned, the creature ran by Arthur and his men to chase them. "Faster!" Merlin screamed, aware the creature had went to all fours to catch up with them. He couldn't even see the knights any longer.

Hadley kicked Jelly harder, ducking at the branches scratching at her as they raced through the woods. "We should spilt up!" She yelled over her shoulder at Merlin.

"No!" Merlin yelled back, but watched as Hadley cut to the left, dunking in between two trees and disappearing over a hill. His eyes widen as he watched the creature follow her. "Hadley!" Kicking his horse he followed, hearing Arthur and men behind him.

That wasn't a good plan. Hadley thought as the beast followed her. She was hoping it would give up the chase if it didn't know which way to go. But apparently, the way it wanted to go was with her. Now what? Pushing Jelly harder she cut between the trees, weaving and twisting. She was an excellent rider and hoped she could get away from the beast. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw it was right on her heels. "Go Jelly! Faster!" As if sensing her panic Jelly gave a quick burst of speed and jumped over a fallen log. But when the sight of a rock wall of a large cliff stood in front of them, Hadley's heart sank. They were trapped. Pulling Jelly back, she frantically looked around, looking for a way out. The beast cleared the trees, slowing when it saw she was trapped. Hadley struggled to keep Jelly still as the horse started to panic. The beasts red eyes were wild on her as she stared back at it. Thoughts of Emma filled her with sadness. Emma would be all alone. The thought made her feel like her chest was caving in. No! No, she couldn't leave her sister alone. "No." She muttered, but glared at the beast as it caged her against the wall. "Nooooooooooo!" She screamed as loud as she could. The beast stopped as the ground started to shake. Hadley looked up just as large boulders were starting to fall from the cliff. With a whimper she jumped off Jelly, smacking the horse to get it away. She hunkered down as close to the wall as she could get and using her arms to cover her head. Prayers flew past her lips as the boulders started to fall all around her, smaller rocks hitting her in the back and arms. Wincing, she made herself as small as she could. The air was thick with dust as everything went quiet.

"Hadley!"

Hearing her name being screamed, she raised up to see large boulders all around her. She also saw the legs of the beast under one of the larger boulders. With shaking legs, she rose to see Arthur, Merlin and the other knights rushing her way. "Here." She squeaked, clearing her throat. "Over here!" Arthur swung around and when he saw her, she could clearly see the relief on his face. Hadley stood as she watched Arthur jump on the boulders and quickly run over them to jump down in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked out of breath as his eyes moved over her, checking to see if she was hurt. She was covered in rock dust with a few scratches on her face, neck and arms.

"I'm…fine." She replied, realizing she was shaking. "I…just need…to sit…"

Arthur caught her as she went to her knees. "Hold on." He told her, sweeping her up in his arms and looking for a way through the rocks. Seeing a path, he made his way to a waiting Merlin.

"Is she okay?" Merlin asked, his worried gaze going over her.

"I'm okay." Hadley assured him, but in no hurry to lift her head from where it rested on Arthur's shoulder. She was still shaking and her heart was slowly returning to normal. She felt weak. "What in the world was that?"

"I don't know." Arthur muttered as he carried her to his horse. He passed her off to Merlin until he was on top of his horse. He reached down for her, settling her in front of him, still feeling her shaking. Hell, he was still shaking. It seemed the beast was after her. He had been furious when Merlin said she had spilt from him. He wasn't sure what caused the rocks to fall either, but he wasn't going to question it. He was just glad it happened.

"Jelly?"

"What?" Arthur looked down at her as he followed his men out of the woods.

"My horse." Feeling better, she raised up trying not to notice she was pressed up against Arthur's chest with his arms a tight band around her.

"Your horses name is Jelly?" His mouth twitched in a smile.

"Yes." Hadley huffed, fighting her own smile. "Did you see him?"

"He's probably back at the castle by now." Arthur had seen the horse fly by as they all were rushing towards her.

"I…can walk." She muttered, unable to look him in the eye.

"You're fine." Was all he said as they cleared the woods and the castle came into view.

Hadley remained quiet the rest of the way back to the castle. She couldn't help but feel and notice the stares of the village people as they went by. I'm sure they weren't used to seeing their prince carrying a girl in front of him on his horse. When they stopped, she set up and smiled at the knight who came over to help her. She felt Arthur dismount behind her, his arm brushing against his back. Stepping away, she turned to find Merlin. She needed some balance from the feeling she was having trouble labeling and Merlin calmed her for some reason.

Arthur couldn't help but notice how Hadley rushed to Merlin's side, smiling at him. She was so skittish around him and he didn't like it. He watched her face break into a huge smile when she spotted her horse by the stable. Turning away, he climbed the stairs heading to his father to fill him in on what had happened in the woods.

"You must have been so scared." Emma soothed as she rubbed a comforting hand on her sister's back.

"It was….scary." Hadley told them, smiling as Gaius put a bowl of soup in front of her. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Me either." Merlin added. "It was like…it was chasing her. Only her."

"Hmmm." Gaius muttered as he went to his book of shelves to start pulling books down. "Very strange."

"So…no sign of father or Uncle Robert?" Emma asked, tears filling her eyes.

"No. Nothing. With that beast in the woods…." Hadley couldn't finish the sentence. If the bandits hadn't harmed her family, then the beast very well could of. "I don't know Emma."

"What do we do now?" Emma's voice shook as her eyes met her sisters.

"I don't know." Hadley muttered, looking away. She was the oldest. The responsibility of taking care of her sister fell to her. But she didn't know what they were going to do.

"Don't worry. You can stay here as long as you need." Merlin told them, seeing the looks between them.

"That's very kind, Merlin. But I don't think you have a say in who stays in the kings castle." Hadley smiled at him.

"I'll speak to Arthur. He'll agree. He won't turn you two out with nowhere to go." Merlin was positive of that and moved to get up and go ask now.

"If the king allows us to stay for a while longer, that still doesn't help with money. We have nothing." Hadley told him, unable to look at him.

"We'll find you jobs." Merlin rushed to tell them. He didn't know why he took to the two sisters so quickly, but he liked both of them and wanted to help. It was certainly looking like they were alone in the world and he didn't like that for them.

"We may not be noble, but we weren't poor. We've…never worked." Hadley sighed, glancing at her sister. "I'm not even sure what we could do."

"We'll find something." Merlin jumped to his feet. "I'll speak to Arthur now so you'll at least have peace on that." He flashed a smile before he disappeared from the room.

Arthur looked up as Merlin bounced in his room. "What?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Go away. I'm tired and don't want to look at your smiling face right now." Arthur snapped, waving him away. "It will keep till morning."

"It's about Hadley." Merlin hid a smirk when Arthur paused and put all his attention on him.

"What about her? Is she okay?" Arthur realized how he sounded and cleared his throat. He carelessly fell in a chair and cleared his face as he looked up at Merlin.

"She's fine. But…her and her sister…are worried about where they will stay."

Arthur frowned. "Stay? They are staying here, right?"

"I mean….since their father is more than likely gone…they are worried about what will happen to them. Where they will go? How they will get money." Merlin explained.

"Oh." Arthur sat up, leaning his elbows on the table and tucking his hands under his chin. "Well…they can stay here as long as they need to. Until they get on their feet."

"I knew you would say that!" Merlin jumped with a smile. With a twinkle in his eye he slyly went on. "You should tell them that. Hadley…really didn't think you or your father would allow it."

"Why not?!" Arthur exclaimed, offended. "Does she think we'll just kick them out? With nowhere to go?"

"Well…yes." Merlin swallowed a smile. "They are very, very unsure."

"I'll speak to my father, but I know he'll allow it and then I'll speak to Hadley and her sister." Arthur replied, relaxing against his chair. "Now…where is my food?"

Hadley smiled as Emma read aloud from a book she had found in Gaius's rooms. It was about herbal remedies and it was easy to see Emma was fascinated. They had retired to their rooms shortly after Merlin had left them to speak to Arthur. Emma was sprawled on her stomach on the bed while Hadley looked down at the dark and quiet grounds from the window. The knock at the door startled them both. With a look at Emma, Hadley went to open the door. "My Lord." She muttered, surprised to see Prince Arthur standing there. She heard Emma scrambling off the bed and to her feet behind her.

"I…wanted to speak to you…both of you actually." Arthur told her, his eyes going over the black curls falling over her shoulders. Hadley stepped back to allow him in. He had just came from speaking to his father. "I wanted…to assure you…you both are welcomed to stay here as long as you need to."

"We don't want to impose." Hadley quickly replied.

"We have dozens of rooms. You are not imposing." Arthur looked down at her. "Trust me. It's okay."

Hadley kept their gazes locked for a moment more, then nodded. "Thank you, sire. It means a lot. But just until…we figure something out."

"There is no rush." Arthur muttered back quietly. "Truly."

"Thank you." She whispered back, still looking up at him.

"This is great!" Emma exclaimed making both of them jump. "Yes…I'm still here." She snickered.

Hadley felt her face redden as she stepped back from the prince a little more. "Again. Thank you."

"You are welcome." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck as he walked backwards out of the room. "Good night." Not waiting for a response he quickly left them.

Hadley shut the door, leaning against it. "What?" She asked at the look on her sisters face.

"You have a crush on the prince." She sung as she twirled around the room.

"I do not." Hadley brushed off her sisters words as she went to change into her nightdress.

"Yes you and do….." Emma laughed. "You know what else? He has a crush on you."

Hadley paused, looking at her. "That's ridiculous. He's a prince."

"So. Doesn't mean he can't like a beautiful woman…which you are." Emma kept twirling around the room, a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh, he can like a beautiful woman. A princess." Hadley spat out, crawling in bed after she changed. "We need to see about jobs so we can find a place to live."

Emma was quiet as she got dressed in her night clothes. "Are we staying in Camelot?"

"I don't know." Hadley mumbled, turning to her side and staring into space. She didn't know what they were going to do. But she did know they couldn't live in the castle forever. "Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

Hadley learned over the next few days how big the castle actually was. She hadn't seen Arthur since the night he came to tell them they could stay. Emma was settling in, helping Gaius with his work and seemed to enjoy it. Hadley was happy to see Emma interested in something she could do as a job. Now her….she didn't know what she was able to do. But in the meantime Merlin had gotten her a job as a maid and she helped Edith around the castle. So far she had done laundry which she did know how to do. She had cleaned out rooms in the castle, she had helped in the kitchen and helped Merlin work with the horses. It was different, but she was enjoying it. It gave her something to do plus it gave her a few coins in her pocket as her and Emma started to save up. But the cloud of not knowing what happened to her father and uncle hovered over her making her more and more depressed. Sometimes she wished she was more like Emma who could lose herself in other things.

Hadley was carrying a bucket to the well to get some water for the kitchen when she heard people screaming. Turning around, she caught a glimpse of a black smoke quickly rolling towards the castle. People were running into houses and in the alleys to escape. Hadley quickly turned around, sprinting back to the castle.

 _Hadley_

She stopped, hearing her name. Twisting around, she saw no one. Just the black smoke getting closer. Turning back she started to run as the smoke moved faster.

 _Hadley._

There is was again. The hissing of her name. Feeling a trickle of panic she dropped the bucket, picked up her skirts and ran as hard as she could to the doors of the castle. Guards were starting to fill the yard, staring at the smoke unsure on what to do.

The chill of icy fingers made her whimper as she looked down at her legs. The smoke had curled around her legs. With a yelp she felt herself being yanked to the hard ground and being dragged. Kicking, she reached out for anything to hold on to. But the black smoke was pulling her inside it. It was up to her knees and going higher.

"Hadley!"

This time she heard her name and looked back to see Arthur and Merlin running towards her. Raising her head, she looked around, seeing a wagon. Reaching out, she managed to grab the spokes of the wheel and held on as hard as she could. But the tugging was causing burning pain in her legs. The smoke climbed higher and what felt like hands were at her hips trying to pull her into the dark abyss.

"Hadley!" Arthur and Merlin skidded to their knees as they reached her, grabbing her.

"It's…too strong." Hadley whimpered.

Arthur put his arms around her waist and pulled. "Grab her arms, Merlin!"

Merlin moved to pull her by her arms, noticing the smoke was not on them. Only Hadley. "Look."

Arthur glanced up at Merlin, before seeing what he did. The smoke was up to Hadley's chest, pulling her, but was moving over them. "It wants her."

Merlin nodded as he pulled again. She wasn't moving. If anything, she was going in the wrong direction. "This isn't working!"

Arthur moved, putting himself over her, his body covering hers. "Hang on."

"No. You'll go too." Hadley told him because even with Arthur's weight on top of her, she was still being pulled. "Get off!" She tried to push Arthur off, but he wasn't budging. If anything he got heavier. His face swam over hers, his eyes on her. "Arthur. No."

"I'm not letting go." He shook his head, his face inches from her. But it wasn't working. He could feel her slipping out from under him.

"Hadley!"

Hadley jerked, twisting to see Emma running to her, tears in her eyes. "No! Stay back!" But she kept coming and the smoke was starting to curl towards her. "No! Emma! Go back!" The thick, black smoke was just a few feet from her sister and she started to kick and fight in panic. "Emmaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She screamed, making Arthur fall off her to cover his ears as Merlin's eyes widen. The smoke started to thin, pulling back from Emma as if burnt. Hadley flipped to her belly, getting to her knees. Her body was shaking as she got to her feet, the black smoke still curled around her legs. "Emma get back now!" She furiously yelled, a red haze going over her eyes. Emma froze in her tracks her eyes on her sister. Merlin had fallen back onto his butt, gaping at her. The black smoke let go of her, shirking back until it disappeared completely. Hadley fell to her knees, her body weak.

Arthur managed to get to his feet, his breathing returning to normal. He watched quietly as Emma fell in front of her sister.

"Hadley? Haddie? Are you okay?" Emma frantically asked, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm fine." Hadley whispered, letting her sister hug her. Her eyes met Merlin's over Emma's shoulder and she wondered about the look on his face. She closed her eyes, letting Emma's patting of her hair calm her.

"You're shaking." Emma whispered with a watery chuckle. Pulling back, her eyes searched Hadley's face. "You're so pale…."

Arthur noticed his father and Gaius along with others filling the court yard. His ears were still ringing from Hadley's screams, but it was the feeling…a feeling he couldn't explain that had him almost shaking as bad as Hadley. When she screamed he had felt like he had been ripped from her.

"What was that? What has happened?" Uther demanded his eyes hitting all of them, but landing on his son.

"There was a black…smoke…fog." Arthur struggled to explain. "I really don't know, Father."

"Gaius." Uther swung to him.

"I'll look into it, sire." Gaius helped Hadley back to her feet, noting the paleness of her features.

"Figure out what that was!" Uther ordered, storming away from them. "Arthur!"

Arthur watched as Gaius and Merlin helped Hadley to the castle, confused and torn. He wanted to go to her and ask her what had happened. To make sure she was okay. But his father was waiting for him to try to explain what had just happened.

"It was after her." Merlin said as soon as they were in the safety of Gaius's room.

Hadley wanted to argue with him, but she couldn't. She had heard it calling her name. It had went after Emma too. "It was cold…."

"It was scary. It was pulling you in." Emma stayed glued to her sister's side, rubbing her back. "Even with Arthur on top of you, it was pulling you in."

"Very strange." Gaius muttered as he moved around the room. "What made it go away?"

"She did." Merlin said matter as fact.

Hadley jerked to look at him. "What?"

"You did it. Your eyes…they went red." Merlin said quietly, making Gaius freeze.

"What?" Hadley whispered.

"They did. I saw it." Emma hesitantly told them, her eyes darting between them all.

Hadley shook her head, denying what they were telling her. She didn't know what made the smoke go away, but it wasn't her. It wasn't.

"You have magic." Merlin told her.

Hadley's head jerked up. "No. I don't." She had grown up hearing the dark and scary tales about people with magic. Most kingdoms killed anyone with magic on sight.

"We don't know what happened. Let's not get worked up just yet." Gaius quickly inserted, to calm everyone down.

"How do you explain everything then?" Merlin argued back in frustration.

"I can't. Yet. But I will." Gaius told him. "Take them back to their room. Hadley needs to rest."

"I'm fine-"

"Take this and rest." Gaius handed her a small bottle. "You are still very pale and upset. You need to rest."

Despite her protests she found herself flanked by her sister and Merlin as they took her back to their rooms. If she just admitted it, she was still much shaken over what happened and what Merlin was saying. Emma helped her change out of her dress as she took the medicine before laying down. Merlin came back into the room, checking on her. He and her sister stayed close as the medicine quickly took effect, causing her eyes to get heavy until she went into a deep sleep.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned to the worry in Emma's voice. "Not a word. Not until we know what is going on."

Emma nodded in agreement. "I can't lose her too."

"You won't." Merlin squeezed her arm with a smile. "I promise." He left them, Emma standing guard over her sister. Going down the hall she saw Arthur step out of hall's doors.

"How's Hadley?" Arthur asked, rubbing a hand over his face and head.

"She's resting. Gaius gave her something. But she is okay. Just…shaken up."

"Me too. What was that?" Arthur hissed in frustration.

"I don't know. Gaius is looking into it." Merlin told him. "But…I think…Hadley is a target."

Arthur's eyes met his, nodding. "I do too. Why though, I don't know."

"We'll figure it out." Merlin promised him, just like he did with Emma. Leaving Arthur in the hall, Merlin hurried his steps to Gaius, to help figure out what was going on.

Hadley's body felt heavy as she slowly came awake. Candles were lit in the room, darkness was behind the windows. She saw Emma curled up in a chair, reading. Taking a moment before she let Emma know she was awake, she closed her eyes her mind replaying what had happened. She still couldn't figure out what the smoke was or how she made it go away. She didn't believe she had magic. Surely, by this time in her life there would be clues. Signs. But there was none. None! No. She didn't believe it. Hopefully they could find out what was going on. Deciding to let Emma know she was awake, she raised up.

Emma's head jerked up, smiling when she spotted her sister. "You're awake! Goodness, it's boring when you're sleeping all the time!"

Hadley smiled at her sister's ranting, kicking her legs off the bed to stand. "I've slept all day?"

"Pretty much! Gaius has been by, Merlin." Emma's smile grew as she bounced off her toes. "The prince."

Hadley decided to ignore her sister's teasing, heading to the plate of fruit on the table. Grabbing the apple, she took a healthy bite. "Has Gaius or Merlin said anything? About what happened?"

"No. Other than finding the beast thing that was chasing you. No." Emma informed her. "Hadley…."

"Don't." Hadley cut her off harshly.

"But what if it's true?" Emma asked, fear covering her eyes.

"It's not! I do not have magic. That's the end of it, Emma." Hadley snapped, rubbing her forehead.

"Okay." Emma soothed. "Okay."

Feeling restless, she headed to the door. I'm going for walk."

"Now? It's time for bed."

"I've been asleep most the day. I won't be long." Hadley's hair swirled around her as she left the room. Not sure where she was going, she just walked. The halls were quiet only a stray servant moving around. They couldn't stay here. She came to that conclusion as she stopped to stare out of an open window, seeing a few lights scattered around the village. They had to find a home of their own. A sob escaped before she could hold it back and tears ran hot down her cheeks. How much her life had changed? In less than a year. In less than a week. The two strongest, happiest people she knew were no longer there for her. Losing her mother was the worst pain she thought she could ever feel, but now…without her father and with no idea what she was going to do next for her and Emma…the pain took her to her knees. Biting her lip to keep the sob in, she rested her forehead against the cold stone in front of her. Tears continued to fall as she swallowed the panic back down. Telling herself to stop, she made herself get up and wipe her tears. She didn't have time to wallow in grief or pity. She had to figure out what to do to take care of her sister. With a sigh, she headed back to her room unaware of the prince standing at the end of the hallway.

Arthur watched Hadley disappear down the hall. He had been returning to his room after spending some time with his men in the armor room. He had been startled to come across Hadley standing at the window in the hall, he had been really unsure how to handle seeing her fall to her knees crying. By the time he had worked himself up to go to her, she had gotten to her feet, squared her shoulders and left. Moving towards his own room, he tried to shake the helpless feeling that had come over him. He didn't know how to help her or her sister. He didn't know what to say or do. All he knew was it had cut him to see her so stricken with tears and grief. His steps slowed as he passed the girls room and for a split second he debated on knocking and checking on her, but he moved on to his room.

As the days passed Hadley gave up hope that they would find out what the black smoke was or why it had wanted her. She fell into a routine of helping Edith clean parts of the castle, get food from the gardens as well as helping Merlin groom and take care of Arthur's horses. During that time she and Merlin became friends. Good friends. Hadley enjoyed spending time with him, laughing and forgetting her troubles. But even still in the back of her mind she still felt like there was something different with Merlin. But she didn't care. She had grown very fond of him and sought him out throughout the day. Most of his day was filled with taking care of Arthur and she had to hold back giggles as Merlin would tell her stories of his time with the future king. It seemed like it was never dull and Merlin thought the world of the man even if his words said different. They were just finishing cleaning the stalls when Arthur came in, not noticing her in the corner stall.

"Are you finished yet?" Arthur asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes. Just now." Merlin replied, hiding his own eye roll.

"I swear Merlin, you are the slowest idiot I know." Arthur told him, taking his horse by the reins.

"I'll do better." Merlin made a face as Arthur turned, making Hadley put a hand over her mouth to hold back a laugh.

"I'm sure you will. You're replaceable. Remember that." Arthur huffed out, turning to leave. "Also…I've been meaning to tell you…you're wasting your time."

Merlin looked at him in confusion. "Do what?"

"With Emma and Hadley. Neither one would be interested in you." Arthur had been busy with his father the last few days, but that hadn't meant word of all the time Merlin was spending with the sisters hadn't reached him.

Hadley frowned, seeing Merlin's face fall. She started to step out but Merlin's shake of his head stopped her.

"Of course, sire." Merlin muttered to Arthur's retreating back.

Hadley came flying out of the stall as Arthur left. "That…that…clotpole!"

Merlin chuckled at the outrage on her face. "It's okay."

"No! It's not. I really didn't believe he talked to you the way you said he did. But he does!"

"He doesn't mean it." Merlin rushed to defend Arthur. "That's just what he does."

"Well. It's rude and…and…it's just rude" Hadley huffed, hands on her hips.

"Come on." Merlin slung an arm around her shoulders, smiling as they left the stalls.

"It's not true either." Hadley glanced up at him. "Any woman would be very lucky to have you."

Merlin just smiled as they made their way back inside the castle.

Hadley tucked the paper under her arm as she made her way through the village. She had found a small house, tiny in fact, that she was hoping to get for her and Emma. The elderly woman who was living there had just passed so it was being rented out. The monthly payment wasn't too high, but it may be too high for them at the moment. She was going to go back to see how much they had saved the past month and talk to Emma. But her steps were light as she bounded up the steps and she was humming under her breath. That was until she ran into the prince of Camelot. She hadn't seen much of him. Just in passing and usually from a distance. The castle was large enough and they both were busy with their daily tasks to not cross paths. But here he was, strutting down the hall in a red tunic and jacket, his sword swinging next to his hip. There was a smirk on his face that changed to a smile when he spotted her.

"Hadley."

"My Lord." Hadley coldly replied, bending her head in respect making sure not to look at him. It had been a week since she had heard the way Arthur talked to Merlin, but she was still mad about it. Merlin did everything for him. He could at least appreciate it.

Arthur stopped in front of her, frowning. "Things are well with you?"

"Yes, My Lord." Hadley looked everywhere but him, feeling his blue eyed hot on her.

"Good. And your sister?" Arthur tilted his head, hoping to catch her eye, but she looked the other way, annoying him.

"She's fine, sire. Thank you." Her mother would be so proud at how formal she sounded, even if she was choking on the words.

"That's good…I guess." Arthur replied, his eyes narrowing on her. "If there is anything you require-"

"I won't be asking you." Hadley snapped off before she could stop herself. Her eyes widen in disbelief as they finally met his surprised ones. "I need to go." She tried to rush by him, but he grabbed her by the arm.

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked, baffled by her.

"Nothing, sire. I need to go." Hadley tried to get him to release her arm, but he held tight. Tugging, he only held on tighter.

"I need you to explain your comments just now." Arthur demanded, feeling anger ran down his back.

Hadley froze at his tone. The prince was full in effect and she was in his crosshairs. "Nothing. Just a slip of the tongue. I'm truly sorry."

Arthur held her arm as she tried to pull away again. "Why won't you look at me?!" He demanded realizing that was why he was angry. All week he had caught glances at her smiling and laughing with Edith, her sister and even Merlin. But she couldn't even look him in the eyes. "Hadley!"

Hadley jumped her eyes flying to his. "I…don't know. I'm sorry." It was hard to hold his gaze as he glared down at her. Her heart was pounding and the urge to flee was almost overwhelming. "Please."

The plea cut him in two. "Hadley." His tone soften as did the grip on her arm. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Knowing she was acting like a fool, she closed her eyes and told herself to calm down. But he made her so nervous…so she told him. "I…you…"

"I what?" Arthur urged, almost desperately. He walked her into a tiny groove in the wall, blocking her from view and only showing his back.

"You just make me so nervous." Hadley huffed annoyed with him and herself. He was too close at the moment and the warmth of his hand still holding her arm was messing with her brain.

"That's it?" Arthur asked in surprise, but a smile played at his lips.

"It's enough!" Hadley snapped back, her eyes angry as they met his smiling ones. "Wipe that smirk off you face too. It's annoying!" When she realized what she had said, she slapped a hand over her mouth. But he just laughed. "I really don't find this funny." She whined, only making him laugh harder. Rolling her eyes she tried not to look at him. Because when he laughed like he was doing just then…well he was just adorable and she didn't need to think of him as such.

Arthur stopped laughing, but was still smiling as he looked down at her. "I don't mean to make you nervous. Don't act like that around me."

"It's hard not to." Hadley replied focusing on the ties of his tunic, curling her fingers into her palm because she wanted to reach out and touch them. "You can be…very…princey sometimes."

Arthur threw his head back, laughing again. Hearing her annoyed huff, he tried to stop but a few chuckles escaped him. "I'm not sure how to not be…princey."

"Don't listen to me. I'm being an idiot." Hadley tried to walk from him, but he held her still.

"You are not an idiot." Arthur insisted, his face serious. He hated to her talk about herself like that.

"You think some people are idiots." She fired out. What?! Did she just say that out loud? What was wrong with her? Hadley looked up at him, fearing his reaction.

"What?" His face twisted in confusion as he looked down at her.

"Nothing." Hadley tried to go by him, but once again he stopped her.

"Wait. You apparently have…issues with me. We need to discuss it." Arthur replied, keeping a loose hold on her arm.

"I have no right to talk to you like this. I'm truly sorry." Hadley forced out, bowing her head.

"I want you too." He needed her to in fact. Maybe if she voiced her issues with him, they could move past it and she would talk and smile at him like she did everyone else. "Don't think of me as a prince."

Hadley barked a laugh, truly amused with his words. "Okay."

Arthur titled his head, narrowing his eyes on her. "That was snarky. You've been spending too much time with Merlin, I think."

"Merlin is a wonderful person. He's kind and nice and always smiles. He wants to help everyone and tries to help everyone." She watched Arthurs face darken in a frown as she sung Merlin's praises. "Anyone would be lucky to be his friend!"

Arthur's belly churned with jealously and he didn't like it. But seeing the look on her face he realized she was trying to tell him how great Merlin supposedly was. "Wait. This is about Merlin and I. Isn't it?"

"You're not very nice to him." Hadley quietly told him, looking away. But his laugh made her fold her arms across his chest and glare at him.

"That's just….the way we are. He knows that. I don't mean anything by it. Not usually, anyway." Arthur grinned down at her.

"That's what he said too." She admitted with a quiet mutter.

"Is that why you don't like me?" Arthur asked, almost wincing at how much of a child he just sounded. He saw her mouth start to open, but his name shouted down the hall had him moving back from her to see two of his men heading towards them. He and his knights were training this morning and he was late. He was never late. "I'm coming." He told them, holding up his hand to halt them. They nodded and turned back the way they came. When he turned to look back at Hadley he saw she had squeezed by him and was rushing down the hall. "This isn't done, Hadley!" He yelled at her. Other than a stumble in her steps she acted like she hadn't heard him. Shaking his head, he left to go train with his men.

 _Hadley_

Hadley moaned rolling over in bed and rubbing her head in her pillow.

 _Hadley…..Hadley….._

Hadley's eyes flew open as she heard her name again. Looking over her shoulder she saw Emma sleeping soundly. Gently, she got out of bed and went to the window. She stood, listening. But heard nothing. Maybe she was dreaming. As she just started to turn away and go back to bed she heard her name again. It sounded like it was coming from down in the courtyard. Picking up her cape, and slipping her feet into a pair of slippers she quietly left the room. She moved quickly down the hall, hearing her name being repeated over and over. As she reached the large windows that allowed an open view of the court yard, she saw a figure standing there. Her breath caught when she spotted the dark blue cape. "Father." She breathed. Grabbing her skirts, she took off in a mad dash out of the castle. But the figure was moving. Running away. "Father!" The person didn't stop, if anything it moved faster. Hadley started to run, not caring it was pitch black and there wasn't a soul around. That was her father. She was sure of it. The figure cleared the castle and the upper village. The woods were coming into sight, but Hadley kept up. "Father!"

Merlin jerked upright in bed, sweat rolling down his temple. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with one of the girls. Feeling a huge sense of panic, he ran out of the room. Running as fast as he could he made it to the girls room and opened the door so hard, it bounced off the wall.

Emma jerked awake, sitting up to see Merlin rushing in. "Merlin…." She rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"Where's Hadley?" He asked desperately.

Emma looked in confusion at Hadley's empty side of the bed. "I…don't know…."

"Something's wrong. She's in trouble." Merlin breathed, leaving the room as quick as he came in. Merlin stormed in Arthur's room just like he had Emma's. Going over to the bed, he shook the prince. "Arthur! Wake up!"

Arthur moaned, swatting at Merlin's hands on him. "Merlin…have you gone mad?"

"Hadley's in trouble." Merlin straightened when he saw Arthur become instantly awake and alert. Arthur jumped to his feet quickly dressing and grabbing his sword as Emma came running in. Merlin and Emma fell in behind Arthur as they run down the hall out into the courtyard. Arthur stopped to tell a guard to alert everyone. Turning, his eyes fell on Emma. "Stay here."

"No." Emma glared back at him. "If my sister is in trouble, I'm coming with you."

"We don't even know where she is." Arthur pointed out as his men started to come out.

"The woods." Merlin simply said.

"How do you know?" Arthur asked, not sure.

"I…just do. Trust me." Merlin pleaded, fearing they were losing time.

Arthur saw Emma move closer to Merlin, her alliance plainly clear. He nodded before turning to give orders to his men. When the horses were ready, they wasted no time heading out towards the wood. The moon was bright enough to give them a clear path, but a few men carried torches to help see their way.

Hadley wasn't sure where she was or how long she had followed her father into the woods. But when he stopped a few yards in front of her, she stumbled to a stop too. "Father!" The figure stopped and slowly started to turn. Hadley fell back in fear when the figure disappeared. It was gone. Getting to her knees she looked around in panic. "Father!" But he…it was gone. It was gone! "No!" She wailed in despair. "No, no." She whispered unaware of the black fog started to swirl around her. When a chill caused her to shiver, she looked up. Scrambling to her feet, she tried to run only to be pulled back. Kicking and fighting did nothing as she was pulled deeper into the woods.

"I've been waiting for you."

Hadley spun around at the voice, seeing a dark cloaked figure walking towards her. The darkness made it hard to see a face. The fog uncurled from her, pulling away. "Wh…what?"

"You are very special." The voice hissed, closing in on her.

"No….." Hadley started walking backwards.

"Yes. With my power and yours….we can rule the kingdom."

"No." Hadley whimpered, turning to run. Running mostly blind, she fell several times, feeling the cold fog chasing her.

"You'll regret this!" The voice hissed behind her, the anger in the tone made Hadley shiver.

Hadley ran. She just ran. She had no idea where she was going, but knew she needed to put as much distance between her and that…thing behind her. After what felt like forever she spotted a light flickering in the distance. Not caring who or what it was, she ran towards the light.

"She's not here." Emma cried as she followed behind Merlin. They had been in the woods for hours and hadn't seen a sign of her sister. Emma started to shake as thoughts of never seeing her sister again filled her.

"She's here." Merlin spoke up, needing to reassure Emma and himself. She had to be here. Merlin looked ahead at Arthur. He hadn't said a word since they entered the woods, other than sending a few of his men in the opposite direction.

"Why is this happening? I keep losing my family." Emma sobbed, wiping her face as tears rolled hot down her face. She was close to having a complete fit and she couldn't help it. "What was she doing? Why did she even leave our room?!"

"Shut up!" Arthur roared, angrily turning on the young woman. "How we are supposed to hear anything with you wailing and crying like a banshee?!" Emma flinched, wide eyed as her shoulders started to shake harder. Rolling his eyes as his patience completely left him. "Merlin! Do something with her!"

Merlin sighed, going to Emma. Taking her by the shoulders he bent until he was eye to eye with her. "Hey…it's okay. We'll find her. Stop crying."

Emma sucked in a couple gulps of air nodding at him. "I'm….I'm….I'm try….trying." She sobbed.

"Try harder." Merlin told her gently. Everyone was scared and everyone was on edge. "You can do it."

"I'm so scared." Emma whispered, daring a quick look at Arthur.

"I know. We all are." Merlin hugged her, holding the girl as she started to cry harder.

"That's helping nothing!" Arthur snapped, stalking off and leaving Merlin to handle the girl. He knew he should feel bad at yelling at Emma since he knew she was so scared. Using the full moon as a light, he went deeper in the woods. "Where are you?" He whispered into the night letting the first trickles of fear fill his belly. Maybe Merlin was wrong. Maybe she wasn't even in the woods and they weren't even looking in the right spot. Doubt filled him as he stopped and looked around. All he saw was dark. Anyone with sense would call off the search until light, but he couldn't. He felt deep down if they didn't find her tonight, they wouldn't find her at all. A cracking sound had him freezing, cocking his head to listen. There it was again. Turning in that direction, he pulled his sword. It could be anything. Wishing he had a torch to see better, he squinted to see into the light the moon did provide. The moonlight bounced off a green cape and Arthur started to run towards it. Hadley's cape was green. The figure was slight in build, making his heart race in hope. "Hadley!"

Hadley's head jerked up at her name. She knew that voice. Looking ahead, she spotted Arthur running towards her and tears of relief filled her eyes. Not stopping she run straight to him and into his open arms.

Arthur's arms were tight around her as he closed his eyes in relief. She was freezing cold and shaking against him, but he had her. He felt her tears against his neck and squeezed her tighter. "I've got you. You're okay." He whispered into her hair.

If it was possible, Hadley would crawl inside him. He was real. He was solid and so warm. Burying her face in his neck, she tried to move closer.

Arthur pulled his red cape around them, holding her closer as she dug into his side. Her skin was ice and it worried him. "You okay?" He felt her nod against him. "Are you hurt?"

"No." She whispered, her lips brushing the skin of his neck. "Just cold."

"You're ice. We need to get you home." Arthur muttered against her temple. "Can you walk?" She nodded again, but made no move to pull from him. He heard a sob and pulled back to look into her face. "It's okay. You're safe now."

"I thought…it was my father." She whispered brokenly, finding his eyes in the moonlight.

Pushing her hair from her face, he ran a hand down her cheek, holding it. "You can tell me when we get you warm and Gaius looks you over." She nodded again, taking a deep breath. "Good girl." He gave her a smile and put a kiss on her forehead before he thought about it. But she didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed to lean closer to him. He took her hand, entwining their fingers together and noting how cold they were. "Don't let go." He teased with a crooked smile back at her.

"Not a chance." She managed a smile back. She followed him out of the woods and saw he was going towards the torches in the distance.

"It's me!" Arthur alerted his men before they cleared the thicker brushes and stepped into the path.

"Hadley!" Emma screamed, leaving Merlin to go to her.

Arthur watched the sisters embrace and couldn't help but be warmed by the fact that Hadley was hugging Emma with one arm. She was still holding tight to his hand.

"I'm okay." Hadley assured her sister, squeezing her hard.

"I was so worried. So scared." Emma whispered, her watery eyes looking at her. "Why did you leave?"

"Let's get her back to Gaius." Arthur cut in, nodding at one of his men for his horse.

"Are you hurt?" Emma exclaimed, stepping back to eye her.

"I'm just cold." In fact, Hadley was sure she would never be warm again. She smiled as Merlin came from behind Emma. She hugged him too, sighing at the calmness he always seemed to bring her.

"I'm glad you're okay." Merlin replied softly, smiling at her.

Arthur took the reins of his horse, pulling Hadley closer. "Hop on." He moved to help her up on his horse and then easily swung up behind her. He made sure her cape and his was covering her up, tucking it around her and pulling up her hood. He led the way out of the woods and back towards the castle. There were still several hours until dawn as they made their way into the court. Hadley was still cold against him, making him worry.

"Merlin. Go ahead and wake Gaius up." Arthur ordered as he dismounted, reaching up for Hadley. Merlin nodded, taking off up the stairs and inside. Holding out his hand, Hadley didn't hesitate to take it. With Emma keeping up behind them, Arthur led them inside and towards Gaius. The door was open with Gaius waiting for them. Arthur let her go as Gaius took over. He made them all leave the room but Emma, shutting the door in their faces. Arthur leaned against the wall as Merlin paced in front of him. "Merlin. Be still."

"I can't. Why did she go out there?" Merlin mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"She said…she saw her father." Arthur wasn't sure what she meant by that, not worried about an explanations until she got warmed up. "She was ice. So cold."

Merlin's forehead wrinkled at him. "It wasn't that cold out there."

"I know." Arthur's eyes were serious and full of worry when they met his. "I don't know what is going on, but we have to stop it." The door swung open and Emma motioned them. Arthur shouldered Merlin out of the way and went in first. Hadley was at the table wrapped in a blanket pulled up to her chin.

"She's fine. A few scratches. Nothing serious." Gaius told them as he mixed together a few things at his small work table. "When she warms up, she'll be right as rain." Gaius gave Hadley a warm smile, corking a small bottle. "When you get to your room, take this. It will help you sleep and warm you from the inside."

"That sounds great." Hadley mumbled, behind the blanket. Why couldn't she get warm? No one else was shivering like her.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, sitting across from her, noting how Arthur moved to stand behind Hadley.

"I woke…hearing my name." Hadley started to explain, her voice breaking. "I saw someone in the courtyard. They…were wearing Father's cape." Emma gasped behind her, Hadley looked over at her. "I followed it."

"Into the woods?" Arthur asked dryly. "You thought that was a good idea?"

"Arthur." Merlin scolded with a look of disgust up at him.

"At the time…I didn't think of anything but catching up to him." She had been so certain it was her father. "It took me deeper into the woods. Then…it just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Gaius reared back.

"Yes. It was gone. The black…fog came back and tried pulling at me. Then this…person appeared. It wanted…." Hadley trailed off, her eyes meeting Merlin's. She couldn't say what the person had wanted with her. Not with the king's son standing behind her. She couldn't whisper the word magic at all.

"It wanted what?" Emma edged, worried.

"It…wanted me." Hadley simply said, since that was the truth.

"Why?" Emma whispered, eye wide in horror.

"I don't know. I ran and ran it seemed. Then Arthur found me." Hadley went quiet, pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"Well. Let's get her bed. We'll start working on this in the morning." Gaius said, taking charge of the now silent group.

Hadley started to raise, pausing when Arthur took her by the elbow and helped her the rest of the way to her feet. His hand left her arm to go to her back, the warm soothing against the chill of her skin. With a thankful smile at Gaius she let him take her out of the room. The four were quiet as they walked the hall to the girls rooms. Emma dashed ahead, moving to get Hadley a new night dress and add an extra quilt to the bed.

Merlin handed her the bottle of medicine with a smile and moved in to hug her. "Rest well."

"Thank you, Merlin." Hadley hugged him back tight, then held the bottle to her chest. Her eyes went to Arthur who had silently stood at the door. Merlin left with a good night to him and Emma. "Thank you, My Lord. For your help."

"Arthur." He muttered, pushing off the door and standing in front of her. "Call me Arthur."

Hadley nodded, her eyes locked on his. How she wished she could curl back up against him. He had been so warm and she was still so cold. In fact her teeth started to rattle standing there.

"You should be warming up." Arthur worried, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "Take that and get under the covers." He quietly ordered.

Hadley quickly swallowed the medicine making a face at the taste. "Ugh."

Arthur chuckled, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "If you need me…for anything I'm here."

"Thank you." Hadley gave him a wobbly smile. She almost called him back when left with another look back at her. When the door shut, she turned to see her sister smirking at her from beside the bed. "What?"

"Oh…nothing." Emma wistfully sighed, then giggled. "He is crazy about you."

"You're the one crazy." Hadley muttered, quickly changing into a new night dress and running to get under the covers. "I want to be warm."

Emma tucked the cover under Hadley and added a third blanket before crawling in next to her. "Need me to lay closer?"

"Yes." Hadley whispered. Emma was warm against her, but it wasn't enough. "I need Arthur." Her eyes popped opened when she realized what she had said and any hope of Emma not saying anything disappeared when her head shot up.

"What?" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"I just meant…he…was…he was just," Hadley heard Emma's muffled laugh in the pillow. "darn it all! He was just warm. That's what I meant! I didn't mean anything else by it!"

Emma rolled over onto her back, holding her stomach as she laughed harder. "Whatever you say, sister."

"It's the truth!"

"He did say to get him if you needed anything." Emma snickered. She grabbed her chest and batted her lashes. "Oh Prince Arthur….I need you so bad. I need you to hold me. Keep me warm!" Emma shrieked with laughter when a pillow hit her upside the head.

"Stop it!" But Hadley couldn't keep the laughter from rolling out at her sister's dramatics. Soon they both were rolling on the bed in heaps of wild laughter.

When they quieted down Emma wiped her eyes, looking at her smiling sister. "I…don't know what I would have done."

"I know." Hadley took her sisters hand, squeezing it. "You were all I could think about."

"I'm scared." Emma admitted quietly. "I can't lose you too."

"You won't." Hadley insisted firmly. "We'll figure out what is going on. But you will not lose me. I promise." She wrapped her arms around her sister and they held each other until Hadley's eyes started to get heavy.

Emma laid Hadley back, fixing her covers around her. "Are you warm yet?"

"No." Hadley muttered, drowsily. "I'm afraid I'll never be warm again…."

Emma frowned as her sister fell asleep, even in her sleep she was shivering. The soft knock on the door took her attention away. Scrambling to her feet, she went to answer it seeing the prince on the other side.

"I…heard…something. I was checking to see if you both were alright." Unable to fall asleep, Arthur had went to check on his horse, hoping the walk would settled him down. On the way back to his rooms he heard noises coming from the sisters room. Unable to walk on by, he had to check.

"We are, sire. Sorry. We were laughing." Emma explained, seeing Arthur look over her to see Hadley asleep in bed.

"Is…she okay?"

"She is still shivering. I…don't know what else to do for her." Emma admitted truthfully. Looking away to hide the twinkle in her eyes she slyly told him. "In fact…the only time she felt warm, she said was when…you were holding her, sire."

"Oh." Arthur muttered, his cheeks turning a cute shade of red. "She said that?"

"She did. I offered to go get you…but she wouldn't let me." Hadley was going to kill her, but Emma didn't care.

When a moan came from the bed, Arthur walked into the room, by a smiling Emma to the side of the bed. "She's shivering so hard the bed is shaking."

Emma saw he was telling the truth and what had started out as her playing, turned serious. Hadley needed him. "Quick. Lay down with her."

"What?"

"She's apparently not getting warm and the medicine Gaius gave her is not working. Look at her. Do you want her suffering like that?" Emma pushed him to her side of the bed, pushing him down.

"But…where will you sleep?" Arthur asked still unsure and slightly confused.

"Well…I'll just go to your room." Emma figured out with a triumphed smile. "Please, My Lord. She needs you."

Arthur didn't say anything else as he looked back down at Hadley. She was restless, moving around on the bed and whimpering. She was still shaking and without another thought to it, he kicked off his boots and moved towards her. When he got close, she instantly turned to him, snuggling into his side. She wiggled for a few moments, her head coming to rest on his shoulder as he put an arm under. One of her legs went over his and then…she sighed and settled down.

"Perfect." Emma whispered with a smile as she quietly left the room.

Arthur laid there, listening to Hadley's soft breathing and feeling her shivering starting to ease. He rubbed his cheek against her hair before closing his eyes on a sigh and falling asleep.

Hadley sighed happily before her eyes even opened. She had slept well and was finally warm. In fact she felt like she was in a bubble of warm. Moving, her eyes popped opened when she felt the solid warmth behind her. Emma didn't feel like that. Looking down she saw an arm thrown over her middle, the silver ring on the pointer finger made her suck in a breath. Bravely, she turned her head just a smidge to see the prince snuggled up tight against her still sleeping. How did that happen?! Her mind screamed. When did that happen? No wonder she felt warm, he was draped over her, a leg thrown over her as well as his arm. She could feel his breath against her neck as he slept on. Her mind swirled with confusion as she laid there really in no hurry to move. It did feel good, she admitted burying her head into her pillow. The slight movement was enough to make Arthur move and she went on alert when she felt he was awake. Did she roll over? Say good morning? What was she supposed to do now? The heavy leg disappeared off of her and the moment he moved a chill made her shiver. She felt him pause and knew he was watching her. Unable to keep still any longer, she rolled onto her back and looked at him. He was on his side, looking back at her.

"Umm…good morning." Arthur's voice was scratchy with sleep and he wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Morning." Hadley whispered.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes. I believe so. Thank you." Hadley muttered, hiding a smile by pulling her cover over her mouth when he let out a jaw popping yawn.

'This was your sisters idea. By the way." Arthur admitted with a shy smile. "You kept shivering and we couldn't get you warm. She suggested….we switch places to…sleep."

"I see." Hadley's eyes narrowed as she could just picture Emma talking the prince into sleeping in her bed. The brat! "Well….I think it worked."

Arthur's face softened as he looked down at her. "I'm glad. "We're going to figure this out, Hadley."

"I hope so."

"In the meantime, I don't want you alone at any time. At all times you're with your sister, Gaius, Merlin…or me…."

"Yes, sire." She whispered, her heart racing in her chest.

"Arthur."

"Yes, Arthur." When he smiled at her, she smiled back. "Good. Now we need to see about breakfast. Wonder if the little brat is up yet?"

Hadley laughed, raising up off the bed. "That's what I call her."

"That's because it fits." He winked at her before slipping his boots on. With another shy smile back at her, he left her room.

Hadley got out of bed, still not sure what had happened. Going to the wardrobe, she found a day dress to change into. She had just slipped her shoes on when Emma bounced in with a wicked smile on her face.

"Good morning, dear sister. How did you sleep? I slept wonderful. You wouldn't think there was that much different in beds, but there was. Maybe it was sleeping in the prince's bed that made me sleep so well. It smelled like him." Emma let out a sappy sigh, noting her sister just stood there glaring at her. "But…I'm sure it's not as good as…the…real…thing."

"I cannot believe you did that!" Hadley exclaimed, picking up a shoe from the floor and threw it at her sister. Emma's laughter hit the roof as she ran around the room, darting all the things her older sister was throwing at her.

"You should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you?!" Hadley grabbed a pillow, managing to hit her sister with that. "Can you imagine waking up like that? I didn't know what to do, what to say!"

Emma shrieked in amused alarm when Hadley started to chase after her. They used to do this. Back when they were at home, with their parents. Back when their world had been happy. Emma scrambled across the bed, with Hadley close behind her. Neither saw the door open nor Merlin standing there watching them.

Emma spotted him first and darted to him, moving behind him. "Save me, Merlin!"

"He cannot save you little brat!" Hadley tried to reach her, but Emma kept twisting Merlin around where she couldn't reach her. "Stand still!"

"Girls!" Merlin, laughing held his arms out, catching Hadley. "You don't want to kill her."

"Oh, yes I do." Hadley managed to grab her sister's dress, making Emma yelp with laughter.

"No, you don't." Merlin tried again, smiling.

Hadley stopped, taking a deep breath as she fought a smile. "I disagree. But, I will stop. For now."

"What did you do?" Merlin asked the younger sister who still stood behind him, her fingers in his belt loop.

"I did her a favor." Emma huffed with a wicked smile. "Ask her who kept her warm last night."

"We are not discussing this anymore!" Hadley snapped, tying her hair back. "Not another word."

"The prince." Emma whispered in Merlin's ear with a snicker.

Merlin's eyes widen, then smiled. "That's why he was bouncing around this morning with that big goofy grin on his ugly face."

Hadley swung around, pointing a finger at the two of them. "Not. Another. Word." She stormed by both of them. Gaius wanted to see her before she started any work today, so she heading in that direction.

"You had a hand in this. Didn't you?" Merlin accused with a smirk.

Emma shrugged. "I know my sister and she….she just won't. It's so obvious!" She pushed at his shoulder when he just shook his head. "Go away. I need to change. I'm helping Gaius today."

"Be good." Merlin warned with a look at her. He heard her snort as he shut the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on!"

"Hold on." Hadley muttered, smoothing the bed spread to put the finishing touch on one of the rooms she had been cleaning that day.

"Come on. This is the time Merlin said. If we are late Prince Know it all will have him doing something else." Emma bounced on her feet, a small basket on her arm.

Smiling, Hadley gave the room one last glance and waved Emma out. "Okay. Let's go then." Emma had planned a picnic for them, everyone craving out a small part of their day to do it. Hadley had agreed to Emma's request seeing how bad Emma needed to do something so simple and fun. Back home they used to have picnics a lot. They would help their mother prepare the food and get it all ready and they would take it out to where her father, Robert and others had been either hunting or working in the fields. It was some of her most cherished memories. The last several days had been tense with everything that had happened to her. She had yet to speak to Merlin and Gaius alone about what had truly happened in the woods. She wanted to tell them about what the person had said to her. She was hoping to catch them without Emma being around. Hadley refocused to see Emma was happily bouncing way ahead of her and she had to rush to catch up.

They found Merlin behind the castle with Arthur and the other knights training. Hadley stayed back, her eyes quickly picking Arthur out. She hadn't seen Arthur since he had left her room yesterday morning after staying with her through the night. It was easy to see how skilled Arthur was with a sword as he and another knight fought. When Arthur knocked the man down and put the sword at his throat, the knights laughed. Arthur was smiling as he put the sword down and gave the knight a hand up. Arthur told them they were finished as he started to pull off his armor, tossing it at Merlin carelessly. Merlin bobbled on his feet, trying to keep all the gear in his arms.

"He's such a toad." Emma huffed, pushing the basket at Hadley before going to Merlin and Arthur. "Need help?"

Arthur and Merlin swung as Emma strolled up, taking the helmet that had been dangerously close to falling. Merlin shook his head. 'I've got it."

"Sure you do." Emma smirked at him. "It's too much for one person to handle. You would think the smart thing to do would be walk to the armor room and take it off there or at the very least make it a two person job. But," Emma sighed dramatically, sending the prince a quick and annoyed look, "alas…someone isn't very smart."

Hadley put a hand over her mouth, hiding the smile at the look on Arthur's face. He wasn't sure to be offended or laugh at Emma. But it looked the offended prince was going to make an appearance as he crossed his arm over his chest.

"Lucky you showed up then, huh?" Arthur's eyes narrowed on her. "You can help Merlin polish it also as well as mucking out the stalls."

Emma winced, and started to open her mouth, but Merlin shook his head. "Let's put this up. We can polish it after our picnic."

Arthur frowned as he watched them leave. Hadley caught his eye as Merlin and Emma walked by her, pausing to say something to her. She nodded and started to follow, but turned to look back at him. He saw the basket on her arm and his frown deepened. The three of them were going on a picnic?

Hadley should have just walked away and followed her sister and Merlin, but with one glance back at Arthur had her pausing. "My Lord." She curtsied.

"Hadley." He nodded. "You're…going with them?"

"Aye. It…it's something Emma and I did a lot when we were home." Hadley explained, sadness coming into her heart. She had done her best on pushing her grief and sadness away, but sometimes it snuck up on her. Let just then.

"Well…have fun then." Arthur muttered, turning to table of weapons in front of him.

Hadley watched him for a moment before sighing. "Would…would you like to join us?"

The prince's blonde head popped up, his brows raised in surprise. "You're inviting me to go along?"

"Sure." Hadley forced a smile even though she wished she had never opened her mouth. She had been looking forward to a relaxed, quiet and fun time away for a while. But if Arthur went she was positive she wasn't going to be very relaxed.

"Sure!"

His quick acceptance and smile made her smile for real. He had wanted to go with them, but wouldn't come out and say it. "Come on then." Hadley led the way to the stables were Merlin and Emma were waiting for her. The looks of confusion and surprise on their faces when they spotted Arthur with her made her smile. "Arthur is going with us."

"What?" Emma exclaimed, but quickly stopped at her sister's look. "Fine, but he's not eating my part of the food."

"Emma." Hadley tiredly sighed. "There is plenty My Lord."

"It's okay. I can just eat Merlin's part." Arthur chirped with a look at Emma. Arthur fell in step with Hadley as they followed Emma and Merlin out of the lower village. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where they will never find your body….." Emma smirked with a look back at him.

"She's teasing." Hadley hurried to tell him, bending to pick up a small rock and hitting her sister in the back.

"Ouch!" Emma twirled around, jumping up and down. "What was that for you witch?"

"Be nice!" Hadley warned with a look. "Next time it will be bigger."

"Girls…." Merlin cut in, smiling at them.

"Stay out of this Merlin." Emma gave him a quick glance before smirking at her sister. "You be nice or I'll spill alllll your secrets."

Hadley's blue eyes flashed at her sister. "You will not or I'll spill yours."

"I have no secrets." Emma sung, skipping down the path to a field of wild flowers. "Merlin knows I think he's cute. I tell him all the time. Arthur doesn't know you think he's cute." Emma shrieked and took off running when Hadley started towards her.

Merlin caught Hadley with an arm around her waist. "It's not worth it." He chuckled.

"Oh, I think it's very worth it at the moment." Hadley spit out, watching her sister run through the flowers, laughing. She struggled against Merlin's hold, but stopped. "Fine. I'll just wait until she's asleep."

Hadley smoothed her dress and tossed her hair over her shoulder before moving on. She could not look at Arthur who was walking beside her and had remained quiet. She would kill her sister. A slow, painful death. A light bump of a shoulder had her looking up.

"It's okay." Arthur fought a smile. "Everyone thinks I'm cute."

"Do they think you're full of yourself too?" She fired back, her cheeks feeling red hot.

"Probably."

A giggle left her and she sighed. "The pains of having a sister."

"She's…something." Arthur had to laugh. "You're lucky to have her."

"Most of the time." Hadley had to laugh as they reached the spot Emma had declared worthy of their picnic. Merlin had carried a blanket for them and they spread it out. Hadley put the basket down pulling out the food. There was bread, cheese, fruit and few pieces of chicken and a couple pieces of pie they had sweet talked the cook into letting them have. Hadley sat the bowls out, aware of Arthur next to her. Merlin settled in in front of her and Emma was slowly coming over with a sunflower in her hand.

"Here." Emma handed Hadley a sunflower with an uncertain smile. "Peace offering."

Hadley took it with an eye roll. "Sit down, brat." But when Emma reached for one of the pieces of chicken she smacked her hand. "That's not yours."

"What? I packed them!" Emma rubbed her hand with a pout. When she saw Hadley put them on a linen and hand one to Merlin and one to Arthur she rolled her eyes. "So the prince gets my chicken."

"You can have it." Arthur offered, handing it to her. Was he getting used to her disrespect? It must be because of Merlin.

"No. It's fine. Besides it's what she gets." Hadley gave Emma a smirk before taking a bite of a slice of cheese. "You shouldn't be so disrespectful."

"I'm not! I like him! That's why I talk to him like that!" Emma tried to explain, snatching an apple.

"Is that what this is?" Arthur asked, chuckling.

"Yes. If you notice, I only talk like this to people I like. It's a sign of love. Not that I love you because that would just be…yuck." Emma made a face. "But you get my point."

"Put food in your mouth, Emma." Lord, her sister wore her out.

"Yuck?" Arthur muttered, looking at Hadley. Her smile and laughing eyes made his chest expand. The dark blue dress she was wearing today made her eyes shine bright. The wind tugged at her hair, making the strands fly around her face.

Hadley nibbled on some grapes listening as Merlin started to tell the story of he and Arthur fighting a snake like beast that had bit Arthur and Merlin had saved his life.

"That's not how I remember it." Arthur grumbled, laying back on his elbow. If he lowered himself just a little more, his head would be in Hadley's lap and that was a delightful thought.

"That's because you were laying in your bed dying!" Merlin exclaimed on a laugh. "Just admit it. You would be dead several times over if it weren't for me."

"I don't know what he's talking about." He tilted his head up to grin at Hadley as she giggled. 'He's useless."

Hadley had been wrong. Arthur adored Merlin he would just never admit it. They both thought the world of the other and it warmed Hadley's heart to see it.

"I want to take some flowers back with us. Want to help me Merlin?" Emma asked getting to her feet. Merlin agreed and walked off with Emma.

Hadley closed her eyes as the wind picked up, blowing around her. It felt like it was going to storm and she had always loved storms. Feeling Arthur move she opened her eyes to see him flat on his back, his hands entwined on his stomach as his eyes closed. She had to smile at the picture he made. The wind blew his hair over his eyes and without any thought she reached out to brush it back. Her hand froze when his eyes opened to look up at her. "I'm….I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Arthur quietly replied. Closing his eyes again, he raised a hand and motioned between them. "Keep going."

Hadley hesitated a moment but her hand returned to him, her fingers gently running through the strands of his hair. When he sighed, her heart melted. His hair was soft on her fingers as they traveled all through his hair. He sighed again, making her smile. "Don't go to sleep." She whispered.

"Talk to me." He softly ordered.

"About what?"

His eyes barely opened to look up at her. "Anything. Your mother?"

When he closed his eyes back, she ran her fingers over his forehead. "She was…wonderful. Emma favors hers. She loved to make dolls for Emma and me. She made the best apple pie. Emma and I would go pick apples off this nearby tree. We would wake up before the sun to beat anyone else who may want them. The whole village would smell of baking pies when she cooked. The thing I remember the most was her laughing. She laughed all the time. She could never get mad at us and Emma, as you know, can test the patience of a saint." A smile moved over his mouth and she had to make herself keep her fingers off his lips. Going back to his hair, she watched the strands run through her fingers. "It started with her not feeling well. We all figured she would be well in a few days like with most sickness. But…she never got better. Nothing could be done. She…went one night while we were sleeping. My father was up with her. He told us the next morning."

"I never knew mine. She died giving birth to me." Arthur's eyes were sad as they opened. "I would love to have those memories."

"I cherish them." Hadley looked off where Emma had filled Merlin's arms full of flowers, making her smile. "My father was never the same. Emma and I only had each other. Just like now."

"I wanted to find him." Arthur's eyes were intent as they met hers.

"I know and I'm thankful for that." She ran a gently hand over his forehand. "I just wish…I had closure. That we knew what happened to them. Because no matter how much I tell myself there is none…thinking he is out there gives me hope."

"There is always hope, Hadley." Arthur took her hand, placing a sweet kiss on her palm. The sound of Emma and Merlin returning had Arthur reluctantly sitting up. He moved to help Hadley put what was left of their picnic in the basket. He hated the thought of leaving and going back to the castle. He laughed to see Merlin overloaded with flowers. "That should make you smell better at least."

"Ha ha. Very funny." Merlin grumbled at him.

Arthur picked a daisy off the top of the pile, turning to Hadley. "My Lady."

Hadley smiled, blushing. "Thank you, sire."

"Oh, let's go before I throw up what I just ate." Emma sneered in disgust even if her eyes twinkled at her sister. The push from the prince surprised her. For a second. But she bent, scooping up a small dirt clod and tossed it back at him. Hitting him square in the chest. Hadley gasped in horror as Arthur just blinked. Before she knew it he was running towards her. With a yelp, she picked up her skirt she took off running.

Hadley had to laugh, surprised at Arthur's reaction. "Well."

"He's a good man. He just…has a lot of…pressure. He rarely has a chance to act like this." Merlin told her as they lost sight of the two.

"Yes. Well." Hadley wasn't sure what to say. Their time together had definitely showed her a different side to the future king. It had warmed her, making her smile.

Emma laughed when she was caught around the waist. "Okay! I give."

"Say, "Arthur you are a mighty prince and I bow to you." Arthur told her, holding her up as she doubled over in laughter. When she managed to repeat the words in between rolls of laughter, he put her to her feet smiling. "Brat."

"Hey now. Only my sister calls me that." Emma straighten her hair with her fingers. "But I guess I'll allow it. Just for you." They stood waiting for Merlin and Hadley to catch up to them. "You're not so bad, I guess."

"Thanks?" Arthur arched a brow.

"You've been very kind to my sister and me. Thank you." Emma admitted to him, spotting the pair coming over the hill towards them. "My sister does really think you're cute." Emma snickered with a playful smile.

Arthur laughed, not getting a chance to reply as Merlin and Hadley joined them. They made their way back to the castle and he knew his short time away was over. He had a meeting with his father during dinner tonight. He felt envious as Merlin told the girls he would see them at dinner. He wished he could join them again. He gave Emma a little wink as she went to help Merlin with his chores. Hadley stood in front of him, unsure of herself now. "Thank you for letting me come with you all."

"I'm glad you did." Hadley couldn't look at him. It seemed the little bubble they had both been in earlier was now gone with the reality of Camelot standing in front of them. She bent at the knee, bowing her head. "Good day, sire."

Arthur stepped closer to her. "I told you. Arthur."

"Not with the king headed this way." Hadley quick straightened and darted away from him before the king could reach them.

Arthur watched her go as his father stopped by him. Putting his attention on him, he noticed the look on his father's face. "Father."

"We know nothing about them." Uther frowned. He had been watching his son with the girl, the interaction between them.

"What?"

"The girl. Her sister. I see the look on your face. She's a beautiful girl, but where did she come from?" Uther explained, firmly. "Have your fun, but don't think farther than that."

Arthur's chest tightened as his father left him standing there looking at the doorway Hadley disappeared through. Fun? Was that what was happening? The feelings Hadley caused in him felt far from fun and far from simply going away. Knowing duty called, he made his way inside the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who's that cow?" Emma sneered, whispering.

Hadley elbowed her sister as Edith had to cough to cover up her laugh. The cow in questioned was a blonde princess currently standing in front of King Uther and Prince Arthur with her father. The castle had been in an uproar the last few days preparing for this visit. Hadley and Emma both had worked sun up to sun down helping clean, prepare food and whatever else was needed done. They had fallen into bed exhausted each night.

"Well look at her," Emma whispered. "she's eyeing Arthur like he's dessert."

"Hush." Hadley hissed, glad they were in the back of the room behind several of Arthur's men. She wasn't even sure why they were there, other than be people in the receiving crowd. Looking back at the front, she did notice the looks the princess was giving Arthur. But why wouldn't she. Arthur looked very princey in his dark blue tunic, dark pants and his red cape. It was also the first time Hadley had seen him with the crown on his head. Standing there, he looked nothing like the man she had spent time with. Standing there was the future king of Camelot.

When the king dismissed everyone Hadley took a breath. She was ready to get away from everyone. They had to wait until all the royalty in the room exited first before leaving. She shared a smile with Merlin who made a face as he caught her eye. She still needed to talk to him about what really happened in the woods nights ago. That night had seemed like ages ago and the memory of Arthur laying with her to keep her warm was just that…a memory. In fact, since their picnic it had seemed like Arthur was avoiding her. Maybe she was overreacting thinking that. But there had been several times where there had been a chance for the two of them to talk, but Arthur would just nod and walk away. Hadley tried not to think anything of it. He was busy and he had been planning along with his father for the visit from the neighboring king and his family. But then again Arthur didn't have to talk to her. She was just considered a maid in the castle.

As they existed the room, she felt eyes on her. Looking over her shoulder and she saw the princess glaring back at her. She was standing with Arthur who was giving some type of order to Merlin. Hadley felt an uneasiness as she stared back. Why on earth would the princess even give her a second look? They had never met and would never cross paths. Deciding to forget about it, she walked in the opposite direction with Emma and Edith.

"Who is that girl?" Lady Elizabeth asked as she eyed Hadley's retreating back.

"What girl?" Arthur asked, glancing at her. His father had given him the job of entertaining the princess while she was here. He was less than happy about because he knew the princess to be a spoiled brat no matter how beautiful she was.

"The dark one. The one with the black hair." She sneered her nose, thinking how unfortunate it would be to have that color hair. At least hers was sunshine blonde.

Arthur's eyes met Merlin's before settling on the princess. "That's a maid here in the castle." Did she notice the wince as he said maid? His father's word echoed in his head every time he thought of Hadley. He even had went as far as keeping away from her if he could. Knowing his father strongly disapproved of any involvement with Hadley…made him feel uncertain and unsure on what to do about the feelings that seemed to be growing stronger each time he spent time with her. He was hoping some distance would make things clear for him. So far…it wasn't working.

"Her name?" Lady Elizabeth demanded.

Arthur's brows rose under his hair. "You need not concern yourself with her. You have another maid that will see to your needs."

"Her. Name." Lady Elizabeth insisted with narrowed angry eyes.

"Hadley." Arthur felt rather than saw Merlin's shake of his head. He didn't think he should have told her. Standing there, Arthur was getting a feeling he shouldn't of either. It was strange for the princess to even care about a servant, let alone one that would not come in contact with her.

"Hmm…" Lady Elizabeth watched Hadley until she disappeared, then put her attention back on the Prince of Camelot. "Is my room ready or am I to sleep with the horses?"

Merlin resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Arthur introduced the princess to her maid. It was peculiar to say the least, the princess's interest in Hadley. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Once they got the princess settled he and Arthur left. "What do you think that was about?"

"No idea." Arthur frowned. "I'm going to be busy the next few days with…them." He flicked his arm in annoyance. "Keep an eye on Hadley." Merlin nodded in response.

"Hadley!"

Hadley jerked up in bed, panting into the darkness. She was covered in sweat and Emma's cool hands made her shiver.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked. She had woke at Hadley's whimpers. She had rolled over thinking she would settle down, but soon Hadley was thrashing around, moaning and crying out. She had to wake her. "You had a nightmare?"

Hadley took a deep breath, trying to remember. "I…think so. But all I remember is…darkness. The cold."

"You're safe." Emma put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her. "It was just a dream."

"Yeah." Hadley kicked off the covers getting out of bed.

Emma scrambled to her knees when she saw Hadley slip on her shoes and put her shawl on. "Where are you going?"

"I…need to talk to Merlin."

"What? Why?"

Hadley couldn't explain why. She just needed to talk to him. "I'll be back."

"He's asleep!" Emma was so confused.

"I'll be back." Hadley left her sister because she couldn't answer any of her questions. The halls were lit, but empty as she hurried along. Hadley quietly opened the door, knowing Gaius would be asleep. She tiptoed across the room, keeping an eye on the sleeping Gaius. She managed to sneak into Merlin's room. He was fast asleep and Hadley gently shook him. "Merlin."

Merlin rolled over, his eyes opening to seeing Hadley over him. He raised up, alert. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I…just need to talk to you." Hadley sat down on the bed when he moved, putting his feet on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked, quietly.

"I just had…a nightmare." Hadley hadn't been truthful to Emma. Not completely.

"About what?"

"The other night. In the woods. The person or thing…talked to me." Hadley explained.

"Why didn't you say something?" Merlin hissed, trying to keep his tone low as to not wake Gaius.

"I couldn't with Arthur in the room and I…don't want Emma to know. But it told me…I was special. That with its power and mine…we could rule the world." Merlin was quiet, so Hadley went on. "I got away. It said…I would regret it. It was angry."

"What was the nightmare about?" Merlin knew they were connected, that's why she had wanted to talk to him.

"The person. It or whatever it is…was in it. It was calling to me. There was dark and I felt the cold. I've never felt cold like I did the night in the woods. Even in my dream…I could feel it." Hadley shivered just thinking about it. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know." Merlin hated not having answers. "What kind of powers could you have?"

"I don't know." Hadley breathed. "Merlin, I have never used magic. There has never been any signs."

"Maybe there was, but you just didn't know what it was." Merlin suggested.

"No. I'm telling you. Nothing!" Hadley exclaimed in frustration. "How would you know anyway?"

Merlin stared at her long enough to make her squirm and then he looked around the room his eyes falling on his boots. Holding his hand out, the boots started to move. When Hadley jumped and squealed, he put a hand over her mouth. "It's okay. Shhh."

Hadley's eyes were wide over his hands as she watched his eyes turn from gold to their normal color. When he removed his hand she muttered. "You have magic."

"I do." Merlin's shoulders felt a little lighter. Finally someone besides Gaius knew. "I was born with it. Just like you must have been."

"Does Arthur know?" Surely he didn't. There was no way he did.

"Just Gaius. No one else. We can't…tell anyone." Merlin firmly insisted. "Not even Emma. It's too dangerous for us without involving others."

"I think so to." Hadley whole heartedly agreed. But now, she felt better knowing Merlin was there for her and understood. "I don't know what is happening, Merlin."

"I don't either. But you are not alone. We'll figure it out." Merlin put an arm around her shoulder. Hadley rested her head on his shoulder and he felt her sigh. "It will be okay, Hadley."

The feast was full blown with people eating, drinking and dancing. Hadley stood off to the side, not sure why she was even there. Apparently, all guests of the king were allowed at the feast and even though they were currently working in the castle, they were still considered guests. So her and Emma had pulled out their best dresses and took pains with their hair to be presentable tonight. Emma looked beautiful in a pale, blue dress with gold trim. Her hair was twisted up in a braid. She was smiling and flirting with the knights, loving the attention. Her, she'd rather just stay hidden in the shadows. She felt very unsettled being there and couldn't explain why. But as she stood there she couldn't help but look across the room to Arthur who was entertaining the visiting King and his daughter. Again, Arthur was wearing his crown which was the same color as the long sleeve tunic he had on with black trousers. Tonight he was without his sword, but his hand stayed by his side in habit.

Merlin was hovering close by Arthur, looking as bored as she felt. It warmed Hadley knowing she had someone she could talk to, confide in. When she returned back to her room, Emma was still up upset with her. Hadley knew that Emma's feelings for Merlin were starting to grow and Hadley had to assure her that Merlin was just a good friend. Emma had stayed miffed most the day and the way she was flirting with the knights still was. She was trying to get Merlin's attention, no matter if she was going the wrong way about it. Looking back at Merlin she saw he was watching her sister, but it was hard to tell what Merlin was feeling. Feeling a tingle down her back, she met the hard glare of Lady Elizabeth. Her cold blue eyes were full of anger and Hadley shrunk back against a nearby pillar. What had she done to the princess? Needing to move, she stayed behind the people filling the room. She saw Merlin at the food table and headed his way.

Merlin greeted her with a smile. "Having fun?"

"Loads." She replied dryly, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure there are better ways to pass the time."

"Mmm…like sweeping, mucking out the stalls, fetching this and that." Merlin teased, laughing with her.

"Fine. I guess it's an okay way to spend time. But…"

"What?" Merlin frowned, catching her eye. "What's wrong?"

"Lady Elizabeth…I've never met her before, never spoken to her and she keeps…glaring at me." Hadley struggled to explain. Maybe she was wrong and imagined it.

Merlin's eyes cut to the princess who was draped over Arthur's arm and currently running a hand down his arm. Arthur looked very uncomfortable which made Merlin smirk. "She's…different."

"She seems to like Arthur." Hadley muttered, trying to hide her dislike of the fact the two blonde heads were close together smiling at each other.

"He has to do this." Merlin felt like he had to explain Arthur's actions. "He has to keep the king and princess happy while they are here. It doesn't mean anything."

"I don't see why you're telling me this." Hadley shrugged, clearing her face. Seeing Merlin's smirk she rolled her eyes. "Go away, Merlin." Merlin left, a plate piled high which he placed in front of Arthur. She watched him and the princess eat off the same plate, sharing smiles and touches. When they got up and Arthur led her to dance, Hadley left the room. The halls were quiet since everyone was in the great hall. Taking a steadying breath, she walked down hall. Thoughts of her parents came to her, making her blink back tears. Moments like this when she was alone the pain of missing them slammed into her. With tears falling, she walked the halls.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lady Elizabeth whined when Arthur looked away from her. Again.

"Of course." Arthur automatically replied, giving her a glance. Hadley had walked out by herself minutes ago and had yet to return. All night the princess had demanded his attention, but he had been able to keep one eye on Hadley. He watched her hiding back in the shadows. He had seen her talking with Merlin, her sister. But now she had been gone for a while. Scooting his chair back, he bent to the princess. "Excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Lady Elizabeth whined again.

"I'll be right back." Arthur flashed her smile, leaving her glaring after him. He caught Merlin's eye and jerked his head towards the door. He decided to go left and hope it was the right way. His boots echoed down the quiet hall, wondering what she was thinking. She knew not to go off by herself, even in the castle. He was cursing all the damn hallways in the castle when he spotted her standing by a large window. Her arms were wrapped around herself as she stared out the window. She looked beautiful tonight, in fact she out shone any other woman in the great hall tonight. Her dress was a dark purple, trimmed in black. Her hair was left to hang in curls down her back and over her shoulder. His steps slowed as he neared her, not wanting to scare her. He could tell when she heard someone. Her back went straight and she quickly wiped at her face. Was she crying?

Hadley turned to see Arthur strolling towards her. Her heart started to race and she prayed her eyes weren't red and puffy. "My Lord."

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, stopping next to her. From the torches in the hall he could see her cheeks were red. "Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing." Hadley quickly brushed his concern away. "Just…thinking about my parents."

"Oh." His shoulders sagged in relief, glad nothing had happened. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Thoughts just sneak up on me. You didn't have to come out here. I'm sure you're missed." Hadley took a step back from him. Being close to him was too much.

She was back at avoiding his eyes, stepping to her he cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I don't like to see you sad."

"I'm fine, Sire." She whispered, her heart doubling in her chest. But a tear slipped down her cheek. Her eyes closed as his finger moved across her skin.

"Don't cry." Arthur whispered, moving to rest his forehead on hers. His other hand was at her waist, bringing her closer. He was lost in her watery, blue eyes. "Hadley…."

Hadley was sure she was never going to breathe again as she stared back at him, their noses bumped and his mouth was a breath from hers. She could feel the warmth of his fingers through her dress. He was always so warm, she thought. Her own hands went to his chest and she could feel his heart beating wildly. The first brush of his lips was brief, but she felt the effect down to her toes. The second brush, he lingered, his lips were warm as they softly moved over hers. Her fingers curled into his shirt as he pulled her closer. She had never been kissed like this before. Truthfully, besides a peck or two from teenage boys in her village she had never been kissed. Could she stay in this moment forever? Was that possible?

"This is why you left!"

The shriek had the pair jumping apart in fright. Hadley's chest rose up and down in effort as she watched the furious princess stomping towards them. Merlin was hustling to catch up with her.

"You left me to…dally with this peasant!" Lady Elizabeth's face was twisted in ugly anger.

"My Lady," Arthur moved to keep Hadley behind him, holding his hands up he tried to calm her. "Let's go back to the hall."

"Shut up!" She snapped, making the prince blink in surprise. "The insult you have done to me is too great. I will have her put in the dudgeon! She is a worthless hag who dares put her hands on the future king."

"That's enough." Arthur lashed out, his eyes flashing anger as he stepped to the princess. "You will do nothing. We will go back to the hall and you will forget this. Do you understand?"

Lady Elizabeth seethed as she glared up at him, but nodded. Arthur motioned to Merlin who had already moved to Hadley. Taking the princess by the arm, Arthur turned. But he first looked back over his shoulder to briefly met Hadley's eyes before she put her back on him and walked away.

Merlin had to rush to catch up with Hadley. "Hey…."

"I am so stupid. Why am I so stupid?" Hadley whispered in distress, wringing her hands as she made it to her room.

"You're not stupid. You both…care about each other. There is nothing wrong with that." Merlin watched her pace from one side of her room to the other.

"There is when it's the future king of Camelot and I am nothing-"

"You are more than that." Merlin grabbed her by the shoulder, shaking her. "Don't talk like that."

"But it's the truth. Plus…I may have magic. I'm sure the king would just love for his son to be with a nobody from some unknown village who has magic." Hadley ranted. "Nothing could go wrong with that!' Her laugh was harsh, hard.

"I know there are some things…stacked against you," He sighed at her snort. "but when Arthur is king he can change everything. In fact, I know he will. He will be a great king."

Hadley stared back at Merlin, who still held her by the shoulders. "Merlin…I'm not a princess."

"You are every bit of a princess, just without the official seal." Merlin's smile was crooked and when he got a chuckle out of her, he hugged her. "It will all work out the way it's meant to be."

Hadley closed her eyes as he hugged her. How much had her life changed in just a short time? As soon as she entered Camelot her world had turned upside down and it had never righted.

Hadley jerked upright in bed, her breathing loud in the quiet room. Emma slept peacefully beside her as she struggled to understand what she had just dreamt. The black figure from the woods had been there, pulling at her, demanding she join it. But what sent a shiver of fear down her back was Lady Elizabeth standing in the shadows, ready to kill her at the first chance. "It's just a dream." She whispered, laying back down on the bed. It wasn't real. The stress of the night was wearing her down, causing nightmares. That's all it was, she told herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin winced as Arthur took down the third knight, showing little mercy. In fact, the time they had been out here training Arthur and his mood had showed no one mercy. While training was taken serious, Arthur and his men laughed, joked and teased each other. Today, the knights were eyeing their prince warily and not daring to say a word.

"You call yourself a knight?" Arthur spat as he knocked another one to the ground. "You all are pathetic!" He turned, tossing Merlin his sword as he started to take off his gear. "I want all the weapons cleaned and polished." He told his men who weren't looking at him. He tossed his helmet to Merlin. "Clean this up and bring me something to eat in my room. Now."

Merlin simply nodded as he watched the prince stomp off. He made quick work of Arthur's stuff and made a quick dash to the kitchen. He quickly filled a plate and grabbed a pitcher and headed to Arthur's room. As he made it to the room he heard voices, Arthur's and the king.

"You will do what you are told." King Uther ordered as Merlin quietly snuck in the room.

"You cannot make me do this!" Arthur shouted back, just as angry.

"I can make you do anything. Don't forget it!" King Uther had a finger in his son's face. "You will do this for Camelot."

"What about me?" Arthur fired back, his chest heaving in anger. His hands shook at his side and he squeezed them tight. "Shouldn't I have a say in this?"

"Not when the advantages outweigh what you want." King Uther turned around, heading for the door.

"You had it. With mother. Why am I denied the same just because you want your way?" Arthur's voice shook as he made his father pause at the door. But the king didn't say anything, he walked out the door.

Merlin who had just put the food on the table quickly had to dodge a book that was thrown against the wall. He watched as Arthur kicked his chair over and then stood there, hands on hips as he angrily stared at the floor.

"Umm, here is….your food." Merlin said quietly.

Arthur jerked, not even aware Merlin was there. He eyed the food, the jerked away to go stand at the window.

"What's…going on?" Merlin asked.

"Go away." Arthur muttered, without looking at him.

"Sire-"

"I said get out!" Arthur screamed at him.

Merlin left, stopping outside the door to shake his head. What in the world was going on?

There was something in the air. Hadley could feel it as she walked with her sister to the great hall. Tonight was another big feast, the last before the King and his daughter left in the morning. Hadley was glad to see them go, especially the princess. Hadley had managed to stay in her room all day, not seeing anyone but her sister. Thoughts of last night wouldn't leave her. The feel of Arthur against her and his kiss wouldn't leave her either. When that thought came, then the thought of the princess finding them made her shiver. The hall was full with people laughing, smiling and drinking as they entered. She had tried to beg off as sick, but her sister wouldn't allow her. Her sister loved this. Of course in their village there were never parties like this. Hadley let her sister drag her around the room, getting food, getting a drink. Hadley stood as Emma flirted with some of the knights from the night before. One tried to talk to her, but Hadley couldn't even fake interest. Her stomach was churning and her head hurt. She sought out Merlin, which usually would make her feel better but he was currently being yelled at by Arthur. She was too far away to hear, but it was easy to see Arthur was angry and Merlin was calmly taking it, like he always did. Prince Arthur was here tonight, in his crown, royal cloak and a long, heavy chain around his neck she had never seen him wear. Anger simmered around him and….sadness. There was sadness in his eyes, she could see that from there. Her heart tugged, wanting to go to him, but knew she couldn't.

"There are more people here tonight." Emma muttered, her eyes moving around the room.

"Yes." The people started to move as the doors opened and King Leonard and his daughter made their appearance. Lady Elizabeth looked stunning in a red dress that trailed behind her. She too was wearing her crown and an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Friends!" King Uther stood, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "We are here to celebrate tonight!" The crowed clapped, excitedly. King Uther took Lady Elizabeth's hand, smiling down at her, then out to his people. "Tonight we unite two kingdoms.

Hadley's heart stopped as she reached out for Emma's arm.

"Tonight I announce the engagement of Lady Elizabeth to my son, Prince Arthur!"

Hadley's ears roared as the room exploded in cheers and shouts. She felt Emma reach for her as the king went on. Unable to look away, she saw the king hand Arthur the lady's hand. He took it, his face devoid of any emotion. But even as far back as they were, the prince found her. Their eyes locked and Hadley's heart curled up in her chest when he looked away from her.

"Let's go." Emma whispered, taking charge of her sister and pulling her away. She drug her back to their room and pushed her sister inside. She stood there, chewing on her bottom lip not sure what to say or do. Hadley stood there, arms wrapped around herself. "Haddie…."

"I'm fine."

"It's okay if you're not." Emma softly told her, going to her. But Hadley jerked away from her, going over by the window to look out into the dark night.

"What right do I have to be upset?!" Hadley barked out a laugh. "None."

"Well…but…he…cared. I know he did!"

"Maybe, but he doesn't have a say in the matter anymore than I do" Hadley replied dully. "Tomorrow…we look for somewhere to live."

Emma went to her sister, resting her chin on her shoulder and hugging her from behind. They both stared out the window. Emma didn't mention the tears rolling down her sisters face and she didn't try to wipe her own away. "Okay."

Merlin pulled back the covers on Arthur's bed with a jerk. Speaking of jerks Arthur walked in just then. Merlin didn't say a word as he went about getting Arthur ready for bed. He put his clothes away, stuck his boots in the corner.

Arthur watched his servant as he moved around the room not looking at him. He took off his shirt, tossing it at Merlin. Merlin simply caught it, going to hang it up. "You're not going to say anything?"

"No."

"Nothing?" Arthur wasn't sure why he wanted Merlin to talk to him, but tonight…he needed someone.

"You don't want to hear what I have to say." Merlin coolly replied, finally looking at him.

"I have no choice!" Arthur lashed out, rubbing his chest.

"Maybe not. But you could have told me! You should have warned me! Her!" Merlin yelled at him, his voice shaking. "You didn't care how we found out. You were too selfish to….lessen the blow!" Even across the room and through all the people he had felt Hadley's emotions. She had been crushed.

Arthur stood there, not knowing what to say. "I've been trying to get out of this! Excuse me if I didn't take your precious feelings into account." He sneered at Merlin.

"I don't care about my feelings. I care about someone else's." Merlin's eyes were hard and full of anger. "Unlike you."

Arthur stood there as Merlin walked out, slamming the door behind him. Arthur's shoulders sagged as he head fell back. He took a steadying breath, but it didn't help.

Merlin was still angry, not speaking to Arthur all during breakfast and getting him ready for training. Arthur didn't talk either, but he sent Merlin several glances that Merlin chose to ignore. Now, during training Merlin was hoping someone would hit Arthur in the head. Hard. But it was easy to see Arthur was taking his anger and feelings out on his knights again today as they hit the ground one after the other.

"Merlin!"

Merlin took his attention off the training field to see Edith running towards him. "What is it?"

"They are gone." Edith cried, tears rolling down her face.

"Who?"

"Emma and Hadley they are gone. The king…he made them leave. The guards escorted them out sometime this morning."

Merlin's head snapped around, his eyes falling on the prince who had just knocked down his next knight. Not thinking, only running on anger and fear he stomped to Arthur, pushing him from the back.

Arthur stumbled, going to his knees only to jump back up, turning around livid. Two of his men caught Merlin by the arm, holding him. "How dare you!" Arthur roared.

"How dare you!" Merlin screamed back, straining against the knights hold. "Any respect I had for you is gone! You are not the man I thought you were and I no longer want to serve you let alone be near you!"

Arthur's sword was pointed at Merlin, his words shocking him, but it was the tears and fear in the servant's eyes that had him pausing. "Explain."

"Like you don't know!" Merlin scoffed.

"I don't!" Arthur thundered, the sword moving closer to Merlin's throat.

"Like you didn't know the king threw Hadley and Emma out this morning. They have no were to go! That…thing is after Hadley still and….now they are gone!" Merlin yelled at him.

They glared at each other for a moment before Arthur took off running from the field and into the castle. He didn't stop until he threw open the doors to the hall where his father sat talking to his servant. "What have you done?"

"Oh. Arthur. Good. King Leonard and Lady Elizabeth are set to leave soon. We are to see them off." King Uther, put his attention back on the paper in his hand. But looked up when his son was there in his face. "What's the meaning of this?"

"What did you do? With Hadley and Emma?" Arthur demanded.

"Oh. Lady Elizabeth came to me asking if I would do something about that. I don't blame her. Your future wife shouldn't have to see your…plaything on a daily basis."

"She is not a plaything!" Arthur snarled, taking his father by the collar.

King Uther waved off the two guards who were reaching for Arthur. Uther took Arthur's hands off of him. "I understand you thought a lot of this girl, but you are to be married in weeks. You need to focus on your wife."

"They have nowhere to go!" Arthur yelled at him. "She…they'll be in danger." Arthur's breathing was harsh as he stepped away. "You should have told me."

"So you could do this?" Uther barked a harsh laugh. "Let it go, son."

"No." Arthur put his back on his father, leaving the hall.

"Arthur! I forbid you to do anything! Do you hear me?" Uther yelled, but his son stormed out.

Arthur kept walking until he was back to the training field where Merlin was still being restrained. "Release him." He motioned to his two best knights. "Find the guards that took Hadley and Emma out. Find out where they took them." The knights nodded and took off to do the prince's bidding. Arthur looked at Merlin who was still glaring at him. "I had no idea."

"Yeah." Merlin muttered, straightening his clothes and patting his hair down. "I may…be…sorry for pushing you down and yelling."

Arthur's lips twitched in a smile, then looked off into the distance. "We'll find them."

"Hopefully before something else does." Merlin muttered.

"This isn't so bad." Hadley forced a smile on her face as she looked around the shack. The floor was old wooden boards, a few cracks showing the ground below them. There was a wood stove, a few cabinets on the wall, the wall was the same wooden boards, sunlight shining into between them. There was a window cut out on one side, an old piece of fabric the only covering it hard. Towards the back was another sheet hung up that divided the room into two. There was an old bed against the wall with a small table and dresser beside it.

Before the sun was up this morning, they had been woken by the kings' guards ordering them to pack. Emma had cried the whole time, but Hadley was not surprised. She was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. The guards had taken them to the edge of town and told them to leave and not come back. They spent the day walking, both lost in their own thoughts and silence. One nice couple in a far village allowed them to sleep in a small shack beside their own home. It had belonged to the woman's sister who had died years ago. No, it wasn't what they were used too but it would do. It had too.

The door opened and the smiling older woman, Hilda, came in carrying a bowl. "Here is some soup." She put the bowl on the table and pulled a wrapped loaf of bread from her apron. "Eat up."

'Thank you. So much." Hadley told her, so very grateful.

"Just eat and rest. You girls are tired, I can tell. If you need anything we are right next door." Hilda gave them a smile before leaving.

Emma looked at the soup, her nose wrinkling. "This looks horrible."

"We can't be picky. Eat it." Hadley sighed, grabbing two bowls from one of the cabinets. There were a few dishes and silverware.

Emma huffed, sitting down. She made a face at the soup as she took a bite. "It tastes horrible."

"Eat it!" Hadley ordered, her patience gone.

"You don't have to be cross with me, this is not my fault." Emma smarted off.

"You think it's mine?" Hadley reared back in surprise.

"We were thrown out because of Arthur more than likely. If you would have just…fell in love with a normal person this wouldn't be happening."

Hadley's mouth fell open as she stared at her sister. "I…" She pushed her bowl away, getting to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked, alarmed to be left alone.

Hadley didn't answer as she walked away from her sister. There were a few people milling about outside, mostly getting their livestock ready for the night. She gave a forced smile as she walked. A building at the edge of the village caught her attention. There was a cross on the door. It was a church. Opening the door she went inside. It was small, and almost falling apart, but Hadley went to the front pew and sat down.

"Child, are you alright?"

Hadley saw the older man standing there in a dull brown robe. He had a long chained cross around his neck. His head was free of hair, his face wrinkled, but his smile was kind. "I'm…so…lost." Tears fell down her cheeks as she quickly wiped them away.

"Well then. I think you're in the right place." The man sat down next to her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I…don't know…I've been so angry with God…." Hadley admitted on a choked sigh.

"What are you angry about?"

"My mother died…almost a year. Then…my father…is gone. In a blink my family…was gone." Hadley sobbed. "I have to care for my sister. We have nothing. Nothing." She couldn't go into the parts of her magic, or what happened in Camelot.

"I see." The priest patted her leg. "It is hard to understand when such things happen. We look for answer when there might not be any. Sometimes…we just have to trust that he knows what he is doing. Faith, child."

"It's hard to have faith when everything is against you." Hadley looked at him.

"I know we just met, but I have this feeling…you are an incredibly strong person. You can handle this."

"I don't feel strong right now." Hadley rolled her eyes, looking at the small alter in front of her.

"You will. Grieve your parents. Miss them and always love them. But look to tomorrow. Focus on what needs to be done. You will find your way."

Hadley took a deep breath, turning to the priest. "Thank you. I'm Hadley."

"Oh, I know who you are." The priest gave her a smile as he got to his feet.

"What? Wait." Hadley jumped up to follow him. "How do you know who I am?"

The priest turned, eyeing her for a long moment. "This village…has waited a long time for you."

"I don't understand." Hadley was so confused. She hadn't felt danger here, or fear.

"Just know you are very welcomed here and you and your sister are safe here." With that the priest disappeared through a tiny door of the church.

Hadley left the small church with more questions and confusion than when she walked in. What had the priest meant?

"Hadley." Emma raced to her, out of breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just being a brat."

"It's okay." Hadley reassured her, taking her hand. "I don't know why we're on this path, but we have to make the most of it."

"Yes. I'm with you. Always." Emma hugged her sister tight.

"Which way, sire?"

Arthur looked between the two roads in front of him and sighed. He had no idea. The search for the sisters got started way later than he had wanted. He had to see the king and princess off. He knew he was being rude and the angry looks he was getting from his father didn't faze him. The princess had left in a huff because he basically threw her up on her horse and walked away. His father had summoned him, but he had ignored it. It had taken his men hours to find the guards that escorted Hadley and Emma out. Then when they had found them, they informed them they only took them to the city limits. So now, they could be anywhere. They weren't in the upper village. They had left the castle grounds. "Merlin?"

"I don't know." Merlin muttered in frustration. He had always seemed to feel a connection with Hadley, but now he was getting nothing.

"We'll go this way." And pray it was the right way. Were they in the woods? Would they spend the night out in the dark? Arthur's belly turned in fear. "We'll find them."


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you examine him?" Uther asked as Gaius stood in front of him.

"I did, sire," Gaius stood next to Merlin, and glanced at him.

"And?" Uther snapped out of patience. "What is wrong with my son?"

"If I may, sire, speak freely?"

"Of course. Get on with it!" Uther snapped.

"In my opinion he is…depressed." Gaius spoke softly. He had looked in on the young prince after the king ordered him too. Apparently Arthur wasn't eating, hardly speaking and had ignored every order, command and shout by the king. He was simply staying holed up in his room unless he was training with his men.

"Depressed?" Uther's face twisted. "What does that mean?"

"It means….he is sad. He is angry." Gaius glanced at Merlin who had the same look on his face as the prince. Merlin had barely been sleeping or eating either.

"Whatever for?" Uther, pounded his hand on the arm of his throne. "He's being impossible!"

"Sire, if I may….as a friend…." Gaius asked hesitantly. Uther waved an annoyed hand, giving him permission. "He doesn't want this marriage. You're asking your son to give…up…everything for something he does not want."

"It's what is best for Camelot! If we united the two kingdom we would be an unbreakable force!" Uther jumped off his throne, pacing in front of them. "Being king means doing things we do not want!"

"But sire…isn't there time? Arthur is still young. Isn't there time for alliances and partners?" Gaius urged quietly. "It is obviously affecting him. It's…taking his health. I dare say he's losing weight fast."

"This wedding is to happen in one week! It will happen!" Uther yelled, waving them away.

Gaius left the hall with Merlin hot on his heels. "Does he not care for his own son?!" Merlin ranted. "He doesn't care if he's miserable so long as he gets what he wants. Who does that?"

"Hush, boy." Gaius eyed the guards in the hall.

"I can't Gaius. This is killing him. It's…killing me." Merlin muttered, closing his eyes.

Gaius patted his arm. "I know." He left Merlin standing there.

Two weeks. Two weeks they had searched for the sisters and nothing. There was no word, none. Merlin was terrified something had happened to them. Each day they would look and each day they would come back. With each day, Arthur sunk farther and farther into a dark mood. Merlin would have too if he had not been so worried about Arthur. One of them had to stay sane. Arthur finally stopped the searches four days ago. The look on his face had cut Merlin to the core. Even his men had been crushed. They wanted to find them too. Now in three days the princess would be back to start the week long ceremonies of the royal wedding. Opening the door to Arthur's room, he went in. Arthur was in his normal spot of late, by the windows. Taking a deep breath, Merlin put a smile on his face. "You want to go riding?"

"Why?" Arthur's eyes rolled to him briefly.

"I dunno! To get out of here. Be in the sun." Merlin stood there as the prince ignored him. Just like every time he had been in the prince's rooms lately. "Arthur-"

"Don't." Arthur pushed away from the window and gave the servant a hard look. "Just…go away."

"I can't." Merlin whispered. "I can't…see you like this."

Arthur's eyes met Merlin's from across the room. "There is nothing you can do. But…I appreciate the thought."

Merlin nodded, looking down. "Just know…you're not alone. I miss and worry about them too. I can't sleep at night because of the thoughts in my head. Just know…I understand." Arthur didn't say anything, just nodded as he turned back to the window.

xxxxxxxxx

Hadley laughed as she watched Emma try to fend off an angry chicken as they collected eggs.

"It's not funny!" Emma exclaimed, running out of the coop. "Stupid animals."

Hadley smiled as they walked back to Hilda and Franklin's house. They had settled into a routine the short time they had been there. They helped Hilda in her garden and helped Franklin with their livestock. It was like having grandparents they had never had. In fact, Hilda and Franklin fussed and made over them enough to make them raise their brows. Hadley wasn't sure why the couple took to them in such a manner, but she was glad they did. There was no idea where they would be without them. They had been walking for hours when they came across Franklin and a few other men from the village. They had been selling livestock at a nearby village and offered their help. Franklin, the oldest of the group, took the girls under his wing and welcomed them to their village which was a day and a half from the borders of Camelot. Hadley had been grateful for the distance. Emma thought since the couples daughters had passed away years ago, they were just looking for someone to take care of. Emma didn't mind and truthfully neither did Hadley. It had been nice not to worry about where their food was going to come from or where they would sleep.

"I cannot wait for an apple pie. I wonder if it will be as good as mothers." Emma sighed wistfully, eyeing the basket full of apples on Hadley's arm.

"I doubt it. Nothing could ever be that good." Hadley smiled fondly as they reached the house. Going in, Hilda was at the kitchen rolling out dough turning to smile at the girls.

"Here are the apples." Hadley put the basket on the table.

"Oh. Perfect. I just have finish the dough. Would you all skin them? Leave just a few specks, it adds the flavor." Hadley paused, apple in hand at Hilda's words. Hilda noticed and paused. "What is it dear?"

"Our…mother used to tell us that. She wanted to leave little pieces of skin on the apples too." Hadley whispered, pangs of sadness hitting her heart.

"Oh. Well, it's how most apple pies are made." Hilda fussed around the table, putting her back on them. "Get to work, dears."

Hadley shared a look with Emma, both had noticed the brief look of sadness on Hilda's face and wondered about it. Hadley sat across from Emma and went to work on skinning the apples. "Did you make pies with your daughters?" Hadley asked, curious.

Hilda froze at the stove for just a moment. "I did. A few times."

Hadley and Emma frowned at each other. Hilda who usually was so full of life and talk, but was now quiet. Figuring it was too sad to talk about her girls, Emma started to tell her about the chickens chasing after her in the coop. Soon, Hilda's happy smile was back and Hadley noticed the sweet and very fond hand Hilda ran over Emma's hair. Shouts from outside caught their attention and had them going to the window. "What is it?"

"Just the king. When he travels to Camelot he comes through here." Hilda explained. "Come. We must pay respect."

Hadley and Emma followed Hilda outside where other villagers stood. There was several guards leading the way, a wagon, and then the king. Hadley's heart stopped when she saw who the king was. King Leonard. They were in his kingdom.

"It's the cow." Emma whispered in Hadley's ear.

Sure enough, Lady Elizabeth was sitting pretty on top of her horse her smirk firmly in place. Hadley stepped back behind Emma and when Emma turned to see what she was doing, Hadley pinched her. "Stay in front of me."

"Why?" Emma whispered.

"Girls." Hilda lightly scolded as the king and his party neared them.

But Hadley could not hide and Lady Elizabeth's sharp eyes landed on her, then narrowed. Lady Elizabeth stopped her horse, laughing down at them. "If it isn't the peasant."

Hadley felt the eyes of the village on her as they looked on curious. Hadley curtsied because she knew she had too. "My Lady."

"Isn't this rich?" Lady Elizabeth let out a harsh laugh. "You see where messing with a prince gets you, servant?! It's almost too bad you won't be there for the wedding." Lady Elizabeth made sure to lift the hand with the large, emerald ring. The one Arthur had given her. It was his mother's. Lady Elizabeth moved to lean down to them. Her eyes flashed at Hadley. "If I see your face again, I will kill you and feed you to the black smoke."

Hadley stepped back, hearing the gasp from Emma and Hilda. The princess gave her one more cruel look then kicked her horse to go. Hadley put a hand to her racing heart, daring not to move until the last guard disappeared into the trees. Blindly, she turned and fled into the house.

"How dare her!" Emma fumed, following. "What was she even talking about? She's nothing but a jealous, hateful witch! Poor Arthur, marrying that."

"Shut up!" Hadley yelled, racing by a surprised Hilda. In a few steps she was in what she and Emma had started calling home. Hearing the door open behind her she sighed. "Go away, Emma." She just wanted to be alone.

"Dear heart." Hilda softly said, stepping in. "It's okay."

Hadley fell onto their bed, covering her face with her hands. "I just…want a normal life. Like I used to have."

Hilda sat next to her, putting an arm around the girls shoulder. "Oh, deary. It's not all that bad. You found your way here. I think…this is where you're supposed to be."

Hadley raised up to look at her. "I think so too."

"Don't listen to that old bat. Like Emma says, she's so eaten up with jealously. Who can blame her? Look at this face." Hilda took her by the chin, shaking her face until Hadley smiled. "Now. That's better."

"She's marrying…a good man….I hate…the thought." Hadley choked out.

"Ah, yes. Your prince."

"He's not my prince." Hadley sighed.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Things have a strange way of working out. Especially when we least expected it, pet."

Hadley's eyes met Hilda's soft blue ones. "My…mother used to call me that when I was upset."

"Did she now?" Hilda's smile was soft, almost sad.

Hadley couldn't shake the rush of feelings coming over her as she stared back at Hilda. "Did you know my mother?"

Hilda looked away, swallowing hard. Tears filled her eyes as she patted Hadley's hand. "Let's go get your sister."

Hadley let Hilda pull her back to her house. Emma was sitting at the table, eating a piece of bread. Her eyes went to Hadley's and Hadley managed to give her a small smile.

"Sit. I'll get us some tea." Hilda went to work on heating up water then went across the room to an old chest. She pulled out a few things and put them in front of the girls on the table.

"What's this?" Emma picked up a doll as Hadley looked through a book, coming across a drawing. Her breath caught in the throat. 'This is…our mother." Emma yanked it out of her sisters hand as Hilda sat down with a weary sigh.

"It is. And this one….is her sister." Hilda handed Hadley another picture.

"It looks like you." Emma whispered, looking at the beautiful woman on the paper.

"Her name was Blythe. She was older than Fiona, your mother." Hilda got back up, moving to fix the tea.

"Why do you have this?" Hadley asked, even though she knew. "They were your daughters. Weren't they?"

Emma reared back in surprise. "You're our…grandmother."

"I am." Hilda gave them a real smile as she sat down. "When Franklin came back with you two, I thought my heart was going to explode. We've waited for…ever. We knew this day would come, but as the time kept moving we feared we would be dead and gone before you found your way back here."

"I don't understand." Emma muttered, taking the cup to warm her now chilled hands. "Mother…never mentioned you,"

"No. I don't suppose she would." Hilda's face was sad as she picked up one of the books. She pushed it to Hadley. "This was your mothers."

Hadley took the book, flipping through it only to jerk her head back up. "This book is about magic."

"Aye. Both my girls had it."

"What?"! They exclaimed in surprise and shock.

Hilda sighed again. "They were born with it. Both strong and powerful in their own right. Fiona was more of a healer, using it to help others. Good magic. Blythe…it started to consume her."

"Oh my god." Hadley whispered, tears following silently down her cheeks.

"I tried to teach them right, just like my mother taught me."

"You have magic?" Emma's eyes were wide as they looked at Hilda.

"I do. I don't use it anymore. Not since…."

"What happened?" Hadley insisted, her heart racing in her chest.

"Your mother and father had just gotten married a year before they were expecting you. We were so happy." Hilda beamed. "Your mother was using her magic to heal people of the village. But as she helped, Blythe turned…hard. Cold. She was mad at your mother for not joining her to become more powerful. Blythe wanted to be remembered, to be seen as special for what she could do. Your mother refused at every turn. Wanting nothing but to have her family." Hilda's eyes went blank as she stared into space. "They fought. Magic against magic. It was…I couldn't bear it. They wouldn't listen to me, Blythe was beyond reason. She had already hurt your father who had tried to help your mother. Then…Blythe stuck your mother with this incredible force of magic. It…almost killed her. It…made you come before you were ready. We thought we were going to lose you. You were so, so tiny. Struggling to breathe. Fiona prayed to…the priestess to help. You were saved."

"By magic?" Hadley could barely get the words out.

"Yes. Blythe left. We never saw her again. Your mother and father…left this village. Your mother vowed to never do magic again. Your parents wanted no part in it. Ever."

"We never knew." Emma took Hadley's hand, noticing how cold they were. "We don't have magic."

Hilda's eyes met Hadley's. "Are you sure? For years there has been word… a prophecy if you will, that the powerful magic of both Fiona and Blythe would return."

"I don't understand." Hadley's voice shook as she held tight to Emma's hand.

"You were born with your mother's magic and…your aunt. When Blythe stuck your mother…her power went to you."

Hadley jumped up from the table. 'That's impossible. I don't have magic!"

"You just haven't been taught to use it, dear."

"No!" But as Hilda just looked at her, she fell apart. "Why didn't they tell me?"

"They were hoping it wouldn't be true. Your mother was terrified for you. I know this. That's why she kept you from here, from us. I taught your mother magic, she was afraid I would teach you. We knew you would come back…somehow. And…now you have."

Hadley fell to her knees as she sobbed. She felt the arms of her grandmother around her, calming her. "Now there. You'll see this is a good thing. You're safe here. I promise."

"Do I have magic?" Emma's voice was unsure as she moved to hug her sister.

"Only one way to find out." Hilda put her arms around both the girls, thanking the sun and stars they were finally home.

xxxxxxxxx

Arthur stood outside watching the King and princess make their way into the courtyard. Only with the threat of locking Merlin in the dudgeon did Arthur listen to his father and make an appearance. He still hadn't talked to him, he had hardly talked to anyone. Only Merlin. Which is why King Uther threatened to use him against Arthur. Arthur stood as the two kings greeted each other. When Lady Elizabeth rushed him, putting her arms around him and pressing her lips against his it took everything in him to be still.

"Come! We will dine now." King Uther ushered the party in, sending his son a glare to behave.

Arthur held Lady Elizabeth's hand as they walked into the hall. Tonight was to be a simple dinner with tomorrow starting off the weeklong celebration of the marriage. Lady Elizabeth's endless chatter bounced off him as he held her seat out for her. His actions were automatic and emotionless. He knew Merlin was hovering close by and almost told him to go away so he wouldn't be so close to his father. But he needed to know he was close. He looked down at the pale hand that had took his, his mother's ring glaring up at him. He had to give this woman his mother's ring. He had to swallow bile in his throat and he blindly grabbed his cup. Arthur didn't speak during the meal, feeling the glare of his father from across the table. He didn't care. His chest was starting to hurt with the panic that he wasn't going to get out of this. It was a relief when dinner was over and he walked Lady Elizabeth to her room.

"You've been so quiet tonight." She ran a hand up his chest.

"Just...a lot to think about." He managed to get out.

"I'm so happy, Arthur. We are going to be so happy together." She raised up to press her lips onto his. When she got no reaction or touch, she stepped back anger twisting her face. But she stepped back and into her room.

Arthur made it to his room, kicking off his boots and throwing his crown on the table with a clang. He thought it was Merlin following in, but he turned to see his father.

"If you are ever that disrespectful again, so help me-"

'What are you going to do?" Arthur fought back. "Throw me in the dudgeon or chop off my head?! I would take any of those options at the moment!"

"That's enough! For weeks I've let this behavior slide, thinking you would get over it. Stop acting like a child and-"

"Then stop treating me as one!" Arthur thundered, his face red as he stood in front of his father. "I do not want this! I do not! I don't know what else I need to say or do to get that through to you!"

"Is this about the girl? I can find her and set her up in the village. If you're discreet-"

"This isn't about her! And how dare you to think I would do that!" Arthur had to rub his chest, the pain there becoming hard to ignore.

"If this isn't about the girl, then what is it?" Uther demanded.

"It's you marrying me off without any regards to what I want. You married mother for love. Right?"

"I…did." Uther had the grace to look away and almost look ashamed.

"Why can't I have that?" Arthur demanded. "You want me to spend the rest of my life with someone I barely know and can barely tolerate."

"Maybe I don't want you to ever have your heart cut out of you and die!" Uther yelled, pounding his hand on Arthur's table.

Arthur stumbled back, shocked by his father's words. "What?"

"When you lose them…it hurts too much. You feel…like you can never go on." Uther fell into a chair, rubbing his face and eyes. "I would spare you that pain."

Arthur moved to sit in the chair in front of his father. "I can't do this father. I don't care how much pain I feel. I want what you and mother had."

Uther removed his hands looking at his son, sighing. "You love this girl?"

"I don't know…what I feel. But I know…I miss her and worry for her. She's not safe out there." Arthur looked away.

"And the thought of her maybe already being dead?" Uther challenged and when he saw his son pale and close his eyes, he sighed. It was too late for his son. He was already in love. "The wedding will go on-"Uther held up a hand when Arthur opened his mouth. "as of now. Let me…think."

Arthur nodded, a small amount of relief hitting him. He would take that for now. Maybe he got through to his father and they could figure this out. "Thank you, Father." His father left him with a nod.

xxxxxx  
"This is hopeless." Emma fell to the ground in frustrated defeat.

"Nothing is ever hopeless, my dear." Hilda commented from her spot atop a log.

"Apparently me having magic is." Emma retorted, but smiled. "Unlike my sister."

Hadley was currently floating a stick in the air, twisting it around and upside down. There were on day three of their grandmother teaching them magic. So far, Hadley had excelled while Emma was just about done. "Maybe you don't have it."

"I'm thinking I don't." Emma got to her feet, joining Hilda on the log. "That's okay. I'm not sure I want it."

"It is a great and heavy burden. Only those strong of heart can carrying it like it's meant to be." Hilda patted Emma's hand, smiling. "You have other qualities." Emma chuckled, rolling her eyes. "But our Hadley…she is special."

"I don't think so." Hadley muttered, letting the stick fall.

"I do." Emma replied, her eyes serious as they met her sisters. "You've always had this…way about you. Why do you think you caught the attention of a prince?"

"Don't." Hadley muttered, looking away. It still hurt to think of Arthur. In a few days he would be married. "Can we try something else?"

Hilda shared a knowing look with Emma, but nodded. "Let's work on controlling elements."

xxxxxxxx  
Merlin made a face behind the princess's back as he followed her and Arthur down to the lake. She was whining. Again. About something no one could do anything about. Again. Arthur had confided in what had happened with the king and they both were hopeful that the King would stop the marriage.

"Why you insist on these blasted walks is beyond me, Arthur." Elizabeth looked around in disgust.

"You can't want to stay inside all day." Arthur went back to his horse. He was being forced to spend time with the woman and resented it to hell.

"Of course I can." Elizabeth mounted her horse, scowling at Merlin. "Why does he have to always be here?"

"In case I need him." Arthur sighed, tired as they made their way back to the castle.

"There will be many changes when I'm queen." Elizabeth snorted as she looked around the village. "Like seeing…these people every day. In our kingdom all the villages are away from the castle so we don't have to see it…or smell it."

"The people are very important to Camelot." Arthur frowned at her.

"They are nothing." Elizabeth laughed.

"You are nothing." Merlin snapped out before he could stop himself.

"What did you say to me?!" Elizabeth's face went livid as she stormed towards Merlin. "Are you going to allow this Arthur?"

Arthur glared at Merlin for putting him in this position. "Merlin is an idiot. He doesn't mean what he says." He shot Merlin a look to hold his tongue.

"I want him locked away!" Elizabeth shrieked, catching attention.

"I'll take care of it."

"Right. Just like you took care of the hag and her sister. I finally had to take care of that!" Elizabeth snapped, still glaring at Merlin.

"What?" Arthur grabbed the princess's arm. "What did you do?"

"I simply told your father to get rid of her and now she's living in filth. Just like she deserves." Elizabeth's smirk was this side of evil as she glared at the prince.

"You know where she's at?" Merlin stepped up, catching her words.

Elizabeth stepped back, seeing the look on Arthur's face. "Of course I don't. I want nothing to do with her." With that she lifted her skirts and went inside.

"She's lying." Merlin stewed, loving nothing more to be able to make the wicked woman fall down on her face.

"Yes, but how are we going to get her to tell us." Arthur frowned, allowing himself the first glimmer of hope in weeks.

"I'll think of something." Merlin muttered, moving to take the horses. Arthur's brows shot up in surprise. "Trust me."

xxxxxxx

Merlin looked up and down the hallway before sneaking into Lady Elizabeth's room. She was sleeping, laying on her back and snoring. Merlin smirked as he heard another loud snore. Going over to the bed, he held his hand over her head and closed his eyes. With a few words, the thoughts in Elizabeth's head filled his. He could feel her anger, jealously and insecurities. Looking deeper, he went back and saw her and the party traveling to Camelot. The rush of hatred hit him making him dig deeper. Then there she was. Hadley. She was standing next to Emma and an older woman. Merlin keep digging until he had it. His eyes opened, glowing as he smiled. He found them. Leaving the room, he stood in the hall debating on waiting till morning or going to Arthur now. Hadley and Emma looked fine, but he knew he was ready to go this minute and had a feeling Arthur would be too. He quietly exited the room and padded his way to Arthur's room. He opened the door, attempting to be just as quiet for when he snuck into the princess's room. He glanced at the bed, stopping to see it empty.

"Did you find her?" Arthur asked from his spot at the window.

"Yes." Merlin wasn't really surprised to see Arthur dressed and ready to go. He also had a bag on the table and looked packed.

Arthur didn't care how Merlin found out, he didn't want or need to know. "Good. Let's go."

Merlin smiled. "I'll meet you at the stables." Merlin left, going to his room to pack a bag too.

Arthur left the castle, the night quiet. The horses nickered as he neared them. He got his horse and Merlin's ready. It was just going to be the two of them. No one knew they were going and he knew his father would be furious he left days before the wedding was scheduled. He mounted his horse just as Merlin came running out. He jumped on the horse and they started to make their way out of the castle. Arthur stopped to grab a torch and they were on their way. "How far?"

"Not sure, but it's a ways." Merlin muttered. "We stay east and go into King Leonard's lands." Arthur was quiet as they turned east. Merlin couldn't go into detail about what he had seen from Lady Elizabeth because Arthur would question how he came to know this. "I think they're okay." He told him, wanting to reassure the prince and himself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you done? Emma huffed in annoyance as she sat perched on a stump watching her older sister make fire shoot from her fingers. Hadley had been practicing day and night it seemed and Emma was no longer surprised or impressed on what she could do.

"Just…about." Hadley muttered, her attention solely on her hands as she flicked her wrist and the fire disappeared.

"Hurry up. It looks like it's going to rain." Emma frowned, looking up at the darkening sky.

It was going to storm. Hadley could feel it brewing. She had always loved storms growing up and now she knew it was because she could actually feel the storm. She could feel how unstable the air was, how wild the wind could it. She wanted to try the next spell in her mother's book, but saw Emma still frowning into the sky. While she had always liked the storms, Emma did not. "Okay. Let's go." Hadley picked up the spell book, sticking it in the small basket she carried and covered it up. Even though the village didn't mind magic and knew who she was, Hadley liked to be discreet.

"Good!" Emma jumped up, heading down the worn path that would lead them out of the woods and back to the village.

Hadley was quiet as she followed her sister, her mind thinking about the spells she had already read, she didn't notice her sister stopping just as they were to enter the village.

"What's going on? Emma muttered, seeing a small group of people including her grandparents. "We must have visitors." The crowd parted making Emma gasped and Hadley freeze in her tracks. "Oh my god! Merlin!" Emma took off at a dead run.

Merlin's head jerked up to see Emma running towards him. With a smile he took off, meeting her halfway. He caught her, spinning her around as he hugged her.

"I cannot believe you are here!" Emma squealed, laughing as she hugged him tight.

"Are you alright?" She looked fine, in fact she looked great. But his eyes moved over her.

"I'm good." Emma looked by him to see Arthur strolling towards them. "Arthur!"

Arthur caught her when she lunged at him, chuckling as he hugged her. "Wait." Emma pulled back and eyed him. "Should I be mad at you?"

Arthur's forehead wrinkled in confusion until her realized what she meant and shook his head. "No. No. I had no idea you were gone. I would have never allowed it."

"I knew that!" Emma beamed, hugging him again. She saw she lost his attention and looked behind her to see Hadley slowly making her way towards them. The air crackled with tension as she neared.

Merlin smiled, going to her. "I'm so happy to see you."

Hadley had wanted to run when she spotted Arthur, so many emotions took over and she was so unbalanced that seeing Merlin didn't even calm her down. But as Merlin stepped to her with his arms open she gave him a real smile. She hugged him tight. "I have so much to tell you." She whispered in his ear.

"Can't wait." Merlin laughed, hugging her.

Unable to ignore him any longer Hadley gave Arthur a brief glance then curtsied. "My Lord."

Arthur's chest tightened at her cold tone and words. "I…I trust you are well." He asked unsurely, feeling like he was stumbling.

"I am." Was all she said as she turned from him. She let Emma make the introductions to Hilda and Franklin, leaving out who they really were.

"Well…come come. I have a fresh batch of apple tarts and I'll make us some tea." Hilda said with a big smile on her face. "Emma has told me so much about you two." She escorted them all into the small house. She made Arthur and Merlin sit at the table. "Emma, dear, get them plates."

Emma happily went about helping Hilda as Hadley hovered in the back. "How did you even know where we were?"

Merlin looked towards Arthur and seeing him all tight and closed up, he shrugged. "Well. We looked for weeks and became really worried when we kept coming up with nothing. Actually…Lady Elizabeth let something slip."

"The cow!" Emma shrieked with wide eyes. "I don't believe it. You'd think with the nasty things she said when she and her father rode through here she'd not say a word."

"Nasty things?" Merlin grinned at her. He was just so happy they have found them and they were okay, he couldn't stop smiling.

"She threatened Hadley." Emma fumed, then turned to Arthur. "Are you still marrying her?" Emma felt the crackle in the air again and realized it was coming from her sister. She shared a concerned look with Hilda.

"Umm…the wedding it set for….three days." Arthur muttered quietly. They all jumped when the door opened then slammed shut with Hadley gone on the other side. Arthur felt everyone's eyes on him.

"Well, don't just sit there like a dummy. Go after her!" Emma ordered, pointing towards the door.

Arthur jumped up, quickly running down the road. He saw her disappear behind the last house and he ran to catch up. She was headed to the woods. The first crack of thunder rolled as he caught up to her. "Hadley."

"Why are you here?" Hadley demanded as she swung around to face him.

"We…I wanted to make sure you were alright." Arthur replied, watching her just as close as she was watching him.

"I was happy. I am happy! We've found a safe place, we are welcomed here." Hadley told him. "I know it's not Camelot, but everyone has taken us in…and loved us. And now….and now you show up and….why are you doing this!" Hadley cried. She could barely look at him, having him here only to have to watch him go….go back to the princess to marry…it was too much.

"I had to know you were okay!" Arthur yelled back defensively.

"I'm fine!" Hadley snapped, as lightening flashed across the sky.

"I needed to see you!" Arthur admitted, stepping closer as he saw tears fill her eyes. "Don't cry. You know I hate when you do."

"Don't tell me what to do Arthur Pendragon!" Hadley huffed, but her words lacked the anger from just moments ago.

Arthur closed the distanced between them. "I've been out of my mind wondering if you were okay, if you were hurt. I needed to see you so…I could be okay again."

Hadley's eyes closed as he took her face in his hands. Unable to look at him, she let her head fall on his chest. The warmth he always seemed to have seeped into her as he put his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. "I'm sorry, Hadley. About everything." Arthur looked up at the sky when the first drop fell on his head. "We're about to get wet."

Hadley raised up just as the sky's opened and they were drenched in seconds. Her eyes cut to Arthurs as she stepped back. She had to steel herself against him. She had let him in so soon and so fast and it had left her heart bruised. His engagement to the princess was proof that they could never be. She was not royalty or a noble. She had magic. There was no way he would ever be hers. "As you can see…I'm fine." Without another look, she walked by him. Tears mingled with the rain as she walked back to her home. Once inside, she quickly changed into a dry dress. She could hear Emma and Merlin laughing next door and her heart ached. Now those two…they could actually have a future.

Hadley was toweling her hair dry when the door open and Merlin stepped in. She had to laugh. In the few short steps from her grandparents to here he still managed to get pretty wet. "Here." She tossed him the towel.

"Thanks." Merlin chuckled, wiping his face and hair. Arthur had come back without her and didn't say much. Merlin could see he was upset and offered to come talk to her when Arthur stomped to the back of Hilda and Franklin's house to change. "So...you wanted to talk to me?"

Hadley had to laugh as she sat at the small table. "Oh Merlin. So much has happened." Merlin sat down across from her and she started with how they found their way to the village, then told him about her talk with the priest. She finished up by telling him who Hilda and Franklin really were and the story of her mother and aunt."

"Oh wow. You are full of magic." Merlin breathed, his eyes excited. "What have you learned?"

"So much. But…it scares me." Hadley admitted to him.

"Why?"

"Because my aunt…she went dark." Hadley hadn't shared her fears with her grandmother or Emma.

"That doesn't mean you will. Your mother didn't. You're more your mother. Your aunt just gave you some magic. I'd say your mother's magic would be stronger. Plus, your heart…it's good." Hadley smiled at him, rolling her eyes. "It is. Hadley, you don't have anything to worry about. You must have a great destiny."

Hadley remained quiet as she looked back at her friend. "I always saw myself, marrying, having children, staying in my village and now you think I have some great, magical destiny."

"Yes." Merlin smirked at her. "Apparently, this village knew you would…come into this. Your grandmother knew…the priest. Your life has been mapped out for you and you're just now learning what your path is."

"No. I still don't know." Hadley insisted, getting up to pace.

"But you will. It will come to you."

"This still doesn't explain the black smoke, that…thing." Hadley wrapped her arms around her as she turned back to him.

Merlin thought for a moment and then shrugged. "It must be someone that is threatened by your power."

Hadley went back to pacing, jerking around when the door flew open and Emma came running in. It was still raining, but not as hard.

"Did the party move over here?" Emma asked, eyeing the two with narrowed eyes.

"We're…catching up." Hadley told her.

"Yeah. Well…I'm done with the moody prince." Emma jerked her thumb towards the house next door. "I don't know what you did to the poor boy, but he's….not happy."

"I didn't do anything!" Hadley exclaimed defensively. It hurt her to think she hurt him, but what else was she to do. "I…don't know what he expected, but he's to be married in a few days. What was I supposed to do?"

"He's trying to stop it." Merlin injected softly. "He may have finally got his father to listen. We're hoping he'll…stop it. But…he's…been really worried about you." Merlin wouldn't go into detail about how Arthur had been acting. He was loyal to the prince and felt somethings he should keep to himself.

Hadley rubbed her forehead, sighing. "It doesn't change anything. We've made a home here. We have family."

Merlin nodded, a part of his heart falling. When they set out to find the girls a big part of him thought they would be bringing them back to Camelot with them. But now seeing them, knowing about their grandparents, he feared they wouldn't be taking them back with them. His eyes met Emma's and noted hers were sad. "I guess I better go check on him."

"Hilda is getting you a pallet ready by the fireplace." Emma told him, giving him a soft smile as he disappeared. When he left, she turned to see her sister had disappeared to their bedroom. With a sigh, she grabbed a book and moved by the candle to read for a while.

Xxxxxxxx

"But…we just got here." Merlin followed Arthur around the small stable as he readied the horses. The sun was barely up, but with the clench of Arthur's jaw and the look in his eyes he knew he wouldn't be listening to him.

"We did what we came here for. No reason to stay." Arthur muttered, quietly. He stopped to rub his gritty eyes. He barely slept last night, tossing and turning while his thoughts kept him awake. He was disappointed to say the least. He had pictured things happening different when he found Hadley. He saw the look on Merlin's face and sighed. "Get our things ready."

Merlin nodded, going back to Hilda and Franklin's house. Hilda was up, wrapping a loaf of fresh bread up.

"I've made you both some bread to take with you."

"Thank you." Merlin gave her a smile as he got their bags. "I…need to tell them bye."

"Yes, I would say so." Hilda gave him a sad smile going back to pack them more food.

Merlin put their bags by the fence, he knocked on the door hoping they were up. The door swung open and Emma's bright smile greeted him. "Good morning."

"Morning!" Emma's smile grew, but her eyes moved passed him to see Arthur leading the horses out. "Where are you going?"

"Um. Back to Camelot." Merlin muttered quietly, as Hadley joined her sister at the door.

"But…you just got here." Emma whined, then jerked to Hadley. "This is your fault."

"Mine?" Hadley pulled back in shock.

"Yes. The toad's little bitty feelings are hurt and he's tucking tail and running home." Emma hissed at her.

"It's not her fault." Merlin cut in.

"Did you think they were going to stay?!" Hadley exclaimed back, hurt. "He's getting married in two days! They have to go back!"

"But they could've stayed the day." Emma pouted, her eyes flashing in anger. "Go tell him you're sorry and make him stay."

"I will not!" Hadley yelled back. "If he wants to go, then he can go!" Hadley stormed out of the house, running behind it and walking towards the woods.

"She's impossible." Emma whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"I think…they both are." Merlin muttered, looking across the way to Arthur who had already mounted his horse. With a sigh, he moved to hug Emma. "If you need us…."

"I'll miss you." Emma whispered, holding tight to him.

Xxx

Arthur looked away from the couple in the doorway, holding each other. He did feel bad because of Merlin, rushing him away so soon. But he had to get out of here. He caught a glimpse of Hadley has she flew out of the house and disappeared behind it. Hilda came out, coming towards him. He took the small package she handed up to him.

"It's food." Hilda told him.

"Thank you." Arthur stuck it in his bag, giving her a grateful nod.

"Things have a way of working out when it looks like it never will." Hilda patted his leg, giving him a smile. "You're a good man, Arthur Pendragon."

'Thank you." Arthur muttered, giving her a nod. "Merlin."

Merlin broke away from Emma, jogging over to the horse. He gave Hilda a quick hug before getting on his horse. He followed Arthur out of the village and they both were quiet for most the morning. They stopped to eat some of the food Hilda gave them and to let the horses rest. "So…did that go totally different than you thought it would?"

Arthur barked a laugh. "Just a little." He rubbed his neck, sighing. "I…don't know what I was expecting."

"What do you expect?" Merlin asked, poking at the ground with a stick he picked up.

"Hell, I don't know." Arthur rubbed his eyes. He was tired. He was angry. "I guess I'll be married to someone I hate, and the one person I…could actually see myself with…hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Merlin quickly told him. Arthur let out another humorless laugh. "She doesn't."

"Let's go." Arthur was done with the discussion. They still had a day before they reached Camelot. Thankfully, Merlin didn't say another word as they got on their way.

Xxxxxx

"No…."

Emma looked up from her book at Hadley's first whimper. She hadn't been able to sleep, deciding to read for a while. She and Hadley had not spoken to each other since Merlin and Arthur left. Hadley had stayed in the woods all day, probably working on her magic. Hadley had even avoided their grandparents, not going over for supper. When Emma came in, Hadley was already asleep in bed. Getting up, she went to the back. Hadley was thrashing around on the bed, soft cries coming from her. Emma bit her lip, not knowing rather to wake her up or not.

"No. No!" Hadley called out, her legs kicking the cover off.

Unable to watch her any longer, Emma went to the bed and put a hand on Hadley's shoulder. "Hadley, wake up." She didn't wake, if anything she fought harder. "Hadley!" Emma took her by the shoulder and shook her.

"No!" Hadley screamed. "Arthur!"

Emma jerked back, as she started to moan Arthur's name. It was a heart broken wail that made Emma want to cry. "Hadley! Wake up!" She shook her harder. "Hadley!"

Hadley jerked straight up in bed, tears falling as a sob escaped her. She frantically looked around, seeing Emma. "Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes in relief. "You scared me."

Hadley kicked the rest of the way out of her covers, shaking. "We have to go."

"Go where?" Emma's eyes widened as Hadley. Reaching for her, she felt Hadley's skin. "You're…so cold." Emma scrambled off the bed as Hadley rushed from the house. She ran to catch up with her as she went into their grandparents home. "Hadley!"

Hilda was coming from her room, and caught Hadley. "Calm down."

"I had a dream." Hadley rasped.

"I know, dear." Hilda ran a hand down her cheek.

"She killed him." Hadley whispered, crying. "He fell….she pushed him."

"Sit by the fire. I'll get some tea." Hilda tried to direct her to the small room.

"No!" Hadley yanked her arm out of her grasp. "I have to go. I can stop her."

"You'll need to wait till daybreak." Hilda simply said.

"What is going on?" Emma cut in, confused and annoyed.

"I had a dream. Lady Elizabeth killed Arthur. Right after they were married." Hadley ran a hand over her face, wiping the tears away.

"It's just a dream." Emma tried to soothe.

"No! It was real." Hadley exclaimed, turning to Hilda. "You believe me, right?"

"I do. Your mother…had dreams that came to pass many times." Hilda quietly told them. "To have such a vivid and real dream…I believe it."

"Sooo…we're going back to Camelot?" Emma looked between her sister and grandmother. "To save Arthur from an evil princess that is going to kill him which means she's mad. But we're going to stop her."

"Yes." Hadley fought a smile at her sister. It did sound crazy, but the dream had been so real, so vivid. To see Arthur laying there...

"Great!" Emma clapped with a smile. "Sounds like fun."


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't do this." Arthur rasped, his chest rising rapidly as he looked around with desperation.

Merlin pushed him back into the hall and against the wall. "Just breathe."

"I am breathing, Merlin." He snapped, swatting at Merlin's hand. "It's this damn pain…" He rubbed his chest.

"You're having an attack."

"An…attack?" Arthur replied, dryly. "What attack?"

"It's what can happen when you're overwhelmed or scared-"

"I am not scared." Arthur scoffed at the idea. But truthfully, he was terrified. When they had returned to Camelot he had been hopeful his father had found a way out of the engagement. But apparently the threat of war was the only way out. So here he was getting ready to attend the pre wedding feast. Tomorrow night he was supposed to marry. His father had been furious at his disappearance as he knew he would be. Lady Elizabeth had been miffed too. Not that he had cared. But it had made her extra clingy and now every time he turned around she was right there.

Merlin knew how upset Arthur truly was. Why wouldn't he be? He was getting ready to do something he absolutely did not want to do. He patted Arthur on the chest before stepping back "We can run away again."

Arthur chuckled. "Don't tempt me." He straightened from the wall and fixed his crown. With a shared look at Merlin, he entered the hall. It was full of people as the crowd cleared for him.

"There you are." Lady Elizabeth purred, going to him, putting her arm through his.

Arthur didn't say anything, as he let her pull him to his chair. He reached for his cup, drinking it all down then motioning for another. If he had to be here and he had to marry the witch next to him he was going to get good and drunk.

Xxx

Merlin tried to intervene only once, receiving a scolding from Arthur who held tight to his cup. So he stood back, ready to assist the prince when he had enough. That point came when he motioned Merlin over.

"I need…you…to get her." Arthur slurred, his eyes watering and starting to cross.

Merlin sent a look over at Lady Elizabeth who was at the other end of the table. "The princess?"

"No, no. Hadley." Arthur let out a loud burp, making himself laugh.

"Um. She's not here remember." Merlin softly told him, keeping an eye on the princess. The last thing they needed was her over hearing Arthur wanted Hadley. Drunk of not, it would not be good.

Arthur's face went blank, then his eyes flashed. "She didn't want me! That…hag."

"You don't mean that and you know that's not true." Merlin told him.

"I do." Arthur tried to point at him, but missed him by a lot. "We went all that way and she…wasn't even happy to see me!"

"Okay. Let's get you to bed." Merlin had to get him out of here. He managed to get him to his feet and put an arm around his waist. The remaining knights who weren't passed out drunk cheered and clapped as the prince walked by.

Merlin heard the princess call out to Arthur, but he kept going. She could just get annoyed. After several stumbles and loud hooting laughter, Merlin got Arthur to his room. "Let's get to the bed." Merlin was out of breath as he dumped Arthur on the bed. He went to work on getting his boots off. He took the crown off and rolled him to the middle of the bed. He could just sleep in his pants and shirt.

"Why?" Arthur whispered, his eyes closed and already halfway asleep.

"Why what?" Merlin went to him, pulling the covers over him.

"Why didn't she want me?" Arthur whispered brokenly.

"She did, sire. She does." Merlin soothed, knowing it was all that he drunk making him so loose lipped. "It's just…not…easy for either of you right now." Arthur rolled over, tucking a pillow against his chest and fell asleep. Merlin sighed, deciding to stay close by in case he was needed. He grabbed an extra cover and pillow and made a pallet on the floor.

Xxxxxx

"How are we doing this?" Emma asked as they walked towards the castle.

Hadley stared at the great walls in front of them. Their travel here had been easy, Franklin had escorted them into town, not wanting them to travel alone. Now they were here and Hadley didn't have a plan. "We need to find Merlin."

"I like that idea." Emma laughed as they headed to the entrance that would take them to Gaius's. "Then what?"

"Then…we'll tell Merlin and take it from there." The court was full of people arriving for the wedding. The castle was draped with banners and flowers in preparation of the nights events. They made it to the physicians office, knocking before opening the door. "Merlin! Gaius!"

"They're not here." Emma looked back into Merlin's room.

"Merlin's probably getting Arthur ready." Hadley chewed on her bottom lip, thinking. They couldn't just walk around the castle. There were double guards and they were only letting the wedding guests in. Goodness knew they weren't guest.

"How do we get to him?" Emma asked.

"Come on. Let's see how close we can get." Hadley led the wall down the halls, keeping a close eye on everyone. The wedding was going to start very soon. The panic in her chest was starting to hurt. It couldn't happen.

 _Hadley….._

Hadley stopped, making Emma bump into her. "What?" Emma whispered, seeing Hadley pale and look around.

"Did you hear that?" Hadley whispered. Emma shook her head. "Someone was calling me."

"I didn't hear it." Emma looked around, but the hall was mostly empty. All the guests were already in the great hall.

 _Hadley_

There it was again. A chill ran down Hadley's back. It was the same voice that called her into the smoke. "We have to find Merlin and now." Hadley took off in a run, Emma following.

Xxxx

Merlin stepped back, eyeing Arthur in his royal outfit. The navy blue tunic was trimmed in gold, a gold belt wrapped around his waist. His pants were black and was tucked into shiny black boots. His red cape was around his shoulders and his crown sat on his head. His face was devoid of any emotion as was his eyes. Merlin's heart was breaking for him. "You…are ready."

Arthur's eyes cut to Merlin's and nodded. He left the room, the guards awaiting in front of his door were there to make sure he made it to the hall. He followed the guards. The great hall was packed full of people he didn't know. His father waited at the throne as he walked down the aisle.

"Arthur." King Uther greeted his son with a nod. When he got no reaction, he sighed. "It's hard to be King, son." The eyes that flashed at him were furious, but he didn't say a word. Uther sighed again, trying to ignore the guilt that he was feeling.

Xxxxx

Hadley and Emma had almost made it to the great hall when they ran into Lady Elizabeth. If she wasn't terrified, she would have laughed at the look on the princess's face.

"You!"

Hadley put Emma behind her as she stared down the princess.

"Why are you here?!" The Lady shrieked. "Guards! Take her away!"

"My Lady." Edith tried to sooth, confused as she looked at the sisters.

"I want her gone now!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hadley watched as guards came from both sides, boxing them in. "Run Emma."

"What? No." Emma protested, her eyes flashing at the lady. "Is that seriously what you're wearing to your wedding?" Emma smirked at the bright red dress with a long train.

"Kill them!" Lady Elizabeth's face was beet red as the guards rushed them.

"Emma run. Now!" Hadley took off in one direction, knowing they would follow her. "Find Merlin and Arthur!" The guards chased after her, just like she wanted. When she was away from the others, she turned. Her eyes flashed as she put her hands up. The guards dropped on the spot, unconscious. Picking up her skirts, she ran down the hall. She had to get back to the great hall.

Xxxxxxx

"What's going on?" Arthur muttered to Merlin who stood off to the side. The wedding should have started minutes ago, but apparently Lady Elizabeth was having a problem. Whispers started to run through the room. "Find out." He ordered Merlin. Not that he really cared, but maybe if he was lucky the princess was having second thoughts.

Merlin stepped into the hall going towards the princess's room. He found the Lady Elizabeth in the hall, yelling at Edith who looked terrified. "My Lady. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is a problem!" Lady Elizabeth hissed. "There are two criminals running loose in this castle and I want them caught and killed on the spot!"

"What?" Merlin eyed her like she had lost her mind.

"Listen you simple idiot," Lady Elizabeth seethed. "I want them caught."

"It's Hadley and Emma." Edith told him quietly, stepping away from the princess.

"What?" Merlins's eyes widen. "They are here?"

Edith nodded as the Lady looked like she was going to strike her. "They took off in opposite directions."

"Shut up! Shut up!" Lady Elizabeth stalked down the hall. "I will take care of this myself!"

Merlin's heart was racing as he took off to tell Arthur. There must be a reason the girls had showed up here. He found Arthur still at the altar, King Uther talking to King Leonard who looked just as confused as everyone else felt.

Arthur turned as Merlin appeared. "Did you find out what's going on?"

"Yes. Hadley and Emma are here."

"What?" Arthur's head jerked up as he grabbed Merlin by the shirt. "You're lying."

"No! Lady Elizabeth is having a fit. She has the guards after them, telling them to kill on the spot!" Merlin rushed to tell him.

Arthur took off in a run down the aisle, surprising everyone. King Uther yelled at him, but he quickly left the great hall with Merlin on his heels. "Any idea which way?"

"No. Edith said they spilt up, but most the guards went after Hadley." Merlin tried to connect to Hadley, but there was so many emotions in the air, he couldn't focus on her.

"We'll spilt up. Find them." Arthur ordered as he took off to the left. His heart was racing with the thoughts of his guards following the Lady's orders. He had only went a short ways when he caught sight of Lady Elizabeth running out the door towards the balcony.

Xxxxxx

Hadley realized her mistake as soon as the cool air hit her. She had trapped herself on the balcony. Spinning around, she tried to head back inside before she was spotted, but Lady Elizabeth stepped out.

"You wouldn't go away." Lady Elizabeth seethed, a knife glittering in her hands. "I don't know why you're so special."

"I'm not." Hadley panted, looking for an escape. "You're the one marrying him."

"You think this is all about Arthur?" Lady Elizabeth threw her head back, laughing.

"It's not?" Hadley felt the chill first, the ice cold fingers on her. Looking down, the black smoke was starting to curl around her.

"Why the priestess wants you I'll never know." Lady Elizabeth started to advance towards her.

Hadley was backed as far as she could go, looking over her shoulder she saw nothing but the hard ground far below. She started to shiver as the smoked curled. She turned to raise her hand, but pulled it back. She was so cold, she couldn't even think of spells or magic.

"No!" Arthur rushed out to see Hadley almost completely taken by the smoke and Lady Elizabeth holding a knife.

"Ahh. Arthur." Lady Elizabeth gave him a chilling smile. "You can be next, you spoiled, ignorant ass!"

"Let her go! This isn't about her." Arthur pleaded, wishing to hell he had his sword. He was hardly ever without it and the one time he needed it, it was in his room.

"Oh, you're wrong. It's always been about her. It's my right to have what you have!" She screamed at Hadley. "I've worked all these years too hard to see someone else take it from me!"

Arthur looked at Hadley to see her skin taking a horrible shade of blue. She was freezing to death. Out of options, he ran towards Lady Elizabeth, but as he reached her she turned and he felt the hot, fiery slide of her knife in his side. He stumbled to his knees to see Lady Elizabeth hold the knife over her, then bring it down into his side again. He cried out.

"Arthur!" Hadley screamed as she watched the second stab from the crazed princess. She fought against the smoke, feeling it tightened around her. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself and remember what her grandmother had taught her. Her eyes opened when Emma came running out distracting the princess. Hadley felt the smoke lessen and said a quick spell and broke through it. Stumbling, she tried to make it to Arthur, but she was forced back.

"No!" Lady Elizabeth screamed. "You are not ruining this for me!"

Hadley's eyes widen in fear as the black smoke curled around Arthur, pulling him away. She tried to grab at him, but Lady Elizabeth forced her back again with a dose of magic. "Leave him alone!" Hadley got to her feet to see the princess hit Emma, striking her down. She started to shake with uncontrollable anger, her eyes flashed gold as fire shot from her hands. Lady Elizabeth screamed as she was consumed in fire to only make it disappear.

"You think you can beat me?" The Lady's voice turned, going deep and harsh. Her eyes had turned black too. With a flick of her hand, Arthur went over the balcony.

"No!" Hadley ran to the side, too late to do anything but watch Arthur fall to the hard ground below. Spinning around, she reached towards the sky.

Emma sat up to see lightening flash across the sky then a bolt came down into her sister's hands. The wind was blowing hard as Hadley's eyes flashed red. Hadley took the bolt and shot it straight towards the Lady Elizabeth who staggered back. Hadley reached up again, taking in another bolt and shot it towards Lady Elizabeth again. Lady Elizabeth was on her knees, trying to stand up. But Hadley kept hitting her, the air crackling around her. The scream that filled the air hurt Emma's ears as Hadley hit the princess one last time. The lady fell in a heap, the life gone from her. As Emma watched she saw a thick cloud of smoke swirl up from the lady and disappear. "Hadley!"

Hadley turned at her name, seeing her sister run towards her. Her sisters arms went around her, but she pushed them away. "Find Gaius. Now!" With that, she jumped over the ledge.

"Hadley!" Emma screamed just as Merlin came out.

Merlin ran over to see Hadley float down to the ground next to a lifeless Arthur. "Arthur…."

"We need Gaius!" Emma yelled taking off.

"What happen to Lady Elizabeth?" Merlin asked as they ran back into the castle.

"Hadley turned her into ashes." Emma flashed him a quick smirk as they frantically searched for Gaius.

Xxxxx

Hadley ran to Arthur, turning his head towards her. "Arthur…." She felt a pulse, but it was faint. Too faint. "Stay with me." She whispered, her hand moving over his stomach to his side. She felt the hot rush of blood pouring from him. "No…no…no. No Arthur." Closing her eyes, she started to whisper a spell she had learned from her mother's book. She felt the heat coursing through her and she felt Arthur jerk. "Hold still Arthur," She cooed. So focused she was, she didn't hear the footsteps heading their way.

"Oh my…god…" Emma gasped, stopping in her tracks along with Merlin and Gaius. They were glowing. Hadley and Arthur both was wrapped in a pale light.

"She's…healing him." Gaius whispered in wonder.

"She better hurry. The kings on his way." Merlin looked between the doors of the castle and the couple in front of her.

Gaius stepped to them, bending down next to them. "The kings coming."

"I'm not done." Hadley could still feel the faint pulse. He wasn't strong enough yet.

"He's here!" Merlin hissed, going to Hadley and pulling her back.

"No!" Hadley tried to fight him, but Emma helped hold her back. "I didn't finish. He needs me to finish."

"Gaius!" King Uther ran to them, bending down to his son. "Is he okay?"

"I need him inside. Now." Gaius stood back as the knights came to pick him up.

Arthur let out a faint moan as they lifted him. Hadley tried to shake herself free from Emma and Merlin but they held tight. The kings eyes met hers briefly before he followed his son inside.

"I'll go with him." Merlin told them, rushing to catch up. "Stay close!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Hadley fell to her knees, closing her eyes. She felt Emma's hands on her face. "I'm…okay."

"No. You're not. Your skin is ice and you are so pale. You're shaking and I'm really scared to know if that's just Arthur's blood or some of yours." Emma's eyes ran over her, frantically.

Hadley put a hand on the spot on her stomach. Looking at the blood on her hand she shuddered. "It's his."

"Just so you know…you are my hero." Emma smiled as her sister opened her eyes and looked at her. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen."

"I…she hurt him…she hurt you." Hadley whispered, getting to her feet. She didn't feel any remorse for killing Lady Elizabeth.

"Hey," Emma took Hadley's face in her hands. "you had to do it." Hadley moved to hug her sister, but her eyes stayed on the spot where Arthur had disappeared into.

Xxxxx

Gaius stepped back from the bed, putting a rag on Arthur's forehead. "He'll be fine. Just needs to rest." Gaius didn't go in to the detail about how Hadley's healing had stopped the blood loss that more than likely saved the young prince's life. The fall from the balcony did nothing but bruise him. No broken bones or other damage that Gaius could find, but Hadley's healing could've helped that too.

"I can't believe….she had magic." King Uther rubbed his head as he looked down at his son. "I was making him marry a sorceress."

"You didn't know." Gaius patted the kings shoulder, giving Merlin a look. "He needs to rest. Merlin will stay with him."

"I'll…go…tell our guests." King Uther sighed, giving his son one more look.

Merlin moved around the room as they left. He made sure Arthur was covered up and the cool rag on his head was wetted. He pulled a chair up to the bed. When the castle went to bed, he would sneak Hadley in.


	10. Chapter 10

Hadley followed Merlin down the deserted hall, walking softly. It felt like it had taken forever for Merlin to come get her. She and Emma had went to Gaius's. Emma had managed to fall asleep, but Hadley had paced in Merlin's bedroom. Merlin had told her that Arthur would be fine, that he was resting and it was because of her. She felt like she didn't do enough before the king interrupted her. They made it to Arthur's room and Merlin waved her in. A few candles lit around the room cast a glow in the room. Arthur was sprawled out on the bed, a wide, white bandage wrapped around his middle. She walked around to the side with the wounds and lightly ran her finger over them. The bleeding had stopped it seemed. Now, they just had to hope he wouldn't get an infection. She ran her hand over his side once again, a slight glow coming from her fingers.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, softly.

"Just making sure." Hadley gave him a tiny smile. The urge to heal had come to her so naturally. She knew exactly what to do, what to say. She had felt like her mother was right there with her. Moving up on the bed, she sat at Arthur's side, staring down at him.

"Is this why you came?" Merlin asked, pulling up a chair on the other side of the bed.

"I had a dream. Most of it came true." Hadley whispered, picking up Arthur's hand. "Except the part of him actually dying and me killing Lady Elizabeth."

"Glad one did and one didn't." Merlin teased, giving her a crooked smile. "He'll be glad you are here. I'm glad."

Hadley ran a finger over Arthur's hand. "It doesn't change much. There will be other princess's."

"He doesn't want anyone else." Merlin told her.

Hadley looked over at Merlin, sighing. "I'm not…sure how long we'll stay."

Merlin didn't say anything, instead he kicked his legs up on the side of the bed and watched her watch the prince.

Xxxxxx

The moan woke her first. She raised up from where she had fallen asleep on the bed, next to Arthur. Looking over, she saw Arthur started to move, struggle. Sitting up, she put a hand to his forehead. "Shhh…"

Arthur sighed as her fingers moved in his hair, his eyes fluttered open. "Hadley…."

Hadley leaned over him, smiling. "Go back to sleep. Rest."

Arthur fought to keep his eyes opened, but he was so damn drowsy. He felt her take his hand and he squeezed it. "Don't leave."

"I'm not." She promised, leaning to place a soft kiss on his forehead. She watched a tired smile move across his face, making her smile. "Go back to sleep."

"Keep touching me." He whispered, his head rolling towards her hand.

Hadley smiled as she ran her hand through his hair, over his forehead, down his cheek. He gave a drowsy sigh before falling back to sleep.

Hadley was woken up later, as the sun was starting to peek through the windows because of movement on the bed. Raising up, she saw Arthur trying to sit up. "What are you doing?"

Arthur paused, looking over at her. "Trying to get up."

"No. Lay back down." Hadley ordered, pushing him back onto the bed.

"I'm fine." Arthur huffed, fighting a smile. Maybe, he'd just lay here and let her take care of him. He watched her as she fixed the covers, tucking them under him being careful of his injured side. "I thought I dreamt you."

"No, it wasn't a dream. By any means." Hadley muttered, meeting his eyes.

"I knew she was irrational but…." He trailed off, frowning. "Why did you come?"

Hadley fussed with a corner of his cover, not sure how to explain why she had come back to Camelot. "It…will sound…crazy."

"Well, apparently it's going around." He muttered.

Hadley raised up, pushing her hair off her shoulders. "I had a dream about you. More a nightmare. So…I just had to check."

"Check on me?" Arthur questioned watching her eyes bounce everywhere but him. "You were worried about me because of a dream?"

Hadley's eyes cut to his and she sighed. "I…had to make sure you were okay, so I could be okay." She softly repeated the same words he had given her days before.

They stared at each other, neither moving until Arthur held out his hand. Hadley started to move to take it until the door opened and in stepped the King.

King Uther looked between Hadley and his son, frowning. He put his focus on his son, relieved to see him awake. "Arthur. You look well."

Arthur moved to sit up again, seeing Hadley bite her lip in worry. But he couldn't face his father flat on his back. He had just a little pain, more of a sting in his side. "I'm fine considering the person you wanted me to marry stabbed me. Twice."

Uther's frown deepened. He turned to Hadley. "Leave us."

"No. Stay." Arthur told her, anger filling his eyes as he traded glares with his father. He was still very angry with him, more so now that he had almost been killed and Hadley too.

"She goes." Uther fired back, his angry glare turning on Hadley. "Why are you even here? You were told to never return."

"Leave her alone!" Arthur moved to get up, wincing as he did so.

Hadley moved to Arthur. "Lay back down. What are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Arthur muttered, swatting her hands away. "Just…stay."

"I better go." Hadley whispered, feeling the hard glare from the king. Arthur reached for her hand, holding it tight. "Arthur. Please." She was desperate to leave the King.

"Stay in the castle." Arthur ordered softly, dipping his head to meet her eyes. When she nodded, he let go of her hand and he watched her flee as quickly as she could. He settled back against his bed, his hand unconsciously going to his side.

Uther moved around the room as Arthur stayed silent. "I…regret many things."

"Like trying to marry me off to someone that wanted to kill me?" Arthur snapped, nowhere near ready to forgive his father. Not just yet.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" Uther sighed, looking at him.

"Not anytime soon." Arthur fired back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I…can understand that. I'm just glad you are alright." Uther nodded, heading to the door. He turned back to his on. "The girl-"

"You will do nothing." Arthur told him. "She's no concern of yours."

"I think when she has my son tied up in knots, she is a concern to me." Uther replied, opening the door. "I'll leave it. For now." With that he left the room.

Xxxxx

Hadley kept her head down as she quickly made her way to Arthur's room. All day she had waited for the guards to show up and take her to the dudgeon or worse. But they never came. She had helped Gaius to pass the time as did Emma. Merlin had been gone most the day busy with Arthur. Gaius had examined him, saying he was healing great and he credited her to saving him.

As the afternoon wore on, Edith showed up saying that Arthur had requested she come to his room. So here she was trying to go unnoticed as she went. Her shoulders sagged in relief as she reached his doors. Knocking once, she opened the door and went in. To see Arthur standing up, Merlin supporting him. "Why are you up?!" She rushed over to him, her eyes going to side looking for damage.

"It's okay." Arthur chuckled as he let go of Merlin. "Gaius said I could get up some."

"Are you sure?" Hadley asked, unsure, biting on her lip.

"Tell her Merlin." Arthur waved to his servant as he slowly walked towards the table.

"Gaius said he could move around some. Just not to overdo it." Merlin went to the table, arranging the plate of food waiting there.

Arthur picked up a roll, taking a bit as he grinned at her. She looked cute standing there all disgruntled. "Bite?"

"No." Hadley rolled her eyes at the offer of his roll. "Shove it in your mouth."

Arthur laughed as he sat down to eat. It felt great to be out of his bed. It felt even better to have Hadley there. "Eat with me." He motioned to the other plate and chair.

Hadley glanced at Merlin who just smiled as he went around picking up Arthur's things. With a sigh, she moved to sit across from him. She watched as Arthur poured her a glass of wine, holding it out to her. "Thank you."

"Merlin told me how you killed Lady Elizabeth." Arthur remarked, looking at his plate and missing the panicked look Hadley shot Merlin. "With the knife."

"I told him how when she was putting him over the wall, you were able to attack her." Merlin stressed, holding her gaze.

"Very brave." Arthur softly told her with a slight smile.

"Yes. Well." Hadley cleared her throat, then took a long drink of wine. "There wasn't anything else to do."

"You did well." Arthur praised, still smiling at her.

Hadley was quiet as they finished their meal, she also finished off her wine. She noticed Arthur wincing as he moved in his chair. "You need to lay down and rest."

"I think you may be right." Arthur admitted with a sheepish smile. He let Hadley help him up and back to the bed. "I hate this."

"It could have been worse." Hadley reminded him with a look. It was worse than that, he just didn't know that.

"Yes." Arthur's eyes held hers. "I never asked if you were hurt."

"I wasn't." Hadley fixed his pillows, then lightly pushed him back. "Lay back." When she had him settled, she fixed his covers missing his smirk as she tucked him in. When she tried to move from the bed, he grabbed her arm.

"Stay for a while." Arthur asked.

"To watch you sleep?" Hadley raised an amused brow.

"What else do you have to do?" Arthur's smirk widen.

Hadley rolled her eyes, moving to pull a chair up to the bed. "Apparently nothing."

Arthur smiled, happy he got his way. "Merlin. Go away."

"He can stay." Hadley frowned as Merlin headed to the door.

Merlin flashed a smile and tossed her a wave. "Have a good night."

"Talk to me." Arthur settled into his pillows, closing his eyes.

"You're awful demanding." Hadley huffed, folding her arms against her chest. He looked pale, she worried. He was probably up to long. That's one of the reasons she stayed with him. The other was…she wanted too.

"Part of my charm." He opened one eye to smile at her. She rolled her eyes again, making him smile bigger.

"Mmm…is that what it is?" Hadley fought a smile. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Your…new home. You like it there?" Arthur closed his eyes again. Truthfully, he really didn't want to know. He had a feeling he wouldn't like her answers.

"I do. Hilda and Franklin….are like grandparents to us." She hated to keep the truth from him, but she couldn't give him all the details without revealing her magic. "Everyone has welcomed us. It's nice…to have a place. I am sorry for the way I talked to you when you came."

"Doesn't matter." Arthur sighed. "I guess I was…expecting you to need recusing or my help or something. I was going to save the day." He let out a humorless laugh. "Then you didn't need me…."

"I…don't know what you expect." Hadley admitted truthfully.

"Me either." Arthur's eyes opened and he rolled his head to look at her. "I just know you've became very important to me."

"It doesn't matter what we feel or think, Arthur. It's not up to us." Hadley quickly stood up, not able to sit near him any longer. "I'll return home and you'll…be king. You need to rest."

"Hadley." Arthur called out, but she didn't stopped. He pounded his fist into the bed in frustration. Laying back, he stared up at the canopy over his bed.

Xxxxxx

"But I don't want to leave yet!" Emma wailed, following her sister around Merlin's tiny room. "Did the toad hurt your feelings so you're tucking tail and running this time?" Emma snapped, yanking her bag from Hadley's hands.

"No! And watch your tone." Hadley warned with a heated look.

"I will not. It's not fair that the two of you have so…so much say in rather Merlin and I get to spend time with each other. Arthur gets mad, he leaves and Merlin has to go. You get mad, we leave and I have to go. It's not fair!"

"Do you think we can stay here?!" Hadley yelled. "We have a home now! This is not it! This will never be it!" Hadley angrily yelled. Blindly, she stuffed her things into her travel bag. "You want to stay. Fine. But I'm going home." Putting her bag on her shoulder, she stormed out. Thankfully, Gaius and Merlin weren't there to hear them fighting.

"Fine!" Emma screamed back at her, slamming Merlin's bedroom door.

Hadley wiped at the angry tears falling down her cheek. She made it to the stable and asked the stable boy to get her horse ready. She was leaving without telling anyone goodbye. She hated the thought of it, but she mounted her horse anyway. She had cleared the castle and had her horse pointed in the direction to take her home, when she stopped. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back into the warm rays of the sun.

"I spent many days confused as you are."

Hadley jerked up, looking around. She froze when she spotted the hood figure walking towards her. The voice belonged to a woman and the figure did too. Hadley jumped off the horse quickly to be ready to defend herself.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" Hadley asked. She couldn't see with the hood over the woman's face. But when she pulled the hood back, Hadley gasped. "You're…."

"Your aunt?" Blythe smiled at her. "Look at you. You are a vision."

Hadley stared back in shock at the woman before her. She looked just like the drawing her grandmother had shown her. There was some age, but not much. Her hair was still coal black just like her own, hanging down her back. There were a few lines around her aunts blue eyes and mouth, but nothing to take away from her beauty. "Why…are you here?"

"Waiting for you." Blythe smiled. "And let me tell you I'm not know for my patience."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. This is all very new to you. But the short of it is, you were always destined to come to Camelot. To come into your power." Blythe explained. "You did quite a number on Elizabeth. I was very impressed."

"You…knew her?" Hadley rasped.

"She trained under me. She wasn't that good. Always thirsting for more power. It was her downfall. That and her jealously over you, my dear. She couldn't stand that I wanted you. But she didn't realize we were family." Blythe moved to Hadley, taking her by the chin. "I don't see your mother in you."

"It's all on the inside." Hadley snapped, jerking away from her. "You had Elizabeth try to kill Arthur?"

"No, no." Blythe chuckled. "The boy is no concern to me…other than what he may be to you."

"He's…nothing." Hadley almost choked on her lie, but she managed to get it out.

"You are a terrible liar. Just like your mother." Blythe laughed, but shrugged. "She did that on her own. She thought if she married him, killed him off than the king she would be queen. I didn't have the strength to keep telling her it wouldn't work. Her death is on her, not you."

"What do you want with me? The black smoke…that was you. Right?" Hadley questioned, needing answers.

"No…the smoke belongs to someone much more dangerous than I." Blythe frowned, looking at Hadley with concern. "He's worried about your power. You have to the power to destroy him."

"Why would I? What do I care about…this person?" Hadley asked, her mind reeling with so many questions and confusion.

"Because…you'll be the one to stop him from hurting those you hold close to your heart." Blythe took Hadley's hand. "I once was…seduced by his power, but…it became too much even for me."

"You went dark." Hadley accused with a hard look.

"I guess I still am. But not as dark as he is, Hadley. That's why I come to you now. To prepare you for him." Blythe held tight when she tried to pull away. "Nothing that Hilda is teaching you or you're reading from your mother's silly book will prepare you for this."

"You tried to kill her! Me!" Hadley jerked back, her stomach churning in anger and fear. "Why should I believe you? Trust you?"

"Because…I'm all that you have." Blythe simply said, pulling her hood up and walking by her. In the distance the sound of a horse was getting closer. "When you decide I'm telling the truth…I'll be near."

Hadley turned to watch her walk into the woods, then disappear into thin air. She was still staring at the spot when Arthur dismounted and came towards her.

"You were just going to leave?"! Arthur thundered, his anger masking his hurt.

Hadley turned to look at them, blinking herself back. Could she leave now with her aunt's warnings still ringing in her ear? She couldn't abandon Emma, no matter how much the brat made her mad. Apparently, the brat went squealing to Merlin who then squealed to Arthur. "You shouldn't be riding." Was all she said to him as she walked by him.

"That's all you have to say?" Arthur shook his head, sure he heard her wrong. "Hadley! I order you to stop."

Hadley stopped walking, slowly turning around. Her eyes were narrowed as she glared at him. Her palms were itching, tingling and she had to put them behind her. "I'm sorry, my lord."

Arthur paused at the change that went over her. "Hadley-"

"No. I'm truly sorry for disobeying you, sire." Hadley bent her head in anything but respect. "It will not happen again."

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, feeling the anger rolling off of her.

"I'm being respectful to the future king. Isn't that what you just ordered me to do?" Hadley's forced smile was full of anger. Maybe he didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of a mood that was really her aunt's fault. But he was there and he was the target. At the moment, he had to be the target.

"Stop it." Arthur stormed to her, his blue eyes clouded with his own anger. "This is about you leaving without telling anyone. Without telling me. This has nothing to do with me being the future king."

"You're wrong. It's always been about you being the king." Hadley hissed back at him. "Just…leave me alone!" She turned, grabbing her horses' reins.

"That's what you want?" Arthur hurled the question at her as she mounted her horse. When she nodded, he angrily stocked to his own horse. "Fine. If that's what you want, so be it."

Hadley sat on her horse, watching him ride away from her. She had hurt him which in turn tore her apart. But it was for his own good, hers too. If what her aunt said was really true she didn't want him anywhere near her. She didn't want any of her family near her.

"This way."

Without another look at the horse and rider disappearing towards the castle, she turned her horse towards the woods and followed her aunt.


	11. Chapter 11

"Concentrate."

Hadley focused on the lake before her. With a flick of her wrist, the water started to ripple. As her eyes glowed red the water started to boil, steam raising up.

"Perfect." Blythe beamed proudly as she clapped. "You are amazing."

Hadley put her hand down and the lake went back to normal. Turning she smiled at her aunt. "What's next?"

Blythe laughed, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You need to pace yourself. We don't want to wear you out."

"I want to do more." Hadley pleaded, looking up at her aunt with big, blue eyes. "Please."

"Oh, girl. You think that will work on me? I mastered that look growing up." Blythe teased, making

Hadley chuckle.

The last two weeks had been such an eye opener for her. Blythe had taken her back to home, high in the mountains secluded. She had learned so much about magic, how to control it, how to wield it. She had also learned about her aunt. Blythe didn't make excuses for what she had done, but Hadley saw regret in her eyes when she talked about her family. Hadley had regret too. She had just left Emma. She prayed that Merlin was taking care of her. Arthur too. She tried not to think of Arthur and how she treated him the last time they saw each other.

"Come. I'll show you one more thing today." Blythe led the way back to her home. It was a stone house hidden behind a mountain. "You mentioned you can heal."

"I can. I…healed Arthur when Lady Elizabeth tried to kill him." Hadley told her. "It came natural. I knew exactly what to do."

"Mmm…that's from your mother." Blythe replied quietly as they reached the house. Once inside, she grabbed a wooden bowl that sat high on a shelf. Hadley watched as she poured water into the bowl. "Now. I'll teach you something from me." With a wave of her hand, the water shimmered than revealed Hilda in her garden.

Hadley moved closer, her mouth open in surprise. "You can see things."

"I can. I check on them often." Blythe muttered quietly, sadly. "Now you try." She moved Hadley in front of the bowl. "Just think about who or what you want to see. Bring that vision into your mind, then release it through your hands"

Hadley took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She locked on the face she wanted to see and waved her hand over the water. Opening her eyes she gasped to see Emma. She was at Gaius's table sitting next to Merlin eating. She was smiling, but there was a sadness in her eyes that tore at Hadley's heart. "I left her."

"You have your reason." Blythe squeezed her arm before moving to heat some water.

"I don't want her hurt. If this…thing is hunting me…."

"His name is Jonas."

Hadley looked up at her aunt. Blythe hadn't told her anything about the sorcerer that was after her. "You knew him well."

"I did. He took me under his wing when I left. He taught me how to pull my strongest magic out. I was seduced by the power he had. But what he had was never enough. He would fed off other's magic."

"How is that possible?" Hadley questioned, sitting down as her aunt did.

"He has a stone, one that can trap magic. It' from the old religion. It was forged to control those that went dark. But he used it to his advantage, taking people's power for himself."

"He never took yours?"

"He tried. When he saw I was falling out...I guess I should say when I finally woke up and realized what I had become. I was no better than he was, bringing him people to use the stone on. The night you came into Camelot…I left."

"Why?" Hadley whispered.

"Because he wanted you. He could feel your power, I could too." Blythe's eyes met Hadley's. "He never knew what you were to me."

"Why…didn't you help him? Why are you helping me?"

Blythe shrugged, getting to her feet. "Because…it's the one way I can…help my sister. To take care of her children. I can…make amends…at least to myself. In a way I…see you as mine too. I helped…make you what you are." Blythe gave a harsh laugh. "Stupid, huh?"

"No." Hadley slowly shook her head. "When grandmother was telling us about you and my mother…there was never any anger or hate. There was just sadness for what had happened." Blythe looked away from her, her expression sad. "Maybe you could go back to see them one day."

"Perhaps." Blythe turned, putting a smile on her face. She motioned to the bowl. "Isn't there someone else you want to check on?"

Hadley eyed the bowl, the cut her eyes to Blythe. "No."

"Really?" Blythe arched an amused brow. "Like I've said before….you're a horrible liar."

"I need to distance myself as much as I can." Hadley picked up the bowl and emptied the water out, taking away the temptation.

"It's not easy distancing the heart, child."

Hadley was done with that conversation as she faced her aunt. "I want to learn how to disappear like you do."

"That one is tricky." Blythe chuckled. "If it's not done just so…there is no telling where you'll end up and if all of you will end up in the same place."

"Teach me."

Xxxxxxx

Emma was walking from the kitchens back to Gaius's when she spotted Arthur on the balcony. The sun had set hours ago and the moon was high in the sky. She had seen him several times over the course of the last couple of weeks, but they had barely spoken. When he had returned that day from trying to get Hadley he briefly told her that Hadley made her choice and that was the end of it. Emma had been heartbroken that her sister had really just left her. She could have went home too, but she decided to stay as long as Merlin and Gaius would put up with her. Gaius was teaching her about medicine as she helped him and she loved it. Stepping out, she looked up frowning at the moon. "Strange."

Arthur glanced over his shoulder than looked up. "Yes." The moon had a blueish tint to it that wasn't often seen if ever.

"Wonder what it means? A storm? Bad luck?" Emma teased, stepping beside him. "Maybe werewolves come out."

"You've heard too many bedtime stories." Arthur smirked.

"My father used to tell us stories. Sometimes they were scary and I would crawl in bed with Hadley in the middle of the night." Emma sighed, the pang in her heart still weighing her down. "She loved them. She always was strange…."

Arthur didn't say anything as he stood there looking out at the village at night. The past few weeks he had worked hard to forget about Hadley. He spent all his free time training, consulting with his father who he finally decided to forgive and avoiding Emma because all she did was remind him of her sister. But the little brat had sought him out tonight and who was she talking about? The one he wanted to forget.

Emma looked at the moon again, a shiver going through her. "It sorta looks like that black smoke…."

Arthur looked up at the mood again and frowned. It did look like it was being covered up with smoke. "I'll walk you back in."

"Scared, Prince Arthur?" Emma teased, but she eyed the sky again.

"No, just tired of hearing you talk." He replied, putting a hand on her back and walking her in.

She chuckled as she curtsied. "Good night, sire."

Arthur gave her a nod before she skipped down the hallway. He went the other way towards his room. He entered his room deciding to go to sleep. Tomorrow was another day of training with his men. He changed into his night clothes, then headed to his bed. But he stopped to look out the window. The moon was almost completely covered by what looked like smoke. Frowning, he stood there and watched the air fill with it.

XXXXX

"Hadley. Wake up!"

Hadley opened her eyes, moaning. It was still dark outside, why was her aunt waking her up. "What?"

"You have to get up. Camelot is getting ready to be attacked." Blythe tossed a tunic and a pair of black tights on the bed. "Get dressed.

"What are you talking about?" Hadley sat up, dressing like her aunt ordered.

"Jonas is attacking it now."

"But why? I'm not there." Hadley pulled her boots on as she followed Blythe out of the house.

"No, but several people you love are." She paused to look back at her niece. She watched Hadley pale as her eyes widen. "He's lost sight of you. He cannot see you. He's drawing you out and this is the only way he can. To go after your sister or Arthur."

"We'll never make it! It's at least a half days ride!" Hadley exclaimed as they raced out of the house.

"Who said anything about riding?" Blythe smirked, holding her hand out. "I taught you the basics. Time to test it out."

"But…I'm not sure I'm ready…." Hadley's voice shook. She had managed to disappear once, to only end up in the same spot seconds later. It was tricky, just like her aunt had said.

"Hold on to me." Blythe squeezed her hand. "Picture the castle and I'll do the rest."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Arthur ran into the courtyard as it was being consumed with black smoke. He had ordered his guards to make sure everyone stayed inside. With a hand on the hilt of his sword he looked around. Merlin came running out. "Everyone in?"

"Yes." Merlin looked around as the smoke got thicker. "I don't understand. Hadley's not here. It always seemed to want her."

"It looks like it's searching for someone." Arthur mused as the black smoke swirled past him. It didn't try to latch on to him or Merlin. Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand, his eyes wide. "Emma." They took off into a run back into the castle. "Where is she?"

"With Gaius. I told her to stay there!" Merlin's heart was racing as they ran through the hall. He swung open the door to see Gaius laying on the floor. "Gaius!"

Gaius struggled to his feet, out of breath. "She's gone."

"Where did it take her?" Merlin wanted to scream, but swallowed it back.

"I don't know. It disappeared."

"Come on." Arthur grabbed Merlin's sleeve, pulling him out. They made it back to the courtyard to see the smoke retreating. "Follow it." They quickly mounted their horses and raced out of the walls of the castle, following the smoke into the woods. But as they entered the woods, their horses reared back as the dark figure appeared in front of them

Xxxxxxxx

Hadley didn't release the breath she was holding until she was on solid ground in one piece. They had made it. Looking around, she saw they were surrounded by trees. "We're not at the castle."

"No. I feel him here." Blythe muttered, putting a finger to her lip. "Quiet."

Hadley followed her aunt through the thick trees and brushes, her eyes and ears open. "Won't he know we're here?" She whispered.

"He'll not know where exactly."

"We're not even sure he has anyone." Hadley retorted, but stopped at the light in the distance. "What's that?"

"Jonas." Blythe whispered, seeing the fire. "I'll be here."

"You're not coming with me?" Hadley looked at her in panic.

Blythe took Hadley by the shoulder and smiled. "You have to do this. I'll be here if you need me. I can't let him see me with you. He'll know you're mine and that is something we don't want. Remember what I taught you. Be strong and be sure. Don't hesitate no matter what."

Hadley swallowed, then nodded. She hugged her aunt and heard her aunt whisper something into the air. With one more look she slowly made her way to towards the fire.

"Come out….come out…." A voice taunted, laced with wicked humor.

Hadley took a deep breath and came out of the clearing. There stood a man by the fire, his hair golden blonde that hung past his shoulders. He was in a leather vest, white tunic and black pants. He flashed her an almost friendly smile as she neared. He was not what she had been expecting at all.

"My…my….look at you." Jonas chuckled as he eyed her. He tilted his head, studying her harder. "You remind me of someone…"

Hadley stood there, looking around. It was just them. She didn't see anyone else. Maybe it was a ploy and no one had been taken or hurt. "Why do you want me?"

"You certainly are not what I was expecting. You're just a slip of a girl." Jonas chuckled. "How can you…hold all that power? The day you came into Camelot, my stomach shook. The walls shook on my home. I was expecting someone that was…larger than life. But I'm not disappointed."

The gleam in his eyes made her shiver. "I won't give you what you want."

"Are you sure about that?" Jonas smirked, walking around the fire. "In the short time I've felt you, watched you, I've noticed a few things. You are fiercely protective of those close to you. It's an admiring trait, but it could also be your downfall. People such as us should have no weaknesses that can be held against us."

"I am not like you." Hadley hissed out, watching his every move.

"Not entirely. Which is why you have weaknesses. Three in fact if I am correct." Jonas laughed as he flicked his hand and the black smoke started to swirl around them.

Hadley watched as the smoke uncurled and showed Emma laying in the mist of it. She started to run towards her only to be forced back with a shock, knocking her to the ground. "Let her go. She has no part in this."

"Oh, but she does. She got you here as well as them." Jonas pointed as the smoke held tight, but uncurled around Merlin and Arthur.

Hadley's eyes widen as she took in the bleeding cut on Arthur's head and the awkward angle of Merlin's arm. All three were unconscious and being held by the smoke. "Why are you doing this?"

"Simple. I want what you have." Jonas swung around to her. "You give me your power and I'll never bother you or them again."

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Hadley smirked as she felt her fingers tingle, her palms itch.

"I don't care what you believe. That's what I want." The smile left Jonas's face as his eyes turned hard. "Do we have a deal?"

Hadley watched as he pulled out a clear cut stone, no bigger than his hand. Quickly, she held her hands out as a force of magic shot towards him. It did nothing but knock the stone from his hand, but without pausing she flicked her hand and sent the stone flying into the woods.

"You fool!" Jonas roared, swirling around and hitting her with his own burst.

Hadley flew several feet before landing hard on the ground. She moaned as she rolled to her back, trying to catch her breath. She was almost to her feet when he knocked her down again. A searing pain shooting through her.

"You think you can hurt me?" Jonas' smile was evil as he stalked closer.

Hadley scrambled back, edging closer to the fire. Her eyes stayed on the sorcerer as he closed the distance between them. Reaching out, she drew the fire in and released it out and towards Jonas. The flame engulfed him, but she knew it wouldn't last long. Getting to her feet, she ran to Merlin. Putting everything she had into it, she pulled at the smoke saying a spell. She almost whimpered in relief when it released him. Seeing Jonas step out the flame, she put a hand on Merlin's arm hoping she had enough time to heal it. Her hand glowed, but she was soon sent flying backwards, landing hard against a tree. She saw stars and blackness and had to fight to keep from sinking into it.

"Oh…little girl…." Jonas sung as he swept his hand around in circle.

Hadley watched as the stone came flying back through the trees and right into Jonas's hand. Hoping she was doing the right spell, she sent a bolt towards Merlin. "Merlin!" Hadley got to her feet, ignoring how much she hurt. Jonas was back to stalking her.

"He's the one you save first? Odd. I thought you fancied the prince." Jonas shoved the stone in his pocket.

Hadley watched in fear as his eyes flashed black and she was being swallowed by the smoke. She couldn't move and she knew she wouldn't be able to use her magic in its hold.

"Now….where were we?" Jonas stood in front of her, his hand gripping her jaw painfully. "It's such a waste to kill someone as beautiful as you. But you've angered me greatly and now...I'll just finish this."

Hadley tried to shake him off, but his fingers were cutting into her face, making her eyes water. Suddenly, there was a flash and Jonas was sent flying away from her. The smoke let her go and she turned to see Merlin standing there his eyes glowing gold. "It's about time."

Merlin smiled, flexing his arm. 'Thanks for this."

"Thank me later." Hadley ran to his side as Jonas flew up and faced them.

"How did I miss the servant having magic?" Jonas pondered with an amused smirk. "No wonder you went to him first. Smart girl, you are. Like I said it's a shame."

"You have to get Emma and Arthur out of here." Hadley whispered out of the corner of her mouth, bracing herself for what she knew was coming. When the first spark left Jonas's hand, she pushed Merlin to the ground. It hit her full force sending her flying through the air once again. She braced for impact and felt the air leave her as she hit. With no strength at all she watched as Merlin tried to knock Jonas out. But he was too strong for them. His power was too much even with theirs combined. "Merlin! Get them out of here!" Hadley screamed as she managed to get Emma and Arthur free from the smoke. Struggling to her feet, she wanted Jonas's attention on her. With a flick, she sent a ball of fire towards him just to annoy him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emma had woken up and was looking on in horror. That distraction kept her from seeing the fire being hurled back at her and soon she was engulfed. She could hear Emma's screams but tried to block them as she tried not to panic. This was something she hadn't been taught yet. The flames licked at her skin causing imaginable pain.

Arthur came to as Emma screamed and cried in horror. Jumping to his feet and ignoring the dizziness. He saw a man smirking and laughing in front of a raging fire.

"Help her!" Emma sobbed, pulling at Merlin.

Her? Arthur shook his head, needing it to be clear. Then he saw into the fire and saw the black hair. "No…." He stumbled, still dizzy. He fell once and Merlin appeared at his side.

"No." Merlin held him back. "I have to get you out of here."

"No." Arthur pushed him away, getting to his feet once more.

"She wants you two out of here!" Merlin yelled at him, blinking back tears. Hadley didn't want his help now. She wanted him to get Emma and Arthur out of here while the sorcerer was distracted. "This is what she told me to do! I have to do this for her!"

Arthur turned to see tears falling down Merlin's cheeks and felt his own well up. "I can't leave…." Arthur trailed off as someone came flying out of the woods. It was a woman and she sent Jonas flying with a flash of light. The woman turned, yelling something that made the fire leave Hadley. Hadley fell in a heap to the ground. He shook off Merlin and ran.

"Stay back!" The woman yelled, freezing the three in place. Going to her knees, Blythe looked Hadley over. She was covered in burns, her arms and legs blistered. But her face…wasn't touched. "Vain bastard." Blythe hissed. Jonas always had a weakness for beautiful things and even while trying to kill Hadley, he wouldn't touch her face. Looking over her shoulder her eyes zeroed in on Emma. 'Can you heal?"

"No…no…" Emma sobbed, shaking her head.

"Well…this is a surprise." Jonas stood there, hands on his hips as he smiled at Blythe. "You've had her. No wonder I couldn't see her."

Blythe swiftly got to her feet, staying in front of Hadley. "You will not get her."

"I don't need to. She's already gone." Jonas chuckled, looking bored. "Dead she cannot hurt me."

Blythe heard a whimper from one of the three next to her, not knowing which one it was. "Go away, Jonas." Blythe's eyes went red as she glared at him. "You did what you set out to do." Jonas blew her a kiss before he disappeared into nothing. Blythe turned back around, going to her knees.

"Hadley!" Emma tried to shake her sister. "Please no. Please don't!"

"Gaius." Arthur rasped out. "Have to get her to him."

"Medicine will not help her." Blythe whispered.

"What will?!" Arthur demanded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He had to stop watching Merlin feel for a pulse, because it was easy to see by Merlin's face he wasn't finding one.

"Get her." Blythe ordered him, getting to her feet. "We have to hurry."

Arthur carefully picked Hadley's limp body up. He could still feel the heat of the fire on her. Merlin covered her with Arthur's cape and they followed the woman back into the woods.


	12. Chapter 12

It felt like they had been walking for hours, but Arthur knew it hadn't been that long. No one said a word as they hurried through the trees. An occasional whimper or sniff from Emma was the only sound. Merlin had offered to carrying Hadley at one point, but Arthur had quickly shook his head. He had her and he wasn't letting her go. He couldn't look down at her, to see her perfect face only to know she was covered in burns. He also wouldn't think about how he hadn't felt one rise of her chest showing she was breathing. She was dead in his arms and he knew it. Only the woman leading him, kept him from falling to his knees in anguish. For some reason he trusted her.

"Just a little farther." Blythe told them, glancing back at Arthur. Their eyes met and the cloud of emotions in the boys blue eyes made her heart hurt. They made it through the trees and standing against the mountain was a small stone building.

"What is this? Merlin quietly asked. As they had walked, he kept hold of Emma's hand trying to give her some comfort. But Emma's eyes were swelled and red from crying.

"A scared place." Was all Blythe said as she opened the door. The heavy door groaned as she pushed it open. "Arthur. Put her on the alter."

Arthur carefully laid Hadley on the stone alter, brushing her hair from her face. "You're going to use magic." He dully asked.

"It's all we have." Blythe put a hand on his arm as she walked around the alter.

"Will it work?" Emma hoarsely asked, wrapping her arms around herself. The place was cold and it felt…creepy.

"We hope." Blythe flicked her hand, lighting the candles that were scattered around the small room.

Arthur jerked in surprise, then relaxed. He had very little dealing with magic. He stepped back next to Merlin, his eyes on Hadley's face.

"But…there is always a price." Merlin spoke up, his eyes going to Blythe. "A life for a life. She's…dead. We know it. To bring her back someone else has to die."

"Smart boy." Blythe gave him a smile as she removed the cape from Hadley. "Do you volunteer?" She asked with a raised brow.

Arthur put an arm in front of Merlin, shoving him back. "I do."

Blythe's sharp eyes cut to Arthur's. "Of course you do. But it's not your time."

"I'll do it." Emma squared her shoulders as she neared the alter. "She's needed here much more than I am."

Blythe smiled warmly at Emma. "So brave. Hadley is very lucky to have such love. But…just trust me." She waved them back. Closing her eyes, she raised her arms to the sky and started to chant.

Xxxxxx

Hadley looked around, confused. Moments ago she had been engulfed in a fire trying to save her loved ones from an evil sorcerer. Now, she was standing in a green field covered in wildflowers. The sun was bright, birds flew overhead singing. The burns and pain were all gone as she looked down at herself. There had been so much pain, she remembered that. Seeing someone in the distance she started to walk towards them, hoping they could help her. As she got closer she realized it was a woman and when the woman turned around she gasped. "Mother!"

Fiona smiled as she watched her daughter run towards her. She opened her arms, catching her. Closing her eyes, she held Hadley tight. "Oh my girl."

Hadley could feel her mother and smell her. She always smelled like apple pies. "Mother? Are you real?"

Fiona's laughter filled the air. "As real as you are."

"But…I don't…what happened?" Hadley questioned, her eyes moving over her mother's beautiful face. "Last I remember I was hurting. I…am dead?" She gasped in horror, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at her mother. "I died. Didn't I?"

"Does that bother you?" Fiona asked, taking her daughter's hands in hers.

"But…but…Emma…"

"Yes. You did leave her behind." Fiona took Hadley's face in her hand. "The worst part in being here…is remembering those you left behind. Those you'll never see again. I thought of you and Emma every single days here. Even though it's paradise and I'm pain free. I remember you."

Hadley stepped back, her hands going to her stomach where she was aching. "But you got to say goodbye to us. I didn't…."

"It happens like that sometime. Come." Fiona took her hand, leading her over to a stone wall that over looked a crystal, blue lake.

"This doesn't feel right." Hadley mumbled as she sat next to her mother.

"Wonder why?" Fiona questioned with a smile.

"I…just feel like I shouldn't be dead." Hadley looked at her mother.

"Does anyone ever feel like they should be?" Fiona asked with a laugh.

Hadley jerked to her feet, a hand to her heart. "It feels like…I'm being torn in two."

"Someone on the other side is trying to pull you back." Fiona told her, watching Hadley double over. "I can send you back. If you want?"

Hadley jerked up to look at her mother. It was beyond wonderful to see her mother, especially to see her well and happy. "You can?"

"Yes, with Blythe on the other end pulling you through I can." Fiona ran a hand down Hadley's hair.

"She's pulling me back?" Hadley groaned as the pain in her arms and legs hit her.

"Do you want to go back?" Fiona asked softly running a hand down her cheek.

"Emma needs me." Hadley whispered, tears filling her eyes.

"She does. She's not the only one." Fiona gave her a sweet smile. "You have a chance at a great love, sweet daughter. Don't be scared of it."

With pain in her eyes she looked at her mother. "It will never work."

"It will. If you let it. Trust me." Fiona placed a kiss on Hadley's forehead and hugged her. "Oh my girl, how proud of you I am. You make my heart so happy."

Hadley buried her face in her mother's neck, taking in the feel and smell of her. "Momma."

Xxxxxx

"It's not working." Emma cried softly, sinking to the ground in front of the alter. Burying her face in her hands she sobbed.

Arthur stood there paralyzed as his eyes hadn't left Hadley's face. The woman was still chanting, but even he could hear the desperation in her voice the longer she went on.

"Damn it, Fiona. Let the girl go!" Blythe yelled up into the sky. "We need her here more than you do!"

Merlin leaned back against the cold, stone wall tears falling down his cheek. Emma was still sobbing quietly into her hands as Arthur slowly moved towards the alter. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut when he saw Arthur's face.

Blythe started to lower her arms, her body exhausted. She watched as Arthur ran a shaking finger down Hadley's cheek. She was for sure Fiona would send her back. Arthur bent, putting a soft kiss on Hadley's forehead, and Blythe close her eyes in defeat.

Xxxx

The first thing she felt was pain. The pain was horrible as she rushed back into her body. With a loud gasp she jerked up, crying out.

"Hadley…." Arthur rasped as she jerked again. She cried out again. "Be still. You're hurt."

"Oh, Hadley." Emma cried, going to the alter. When her sisters eyes fluttered open she cried out in joy. "You're alive! Oh my god!"

Merlin was there too, looking in wonder as Hadley struggled to stay awake.

"It's about time. I'm going to have to talk to my dear sister about this one." Blythe sighed, her own tears filling her blue eyes. "Now…she needs medicine. Arthur."

"This is going to hurt, love." Arthur whispered to Hadley as he carefully picked her. She whimpered as he got her in his arms. "Merlin."

Merlin was there with the cape, gently tucking it around her, but every time she winced he did too. "There."

The group left the alter, heading back into the woods. It felt like forever getting there, but it really seemed they would never reached Camelot. Arthur tried to be as careful as he could but every whimper she made cut him through. "Not much farther."

"I…I'm…s…sorry." Hadley stuttered out.

"Shh…rest." Arthur ordered softly. She had floated in and out of consciousness. Arthur would prefer her to just be out since he could only imagine how much she hurt. "I see the castle. We're almost there."

"This is where I'll leave you." Blythe told them, pulling her hood up.

"But-"Arthur started.

"It's better if I do." Blythe went to Hadley, placing a kiss on her head. "Take care of her."

"I will." Arthur promised, eyeing the woman. There was something very familiar about her. "Who are you?"

Blythe smiled at him, stepping away. "Tell her I'll see her soon." She turned to Emma giving her a smile.

"Wait!" Emma called out, but Blythe disappeared. "I…know her…I just can't…."

Arthur practically ran the rest of the way into Camelot. "Get Gaius. I'm putting her in her old room." He told Merlin as he made it inside the castle. On the way he came across his father.

"Where have you been?" Uther demanded, only to stop to see what he was carrying. "What happened?"

"No time." Arthur rushed by him, Emma hot on his heels. They made it to the room, Emma jumping ahead to pull the covers back.

"I'll get water and rags." Emma ran out of the room. She had been with Gaius enough to know what he would need.

Arthur carefully laid Hadley on the bed, making her whimper. 'Shh…it's okay. Gaius is on the way."

Uther stood behind him and gasped when Arthur moved the cape off the girl. "What happened?"

"She saved my life." Arthur simply said as he tried not to panic as he looked at her. Surely now that she had been brought back she would be fine. They just had to take care of her burns.

Merlin and Gaius came running in. Gaius put a bag on the bed next to Hadley. "Merlin filled me in." Emma came back in with water and rags. "Emma. Stay. Everyone else out."

Arthur felt the tug on his shoulder as he was reluctantly pulled back. "I…"

"Don't worry, sire." Gaius told him. "I'll take care of her."

Arthur nodded and let his father pull him the rest of the way out. Once in the hall, he looked down at himself and then at Merlin. They were covered in black soot and sweat and Arthur noticed specks of what he realized was Hadley's blood.

"Go clean yourself up." Uther told him, seeing the exhaustion in his son's eyes. "Rest." He nodded at Merlin who nodded back.

"Come on, sire." Merlin took Arthur by the collar and drug him away.

Xxxx

Arthur felt marginally better after a quick bath and clean clothes. He was bone tired, but wasn't going to be resting anytime soon. He picked up a piece of ham and a roll on his way out the door. He was taking a big bite when Merlin appeared around the corner, clean himself.

"Gaius is done." Merlin told him. "He said we can come in."

Arthur shoved the rest of the food in his mouth as he walked with Merlin to Hadley's room. Walking in, his eyes went straight to the bed. She had been changed into a clean nightdress and covered up. Emma was hovering nearby.

"I've covered her burns in a salve, which should help with infection and pain. I've also given her something to let her rest while she heals. She's still in a great deal of pain." Gaius informed him as he put things back into his bag. 'She just needs lots of rest so her body can heal."

"Will she be scarred?" Merlin asked.

Gaius held his gaze for a moment before saying. "Normally, I would say yes, but Hadley…has always been different."

Merlin nodded, hearing what Gaius couldn't say in front of the prince. Hadley would be able to heal herself when she was better.

"It doesn't matter. As long as she's alive." Arthur muttered, going to the side of the bed. He carefully picked up her hand, holding it. He smiled a little when she turned her head his way.

"Absolutely." Emma beamed, bending to kiss Hadley's head. "Since you're here to sit with her, I'd really like to clean up. Sleep for like…a week."

Arthur smiled at Emma. "Go ahead."

"You need to rest to, sire." Gaius told him softly.

"I will. Later." Arthur's eyes went back to Hadley. He heard everyone leave the room, the door closing softly behind them. Careful not to jostle her, he laid down next to her and fell asleep still holding tight to her hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Hadley's eyes opened realizing she was in the room she used the last time she stayed in the castle. She still hurt, but it was minimal compared to what it was. She stared up at the ceiling as she remembered the short time she spent with her mother. Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes.

"Don't cry." Hadley turned to Arthur's whisper, seeing him lying next to her, his head on the same pillow as hers. Arthur raised up, resting his head on his hand as he looked down at her. "One of us is really going to have to try to stay out of bed with injuries."

Hadley smiled at him, her eyes closing on a sigh. "You're okay?"

"I am." Arthur frowned down at her. "So is Emma and Merlin. Because of you."

Hadley's eyes opened again, hearing the tone of his voice. "I had to."

"You died." Arthur's eyes clouded with emotion as hers swung to his. "We watched you die."

"I know." Hadley took a deep breath, wincing at the pull of her burns. "I…saw my mother."

"Who was the woman?" Arthur asked, his heart starting to race in his chest.

"My aunt." Hadley closed her eyes to shut out his face. She knew what he was going to ask.

"She brought you back. With magic. Hadley. Open your eyes and look at me." Arthur ordered softly. She did so, if not hesitantly. He could see the fear in her eyes and closed his own. "You have it too. Don't you?"

"I'm sorry." She whispered as he looked at her.

"Tell me. Everything." Arthur ordered on a sigh.

So Hadley started at the beginning. She was never aware of her magic and it wasn't till she came to Camelot that she discovered it. She told him about her grandparents, her mother, Blythe and what really happened with Lady Elizabeth. She finished with Jonas and why he wanted her. Hadley told him everything. He hadn't said a word as she talked. She was filled with dread as she glanced over at him. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I didn't mean to lie or keep it from you. I was just…scared."

Arthur swung from the bed, getting to his feet. He ran a hand over his face, through his hair and rubbed his neck. "He thinks you're dead. This Jonas."

"He'll quickly learn I'm not." Hadley tried to sit up, a moan escaping her lips without her meaning for it.

"Lay down." Arthur ordered softly.

"I…need to move." Hadley huffed and puffed as Arthur helped her to lay against the pillows behind her.

"He killed you once." Arthur pointed out as he sat on the bed next to her.

"I just have to get stronger. I wasn't prepared for him." Hadley was no where prepared to deal with the power Jonas had. She shouldn't have even tried, but she had to get them away from him.

"I watched you die once. Don't ask me to do it again." Arthur pleaded, softly. He was looking down at the floor when she took his hand.

"I can do it. I just have to prepare more. Learn more." Hadley tugged on his hand, making him look at her. "Blythe can help. My aunt. That's…what I've been doing while I was away. What would you do if you had an opponent you couldn't beat?"

"That's never happened." Arthur smoothly replied with a smirk. She chuckled, but rolled her eyes. "But…I would keep training. You can't do it here. It's not safe."

"I won't. I am truly sorry, Arthur."

"I've always knew there was something about you." Arthur turned his head to her. "I'm not really surprised. I wish…you could have told me. But I understand why you didn't." No, he wasn't surprised. He was surprised at his reaction. He figured he would be mad, angry at her for keeping it from him. But to see her laying there still hurt and pleading with him to understand with her blue eyes, he couldn't get mad. She had that much control over him and he didn't know if he liked that or not. The power she had to crush him was unreal, she had crushed him before. But now she was looking at him with a sweet smile on her face, holding tight to him and he knew he couldn't deny her anything.

Hadley moved against the pillows again, wincing. "When I'm stronger I can help myself."

"You can heal yourself?" Arthur asked, amazed. "Like you healed me."

"I think so. My mother was a healer."

Arthur watched her go away from him a moment so he leaned into her, taking her hand. "You said you saw your mother."

"Yes. Before she sent me back." Hadley gave him a little smile. "She told me…not to be scared…of you."

"I'm not scary." Arthur muttered, leaning in inches from her.

"You're terrifying." Hadley chuckled, putting a hand on his cheek. "But there is something about you too." Her eyes closed as he dipped his head and their lips brushed.

"Oh!"

Arthur leaned back, shaking his head. "Sometimes….I could choke her."

"You love me!" Emma skipped over to the bed, smiling at her sister. "I am beyond glad to see you awake." She bent down to hug Hadley, but Arthur grabbed her arm. "What?"

"Don't touch her." Arthur snapped, in annoyance. "You'll hurt her."

"I'm fine. I can hug her." Hadley told him, amused as she watched the two.

"I can't hug her, but you can practically be on top of her?!" Emma exclaimed in mock outrage.

Hadley smothered a laugh with her hand as Arthur hung his head. "I'm happy to see you, Emma."

"Me too. We'll just forgot how you just up and left me for weeks since you died and stuff." Emma sent her a look before smiling and bending over her to kiss her head. 'I love you, sister."

"I love you." Hadley sighed, reaching out to grab her sister's arm. She pulled Emma to her and hugged her. It did hurt in spots, but it was worth it. "We'll talk later."

Emma pulled back, nodding as she wiped her eyes. "Gaius is on his way to check you over and put more medicine on you. You need to eat too."

Xxxxxx

Hadley was alone with her thoughts after Gaius left. He reapplied medicine to her blisters, telling her to rest for another day at least. Then hopefully she would be strong enough to heal herself the rest of the way. Laying there, she replayed what had happened with Jonas. She had nowhere been near ready to take him on. But at the time all she was concerned about was saving those she loved. Hopefully, she could train with Blythe more before Jonas realized she was still alive. Her eyes went to the door as it opened and Arthur poked his head in.

"Hi." He softly said, giving her a little smile.

"Hi." Hadley replied, watching him come into the room.

"Gaius said you need a couple more days in bed." Arthur sat down beside her on the bed.

"He said at least one more day." She pointed out with a look.

"You don't want to rush it."

"Says you?" Hadley arched a brow, teasing him.

"Well…I'm used to injuries." Arthur tossed back with a smirk. They smiled at each other, then Arthur cleared his throat, his smile gone. "Don't rush it. You…hell Hadley, you died. I don't think a few extra days in bed will hurt."

"We'll just see how I do. How about that?" Hadley bargained, poking his side and making his smile return.

"Deal." Arthur took her hand, playing with her fingers. He opened his mouth only to shut it as Merlin came in. "Don't you knock?"

"Sorry, but the king wants to see you." Merlin gave him a cheeky grin. "I'll keep Hadley company."

Arthur frowned, getting to his feet. He bent down on the bed, putting a kiss on Hadley's cheek. "I'll be back later."

Hadley gave him a smile and nod, then watched him leave the room. Merlin sat at the end of her bed. "Where's Emma?"

"Helping Gaius. She's…really taken to medicine." Merlin explained, grinning.

"Good for her." Hadley closed her eyes on a tired sigh. "I hate this, Merlin."

"I know. But you get better, heal yourself and start to work." Merlin simply told her. "I'll help if I can. When Arthur doesn't need me."

"I can't do it anywhere near here and my aunt's place…is too far." Hadley frowned as she wondered how she could practice her magic away from Camelot.

"I'll see if I can find somewhere. Your aunt said she would be seeing you soon. She's going to help you."

"She's going to have to. He was so strong." Hadley's eyes met his. "I don't know how I can beat him."

"You can or he wouldn't be so scared of you. You can do this Hadley." Merlin replied.

Xxxxxxx

Arthur found his father on his throne, going through some papers in his hands. "Father."

"Arthur. Good. You haven't told me what happened with the girl." King Uther put his full attention on his son.

"Umm. We…were attacked by a sorcerer. Hadley was able to distract him for us to get away, but she was burnt because of it." Arthur held his breath, hoping that would satisfy his father. "His name is Jonas. Apparently a very strong sorcerer." Hopefully Uther would be distracted by the thought of magic in his kingdom.

"What's he want with Camelot?"

"I don't know. But I'll find out. He's…still out there." Arthur had already starting thinking of a way he could fight Jonas without Hadley having to do it. He didn't have magic, but he could find a way.

"The girl? She's recovering?" Uther asked.

"She is. Should be fine in a couple more days." Arthur crossed his arms across his chest as he stared at his father.

"I take it you will want her to stay here?" Uther raised a brow.

"She's welcomed as long as she wishes. Her sister as well." Arthur told him. In the back of his mind he had wondered what Hadley would do once she was better.

"If I say otherwise?" Uther challenged with a smirk.

"I don't want to fight you on this. But I will if I have too." Arthur held his father's hard stare.

Uther held his sons gaze for just a moment. "Found out what you can about this sorcerer. I want him dead on the spot."

"So do I." Arthur quietly agreed, but for different reasons. He left his father, going to his room to get ready for training.

Xxxxxx

Hadley sighed as the sun hit her as she stepped outside. The day was beautiful, more so when she had been cooped up for the last two days. She had many visitors, her sister, Merlin. Gaius checked on her several times a day. Edith would bring her food and talk with her for a while. Arthur, however, had been notably scarce. He checked on her, several times actually, but only for a few minutes at a time. She knew he had his training with the knights, but she felt like he was hiding something from her. So today, with the clear from Gaius and after a few moments of healing her arms, she wanted fresh air.

"Let's go watch the boys." Emma flashed a sly smile. "They always train harder if they have an audience."

Hadley smiled, walking with her sister to where the knights trained daily. She spotted Merlin sitting near the weapons and she spotted Arthur standing back critically watching two of his knights spare with swords. Merlin noticed them, giving them a big smile. Emma went to join him, but Hadley stayed back observing.

Emma caught Arthur's eyes and he soon spotted Hadley. Frowning, he moved around his men and walked towards her. "Why are you out here?"

Hadley raised a brow at him. "Am I not allowed?"

"Should you be up?" Arthur's eyes moved over her. She looked good. The color in her face had returned and now her eyes were twinkling with amusement. Truthfully, he was happy to see her up and obviously feeling better.

"I'm fine. Plus, look." Hadley pulled up part of her sleeve, revealing smooth skin.

Arthur took her arm, his fingers gently moving over her perfect skin. "Wow….." His eyes met hers, a little uncertain at the fact she used magic. He was still coming to terms that she had it. "Be careful." He warned quietly.

"I was and I will." Hadley assured him just as quietly. Hadley looked over him to see his knights watching them with big, goofy smiles on their face. Her cheeks redden. "Your men…."

Arthur looked over his shoulder, giving his men a hard look that did little to faze their laughter. "We're done for the day." Still holding Hadley's arm, he trailed his fingers to her hand until he twined their fingers together. He had missed her. He knew he had been avoiding her, but he was actively trying to find and learn as much as he could about Jonas. So far, he hadn't learned much, other than most people refused to talk about him because of fear. Most hadn't met him, but his reputation was large. "Want to go riding?"

"Yes." Hadley quickly said. To be out of the castle was wonderful, but to be riding on such a pretty day and with Arthur…it sounded perfect.

"Merlin, get my horse and one for Hadley ready." Arthur threw over his shoulder as he and Hadley started walking to the castle. Once he inside, he left Hadley at her room to get ready to the ride and went to change himself. As he was leaving, he ran into his father.

"Arthur. Any news on the sorcerer?" Uther asked.

"None worth mentioning. The villagers fear him." Arthur shared with his father. "I'm still looking."

"Good." Uther noted Arthur's impatience. "Where are you going?"

"Out for a ride." Arthur stepped around the king, hoping to make a quick getaway.

"By yourself?" Uther questioned, his brows raised.

"Um. No."

"The girl?"

"Her name is Hadley." Arthur snapped, turning to look at his father. "And, yes. With her."

"Tonight I want you both to dine with me."

His father's words stopped him in his tracks, quickly turning around he shook his head. "Do what?"

"I wish for you and the girl- Hadley to dine with me. I would like….to get to know this girl who has you so fascinated." Uther replied, turning and leaving Arthur gapping behind him.

"Arthur?"

Arthur spun around as Hadley reached him. "Ready?" She smiled when he held out his hand and he decided to wait to tell her about the dinner invitation. Merlin has their horses ready and with a wave, he sent them off. Arthur stayed beside her even though he could feel his horse wanting to ride faster. Hadley wasn't used to her horse, so he didn't want to rush her. They rode for a while on the clear lands surrounding the castle before Arthur circled them back to the large lake. Jumping down, he moved to help Hadley off her horse. He saw her wince. "What's wrong?"

"My legs still have some burns. I…haven't had the chance to heal them." Hadley told him, but with a smile on her face. "It's not too bad. Just stings."

Arthur looked around, spotting a tree several yards away. "Come on." Holding tight to her hand, they walked towards the tree, Arthur put them on the other side and motioned for her to sit. They were far enough from the castle to not be seen. "Do it now."

Hadley's eyes widen as he joined her on the ground. "Here?"

"No one is near. It's safe. I'll…keep an eye out." Arthur promised. "I want you all the way better. "

Hadley bit her bottom lip, unsure. But it would feel nice to be completely healed. So with a deep breath, she moved to sit cross legged. Closing her eyes, she focused only on healing.

Arthur knew he stopped breathing as he watched the pale light start to surround her. She was glowing. All his life he had been raised to fear magic, to hate it. But sitting there watching her, seeing the beauty in her features he was memorized. When her eyes opened, he gasped to see them golden until she blinked returning them to blue. She gave him an embarrassed smile, looking away from him. Without thinking, he moved to her, taking her face in his hands and putting his mouth on hers. Her felt her surprise, but quickly kissed him back. Her arms circled his neck her fingers tangling in his hair. Wrapping one arm around her, he pulled her against him, kissing her deeper. One of them whimpered, he wasn't sure who all he knew was he never wanted this to end. The feel of her, the taste of her…it was all he wanted.

But soon, they pulled apart, their breathing raspy as the stayed so close. Hadley's eyes opened as Arthur rested his forehead against hers and she saw his were opened looking back at her. His fingers went to her face, caressing her jaw, her chin.

"That was…beautiful. You are beautiful." Arthur whispered, his lips brushing over hers.

Hadley moved, resting her head in his shoulder. The feelings rushing through her were so overwhelming. She sighed when he put his arms around her, holding her against him. She blocked out all the reasons she should still fight this and just enjoyed being there with him. She put a kiss in his neck and felt his arms pull her even closer. She was practically in his lap and didn't mind.

"Not to ruin this moment…"

"But?" Hadley laughed against his neck.

"My…um…father wants us to dine with him tonight."

It was a good thing he was holding her or she would have fallen when she jerked up so quick. "What?"

Arthur saw the panic and fear fill her eyes and sighed. Running a hand over her head in comfort he told her. "My father said he wants to get to know you better."

"Why?!" Hadley exclaimed in horror. "Arthur. Please no."

"It will be okay. I promise." Arthur quickly assured her, giving her a light kiss. "I'll be there. I won't let him say or do anything to frighten you."

"I'm already frighten." No. She was terrified. She only had a few run ins with the king and they had been too intense for her. Now, that she had magic and Uther…killed anyone with it just made her that more nervous. "Why does he want to get to know me?"

"He said…he…wanted to know the girl…who had his son tied in knots." Arthur admitted quietly as his cheeks turned pink and his eyes bounced everyone but her.

Hadley felt warm from the inside out as she looked at him. He was blushing and it was just plain adorable. Putting a hand on his cheek to make him look at her, she gave him a soft smile. "Do I?"

"You have from the moment I laid eyes on you." Arthur was serious as he met her eyes, admitting how he felt.

Hadley let her forehead rest on his, keeping his gaze. "It's…the same for me." His sweet smile melted her heart. She leaned back and sighed so dramatically Emma would be proud. "So…dinner huh?"

Arthur laughed, hugging her. "It will be okay. I promise."

"I hope so." Hadley prayed so.


	14. Chapter 14

"What was I thinking?" Hadley mumbled as she sunk into the warm water of the tub. She was having serious doubts about dinner later tonight.

"You were thinking about making a blonde hair, blue eyed prince happy." Emma sung with a smirk as she looked through the slim choices of dresses. "I say you wear this one."

Hadley didn't have any of her things here at the castle so she had been borrowing Emma's. None of the dresses they had were fit for dinner with the king. The one Emma was holding up was a pale yellow dress. It was probably the best one they had. "That will work. It's not like the kings opinion of me could get any lower."

"Hush." Emma scolded. "It doesn't matter what he thinks."

"Ha!" Hadley barked a laugh, grabbing a towel then getting out of the tub. "Everything he thinks matters, Emma." She dried off and had just wrapped the towel around her when there was a knock and Edith poked her head in.

"Hello."

"Come in." Emma motioned her in, with a smile.

Edith came in carrying a dress. "This is for you." She held the dress up making Hadley gasped. It was a beautiful ocean blue silk dress with gold stitches for trim. The neckline was low and the sleeves were long and billowing.

"For me?" Hadley whispered.

"Oh, Haddie! It's beautiful." Emma took the dress from Edith with a dreamy smile. "You will look unbelievable in this."

"Where did you get it?" Hadley reached out, picking the sleeve up to rub her finger on the gold stitching.

"Arthur got it for you." Edith smiled knowingly. "He was so cute when he asked me to give it to you. All red and nervous."

"That boy is a keeper." Emma teased, motioning Hadley behind the screen. "Let's get this on you."

Hadley let Emma and Edith help put the dress on. There was a small train behind her and a gold chain belt around her slim waist. Edith and Emma moved around her with sappy smiles on their faces before pushing her into a chair to work on her hair. She had no say it the matter, but was pleased when they decided to put the sides up in silver clips and leave the rest of her curls to fall down her back.

"Oh…Hadley…." Emma breathed. "you are stunning. You look like a princess."

Hadley stared back at her reflection. The dress was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The blue made her blue eyes bigger, wider and her hair was striking against it.

"Hurry! The prince will be here soon." Edith rushed around the room, picking things up before grabbing Emma and heading to the door.

"It will be fine, Hadley. Enjoy yourself." Emma told her with a big smile before the two disappeared out of the room.

Hadley turned back to the mirror, moving a hand down the silk of her dress. The knock on her door had her heart racing. Taking a much needed deep breath she went to open the door.

Arthur opened his mouth as the door started to open only to shut it when the air was knocked out of him. He knew she would look beautiful in the dress, but she was so much more than that as she stood there nervously in front of him. "God….you're beautiful." He rasped.

Hadley felt her cheeks heat as she gave him a shy smile. He held out his hand and when she put hers in his, he brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss on her fingers.

"Ready?" Arthur asked, smiling. He saw her shoulders raise in a shuddering breath and pulled her closer. "It's just dinner. Me and you and some old guy on the end." He smiled when she threw her head back and laughed. "That's better."

Hadley grinned up at him, her heart melting like it had a habit of doing when around him. Instead of offering his arm, he entangled their fingers together, keeping a tight hold on her hand. They walked to the great hall, the guards opening the door at their arrival.

King Uther looked up from his spot at the end of the table to watch the pair enter the room. His brows rose at the girl. No wonder Arthur was so taken by her. She certainly was beautiful. His eyes went to their hands as they walked side by side. He stood as they neared him.

"Father." Arthur greeted as Hadley curtsied next to him. "I know you've met briefly, but this is Hadley.

"My Lord." Hadley curtsied again before meeting the kings eyes.

The king nodded his head before sitting down. He watched Arthur hold out the chair for Hadley, noting the small squeeze on her shoulder he gave her before moving to the chair beside her. The servants entered, pouring wine and placing plates of food in front of them.

After a long drink, King Uther put his attention on Hadley. "I take it you have healed well."

"I have, my lord. Thank you for your hospitality and use of your physician." Hadley replied, her fingers holding tight to her cup.

"We've doubled the search for the sorcerer. With luck, we'll have him soon. Any news on that Arthur?"

Arthur felt Hadley's surprise next to him and tried not to wince. He hadn't wanted her to know about his search for Jonas just yet. But he should have known his father would bring it up. "No, Father. We are still looking and talking to the villagers."

"Maybe if we offered an award…." King Uther pondered picking up some bread.

"Maybe." Arthur gave Hadley a quick glance to see her expression. He shook his head, letting her know they would talk later.

"So, Hadley. Where are you from exactly?" King Uther once more put his attention on the girl.

"Darmuth, sire. My father was a bailiff there."

"Really?" Uther's brows went up in surprise. "So he oversaw the village."

"He did. He also was the one people looked to for help and to uphold the laws." Hadley took a much needed drink of her wine.

"You weren't a peasant?" Uther bluntly asked.

"Father." Arthur snapped with a look.

"No, my lord. He was appointed by the king. We were…comfortable." Hadley replied feeling anything but comfortable right at the moment. She knew why the king was asking about her family and where she came from. He was wanting to know because of Arthur.

"I see. Your mother?" Uther asked, leaning back against his chair.

"She died a year ago. She became ill."

"I see. No other family?"

With a quick glance at Arthur, she shook her head. "No, sire. Just my sister." She couldn't very well go into her family. A family that apparently was full of magic.

"Ah, yes. The little blonde that bounces around here." Uther sighed, a smile twitching at his lips.

"That would be her, sire." Hadley gave her first real smile of the night, chuckling.

They went silent for a few moments as they ate. Hadley was finally relaxing, maybe the wine helped a little. But so far it hadn't been terrible.

"I regret we were unable to find you father." King Uther cut it, looking at her.

"Me too, but I appreciate the effort you allowed Arthur and his men to take. I'm…sure he put up a fight. He…always wanted to make sure we could fight."

"Fight?" Arthur reared back in shock. "With what?"

"A sword, Arthur." Hadley dryly replied, fighting a smile.

"You can use a sword?" Arthur asked with a smirk. "A real sword."

"Yes, a real sword. I was getting good." Hadley bragged with a smile at him.

Arthur leaned over the arm of his chair, smiling at her. "We might have to test that."

"Well, I'm hardly at your skill level, but to quote from you, no one is." Hadley teased hearing a chuckle from the king.

"Well. It's the truth." Arthur bragged with a smirk. "If I can back it up, then I can say it."

"Mmm…yes." Hadley muttered around her cup as she took a sip. "Whatever you say, sire."

King Uther sat back with his own cup watching the two smile and tease each other. There was a little spunk in Hadley that he had to admire. It almost reminded him of his late wife.

Hadley nibbled at her food as Arthur and his father talked about different things. Training, the villagers. She had to admit she was enjoying herself a little. But she was relieved when the King rose to end the dinner. Standing with Arthur, she curtsied. "Thank you for the dinner, my lord. It was wonderful."

"You are welcome." King Uther dipped his head. "Good night."

Arthur nodded to his father before putting a hand on Hadley's back and leading her out of the room. When they were in the hallway, his hand moved to her waist where he lightly squeezed it. "You were amazing."

"Hardly." Hadley scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I was a babbling, nervous fool."

"No. You impressed him. I could tell."

"What did he mean about Jonas?" She had been burning to talk to Arthur ever since his father mentioned it.

Arthur sighed, rubbing his neck. "We're looking for him. We're asking the villagers for any information on him. But so far we've turned up nothing. The villagers fear him and his reputation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hadley wrinkled in a frown.

"I was going to. When I talked to my father about what happened he wanted us to search for him since he was in Camelot."

"Because of me." Hadley muttered quietly. "This isn't yours or Camelot's fight."

"The hell it isn't!" Arthur hissed back quietly, looking down the hall both ways. For the moment they were still alone. "He attacked us. All of us. That makes it my fight."

"You can't defeat him." Hadley snapped back. "What hope does a sword have against someone like that?"

"You seriously think I'm going to let you do this alone?" Arthur quickly questioned.

"I have to do it alone." The thought of him, Emma or anyone else getting hurt again terrified her.

"He killed you." Arthur harshly reminded her. "He took you down and you think you can do this by yourself."

"What are you going to do?" Hadley defended, her eyes narrowed in anger. "He can kill you with a flick of his wrist, sword or not. You don't stand a chance against him."

There was a flicker in his eyes as he glared at her, stepping back he took a deep breath. "There is always a chance and I'm not going to sit back and do nothing. That's not who I am. He's attacked Camelot and the people in it. At least my people have faith in me." With that, he walked away from her.

Hadley watched him go, her anger quickly leaving. With a sigh, she went into her room. Emma was sitting cross legged on the bed.

"How was it?" Emma jumped off the bed, excitedly. "I bet you charmed the old mean king didn't you."

"It was fine. It went well." Hadley quietly told her, going behind the screen to change. "Can you help me?"

Emma lost her smile as she helped her sister out of her dress. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm…just tired." Hadley forced a smile, slipping into a nightdress and going to the bed. "Too much excitement for one day."

"Hmmm…you're a horrible liar. But…okay. You've had a rough couple of days so I'll let it slide for now." Emma went around the room, blowing candles out then slipped into the bed next to her sister. "Is it Arthur?"

"I thought you were going to leave it alone." Hadley muttered into her pillow. She felt the bed shift as Emma sat up.

"Did you really?" Emma cheekily replied, hearing Hadley's muffled laugh. "Tell me."

"Arthur is looking for Jonas. He has this insane notion he can defeat him." Hadley stared off into the darkness of their room, worrying.

"Maybe he can." Emma shrugged, tucking her legs under her.

"How?" Hadley rolled onto her back to gape at her sister. "We saw what Jonas can do. How can Arthur match that? Defeat that?"

"Well, Jonas has magic, but he's also human. He can be killed. Just like you. Who's to say Arthur can't do it? There is always more than one way to solve a problem. Remember Father telling us that?" Emma simply said with another shrug. "This is who Arthur is. Did you really expect him to twirl his thumbs and not do anything? Especially with you involved. He's doing it for you too."

Hadley was speechless as she stared back at her sister. When did Emma get so wise? "I don't want him hurt or killed."

"It is scary to think about. But you trust him, right? Have faith in him? I do. I know I tease him, but…if anyone can do it it's him. He's pretty great, Hadley." Emma softly told her, seeing Hadley's face fall.

Hadley groaned, rolling over until she was face planted into her pillow. "When did you become the smart one?"

Emma laughed, reaching over to rub Hadley's back. "I don't have the feelings you have involved. You're just worried about him. You're scared to lose him. I can see things better without all that in my face."

"He thinks I don't believe in him, that I have no faith in him." Hadley raised up, pushing her hair from him face.

"Well, that's an easy fix. Just tell him that you do. Tell him you're just scared for him. Then bat your pretty eyes and he'll forgive you." Emma teased, laying back down.

Hadley smiled at her sister, moving to hug her. "Thank you, Emma." It was wonderful to have someone to tell you when you're wrong, but do it in a way only sister's can. "I'll talk to him in the morning." Emma hugged her back, then they both settled down to sleep.

Xxxxx

Arthur's arms were burning as he brought his sword up. He and his men had been at it all morning without a break. He knew his men were getting fatigued, because he was, but he didn't stop. Pausing to wipe the sweat from his face with his sleeve, he went after the current knight he was battling with. He easily penned him to the ground, then turned to motion for someone else. When no one quickly came forward, he put his sword away. "Take a break." The relief was audible as the men went to sit and get a drink. Merlin was at his side with some water and he took it with a nod.

Merlin had remained quiet as he watched Arthur train. It was easy to see Arthur was taking out whatever was going on with him through his sword. "So…how was dinner last night?"

"Fine." Arthur handed him the cup back, going to pick up his staff.

"Just fine?" Merlin edged, hoping for clues to what was bothering the prince.

Arthur's eyes cut to Merlins. "That's what I said." His attention was caught by Hadley who was making her way towards him. Their eyes met and he saw the wariness in hers. Bracing himself, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to reach him.

"Ah. Good morning." Hadley greeted him uncertainly. Her eyes darted around, noticing his men several feet away and seeing Merlin stepping back to leave them alone. Glancing back at Arthur she sighed when she got nothing but a stony glare from him. "I…wanted to talk to you about what we said last night." Nothing. Just the same glare. She wondered if he knew how very much like his father he was currently acting. All intimating and aloof. Squaring her shoulders she just went with it. "I do have faith in you, Arthur. Don't ever let there be any doubt. You are the most…courageous, fearless person I know and that…terrifies me." When she caught the flicker in his eyes, she felt a glimmer of hope she would get a reaction from him. "I don't want you hurt…or worse. My aunt has painted this picture of this invisible, powerful sorcerer that will be almost impossible to defeat and for you to go up against that with just weapons that more than likely won't work…it scares me. But," Hadley took a much needed breath and forged on. "if anyone can do it, it would be you. So, I am sorry if you feel like I have no faith in you…know that I do. Because I do, Arthur. I trust you more than I have anyone in a long time." Hadley blinked looking down at the ground. She's went this far, she decided to just lay it all out for him. "I've lost so many people that I love and care about. The thought of losing another…I'm not sure I'm strong enough to handle it. Especially if it's you." Still looking at the ground, she saw his boots come into view as he moved closer.

"Faith is knowing that you won't lose me." Arthur quietly replied, holding his hand out to her. She took his hand and he tangled their fingers together. He didn't know why, but every time when he had her hand in his he just felt settled, felt right. "Look at me." He ordered softly. When she raised up, he squeezed her hand. "Who knows what is going to happen, but I know I cannot let you do this by yourself. Because I have lost you once and I'm not going to do it again." Last night had hurt him. His feelings, his pride. He was determined to find a way to defeat Jonas to prove it to her and to himself.

Hadley nodded. "Then we figure it out together."

"Sounds like a plan." A smile flirted on his mouth. Not caring his men were nearby or anyone else for that matter, he bent and kissed her. It was quick, but sweet and they both were smiling as they pulled apart. "Now, last night you mentioned something about…being able to use a sword."

Hadley laughed at the quick turn of subjects. "I did…"

Arthur tugged her next to him as he went over to where several swords were laid out. Letting go of her hand, he picked up all of them before deciding on one. He turned it to her hilt side. "This one should work."

Hadley took the sword, giving him a look. "I'm not sure about this. It's been a while."

"We'll take it slow." Arthur promised with a wink. Taking her to the middle of the field, he took out his sword. "Come at me."

Hadley arched a brow, hearing his men shout out encouragement for her. "Just come at you?"

"Yes." Arthur was smiling as his waggled his fingers at her. "Don't be shy."

Lifting the sword, Hadley took a swing at him. Of course he easily deflected it, but she keep moving towards him, backing him up just like her father taught her. Twisting her wrists, she went in at another angle, almost getting his side.

"Very good." Arthur proudly beamed as he held up a hand to stop. "You need to keep your shoulders back and never stop moving your feet. Always look for weak spots. You twisting to the side was good. Backing your opponent up is also key. It leaves them vulnerable, not knowing what's behind them."

"That's what my father taught me." Hadley smiled as she heard his men clapping for her.

"He knew what he was talking about, for sure." Arthur lifted his sword up. "Again."

Hadley went at him again, but this time he was the one forcing her backwards. With a twist, she went to Arthur's side putting them even again. She saw his smile as she did so. Her father was a very good swordsman and he didn't care that her and Emma were girls. He felt like they should know how to handle a sword as well as a man. Of course, Arthur was holding back by a lot, but she kept up with him. She was panting and her arms were burning but she was having so much fun when Arthur halted it.

"I'm impressed." Arthur bragged as he heard Merlin and his men cheer for her. "With some more training you may be slightly as good as me."

Hadley laughed at his teasing. "That's my main goal. To be slightly as good as Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur poked her side as he went by her, putting his sword on the table. Looking over at his men, he dismissed them and then watched as every one of them crowded around Hadley, praising her or offering advice. "I said we are done! Go away!" He ordered them, frowning.

Hadley chuckled as she heard a few mumbles of the prince being jealous as they walked away. Taking her sword to the table, she paused. A crackle filled the air around her. Looking around, she saw that Arthur didn't' notice, but Merlin had stopped what he was doing. Their eyes met as they tried to figure out what they were feeling. It wasn't danger, Hadley thought. Just then a bluebird landed right on the table.

"Go away, bird." Arthur waved a hand, but Hadley pulled him back. "What?"

"I think it's my aunt." Hadley twisted, turning around to see if she saw Blythe.

"The bird?" Arthur looked confused.

"No," Hadley smiled. "I think she sent it. I…feel something."

Arthur's back straightened as he looked around. "I don't see her."

"Me either."

"Remember, she wouldn't come into the castle." Merlin reminded Arthur as they all looked around.

"Then she's waiting for me out there." Hadley started to walk away, but Arthur grabbed her arm.

"You're not going by yourself."

Hadley eyed him, then nodded. "Fine. Come with me."

Arthur jerked his head at Merlin who followed in behind them. Hadley moved quickly through the lower village and out of the courtyard. Once they cleared the castle and looked towards the hills and woods they saw nothing. "She's not here."

"She is." Hadley muttered, her attention on the woods. "She doesn't like coming close to Camelot…not that I blame her."

Arthur looked over at Hadley. "My father has his reasons."

"Maybe, but he's blind to other reasons." Hadley replied back, but not wanting to fight with Arthur about his fathers hatred of magic. She quickly headed to the woods. She heard Arthur telling her to wait, but she picked up her skirt and jogged into the woods. "Blythe!"

"You all sound like a herd of beasts coming though here." Blythe spoke as she came out from behind a tree. Hadley turned towards her, smiling. Blythe smiled back, happy to see her niece well and healed. As Arthur moved close to her, she could also feel the connection between the two. "I'm happy to see you well, child."

"Thanks to you and my mother. I want to talk about that." Hadley pressed.

"We will. Eventually. But first we have to be ready. If he doesn't know already, Jonas will soon know you're alive and kicking." Blythe held out her hand. "Come, we'll practice your disappearing trick more."

Hadley hesitated, frowning. "Back to your house?"

"Of course. Do you think you can practice magic in Camelot?" Blythe barked a laugh.

"But, that's so…far." Hadley muttered. She felt rather than saw Arthur go stiff beside her.

Blythe's eyes bounced between the two in front of her looking like they've both been whipped. Rolling her eyes, she sighed. "Good grief. And Fiona thought it would be better if you two were connected."

"What does that mean?" Hadley questioned, more than curious. "You can talk to her?"

"Another time." Blythe waved her questions away impatiently. "We don't have much time. We all saw how unprepared you were last time. That cannot happen again. You need to be learning. Everything. You cannot do that here."

"Maybe…you can take me back and forth?" Hadley asked hopefully.

"That will wear both of us out. It won't work." Blythe sighed again, her patience gone.

"What about where we took Hadley?" Merlin suggested, breaking into the conversation. "That's not that far from here. It's away from everything."

Hadley gave Merlin a big smile as she turned back to her aunt. "That's perfect. Right?"

Blythe looked up at the heavens, hands on her hips. "Fine. Whatever. If it makes the two of you happy and we can get on with it. Let's go."

"Wait." Arthur cut in, speaking for the first time. He had remained quiet, wanting Hadley to fix a way for her to stay with him. He loved that she was as reluctant to leave him as he was for her to leave him. "Now? You can't go alone."

"I'll be fine. I'm with Blythe." Hadley assured him.

"I can come with you." Arthur suggested, looking at Blythe.

"Not to hurt your feelings, dear. But I need Hadley's full attention and if you are there I doubt I'll get it."

"She's right. You can't be gone all day anyway." Hadley patted his chest. "I'll be back at sundown. "Besides…we both know you aren't comfortable around magic anyway."

Arthur winced as he looked down at her. "That's…not it…at least not all of it." He tried to explain. Truthfully, he wasn't totally comfortable with magic even if it was Hadley who had it. But he was trying. He trapped her hand against his chest. "I just-"

"It's okay." Hadley soothed with a smile. Going on tiptoes, she put a kiss on his mouth. "I'll see you later."

"Be careful." Arthur stressed, squeezing her hand. He hated to let her so far out of his sight, but he knew he had too. She moved from him going to her aunt. He stood and watched as they walked into the woods until he lost sight of them.

"She'll be fine. Hadley can take care of herself and her aunt…is like a super witch." Merlin slapped Arthur on the back, making him turn to walk back to the castle.

"You know, you just annoy me when you try to help." Arthur told him with a frown.

"That's why I'm here. To annoy and help." Merlin gave him a cheeky smile.


	15. Chapter 15

"Arthur." Uther stared down the table to his son, making the other knights pause and turn their attention to the prince. When Arthur continued to stare out the window Uther called after him again. "Arthur!"

Arthur jerked his head around to see everyone looking at him, his father with the biggest frown. "Yes?"

"Do you plan to actually pay attention during this council or just pretend?" Uther asked, impatiently.

"I'm listening." Arthur turned, putting his full attention on his father. He had forgotten that this evening was a council to discuss business of Camelot with the nobles and knights. He glanced over at Merlin who was standing against the wall. He jerked his head towards. Merlin quickly came over to him. "It's past sundown. Go out and see if Hadley made it back."

"Yes, sire." Merlin quickly left the room in search of Hadley. He knocked on their room and poked his head in to see the room empty. He knew that Emma was helping Edith for the evening prepare the castle for an upcoming tournament. Knights, royalty and nobles from all around would be attending. That was part of the reason Uther decided to have a meeting tonight. He left the castle, deciding to sit and wait. While Arthur worried, he knew Hadley could take care of herself. For the most part. But she was with Blythe and he knew she would never let anything happen to the girl. As if she jumped from his thought he spotted Hadley walking towards the castle. Sitting on the steps he waited for her.

"Merlin." Hadley smiled at him, sitting beside him "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you. His Highness was getting antsy." Merlin smiled at her, rolling his eyes.

Hadley chuckled "I lost track of time."

"How was it?"

"Great." Hadley's eyes widen in excitement as she told Merlin about the new things she learned or fine-tuned. "I want you to go with me tomorrow if we can sneak you away from the prince."

"Me?"

"Yes. I was talking to Blythe. We agreed it would be better if there was two, three counting Blythe that can take Jonas."

"I doubt he'll go for that." Merlin rubbed his head, chuckling. "He'll want to know why and we can't tell him Hadley. Even if he knows about you."

"I know. I'll figure it out." Hadley told him with a hopeful smile.

Xxxx

Arthur came out of the castle to see Merlin and Hadley talking on the steps. He was relieved that she made it back okay. Coming down the steps, he heard them laughing. "What's so funny?"

Hadley looked up as Arthur came down the steps, she smiled at him. "Nothing. Just telling Merlin how I about caught Blythe on fire today."

"Sounds interesting." Arthur sat down next to her. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. Made it back in one piece, sire." Hadley teased, bumping his elbow. "Just like I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow, and the day after that."

Arthur frowned. "I don't like you traveling by yourself."

"Well…." Hadley found her opening and went with it. "maybe Merlin can go with me."

"Merlin?" Arthur's face twisted in a deeper frown as he looked between the two.

"Yes. You can't do it. You're needed here at the castle. You don't want me to go by myself. Who better than your most trusted friend?" Hadley smiled at him.

"He is not my friend." Arthur snarled with a look.

Hadley paused, then rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Fine. Who better than your most trusted servant?"

Arthur didn't reply as he debated. He rolled his shoulders as he looked out towards the courtyard. He couldn't send her with one of his men because no one could know what she was really doing. She was right, he couldn't be away that many days for that long. There was no point in sending Emma. So, Merlin was the reasonable choice even if he didn't like. For some reason it didn't sit right with him, but what else could he do. "Fine." His belly tightened when Hadley happily clapped and then sent a wink at Merlin she didn't think he could see. She was awfully happy to have Merlin tagging along and that didn't sit right with him either. Getting up, he started back into the castle. 

Hadley jumped up, following him. "Where are you going?"

"To eat. I'm assuming my servant will have dinner ready!" Arthur called out loudly, glancing back at Merlin.

"Oh. Okay." Hadley stopped, disappointed. She hadn't seen him since early that morning and was hoping to spend some time with him tonight. But apparently he was in a mood, so she let him go. "Have a good night, Arthur."

Arthur stopped, glancing back at her and her frown. "Would you like to join me?" He watched her face brighten as she gave him a big smile. She skipped towards him and he couldn't help but smile. She was in a happy mood tonight and it wasn't letting him stay in his bad one. Before he could give her his hand, she already took his, her fingers going into his. "You're such a pain." He muttered, putting a kiss on her temple as they headed to his room.

"Me? I beg to differ, my lord." Hadley countered, laughing as they walked into his room. He pulled the chair out for her before he sat down across from her.

"Tell me about your day." Arthur said, settling in his chair.

"Oh. You don't want to know." Hadley fiddled with the book on the table, briefly glancing at him. She noticed his frown and shrugged. "I learned a lot. Hopefully more tomorrow. What have you done today besides being princey?" 

Arthur twitched in his chair as she dodged his question, putting the attention back on him. She didn't want to talk to him about her day of magic and what she learned. He decided to let it go, and instead told about his day.

Xxxxxxx

Hadley ate an apple as her and Merlin walked back towards Camelot. The sun was just starting to set so they would make it back in plenty of times. A full week had went by and Hadley's confidence was growing leaps and bounds. Having Merlin to share and learn with helped so much. Blythe had quickly taken to Merlin and enjoyed teaching him as well as her. Today they had found out that Hadley could control weather with lightening being her strong point. She knew that was how she had killed Lady Elizabeth, but with Blythe's help she fine tuned it and it was an amazing feeling to pull lightening from the sky. The castle came into sight, making her stop.

"What?" Merlin asked, stopping beside her.

"I just…have you noticed the way Arthur has been acting the last few days?" Hadley took another bite of her apple, leaning against a tree. "He's been moody and…well…moody."

"He gets like that." Merlin shrugged. "I don't think he likes you doing this."

"Me either. There is this…wall of…magic between us and I don't know how to knock it down."

"He'll get used to it. He's went his whole life being taught to hate it, fear it. Now…now he has you and it's all new and confusing to him. He'll get better with time." Merlin told her with an encouraging smile.

"I hope so. I don't like it. I've finally decide to go with this…and it seems like things keep getting in our way to be really happy." Hadley muttered, starting back on the path.

"Give it time." Merlin put an arm around her as they cleared the woods and headed to the gate of the caste.

The attack when it came, came from no where. One minute they were almost to the castle walls and the next they were flying through the air and hitting the ground hard. Hadley jumped back up quickly, despite the pain and noticed Merlin did too. Looking around they saw nothing. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Merlin muttered, moving closer to Hadley. Turning to check on her, he was stuck again.

"Merlin!" Hadley swung around, trying to find a target, but saw nothing. Merlin got back to his feet to only be knocked down again. With a few words, Hadley sent smoke towards Merlin and in the process outlined a figure. It didn't look like Jonas, but it was hard to tell. "We can't see it!"

Merlin caught enough of a look to send a bolt, knocking the thing out of the smoke and away.

Hadley stood still, waiting, listening. "Maybe you got it." Just as she turned to Merlin she was stuck hard against the face, knocking her to her knees. Tears welled up from the pain as she struggled to her feet. "This is how you play it, Jonas!" She yelled, hoping to draw him out. "To hide behind nothing and strike unseen? I thought you better than that." She heard a laugh in the distance sending chills down her back.

"He's toying with us." Merlin whispered as he made it to Hadley's side.

"He's a coward!" Hadley yelled again. The roar when it came knocked them backwards. Then there was quiet. Hadley laid there trying to get her breath back and knew he was gone. Merlin was right, he was toying with them.

"You okay?" Merlin moaned as he got to his feet. He held out a hand to help her up and winced at her face. "That looks awful."

Hadley gently probed the swelling of her jaw and sighed. "I need to fix it before we go in."

"Too late." Merlin nodded as Arthur and his men rode out on their horses.

"Damn it." Hadley whispered, turning away from them. She couldn't heal her face now, not with the others there.

"What the hell was that?!" Arthur roared as he jumped off his horse and ran to them. They had been alerted to something attacking just outside the walls. He knew as he quickly gathered his men and horse that it had to do with Hadley.

"Jonas." Merlin simply said, standing in front of Hadley. Not that it was working. Arthur shoved him out of the way.

Arthur grabbed Hadley's shoulder to turn her around. "What happened?" He gasped as he caught a glimpse of her face. One side was swollen and bruised.

"He was…messing with us." Hadley muttered, trying not to wince since it hurt to talk. If felt like her jaw was knocked out of place. She watched Arthur's eyes cloud over as his mouth tightened in anger. "But…he stopped."

"Not before doing…this." He motioned to her face and the bruises on her arm. "I knew this was a bad idea! He's probably been watching you every damn day and was just waiting to attack."

"He was playing with us."

"Obviously," Arthur snapped out. "if he wanted you dead you would be. We already know this! You will stay inside the castle!"

"I will not!" Hadley fought back, following him back into the castle walls. They both went quiet as they walked past the villagers. Hadley raised up the hood of her cloak to hide her face. Once they made it inside, she pushed her hood off in anger. "I will still meet my aunt."

"You will not!" Arthur fired back. "You apparently aren't strong enough to defeat him."

"I couldn't see him! It's hard to attack something you can't see!" Hadley defended hotly.

"All the more reason! You're out of your league, Hadley."

"How would you know?! You haven't wanted me to do this from the start. Just admit it that you are terrified that I have magic." She dropped the tone of her voice but not the venom.

"I am not!" Arthur hissed, his face inches from hers.

"You are. People fear things they don't understand and your whole life you've grown up not understanding. This is who I am, Arthur." Hadley countered fiercely.

"Merlin is not going with you anymore. You will stay in the castle." Arthur repeated his earlier threat, ignoring her words. As far as he was concerned they were done talking since guards were coming down the hall behind her. "That is final."

"Stop acting like a prince to me!" Hadley hissed through her teeth at him. "I will not listen to you when you are being an arrogant ass!" Hadley jerked when she was grabbed from the behind, her arms being twisted behind her back by a guard of Camelot. Another stood on the side of her, holding his staff towards her.

"You will not address the prince in such a matter, peasant." The guard growled, yanking on her arms.

Hadley's eyes flew to Arthurs as she waited for him to order them to release her. But after a moment her eyes narrowed as he stood silent. She felt her palms twitching as she stood there livid. Arthur was showing her who was in charge and at that moment she despised him for it.

Arthur watched Hadley's eyes flash red as she glowered at him. With a wave of his hand, he told the guards. "Release her. Leave."

Hadley rubbed her wrists as the guards left them. "I hate you so much right now." With that she walked around him, leaving him alone in the hall.

Arthur felt the cut all the way from his heart to his belly. Rubbing a hand on his chest, he slowly walked back to his room.

Xxxxx

"Why is this not working?!" Hadley exclaimed, running a hand down her still swollen and painful jaw.

"Um…I'm not an expert in magic, but maybe because you are vibrating with anger and sparks are literally flying from your fingers." Emma said from way across the room, holding a pillow in front of her.

Hadley spun around, her eyes still flashing red as she saw her sister hovering in the far corner. "I'm not going to hurt you." She snapped.

"You sure?" Emma tried to smile, but failed when she realized she was halfway serious. Her sister had flown into their room madder than she had ever seen her. Her eyes were red, her chest was heaving as she quivered angrily. She had tried to ask what had happen to her face, and what made her so mad, but when their small table went flying with just a wave of her sister's hand, she remained quiet. "I…think I'm going to go see what Merlin is doing."

Hadley didn't have time to call her sister back as Emma quickly fled the room. With a cry, she fell onto the bed trying to center herself. But she couldn't. She was still vibrating as her sister called it and the red haze wouldn't clear from her eyes.

 _Hadley…._

Hadley jerked up as the chill went down her back. The air filled with black smoke and as she scrambled to her feet, Jonas was standing in her room.

"I've always wondered what the inside of the castle was like." Jonas chuckled as he walked around the room. "Wanna give me a tour?"

"What are you doing here?" Hadley rasped, trying to calm herself.

"I came to talk to you. Sweetheart, you are giving off so much energy right now my belly is quivering." Jonas smirked as he eyed her. "I have to admit…I'm glad you are alive. I hated to see such beauty burn."

"You did it." Hadley fired back at him, her eyes moving on him as he moved.

"So, tell me what has you so riled up. Is it the prince? He looks like he could do this to you." Jonas smiled.

"Do what?"

"Make you dark." Jonas shrugged with a smile.

"I am not dark!" Hadley argued, feeling the first trickles of fear.

"No. But feeling what is coming off of you right now…it wouldn't take much. You must take that from your aunt." Jonas's eyes cut to hers. "It took me awhile to make that connection. Now that I have…I see it. You're coming into your power. All of your power. The good and the bad…"

"I am not learning dark magic." Hadley insisted.

"No. But that part is inside you. The more you practice, the more you have to control that side." Jonas tilted his head as he looked at her. "Blythe hasn't told you that part yet? Of course she struggled with it too. Until me. I brought that side out in her."

Hadley backed up as he stalked towards her. Her back bumped the wall, but he kept coming. She swallowed as he stood inches from her. When his fingers moved over her swollen jaw she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I hated this. To mess with such beauty…."

Hadley felt the warmth, making her eyes pop back open. He was healing her face. The pain went away.

"Better." Jonas gave her a smile that was almost sweet.

"What do you want with me?" Hadley whispered, watching his gaze move all over her face.

"I want you, Hadley." He whispered back, his hand going to her neck and into her hair. "You intrigue me, you make me want things I haven't in a long time."

Hadley was sure her heart was going to beat out of her chest as his lips gazed her cheek. She tried to make herself push him away, but she was paralyzed. "Stop."

"We could have everything." He whispered in her ear. "This feeling you have coursing through you right now…can feel so good if you let it. All you have to do is let me have it. To have you."

Hadley squeezed her eyes shut as his lips moved down her neck. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to move once again. But there was nothing. She had not control over herself. "Please."

"Please what, darling." Jonas coaxed, smiling against her neck. "You smell delicious and taste as good." 

"Stop." Hadley pleaded in a sob. "I don't want this."

"You sure? I can feel you, Hadley. You want to test your powers, to see what you can really do. I can help you. I can bring it all to the surface."

Jonas' voice curled around her as she felt his hand at her back. She shook her head when he tried to kiss her. "No."

"You think the prince can understand this? Understand you? He's been taught his whole life to hate magic, to hate those with magic. He's struggling…you see it…feel it. How long before he turns on you and he tells his father?" Jonas whispered in her ear.

Hadley squeezed her eyes shut as he voiced all her fears. Her head started to swim as blackness covered her eyes. Shaking her head, she tried to fight it. "No…."

"Oh yes." Jonas chuckled in triumph as he felt the fight leave her. "You're mine, Hadley."

Hadley tried to tell him that would never happen, but she couldn't talk. All she felt was his warmth. Her mind whirled with his words and with power. There was so much power surging between the two of them. It felt…good.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma knocked on Arthur's door before walking in. She found the prince at the table eating breakfast as Merlin made the bed.

"Come in." Arthur muttered dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Where's my sister?" Emma asked, looking between the both of them. "I assumed she had left to meet Blythe, but you're still here." She motioned to Merlin. Her eyes swung back to Arthur. "Where is she?"

"How should I know?" Arthur snapped with a hard look. "You share a room with her."

"Yeah, well…last night I…slept elsewhere." Her eyes met Merlin's as she frowned. She had stayed with Merlin last night after she had filled him in on Hadley's behavior. Merlin wanted to talk to Hadley, but Emma thought it was best to let her calm down on her own. So Merlin offered his bed and slept on the floor.

"Elsewhere?" Arthur arched a brow at her.

"I don't ask what you do, you don't get to ask what I do." Emma snidely replied. "Seriously. Where is she?"

"Haven't seen her." Arthur muttered. He probably wouldn't either, not after what he did yesterday. Sleep had been fleeting so he had plenty of time to think about his words and actions. He shouldn't have let the guards touch her, but at the time he had been furious and scared. Never had anyone caused him such worry or fear like Hadley.

"Strange." Emma muttered, looking at Merlin. "Wonder where she is?"

"I'm sure she's around. Let's go look." Merlin suggested, taking Arthur's empty plate and opening the door for Emma. "See you on the training field." He told Arthur as they left.

Xxxxxx

Blythe came awake with a whimper. Looking around in a daze, she jumped out of her bed and ran to the kitchen. Grabbing the wooden bowl, she quickly filled it with water. "Fiona."

"You have to hurry!" Fiona exclaimed in greeting as she came into view in the water. "He's got her."

"How?" Blythe breathed. "That wasn't supposed to happen. Not with the boy."

"Something went wrong. The connection…it wasn't strong enough." Fiona cried.

"But I felt it." Blythe stressed, her hangs digging into the bowl. "I saw it! It's there!"

"Apparently, it's not!" Fiona yelled back. "He has her and she's close Blythe! You have to stop it before she's totally gone."

"What do I do?" Blythe pleaded, her heart racing.

"Get the boy. Get them together!" Fiona cried out as her image in the water disappeared.

Blythe ran to her room to dress. It looked like she was making an inside trip to Camelot.

Xxxxx

Merlin was late getting to the training field, but he hurried along now. He found Arthur standing to the side, watching his men. "We can't find her. She's not here."

Arthur slowly rolled his head to look at him. "She's probably with her aunt." He was pretty sure that was where she was. Even after he told her she couldn't go, he knew she wouldn't listen to him, especially after what happened between them.

"She would of came and got me. Or told me." Merlin replied, frowning. "No. Something is wrong. I can feel it."

"Stop being a woman's petticoat, Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Why are you not worried? You usually would be crazy." Merlin eyed him closely, seeing Arthur's jaw clench. "Did you two fight?"

"That's all we do." Arthur muttered, rubbing his forehead. "She's with Blythe. She'll be back."

"No….look."

Arthur turned and felt the first dribble of panic ran down his back as Blythe walked towards them. She had her hood up and looked nervous. Nervous, but determined and angry.

"What happened?" Blythe angrily asked, glaring at Arthur. "It was there. I felt it. You two were disgusting with it."

"What?" Arthur shook his head, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"The connection between you and Hadley. The love. It was strong. But now it's gone. What happened?" Blythe accused, poking him in the chest.

Arthur opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say. "I don't understand."

Blythe sighed. She pushed the hood off her head as she looked around. "We can't talk here."

Arthur looked around and motioned them for to follow him. He stopped them at the side of the castle where no one was around. "Now explain."

"Hadley's magic is made of two parts. Her mother which was good. Light magic. Then my part…which is dark. As she's coming into her power, she has to learn to control both sides. One way to control the dark side is…to have a connection. A connection can be with a family member, friend or someone they are in love with. The more powerful the connection the better it is to control the magic. Fiona had a strong connection with the Hadley and Emma's father. They were in love. That kept her light. I on the other hand…did not have that."

"You went dark." Merlin muttered.

"I did. The power is so strong you have to be grounded. You have to have a safe. Being in love with someone is the safest way. I…we thought Hadley had that. Her power is so strong she needed a strong connection and we thought she was getting that." Blythe's eyes swung to Arthur who was looking shell shocked and a little pale around the edges. "She did have that. The connection between the two of you was strong. I could feel it. Fiona could feel it and she's dead!" Blythe exclaimed in frustration. "But something has happened. What did you do?"

Arthur swallowed as he looked back at her wide eyed. "I…didn't."

"Something happened." Blythe demanded, her eyes narrowing on him.

"How do you know that?" Merlin asked, stepping closer to Arthur as Blythe angrily advanced.

"Because…last night…Jonas got her." Blythe sighed as she let that sink in. "He felt the weakness, the spilt. He swooped right in and took her when she was vulnerable. He used part magic and…part truth. Whatever he told her…it had to hit close for her to fall for it. Now, I'll ask again what did you do."

Arthur rubbed his chest. "I…doubted her. Her magic. She said I was scared of her…"

The fight and anger left Blythe as she watched Arthur. He looked like a lost little boy standing there. Worry and guilt clouding his face and eyes. "That's who she is." She softly replied. She could understand Arthur's confusion.

"I know." Arthur whispered, his eyes meeting Blythe's. "I just…

"You needed time. You have to change a lifetime full of thinking one way." Merlin jumped to Arthur's defense.

Arthur's eyes stayed locked on Blythe's. His stomach swirled with guilt. It was his fault Hadley was taken so easily. She had so many doubts about them and he let her have them. "What do we do?"

"We go get her of course." Blythe smirked. "Now."

"What about Emma?" Merlin asked. "She'll know if we all just leave."

"I'd rather she stay." Blythe explained. "It's going to be hard getting Hadley out, I don't want to worry about her."

"I agree." Arthur nodded squaring his shoulders. "Merlin, get the horses ready." Merlin took off towards the stables. "How do we get her back?"

"It's up to you." Blythe told him as they followed Merlin at a slower pace. "You have to talk our Hadley back. She won't be there. Not the one we know. She's been in between going full on dark. But, you can bring her back. Now is not the time to hold things back. You have to tell her exactly what you are feeling, what is in your heart."

Arthur frowned at her. "That will work?"

"It's all we got." Blythe squeezed his arm.

Xxxxxxx

"We walk from here." Blythe told them as they cleared the woods and found themselves by a large lake. "Jonas is just through those mountains. I can shield us for so long, so when we get close we have to move quickly. Arthur your job is to get to Hadley. No matter what she says or does, you tell her. You keep talking until she is back to herself. Merlin, you stay with me. We have to keep Jonas distracted so Arthur has time to work his stuff."

"My stuff? She was ready to plunge a knife in my stuff." Arthur snorted as he thought back to the last time he saw Hadley.

"You'll just have a lot to make up for." Blythe told him as she led them through the rocky trail. They walked for a while through the mountains until Blythe stopped. "There."

Arthur looked down at the stone walled castle. It was a small, but hard to breech just the same. "How do we start this?"

"We let them know we're here." Blythe flashed a smile as she started to walk towards Jonas's home. "He's going to send Hadley out just because he's a bastard." She stopped, turning back to Arthur. "Just know…what she says or does…it's not her. It's his magic. Just do what I told you to do."

Arthur nodded as he followed behind Blythe. They cleared the trail and was soon standing in front of the castle. They didn't have to wait long for Jonas to appear at the balcony.

"Guests! I love when guests show up!" Jonas called down to them with a big smile.

"Don't make this hard, Jonas." Blythe glared up at him.

"You know that's my style, Blythe. But, I must admit she put up a fight. More so than you. It took some convincing for her to believe me. She was still holding on to the light. To the prince. But then, "Jonas shifted his attention to Arthur with a smirk. "when I explained how quickly you would turn on her…it didn't take much. She already knew that. She knew you doubted her, feared her. It was easy."

Blythe put a hand out in front of Arthur when she heard the growl. "Not him. He is not your focus." Jonas turned, holding out his hand and soon Hadley appeared at his side. When he placed a kiss on Hadley's head she had to throw out an arm to stop Arthur. "Wait. He's baiting you. He knows you're the only one here that can ruin this for him. Don't make it easy for him."

Arthur took a deep breath, his nails biting into his palm as he squeezed his fists. When Hadley turned to give Jonas a bright, happy smile he felt ill.

"I have to say I much prefer your niece to you." Jonas cackled.

"It's a shame you have to use magic to keep her there." Blythe taunted. "But if you didn't why would a young, beautiful woman want you when she can have a prince!"

Jonas lost his smile instead glaring down at them. "Kill him." He ordered Hadley.

"You're up, loverboy." Blythe grabbed Merlin, moving to the side of the balcony as Hadley came flying over it.

Arthur watched in awe as Hadley floated gracefully to the ground. The first thing he noticed were her eyes. Instead of her beautiful, piercing blue eyes, they were black. Black, cold and lifeless. "Hadley." He whispered in sadness. He wasn't expecting the first bolt from her hand that sent him flying back. He landed with a groan, but managed to get to his feet quickly. "Hadley. Please, listen." He held up his hands, but she just stalked towards him and when the next blow came, he was able to dunk to miss it. "It's me. Arthur."

"I know who you are." Hadley hissed. "I know your family. How they hate people like me!"

Even her voice was different. It was full of anger and fire. Arthur kept distance between them, keeping any eye for any magic flying his way. "I'm sorry…for making you feel this way. It wasn't my intent. I just…"

"You just hated me!"

"No! Never!" Arthur exclaimed back. "I…could never hate you. I-"

"Lies! You kill those with magic!" Hadley flicked her wrist, sending him to the ground hard. "You would kill me!"

"No! Hadley, please!" Arthur couldn't move. She had him pinned to the ground with magic. Looking around, he saw that Blythe was keeping Jonas busy with her own magic.

"Just like a coward to beg." Hadley snarled as she stood over him.

"This is not you. I want my Hadley back." Arthur pleaded up at her.

"You never wanted me!"

"That's not true. I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you. You've drove me crazy ever since. You're all I can think about. You're…all I want….please…come back to me." If he hadn't been looking he would have missed the flicker across her face. "I've lost you too many times. I…can't do it again." Arthur truthfully told her.

"Liar." But Hadley's tone lack the anger from before.

Arthur felt the pressure holding him down leave, so he quickly jumped to his feet facing her. "No. I'm sorry you thought I doubted you. I've never doubted you. I've doubted myself. Am I what you want? Am I enough to keep you with me? You have this amazing destiny in front of you and I'm scared…you won't need me. It was never you, Hadley. It was me. Will you leave me to go off and be this powerful sorceress? That's what I was scared of. Not you, not your magic." Arthur watched her blink several times as she stood stock still. "Hadley…I need you with me."

"Kill him!" Jonas screamed as he came towards them. He was sent flying by Blythe.

Hadley threw out her hands, sending Arthur flying hard into a tree. She heard the impact and grunt as he laid still on the ground. With an evil smirk, she slowly walked over to him. Kicking at him, she seethed. "Of course I would leave you. Why would I stay with someone that doesn't trust me? You couldn't be with someone your father would kill on the spot!" Arthur made his way onto his back, his breathing labored as he stared up at her. Bending, she smirked. "All this time I was worried I wasn't good enough for you. But now….now I know it's you who isn't worthy. I don't need you. I don't want you."

"Hadley." Arthur closed his eyes, each breath hurting. "What…about Emma?"

"I don't need her. I don't need anyone." Hadley spat at him. "I will be the most powerful sorceress in the land. People will fear me…bow down to me."

"That isn't you. That's Jonas. You care." Arthur sat up, wincing as his ribs protested. It felt like every damn one was broke. "You care about people…about your sister. She misses you. If you go….you'll leave her all alone. She'll have no one." Arthur saw another flicker across her face as she glared at him. Using the tree for support, he made it to his feet. Facing her, he went on. "Emma will have lost everyone close to her. Is that what you want?"

"Shut up!" Hadley screamed at him. "It is what I want!"

"No, Hadley. Emma needs you. I need you-"He was hit with another strong bolt of magic that sent him back against the tree. This time he wasn't sure he could get back up. Sweat rolled down his face as he fought to stay conscious. "Hadley…" He whispered as he blinked back the black swimming in front of his eyes.

"Arthur!" Merlin called out, running towards him. But Hadley sent him flying in the air and landing hard yards from them. He groaned as he rolled over to see Hadley ready to attack a semi-conscious Arthur. Unable to watch, he got to his knees and let his own magic loose. Hadley was caught off guard as she was struck to the ground.

Hadley jumped to her feet, furious as she turned on Merlin. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Leave him alone." Merlin told her ready to hit her again if he needed to. "He's here for you! He will let you kill him before he gives up on you!"

"Good!"

"You don't mean that." Merlin muttered softly. "You love him. This isn't you."

"You annoy me." Hadley simply said as she flicked her wrist and froze Merlin in his steps. Turning her back on him, she started back to Arthur. Bending down, she took Arthur by the face. "Wake up. I want you awake for this."

Arthur tried, his eyes fluttered as he tried to focus on Hadley. Her beautiful face was twisted in fury and…evil as she smirked at him. "You…can kill me but it doesn't change anything." He panted as each breath he took caused pained. It felt like his whole insides were caving in. "You can kill me and I'll…still…love you."

"Love?" Hadley reared back in a snarl. "You don't love me."

"I do." Arthur rasped. "From the first time I saw you." Arthur's head fell back against the tree as his skinned paled from the pain. Licking his lips, he forced his eyes opened. "From the first time your eyes met mine…I knew…I knew you had me. I…can't think of anything else but you…I don't want anyone else but you. I don't care who…you are…or that you have magic. I just want you."

Hadley's eyes narrowed as he struggled to stay awake. "Why should I believe you?"

Even in his state, he heard the shakiness of her voice. She was wavering. Raising his head up, his eyes met hers. "Have I ever lied to you?" He saw it, the inhale of a gasp, and the flicker of surprise on her face. "Hadley…."

"Kill him!" Jonas ordered, furiously.

The command made Hadley jump to her feet. Turning she watched as Jonas stalked towards her, her aunt laying on the ground behind him.

"Kill them all! Finish them!" Jonas' face was flushed in fury. "Do it now!"

Hadley's hands flew to the sides of her hair as her eyes bounced to Merlin still frozen in step, to her aunt laying on the ground motionless. She could hear each labored breath Arthur took behind her. Pulling her hair, she screamed into the air. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Do it!" Jonas ordered, watching her carefully. "They don't care about you! The prince will have you at the stake, ready to set fire to you himself!" Jonas took Hadley by the shoulders, shaking her hard. "You are a witch! You are not wanted here! You have nowhere to go. No one to truly love and care for you. I can be that person, Hadley." Jonas's voice dropped low, soothing as he ran a hand down her cheek.

Hadley shook her head, trying to clear it. Jonas's words bounced around her, causing doubt to creep back into her. "I-"

"Kill him!" Jonas spun her around to face Arthur who was pale and still against the tree. "He's halfway there now. Finish him."

Hadley stepped back to Arthur. As she bent down, his eyes fluttered opened to meet hers. All she had to do was flick her wrist and the life would leave him. He was almost there, his skin taking a gray hue.

"I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes as he waited for the last blow.

"Even as I kill you?" Hadley questioned brokenly.

"Doesn't matter." Arthur couldn't open his eyes anymore, but using what energy he had left, he raised a hand and let his fingers trail down her face. "I'll always love you and I'll…wait for you on the…other side."

Hadley jerked as if she had been struck. Putting a hand to her pounding heart, she felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She blinked hard several times as she stared down at Arthur as he struggled to breathe.

"Now!" Jonas ordered.

Hadley sprung to her feet, spinning towards him. Her arms flew over her head, her head thrown back as she screamed into the sky. Lightening flashed as the wind gusted powerfully around them. Thunder rolled loudly. Hadley pulled the lightening down out of the sky and then sent it towards Jonas. The howl of surprise from Jonas filled the air.

"No!" Jonas screamed as he got to his feet.

Hadley reached up again, lightening crackled around them as she pulled it through her body and sent it back towards him. Jonas fell, this time struggling to get up.

"You cannot defeat me!" Jonas yelled in agony as he tried to fire back at Hadley. He managed to hit her in the stomach, doubling her over, but she stayed on her feet. Another bolt hit him as Hadley struck him again. He fell to his knees.

Rain started to fall from the angry sky as the thunder grew louder and lightening popped around them. Hadley reached up one more time, but as she pulled the lightening down, Jonas was there right in front of her. His face was twisted in ugly fury as he held out his hand. She felt the breath leaving her as he pulled it from her. She fought to release her power, but she was struggling and then…a sword came flying from behind her, striking Jonas right in the middle of his chest. The surprise on his face was real as was the shock. He stumbled back, looking down at the sword embedded in him. He grabbed at the sword, but fell to his knees. Blood gurgled and dripped from his mouth. Looking behind her, she saw Arthur standing for only a moment, before he collapsed to the ground.

"Finish him!" Blythe exclaimed as she crawled towards them, blood trickling from her head.

Hadley opened her palms and let all of the energy left in her out. Jonas fell back, his eyes lifeless but Hadley didn't stop until he was nothing but a pile of ashes and Arthur's sword fell to the ground with a clang.

With a whimper of distress coming from the bottom of her soul, she ran to Arthur going to her knees. "Arthur. Please….please." Hadley begged, managing to get him on his back. She barely acknowledge Blythe and Merlin coming to her side. Putting her hands on his stomach, she closed her eyes and used everything in her. Tears rolled hotly down her cheeks as she muttered every healing spell she knew. Blackness swam in front of her eyes as the last of any strength she had left her exhausted body.

Blythe saw Arthur move, his eyes starting to open. Breathing a sigh of relief, she helped Arthur sit up. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Arthur muttered, his attention on Hadley as her eyes slowly opened and he was looking into her beautiful, soul piercing blue eyes. But they only stayed on him for a moment. He watched as her eyes rolled back in her head and he barely had time to catch her before she fell onto the ground. "Hadley!"

"She's okay. The power she used to kill Jonas and now healing you…it's taken everything she had. She needs lots of rest now." Blythe explained, getting to her feet. She held Hadley as Arthur got to his feet, reaching down for her. "You sure you can get her? You were hurt. Bad."

"I got her." Arthur held Hadley tight to his chest. "You gonna to lead us out of here or what?"

Blythe got to her feet, eyeing the prince. "I think I liked you better almost dying." But she took the lead as Merlin and Arthur fell in behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

Hadley jerked upright in bed, grasping for air. A whimper leaving her lips.

"You're okay." Came Emma's soft voice from away.

Hadley turned as Emma came towards the bed. She was in her old room in the castle of Camelot. It was dark beyond the windows and a few candles dotted the room. Emma sat down beside her, reaching up to brush her hair away from her face. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"You're okay. You're safe." Emma assured her with a smile. "You've been asleep for a while. Almost two days."

"Two days?" Hadley jerked in shock.

"Blythe said it was normal. You exhausted yourself killing Jonas and healing Arthur."

"Arthur." Hadley breathed, her eyes widening as they filled with tears. "I…tried to…kill him."

"Shhh." Emma reached for her sister, hugging her close. "He's okay. It's not your fault."

Hadley rested her head on Emma's shoulders as the tears continued to fall. Everything that had happened was coming back to her. She had hurt Arthur. Bad. She had wanted to kill him. She had used magic against Merlin. With a moan, she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block it out. Emma rubbed her hair, muttering words she didn't want to hear. How could she? How could she be so weak as to let Jonas take her over like that?

"He's been in to see you many times. He's sat with you too, barely sleeping. Believe it or not, the boy looks terrible and we know how hard that is for him." Emma heard the watery chuckle and pulled back. "Seriously Hadley. Nothing that happened is your fault. You can't blame yourself. It was magic. Very strong magic."

Hadley pulled back, laying back down on the pillows. Emma meant well saying the words she did, but the guilt and shame was choking her. Smothering her. Pulling the covers to her chin, she turned from Emma.

"I'll get you something to eat." Emma told her softly, rubbing her arm before getting up. Emma quietly shut the door and headed down the hall. She chewed on her bottom lip in worry as she lightly knocked on Arthur's door. When she heard the command to enter, she went in. Arthur was at his small work table in the corner and Merlin was sitting across from him. They looked busy until she saw the chess board.

"What?" Arthur asked, barely looking up.

"Hadley's awake." Emma's lips twitched in a smile when Arthur jerked up. She grabbed his arm as he tried to rush by her. "Hold on."

"What?" Arthur snapped, his eyes hot on hers.

"You…may want to give her a moment. She's…upset." Emma struggled to explain. Hadley was upset, but there was something else too. It worried her.

"Of course she is. I'll go and talk to her and it will be okay." Arthur replied as if speaking to a child.

"I don't think it will be that simple." Emma retorted. "It might be a good idea that Blythe talk to her first." Blythe had went through something very similar and may be better as talking to Hadley.

"She's been asleep for two days. Before that she…wasn't her. I am going to see her. Now." Arthur told her through clenched teeth.

Emma turned to Merlin as Arthur stormed out. "I guess Prince Arthur told me."

Merlin got to his feet, giving her a small smile. "He's been very worried."

"I know. I get that. I just think it may take a little more time for Hadley to bounce back from this. She just felt…off." Emma frowned. "I need to get her something to eat. Walk with me?" Merlin nodded, leaving with her.

Xxxxx

Arthur walked into Hadley's bedroom, seeing her laying on the bed staring off somewhere. He took a relieved breath as he moved to the bed. While Blythe said it was normal for her to sleep, he became anxious the longer she slept. Her eyes moved to him as she noticed him moving closer. "Hi." He softly greeted with a smile. When she just stared at him, he sat down next to her on the bed. "How do you feel?"

Hadley opened her mouth, only to close it. How did she feel? She felt nothing at that moment. Until she looked at him. Then she felt guilt…so much guilt. "I'm fine." She dully responded, closing her eyes to block him out.

Arthur took her hand, trying not to notice how she flinched. "Hadley. Nothing that happened was your fault. You were under a spell. You understand that? Right?"

Hadley's eyes slowly opened and cut to his. "I tried to kill you."

"It wasn't you."

"I wanted to kill you."

"It wasn't you." Arthur insisted firmly, frowning at her. "Nothing that happened…nothing that you did was you."

"I should have been stronger." Hadley whispered brokenly. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut to keep the tears in.

"It wasn't-"

"Can you leave me alone right now?" Hadley could feel him recoil in hurt so she kept her eyes shut. But it rolled off of him and the guilt was suffocating as she laid there.

"Um. Okay. Sure." Arthur clipped out, getting to his feet. He glanced back at the bed one more time before he quietly left her room. Emma was there with a plate of food.

Emma took one look at his face and sighed. "I tried to warn you." She softly scolded before walking by him and into the room. She put the tray on the bedside table. "Here is your food." When she got no response, she bent and put a kiss on her sister's head. "It will be okay, Haddie. We're all here for you and love you. We'll be here when you figure all this out in your head. I know that's what you're doing, trying to figure it out." Emma left her sister alone, leaving the room.

Xxxxxx

Hadley glanced behind her one more time as she quietly left the castle. Raising the hood of her cape, she managed to make it to the deserted courtyard. Taking a breath, she hurriedly walked through the lower village. It was late, so no one should be out except guards. The hardest part was getting out of bed, dressing and leaving the room without waking Emma. She started to feel better as she cleared the castle and headed into the woods. When she was far enough away from the castle and hopefully prying eyes, she closed her eyes pictured where she wanted to go and…disappeared.

When she felt her feet on solid ground, she opened her eyes and smiled. She had done it! Walking quickly the rest of the way, she knocked on the door. The house was dark and quiet, but soon a faint glow filled the window.

Blythe opened the door with a heavy frown, eyeing her niece. "It's in the middle of the night."

"I know." Hadley walked into the house and by her aunt. "Were you sleeping?"

"Yes…." Blythe replied, shaking her head. "What's the matter?"

"Why wasn't I strong enough?" Hadley exclaimed, her arms wrapped around her middle.

"I'm confused. You were spectacular." Blythe frowned at her.

"No. To…fight his magic. To not even be…taken over like that!"

"Ah. Got it. Sit." Blythe waved her to a chair as she went to work making tea. "I should have seen this coming." She muttered to herself. "One of Jonas's skills was knowing people's weaknesses. When he found me I…had just tried to hurt my sister, my family. I was devastated, lonely and scared. He used all that to his advantage. He used all the right words, showed me all the right things and soon he was all the family I thought I needed." Blythe took the two cups of teas to the table, handing one to Hadley as she sat down across from her. "He strikes when there is a weakness, when you're vulnerable. What was going on in your head when he came to you?"

Hadley cradled the cup in her hands, taking in the warmth. "I had a fight with Arthur. I could feel his…doubt. He didn't like me practicing magic. I could feel how conflicted he was." Hadley took a sip, meeting her aunts eyes. "When he showed me….his prince side I got scared. He was acting so much like his father in that moment."

"He's not like his father." Blythe quickly and firmly told her. "He may have trouble adjusting to this because he's been raised all his life to fear magic. To hate it. But he is not his father."

"I know." Hadley quietly replied.

"But he loves you. He could of never of brought you back if he didn't." Blythe reached out and took Hadley's hand. "I've seen….into things. You two will be together and the love will stay strong. Stronger in fact than the bond your parents had, I do believe."

"How do you know that?" Hadley questioned with a brow raised.

"Because I feel it and so does your mother."

"Care to explain that?" Hadley asked, annoyed when her aunt just smiled at her.

"Your mother and I were close all growing up. We were happy, we loved learning magic." Blythe smiled as she looked away. "But as our powers grew we didn't realize how dangerous they were. Your mother had just met your father and they were in love. It was really disgusting." Blythe flashed Hadley a smile. "At the time neither of us realized how critical that was. While Fiona practiced her healing and light….my dark was growing. I had nothing to keep me even. The magic we have has to have a balance. There has to be something…a connection that keeps us light. For your mother is was your father. He was her light, her safe. Her connection."

"You didn't have that." Hadley muttered quietly.

"I didn't. So as my power grew, the dark grew the fastest. I became…someone I didn't even know. I hurt your mother….my parents. I tried to kill you." Blythe's eyes went back to Hadley. "I hated you because you were a reminder that I didn't have what Fiona had. She was so happy."

"You were jealous."

"I was." Blythe sighed, stopping to sip her tea. "After we fought…l left. For the longest time I didn't know if you survived or not. I didn't care." Blythe's eyes were filled with tears as she looked at Hadley. "Days later…Jonas found me. He was everything I needed at the time and everything I didn't."

"He found you at your weakest." Hadley breathed, her eyes filling with tears as she watched the ones falling down her aunts cheeks.

"He did and for years I thought I had what your parents had. But it wasn't. It was all a lie. There was too much dark, too much pain. Jonas only cared about what I could do for him. Then many, many years later I had this dream. It was Fiona. Really Fiona. When she died…the bond we had forged us together."

"You could talk to her?" Hadley's voice shook as she gripped her mug tightly. "Even though she was dead."

"She did it. She linked us…for you."

"For me?" Hadley reared back in surprise.

"She had seen your future and knew you needed me. You needed guidance." Blythe moved to her feet, going back for more tea. She stood there, looking down at her niece and smiled. "I waited all year, watching you until you needed me to step in. I was determined to do this for Fiona since I failed her in so many ways. I watched as you and Arthur met for the first time. I knew then that was the connection you needed."

"How did you know that?" Hadley probed, her mind whirling with all she was being told.

"I felt it. You felt it too." Blythe gave her a knowing smile. "A jump in your stomach. A bolt if you will."

Hadley's forehead wrinkled as she thought back to that day. "That's what that was?"

"It was." Blythe sat back down in front of her. "You had found your safe, you just didn't realize what it was."

"Unbelievable." Hadley breathed, her eyes wide.

"Mmm…yes. Good thing he's a good man." Blythe teased with a smirk. "Good looking doesn't hurt either."

Hadley fought a smile, but failed. "Stop. This is serious."

"When you both were doubting each other and both hurting, Jonas made his move. Believe me it was the only time he would have been able too. I know what you're feeling, Hadley. But it wasn't your fault. He was too powerful for you no matter how much that hurts your ego. He had years and years to perfect that skill and he knew when to use it. There wasn't nothing you could have done differently."

Hadley turned tear filled eyes up at her. "Really?"

"Truly." Blythe reached for her hand, squeezing it. "But you did fight it. When Arthur was talking to you, you were fighting it or the outcome would have been totally different."

"I hurt him…so bad." Hadley whispered, wiping her cheeks. "He was going to let me kill him."

"He was."

"I used magic on Merlin."

"I have a feeling he'll forgive you." Blythe chuckled. "They both will, they both already have. You are so loved, Hadley. I envy that. To have so many people love you."

"You have that." Hadley turned it back around, looking her aunt in the eye. "I…don't know if I could have done this without you. I know I couldn't. You have me and Emma."

"You sweet girls….have given me something to smile about again." Blythe gave a watery chuckled, blinking her eyes.

"You could always go home. To see your parents. To see Hilda and Franklin."

"I…they wouldn't want to see me." Blythe quickly got to her feet, taking their dishes to the sink.

"They would. I know it." Hadley got up to, going to her. "They miss you. You miss them."

"It's not that simple." Blythe turned to her niece, trying to smile. "But we're not talking about me. We're talking about you."

"Do you still talk to mother?" Hadley asked, following her aunt to the fireplace. They settled on the floor as Blythe flicked her wrist and started a fire.

"I do if there is a need. That's how I knew Jonas had you. Fiona told me." Blythe stared into the fire, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"Can I?"

Blythe's smile was sad as it turned to her. "No, sweetie. I can't even do it. Fiona has always been the one to reach out to me."

Hadley's shoulders fell, a sadness coming over her as she stared into the fire. "I miss her."

"I know. I do too." Blythe put an arm around Hadley's shoulders, pulling her to her. Hadley rested her head on her. Blythe sighed, content. "I was in awe watching you defeat Jonas. Your power is amazing. I am so proud of you."

"Arthur helped."

"He did. But you took him down. You truly have a gift."

They went quiet as they sat there watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. Blythe even thought Hadley dozed off at one point. But Hadley was soon stirring. "You need to go back."

"I do. I need to talk to Arthur." Hadley got to her feet, putting her cape back on. "Apparently, we're meant to be together." She smiled, drastically rolling her eyes.

"You are." Blythe laughed, hugging her. "Enjoy it."

Hadley left her aunt, closing her eyes and picturing Camelot. Soon, she was back in the woods surrounding Camelot. It was still many hours until dawn. She easily made it back to the castle and inside. Walking quickly, she made it to Arthur's room. She couldn't wait till later to speak to him, she needed to do it now. The room was dark as she entered and she easily lit the candle next to Arthur's bed. He was laying on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow. Hadley smiled tenderly down at him as she gently sat down beside him. The cover was pulled down to his waist, leaving his back bare and she lightly skimmed her fingers down it, smiling when he twitched. Bending, she put her mouth to his ear. "Arthur." Arthur rolled, swatting at his ear. "Wake up." Hadley quietly chuckled, shaking his shoulder.

Arthur's eyes flew open and when he saw Hadley leaning over him, he quickly sat up. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She sweetly smiled at his reaction. Taking his hand, she took a deep breath. "I'm…so sorry, Arthur."

Sleep quickly left him as he reached for her. "It's okay. I know it wasn't you."

"It wasn't." Her voice was muffled against his shoulder as he held her. "I hate that I wasn't strong enough to fight it. I hate that I did that to you. I hate…that we fought before and I lost our connection."

"I lost it." Arthur told her, pressing a kiss to her hair. "That was on me."

Hadley raised up, looking at him. "It wasn't all on you. I understand where you're coming from. I do. I'm sorry I doubted you. I want you to be okay with who I am."

"I am." Arthur quickly reassured her. "It was me with the problem. You…you are amazing. Watching you take Jonas down…I've never seen anything like it. It was…I have no words. I was so proud of you. I wanted to tell everyone what my girl had done."

Hadley smiled, tightening her fingers with his. "Your girl?"

"I think we discussed how I felt when you were trying to kill me." Arthur teased, tugging her closer. Cupping her face with his free hand, he brushed his lips against hers. Could he explode with happiness? It sure felt like he was going to, looking into her beautiful face and seeing the look in her eyes.

"Don't joke about that." She scolded, but fought a smile. She stared back at him, loving his blue eyes. There really wasn't much she didn't love about him. "We're a mess, aren't we?"

"We are." Arthur nodded, grinning. "But…I like our mess."

There were still many things between them, such as he being a prince and she wasn't even a little bit royalty. But looking back at him, smiling and her heart so full she couldn't stand it, she didn't care. "I love you, Arthur."

He was smiling when he kissed her, pulling her tight against him. Hadley clung to him, taking in the feel of him, his warmth and the tenderness in which he held and kissed her. Pulling back, she took him by the face. "I don't know what our future holds-"

"I don't care." Arthur quickly cut in, his eyes intent on hers. "As long…as you're with me…it doesn't matter." Hadley nodded before moving to hug him. Arthur laid back against his pillow taking her with him. He settled her at his side. "We'll be fine. I mean…look at all we've been through all ready."

Hadley chuckled softly against his shoulder. "Mmm…I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"Of course it is. We've made it through all of it." Arthur smirked down at her. "Like I told you, you had me from the start."

"Apparently we had each other." Hadley muttered, thinking back to what her and her aunt discussed. Arthur let out a loud yawn, making her laugh. "You need to go back to sleep." She moved to get up, but he held her tight. "Arthur."

"Just stay." Arthur simply said, settling deeper into his pillows.

"Emma will be worried." Hadley halfheartedly tried to argue.

"She'll figure it out." Arthur said around another big yawn. He moved until he had Hadley in front of him, his arm thrown over her middle with her pressed up close to him.

"I'm not sure this is appropriate." Hadley teased, not really caring.

"It's okay. I know the prince. He'll be fine with it." He smiled into her hair when he heard her snort a laugh. He fell back asleep with the feeling of her lightly running her fingers up and down his arm.


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur popped a grape in his mouth as his father finished up the meeting they were currently having concerning the tournament Camelot was hosting for the next few days. In hours Camelot would be full of knights, nobles and royalty from all the surrounding lands. Arthur was excited to compete as were his men. When the king dismissed everyone, Arthur got to his feet.

"Arthur. A word." King Uther ordered from his spot at the end of the long table.

Arthur grabbed another grape before moving down the table, closer to his father. "Yes?"

"You and your men are ready to compete tomorrow?" Uther asked, picking up his cup and sipping his water.

"We are."

"Good. Last year, I won the wager that King Rufus and I made because of you. I hope you repeat the same this year."

"I will, Father." Arthur smirked. Last year, he had defeated King Rufus's son easily in the first round of the sword. William was small in stature and slow on his feet. Arthur has almost felt bad for beating the poor kid.

"Good. Good." Uther stood up, smiling. "Not that this means anything to you, but several princesses will be in attendance also."

"You're right." Arthur tossed over his shoulder as he started to leave the hall. "Doesn't mean a thing." He missed his father shaking his head behind him. He headed back to his room, to change for training. He and his men wanted to get in more practice before the start of the tournament tomorrow and they all were free until the dinner banquet later that night. Merlin was in his room, getting his things ready. "Ah. Good to know you're useful at times."

"I'm always useful." Merlin chirped with a grin. "The courtyard is already taking guests."

"They'll be arriving all day. For the banquet tonight." Arthur quickly changed clothes behind the screen. "Make sure my best clothes are ready for tonight."

"Already taken care of, sire."

"Wow. Are you sick?" Arthur smarted off with a grin as he came out from behind the screen. A thought came to him as he watched Merlin pull out his best shirt. "Merlin? I…need a favor."

Xxxxxxx

"Hadley!" Emma yelled down the hall as she spotted her sister. "Come quick!"

"What?" Hadley smiled as her sister bounced around the corner. All day she had helped Edith and the other maidservants prepare rooms for the guests soon arriving. "Emma!" She chuckled as she followed her sister into their room. She stopped in her tracks at all the stuff laying on their bed. A guard put down another arm full while one holding a box, sit that down. "What…is all this?"

"Clothes!" Emma squealed. "Shoes and ribbons and hair clips. Look at all this!" Emma danced in excitement as she picked up a dress of pale pink. "Oh! I love this!"

"Where did it come from?" Hadley muttered, going to the bed to see beautiful dress on top of dress.

"Really?" Emma stopped to roll her eyes. "This is all yours. But since we are the same size, don't think I'm not borrowing stuff."

"Mine?" Hadley ran her hand down a red silk dress with stunning stitching in black. It felt and looked amazing.

"Arthur. Silly." Emma laughed as she pulled out a pair of white slippers. "Oh! Look at these!"

"Arthur…." Hadley muttered as she looked through the box of jeweled hair clips and ties.

"I have never seen such beautiful things. We're going to look like princesses." Emma held the pale, pink dress up to herself as she danced around the room with a silly smile on her face. She noticed Hadley headed to the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back." Hadley called over her shoulder as she hurried down the hall and out the side door. It was busy outside with guests arriving and stable hands taking horses and carriages to the barns. She turned, headed to the training field where she knew Arthur was. She hadn't seen him all day, leaving his room before the sun was up that morning. She knew he was as busy as everyone else preparing for the tournament. Arthur was standing off with one of his men, Leo, as they watched two more battling in the middle of the ground. She almost hated to bother them.

"Hi Hadley." Merlin saw her first, smiling as she neared them.

"Hi." Hadley smiled back at Merlin, but her eyes were on Arthur as he turned at her name. The smile on his face made her belly warm.

Arthur left Leo to head towards Hadley. "Hi." He grinned stopping in front of her.

"I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's okay." Arthur assured her, taking her elbow and moving them further from the rest. "Did you need something?"

"Yes. My bed is covered in clothes, shoes and…stuff." Hadley frowned up at him.

Arthur laughed, shrugging. "So?"

"So. You didn't have to do that."

Seeing the look on her face, he chuckled. "Hadley. You needed things. You and your sister both. I know you didn't have a lot of things with you when you got here."

"That doesn't mean you needed to get them for us." Hadley argued, folding her arms as she glared at him.

"Yes. It does."

"No, it doesn't. I-"

"Hadley." Arthur took her by the shoulders. "You needed all of that. I wanted to do it. End of story."

"Arthur-"

"End of story." Arthur cut in, firmly.

"Don't start going all Prince Arthur Pendragon on me." She poked him in the chest, annoyed. "I don't need you to take care of me."

"Maybe not. But I want to." Arthur responded softly, tilting his head to smile down at her.

Anything Hadley wanted to say died in her throat at his sweet smile. "Ugh."

Arthur laughed, bending to give her a quick kiss. "Wear the red one tonight."

"How do you know what I have?" She questioned with a raised brow.

"I picked that one out when I went to see the dressmaker." Arthur gave her a wink, before turning to leave.

"You really are a pain sometimes, my lord!" She called out after him. Hadley fought a smile when she saw his shoulders shake as he joined his men.

Xxxxxx

Arthur looked down in his cup and saw it was empty. He was going to need more to drink if the start of the dinner was any indication. Most all the tournament participants and guests had arrived and filled the great hall. There was laughter, drink and good food. But it was the woman…no girl, beside him that had him wishing for more drink. Princess Caroline had followed him around since they had been introduced and she was wearing thin on his nerves. She was King Rufus's youngest child at barely seventeen.

"His name is Monroe." Princess Caroline chirped, her eyes never leaving Arthur.

"What?" Arthur made himself pay attention to her. He liked King Rufus and his son William so he would try to be nice to Caroline.

"My dog. I named him Monroe." Princess Caroline gave a toothy grin.

"Ah. Okay." At a loss, Arthur scanned the room, his eyes stopping and staying on Hadley as she and Emma walked into the hall. She was beautiful as she hesitantly came farther into the room. The red dress brought out the color of her skin, the dress was off the shoulders, and nipped at her small waist. The skirt was narrow as it just came to the floor, only the tips of her black slippers peeking out. Arthur's eyes moved over her, noting her hair pulled back and held by glittering clips that let her curls hang loosely down her back. When he saw the dress earlier that day all he thought about was how it would look on her. But now, seeing every man in the room looking at her he wished he had told her to wear something else. She was too beautiful not to be noticed and the bare skin of her shoulders, chest and neck was beyond distracting.

"My lord?"

Princess Caroline cut into his thoughts and he briefly glanced down at her. "What?"

"Are you okay? I lost you for a second." Princess Caroline gave a nervous laugh, her pale cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"I'm fine." Arthur replied resisting the urge to go to Hadley.

Xxxx

"Wow. There are a lot of people." Emma muttered quietly to her sister as they walked over to the food table. She grabbed a drink for her and Hadley. Handing it to her, she smiled. "Every man in this room is looking at you."

"Don't tell me that." Hadley hissed, feeling uncomfortable. "How do you know they aren't looking at you?" Emma was beautiful tonight in her pale pink dress that floated around her as she moved. Her hair was pinned up with a few flowers added in to complete her pretty, delicate look.

"Because I don't look like you." Emma smirked. "You're all mysterious and dark looking."

"Stop." Hadley muttered, her eyes going towards the front of the room and finding Arthur. Prince Arthur was in attendance tonight with his crown, royal blue tunic and black pants. He had on the royal necklace he wore at such events. Tonight, his sword was at his side.

"Is he babysitting?" Emma snickered as she eyed the young girl smiling all over herself as Arthur talked to her.

"Stop." Hadley scolded, but smiled. Arthur looked rather uncomfortable as the girl preened in front of him. She was cute, but very young.

"She looks like she's going to faint. He's never had that effect on me." Emma chuckled, her eyes finding Merlin not far from Arthur, like always. "You?"

"Uh. No. He's never made me faint, you nut." Hadley shook her head, turning to get a plate of food.

"Those are delicious."

Hadley turned at the voice, seeing the man standing next to her. He was a little taller than herself with dark hair and eyes. He had a nice smile as he inclined his head towards her. "They look like it."

"I'm William." He smiled at Hadley as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "And you are?"

"Hadley." Hadley wasn't sure how to act, he seemed like he was a royal with the clothes he was wearing and he had on a necklace similar to the one Arthur wore just with different stone and crest.

"Lady Hadley. The name is as beautiful as the lady." William smoothly told her, still holding he hand. "Are you from Camelot?"

"No. Not originally, but…we've seemed to settle here." Hadley bit her lip, unsure on if she should correct him about being a Lady. But she didn't get a chance as William helped her put food on her plate. "Ahh, thank you."

"You are welcome. I hope to have a dance later tonight." William tilted his head as his eyes twinkled at her.

"Oh. I'm not-"

"I'll find you. Until then." William gave her a wink as he moved from the table and going into the crowd.

"What was that?" Emma asked, stuffing an apple tart in her mouth.

"I have no idea." Hadley shook her head in wonder, her eyes going across the room and meeting Arthur's. He arched a brow, a heavy frown on his face. All Hadley could do was shrug at him.

Xxxxx

"What the hell?" Arthur ground out, his hands going to fists.

"My lord?" Merlin questioned, turning back to him as he had started to leave him.

Arthur jerked his chin towards all the couples dancing. "That is the third one. She hasn't sat out one dance."

Merlin quickly found Hadley as she was twirled around by another knight. "Well. I can't say I blame them for asking." He earned a quick hard glare from the prince.

Arthur had had to stand there and watch as Hadley danced with Prince William, then some knight he didn't know and now she was dancing with a knight he defeated last year in the tournament. As that song ended and Hadley tried to leave, she was stopped by one of his own men. "For the love of….."

Merlin coughed to cover up the laugh since Arthur did seem upset. "It doesn't mean anything."

Arthur didn't spare him a glance as he stood there watching. Anger boiled in his gut at the fact that he couldn't put his claim on her like he wanted. While his father knew how he felt about Hadley, he couldn't just come out and tell everyone without his father's permission. That part made him angry too. Unable to stand there any longer, he found himself making his way through the crowd of people and couples dancing. The dinner was headed towards the morning hours with no signs of letting up. Guests were well on their way of being drunk if they weren't all ready. He never drunk much the night before a tournament and his men followed the same code.

"My turn." Arthur snapped at Leo as he stopped next to him and Hadley. Leo startled, then smiled as he nodded to him and then Hadley. Arthur took Hadley's hand in his as his arm went around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Hadley whispered, her eyes darting all around them.

"Dancing." Arthur simply said, feeling better now that he was talking and touching her.

"Your father." She hissed, finding the King at his throne.

"You can dance with him next if you want, but this one is mine." He teased with a smirk.

"Funny." Hadley rolled her eyes, trying not to smile. Letting her hand settle on his shoulder she looked up at him through her lashes. "Where's your little friend? The one you were babysitting."

"Funny." Arthur tossed back at her with a look. "I finally shook her. It was probably her bedtime."

Hadley did laugh then, not noticing the looks they were getting as they danced and laughed with each other. "She seemed nice."

"She's a child."

"She seemed very taken with you." Hadley continued to tease him, loving when he rolled his eyes.

"Isn't everyone?" Arthur gave her a big wink as he twirled her around. Her laughter made him grin and he had to fight not to kiss her.

Xxxxxx

King Uther watched his son and the girl as they moved around the dance floor. The look on Arthurs face made his heart hurt. He looked…happy. Very happy.

"Is that the future Queen of Camelot?" King Rufus's ribbed his old friend as he watched Arthur and the woman.

"Arthur seems to like her." Was King Uther's response.

"I can see that. So can everyone else." King Rufus's chuckled, his large belly shaking as he did so. "She's very beautiful."

"She is. She's not royal." King Uther admitted to one of his oldest friends.

"Yeah. Well. Neither was my Elisa." King Rufus's smiled tenderly as he thought of his late wife. "What the heart wants, the heart wants."

"So it would seem." King Uther pondered, sipping his wine. "I saw your William dancing with her also."

"William can't resist a pretty face. It's fault of his." Rufus's laughed. "He won't bother her when he knows she's Arthurs."

The dance came to an end and King Uther watched as Hadley curtsied and then left Arthur. Arthur stood watching her for a moment, then headed back towards him. He caught his son's attention and waved him over. "I've never seen you dance before."

"Yeah. Well." Arthur shrugged, not sure what to say. He wouldn't of if it hadn't been for Hadley.

"Jealously is an ugly thing." King Uther told him, watching him close.

Arthur rolled his head around his shoulders, frowning at his father's words. "It wouldn't have to be if you would just let me do it."

"There is a law-"

"One you can change." Arthur quickly snapped back angrily. "Who says my wife has to be a royal? What difference does it make? Lady Elizabeth was royal and she tried to kill me and planned on killing you."

"You will never let me live that down, will you?" Uther rubbed his forehead as he spoke quietly to Arthur. "Having royal blood lines marry royal blood lines just insures-"

"Nothing. It insures nothing." Arthur bit back at his father. King Uther didn't respond as Arthur left him to join a few of his men. But he couldn't help but notice another man trying to keep Hadley's attention. He motioned to have his cup refilled. It was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxx

Hadley rung her hands together as she sat next to Emma and Gaius as the tournament got underway. First up was the swords and she watched with everyone else as two knights battled it out in front of them. She wasn't sure when Arthur's turn was, but she sat nervously.

"Would you stop?" Emma scolded with a look.

"What?"

"You know what. Arthur is way better than anyone we've watched. He's got this." Emma assured her with a smile.

Hadley didn't reply. She looked around seeing King Uther sitting front and center with another King on one side of him and a young, lovely woman on the other. She was seated down from them on a lower level.

"Oh! He's up!" Emma clapped excitedly with everyone else as Arthur made his way to the middle of the arena.

Hadley took a deep breath as she watched Arthur stop in front of his father. He held his helmet under his arm, his armor already on and his sword at his side. He looked confident as he was introduced and lifted his hand in a wave as the people cheered for him.

"Look at the smug monster." Emma chuckled, but she clapped too as she looked down at the prince fondly.

Hadley had to smile at Arthur's smirk. Her brows rose when the young woman sitting next to Uther raised up, and leaned over to hand Arthur a…ribbon.

"Oh, no she didn't." Emma gasped in outrage. She gasped again when Arthur took it, and stuck it in the shoulder of his chain mail. "Oh, no he didn't! Who is that?"

"Princess Mildred. King Cedric's daughter." Gaius informed them.

"Mildred? What kind of name is that? Sounds like a name we'd give one of our goats back home."

"Emma." Hadley elbowed her, but fighting a smile. She tried not to let the gesture bother her. Arthur did look a tad uncomfortable accepting the token at least.

"Well, it's probably bad luck! He needs to toss it!" Emma hissed to her sister.

Hadley didn't say anything as Arthur put on his helmet and faced his opponent. Hadley hadn't recognized the name, but the man didn't look scary or anything. He was just slightly taller than Arthur, but thicker around the middle. Hadley held her breath as they started swinging swords. Arthur was quicker, but the other man seemed a little stronger.

"Oh, oh! He's got him! Get him Arthur!" Emma yelled, getting to her feet as several others did too.

Thinking it was about over, Hadley started to relaxed and clapped with everyone else. But then the other knight managed to get in a blow right under Arthur's left arm. "Oh!" She gasped as Arthur bent at the waist, holding his side. Just as the man was ready to deliver the winning blow, Arthur spun out and managed to get the man to his feet. With a quick twirl of his wrist, Arthur brought his sword up and got it under the man's neck.

"Hold!" Arthur yelled, pinning the man down.

"Winner!" The judge yelled and the arena erupted into cheers.

"He won!" Emma squealed, jumping up and down.

Hadley watched Arthur bow to his opponent, than his father before slowly leaving the arena. Hadley got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Emma asked, watching her sister.

"Arthur was hurt. I'm going to check on him." Hadley quickly left the stands, heading behind the arena where there were tents of competitors set up. She found Arthurs and ducked inside.

"Just pull my arm off you idiot!" Arthur hissed, his face twisted in pain as Merlin pulled his chest plate off.

"Sorry." Merlin mumbled, but kept pulling until he had it off. "You're bleeding."

"You think?" Arthur snapped, looking down at his white shirt that was quickly turning red. His head jerked up as Hadley came in. "Hey…."

Hadley went to him, shoving him down in a chair. "Take your shirt off."

"It's just a scratch." Arthur muttered, but helped Merlin get his shirt off.

"Get me a rag." Hadley instructed softly as she probed the skin around the cut. It didn't look to bad, just bleeding a lot it seemed. "I thought no one got the drop on Arthur Pendragon." Hadley couldn't help but tease, her eyes cutting to Arthur's. She heard Merlin snort a laugh behind her.

Arthur's brows raised as he narrowly eyed her. "This is how you treat me?"

Hadley laughed at his pout, taking the rag Merlin handed her. She gently cleaned the womb as she grinned. "I'm taking care of you."

"I won. You know." Arthur tilted his head sideways, watching her work on him. "Did you see that part?"

"I did." Hadley quietly replied with another grin for him. Once she had it clean, she put her hand over the womb. She looked up in questioned when Arthur took her hand away.

"I don't…want you using all your energy." Arthur explained.

"This won't take a lot. Promise." She leaned over, putting a kiss on his cheek. "Besides you have to compete again. Right?"

"I've had worse. I'll be okay." Arthur told her, stilling holding her hand.

"Arthur. It's fine. I promise." She smiled sweetly as she pulled her hand away. Putting her hand over the womb, she closed her eyes.

Arthur watched as Hadley started to glow and he felt the warmth spread against his chest. In no time Hadley was removing her hand to show nothing but his smooth skin under it. It still amazed him when she used magic, especially on him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hadley whispered, noting the look in his eyes. "What?"

"You." Arthur put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer. "You just…amaze me."

"It's nothing." Hadley blushed at his words. Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips met hers. Sighing, she let him deepen the kiss. His mouth tenderly moved over hers as he pulled her into his lap. She felt his hands in her hair, his fingers tangling in the curls making her press closer. Hadley eyed him as they pulled apart. "You know….Emma said that ribbon you carried was bad luck."

Arthur barked a laugh. "Apparently it was." His eyes cut to hers. "I didn't want to be mean and not take it."

"I know." Hadley muttered with a smile, running a hand over his hair. "It's okay." Merlin popped back in with a new shirt and Hadley stood back to let Merlin get the prince ready. Next up was the lance. "I'm going to go."

Arthur motioned her over, taking her hand when she neared. He kissed her fingers as he grinned at her. "Thank you."

"Yes. Well. Don't make me come back here." Hadley teased, smiling. She stood on tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Good luck." He bowed his head at her before she left. She made it back to her seat as two knights were on horseback in the ring.

"He okay?" Emma asked, distracted as she watched.

"He's fine." Hadley informed her as she settled in.

Xxxxxxxx

Once again, Arthur found himself stuck with a princess that wouldn't leave him alone. But tonight, instead of the young Caroline, he was entertaining Princess Mildred, the one who saw fit to give him a token before he competed in the tournament earlier that day. All in all it had been a good day. He advanced to the tournament finals set for tomorrow as did several of his men. Ever since he entered the great hall, Princess Mildred had been at his side. He saw his father and King Cedric talking across the room, shooting them glanced every now and then. Oh, his father would just love to match the two of them up. King Cedric was a very rich, very valued ally. King Cedric had always been a good friend to Camelot, but Arthur wasn't interested in the princess. His eyes scanned the room, but he had yet to see Hadley or Emma.

"I just love dancing." Princess Mildred sighed with a smile up at him. "Don't you?"

"Not really." Arthur said, staring into his empty cup. Where in the devil was Merlin?

"Oh. I saw you dancing last night." Princess Mildred arched a brow at him, her eyes locked on his face.

"I had a lot to drink." Arthur shrugged at her, his eyes looking for Hadley, Merlin…anyone.

"Have you lost someone?" Mildred asked, her smile dropping.

"Yes. My servant."

"Oh." Mildred perked up, smiling again. "It's so hard to find good help. Isn't it?"

"Mmmm… excuse me. Will you?"

"Only if I get a dance later." Mildred batted her lashes at him.

"Um. Sure." Arthur would have agreed to anything to get out of there at the moment. He needed to find his people and that included Merlin, Hadley and Emma. Arthur was stopped many times before he reached the door. He headed towards the girls room when he heard Emma laughing. Turning, he stepped out onto the balcony, finding all three of them.

"Oh. Arthur. Hi." Emma smiled at him when she spotted him.

"Hi." Arthur eyed them, noting the cups in their hand. "What are you all doing?"

"Getting fresh air." Emma chirped, shrugging. "No offense, but we have to build up to being in a room with a bunch of prissy princesses, smug princes' and know it all knights."

Hadley saw Arthur's face flicker and felt bad. She hadn't been in the mood of dealing with another night of a great dinner in the great hall. But she was going to go for Arthur and with respect to King Uther. On the way, she and Emma had ran into Merlin and they decided to just talk for a moment outside before joining everyone in the hall. They had been talking and laughing and losing track of time.

"Yes. Well. I don't think my servant skipping his duties is a good idea." Arthur snapped out, his eyes flashing at Merlin. "Or guests of the castle to be insulting."

Hadley swallowed back a sigh in the silence as Arthur stood there glaring at all of them. "Go on in. We'll be in soon."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Emma muttered as she quickly fled Arthur's mood with Merlin.

Hadley slowly closed the distance between her and Arthur. He was still glaring down at her as she stopped. "I'm sorry, my lord."

Arthur heard the tone of her voice and exhaled. "Don't call me that."

"But you are."

"Not to you." Arthur replied softly. "I was…just wondering where you all were. I…felt like I was by myself in there." Arthur reluctantly admitted.

"You were far from alone." Hadley laughed, but as she looked up at him she saw he was serious. "I'm sorry. We were coming. We just…I just…have to build myself up for things like that. I feel so out of place in there. I'm always afraid I'm going to do or say something stupid or someone is going to look at me and know about…you know."

"You don't have to come."

"I do. Like you said I'm a guest of the castle and…you want me there. Right?" Hadley looked at him through her lashes.

"I do." Arthur held his hand out to her and when she placed hers in his, he entwined their fingers. How bad did he want to be able to have her at his side while they were in there?

He pushed his anger and annoyance away, feeling helpless to change it. He kissed her fingers and forced a smile. "Ready?"

Hadley nodded, letting him lead them back to the hall. Laughter and the smell of food hit them as they turned down the hall. Hadley stopped, pulling on Arthur's hand. "You go on."

Arthur opened his mouth, only to snap it shut in annoyance. Hadley dropped his hand and he flexed his fingers in protest. "One day this will be different."

"But not today." Hadley's smile was bittersweet as she motioned for him to go on. Arthur gave her one more look before he disappeared inside.


	19. Chapter 19

"Excuse me."

Hadley turned at the male voice behind her, seeing a handsome man smiling down at her. "Yes?"

"This is going to sound forward, but I've been watching you all night, and I wanted to introduce myself." The man smiled, holding his hand out for hers.

Hadley gave the man her hand hesitantly. He was wearing a crown and one of those necklaces that all the princes seem to be wearing.

"I'm Henry and you are…." Henry kissed her fingers, smiling at her.

"Hadley."

"Beautiful. Tell me, do you live in Camelot?" Henry let her hand go.

"I do." Hadley looked around, noting she was alone with this prince. Not that she felt threatened, Henry seemed nice and sincere in his interest. "Are you enjoying your time here?"

"More so now than before." Henry winked at her, laughing at her blush. "Sorry. I like to tease. But to answer your question, yes. Especially since I advanced to the finals tomorrow."

"Ah. Congratulations, then."

Henry looked out at all the people in the room. "I could do without all…this, but it's just part of it."

"I understand that." Hadley chuckled lightly. "I'm not much on all this either."

"So, being from Camelot are you going with the favorite son?"

Hadley noticed he was looking at Arthur who was across the room talking with a few men, the Princess Mildred still at his side. "I am."

"Mmm…nice to know you are loyal." Henry laughed, grabbing two cups as a servant walked by. He handed one to Hadley. "Maybe I can change your mind tomorrow."

"Maybe. But doubtful." Hadley flashed a smile at him as she sipped her wine. He laughed at her answer. He was rather cute and was nice to talk to. "But I wish you luck."

"Well. There is that at least." Henry looked back at the crowd, slowly shaking his head.

"What?"

"My sister." Henry nodded towards the front of the room. "She has some notion she will leave here engaged to Prince Arthur."

Hadley paused at his words, but shook herself. "Wow. Ambitious."

Henry laughed at again. "Isn't it? But she usually gets her way thanks to my father. He dotes on her."

"But that's a type of decision that others have to agree to." Hadley pointed out with a frown. The memory of her standing in that very room when King Uther announced the engagement between Arthur and Lady Elizabeth was still fresh in her mind.

"Yes. But Millie is persistent if anything." Henry laughed again, letting a servant refill his cup. "It will be interesting to see what happens. It would be a grand prize indeed."

"A grand prize?" Hadley raised a brow, putting her attention on Arthur and Princess Mildred. It did appear Arthur was listening to Mildred, but soon his eyes were cutting towards hers. His eyes touched on Henry for a spilt second before bouncing back towards hers.

"Prince Arthur is very sought after. For several reasons. Not that I want him." Henry barked a laugh. "Do you know the prince well?" Henry's eyes bounced between the two of them, noting the looks between them.

"We are…friends." Hadley looked away from Arthur, not sure what she could say about their relationship. She couldn't be truthful. "He and his father have been very kind to my sister and I when we needed it."

"Ah. That's good. Arthur is a good man. So I hear."

"He is." Hadley replied softly. A sudden headache had her rubbing her forehead and wishing for a quiet place.

"Are you okay?" Henry placed a hand on her elbow, noticing her grimace.

"Yes. I think I need some air and…quiet." Hadley forced a smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Here. Let me help." Henry took her by the elbow and clearing a path to the door.

Xxxxxxx

Arthur stood still as Merlin put his armor on him. He was getting ready to compete for the first time today. He only had to go through two men to make the final two for the sword.

Merlin's eyes kept bouncing to the prince as he dressed him. Arthur had been very quiet most the morning. He figured it was because of the tournament, but standing there watching Arthur clench and unclench his jaw he wondered. "You okay?"

"Fine."

"You sure? You seem…agitated." Merlin remarked, stepping back to hand Arthur his sword.

Arthur quickly attached his sword to his side. He was agitated. He felt like his skin was too tight and anger simmered under the surface. "Nothing that taking down a few opponents won't cure."

"Okay." Merlin gave him a smile, still not sure what was up with Arthur's mood. His moods were so unpredictable sometimes. Taking his helmet, he stepped out of his tent Merlin on his heels. He wasn't set to compete until the next round, but wanted to watch the one going on now. Standing to the side, he scanned the crowd quickly picking out Emma. He noted the seat next to her was emptied and frowned. But he soon spotted Hadley walking towards the stands with Prince Henry beside her. His agitated mood quickly turned into annoyance. He couldn't help but notice how the pair had left the dinner last night together and he hated that he couldn't leave to go see what was going on. He had been stuck entertaining Henry's sister and father. He watched Hadley give the prince a quick smile before she left to join Emma in the stands. Arthur was still glaring at Henry as the prince made his way towards them.

Prince Henry smiled, slowing as he approached the future king of Camelot. "Arthur. You are up next?"

"I am." Arthur clipped, crossing his arms across his chest. "Maybe we'll meet."

"Mmm...hope so." Henry chuckled easily. "Of course I hear you are a favorite."

"Of course." Arthur smugly smirked as they put their attention on the two fighting.

"I couldn't help but noticed you entertained my sister for most the night." Henry sent Arthur a sideways glance, a smirk in place.

Arthur frowned, shrugging. He couldn't very well tell Princess Mildred's brother he couldn't get rid of her and was annoyed by her most the night. Shooting Henry a look, he arched a brow. "I noticed you left early."

"Aye. The Lady Hadley was not feeling well. I escorted her back to her room." Henry flashed a smile. "Lovely, lovely woman."

Arthur's frown deepened as his gaze landed on Hadley. She wasn't feeling well? She looked well enough this morning. "Her and her sister are guests of the castle. She's under our protection." Arthur felt the need to say since he couldn't say what he really wanted to.

"Yes, she mentioned you all were friends and how you've helped her and her sister. Very noble of you, Arthur." Henry slapped Arthur on the back before leaving. "Good luck. Just…not too much."

Arthur grounded his teeth together as the prince left, his laughter filling the air. Knowing that he was competing in just a few short minutes, he closed his eyes and tried to focus. Exhaling, he opened his eyes, ready to fight.

Xxxxxx

Hadley clapped as Arthur stepped into the arena. Again, the crowd roared for him. Arthur waved to the crowd briefly, his face set in serious and focused lines. He donned his helmet and flexed his fingers around the handle of his sword. He was ready and soon he had his opponent backing up, trying to find a way to defend Arthur's determined blows.

"Sheeew…." Emma whistled. "Our boy is on it today! Look at him go!"

In no time Arthur had the knight pinned in defeat. Arthur was announced the winner and the crowd yelled in support. Hadley clapped too, glad that one was over. Two more and Arthur would be champion. Hadley cheered, quietly, when Henry advanced also. Henry had been nice and escorted her back to her room last night when her headache struck. After a good night's rest, Hadley felt much better and had been surprised when she had ran into Henry on the way to the arena. Hadley knew the prince was flirting with her, and she tried not to encourage it, but he was easy to talk with and he didn't make her uncomfortable like some royals did. Arthur easily defeated his next opponent, his aggressive sword handling was no match for the poor knight.

"Oh. It's going to be your secret prince versus wanna be your prince." Emma teased quietly as Henry and Arthur headed to the middle of the ring.

"Shush." Hadley elbowed her sister hard, looking around to see if anyone was paying them any attention.

"What? Only you would have two princes to pick from." Emma smirked.

"There is nothing to pick from." Hadley hissed quietly. "Henry is just…here for a short while and he is a nice man."

"So Arthur has nothing to worry about?" Emma questioned slyly.

"No." Hadley whispered as she looked at the two men, listening as the king talked about being a champion. Henry was a handsome man and friendly. He didn't act like a royal and Hadley figured that was what was appealing about him. But, Arthur was Arthur and she couldn't help but smile at the smug, bored look on his face as he listened to his father. He was just ready to fight and claim victory. He was arrogant and smug, but he was also sweet, caring and a good man.

Hadley held her breath as the two squared off. Henry was also very skilled and her nerves jumped in her belly as they started to fight. It was easy to see from the start this one would not come easy to Arthur. They both traded ground several times, neither one able to get the best of the other.

"Get him, Arthur!" Emma shouted, getting to her feet. The rest of the arena was on their feet cheering the prince of Camelot on.

Hadley stood too, wringing her hands as her eyes stayed on the two. She gasped when Henry managed to knock Arthur's helmet to the ground. Arthur's hair was wet with sweat, his dirty face streaked as he tried to find an advantage. "Come on…" She whispered to herself as everyone seemed to be holding their breath. When Henry got a blow into Arthur's stomach, Hadley winced. Arthur hit the ground rolling on his back until he was able to jump back to his feet. Arthur popped up behind Henry, delivering a blow to Henry's back. It was enough to knock the other prince off guard and Arthur quickly took advantage, pinning an arm behind Henry's back and putting the sword to his neck. "Hold!" Arthur yelled breathlessly.

"Winner!"

Hadley realized she was screaming and jumping up and down with everyone else as Arthur bent at the knee trying to catch his breath. "He won!"

"He did!" Emma yelled, hugging her sister.

Hadley's smile was huge as she watched Arthur shake Henry's hand before moving to stand in front of his father. Hadley had to blink back happy tears as she saw the proud look King Uther gave his son. Arthur nodded to his father, his own face set in proud lines as he accepted the prize sword, trophy helmet and small chest of money. Arthur handed off his prizes to Merlin who was smiling ear to ear, so he could wave at the crowd that was still cheering. He made a circle, his eyes falling on hers. Hadley's heart jumped as he looked at her a second longer, giving her the tiniest of nods. She smiled in return before he turned back to his father. They stayed until all the royalty had left. Now everyone would be going to get ready for the celebration dinner in Arthur's honor.

Xxxxxx

Hadley looked at herself one more time, her eyes running over the dress she had chosen for the night. It was emerald green with a gold belt secure around her waist. It had a low neckline and narrow skirt. She had decided to pull her hair back in a tie to lay against her back. A few stray tendrils flirted around her cheeks. Emma was stunning in a beautiful blue dress that brighten her eyes and hair. She followed Emma out of their room and down the hall. They slowed as they fell into behind others waiting to get into the great hall.

"Not trying to hide tonight." Arthur teased in her ear as he came up behind her.

Hadley whirled around, smiling at him. "Hi."

"Hi." Arthur flashed her a big grin, his eyes moving over her. "You look stunning."

"Thank you, sire." She curtsied with a playful grin. "You do too."

Arthur bowed his head, his eyes twinkling at her. "Thank you, my lady." He took her hand, kissing her knuckles still smiling at her.

"Congratulations." She muttered, her heart beating fast against her chest. "You were…amazing."

"Thank you." Arthur beamed, smiling when Emma popped him on the arm.

"Not too bad for a pretty boy." Emma teased with a wicked grin. "I thought poor Hadley was going to faint."

"I was not." Hadley exclaimed.

Emma's wicked grin grew as she looked at her sister. "She was all…oh Arthur this and oh Arthur that. I was scared her nervous little heart wasn't going to be able to take it."

"You are such a brat!" Hadley hissed, poking her sister in the side as she laughed. Her eyes swung back to Arthur's amused ones. "For the record, I was not."

"Not a little bit nervous for me?" Arthur pressed, stepping closer to her.

"Maybe a little and that was just because I could not imagine the pout and mood you would be in if you lost." Hadley batted her lashes at him, trying not to smile at him.

Arthur threw his head back, laughing. "I don't pout or have moods." He eyed Hadley, Emma and Merlin as they laughed at him. "Well. I don't."

"Sure you don't." Hadley put a hand on his arm, still chuckling at him.

"Arthur."

Everyone froze as King Uther came towards them, King Cedric, Prince Henry and Princess Mildred close behind him.

Hadley quickly took her hand off Arthur and stepped back from him. Arthur frowned, but faced his father. "Yes."

"It's time to join everyone in the hall. You are after all, the guest of honor." King Uther's eyes bounced off Hadley before going back to his son. "As winner, you are to escort Princess Mildred in. She will be your guest, sitting next to you." Uther motioned the princess closer, who beamed at Arthur.

Arthur's jaw tightened, but his held his arm out to the princess. "My pleasure." He forced out. Any sparkle or amusement in his eyes from before was now completely gone.

"And," Prince Henry jumped from behind his father with a big smile. "I will have the pleasure of escorting Lady Hadley." He held his arm out to a startled Hadley with a grin. "Will you do me the honor of being my guest at the dinner table?"

Hadley blinked in surprise. "Oh…"

"Very well. Let us go." King Uther cut in, turning to lead the way into the hall.

Hadley's eyes cut to Arthur's but he quickly looked away from her, his shoulders taunt as he followed behind his father with Princess Mildred beside him. Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest as she watched him. This was the way it was going to be. Why did she think things would be different because she and Arthur admitted their feeling to each other? If anything it made their situation worse. Hadley found herself sitting at the end of the long table, across from Princess Mildred. Arthur was next to his father, as King Cedric was across from him. Why she was sitting between King Cedric and Prince Henry she didn't know. She would of much rather been as far from the kings and princess's as she could get.

King Arthur talked to the room before the meal was served, thanking all the tournaments participants and guests. He bragged on his son, and joked about the wagers he had won against the other kings. The mood in the room was jovial, happy and Hadley had to force herself to act interested in the festivities and what the king was saying. Soon the meal was being served and Hadley drunk half of her wine before she realized it.

"Easy there, sweet." Henry teased, watching her. "You need to eat as much as you drink or you get lopsided."

"I'm fine." Hadley muttered, putting her cup down.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you wanted to get drunk." Henry leaned in talking quietly to her.

"Why would you say that?" Hadley picked up a tart, taking a bite as she looked at Henry.

"Just a hunch. You hate these things as much as I do. That I do know." Henry chuckled, his eyes darting to those around them.

"Well…you did lose." Hadley couldn't help but remind him with a smile. "If this was in your honor you might think differently."

"Mmm…I doubt it." Henry mused, but laughed again. "Thought I had the bugger. There is always next year, no?"

"I suppose." Hadley muttered, her eyes betraying her and looking across the table. Princess Mildred was as close to Arthur as she could get, talking about something. Arthur was staring down into his cup, making a noise every so often to fake he was listening.

"I don't think she's going to leave here happy." Henry whispered in Hadley's ear.

"Doesn't appear so." Hadley quietly replied. "Of course there is always the father forcing it to happen."

"Oh, don't think she's above getting father to try that." Henry rolled his eyes, glancing at his sister. "Like I said, she's hardly told no and usually gets what she wants."

Hadley looked away, staring blindly at the plate of food in front of her. She didn't want to be here! But she couldn't just leave, not without everyone questioning her. So she sat there. Listening to everyone talk around her. She listened as Henry teased Arthur over his win, she listened as Uther talked to Princess Mildred with respect and Hadley couldn't help but think he was doing it on purpose since she sat right there. He wanted to rub the fact that she was not royalty in just a little deeper. The night wore on, but no one was in any hurry to leave. Drinks were flowing, music was being played, people were dancing and she…she sat there miserable. If only she could have Emma or Merlin close by, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but they were across the room actually enjoying their selves.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked, his brow arched in concern as he looked at her.

"I'm fine."

Henry titled his head, eyeing her. "You sure? You look…like you are not okay."

"I'm just tired. I'm wondering how I can get out of here." Hadley confided with a slight smile.

"Ah, an escape plan." Henry whispered with a smile. "Mmm…let's see."

Hadley laughed at a little as she watched Henry survey the room. "See a way out?"

"I have a plan." Henry whispered earnestly with a wink. "We will go dance…then sneak out the side door."

"That might just work." Hadley allowed Henry to help her out of her chair. She could feel Arthur's eyes boring into her back as she let Henry lead her out to the dance floor. Henry swirled her around the floor a few times before getting them closer to the door. When they finally managed to leave the room, Hadley took a much needed deep breath as she stood in the hallway.

Henry eyed her. "You really hated being in there, didn't you?"

"I'm just not fond of things like that." Or people, or watching the man you were in love with be right across the table from you and unable to talk to him, be with him. "I'm going to my room."

"I'll walk you." Henry offered, moving to her. When she started to shake her head, he held up a hand. "The least I can do is make sure you make it to your room safely. My mother raised a gentleman."

Hadley had to smile at him. "You really are very nice for a prince."

Henry laughed, offering her his arm. "Are we not supposed to be?"

"I just haven't had a lot of experience with royalty and what I do know…they can be scary." Hadley replied as they walked towards her room. "You've been very kind Henry and entertaining. Thank you." She stopped at her door, opening it. She turned back to smile at him.

"You are something Lady Hadley." Henry remarked quietly, his gaze intent on her face. "It's been pleasure spending time with you." He bowed at the waist before leaving her to go into her room.


	20. Chapter 20

Arthur's mood was foul as he entered into the hall where his father sat with King Rufus and King Cedric. He also noticed Prince Henry and his mood sank farther. Again, Prince Henry had managed to leave early with Hadley which in turned caused Arthur to drink more than he had planned on. He passed out in his bed sometime in the early morning hours and woke with a pounding headache, a sour stomach and the mood to match. A breakfast plate was sat in front of him as he settled in his chair. He wasn't sure his stomach would allow for much in so he just picked up a roll to try.

"Uther, I have a proposition for you." King Cedric announced, putting his cup on the table with a bang. "Actually, my son does."

"Oh?" Uther raised a brow.

Henry cleared his throat, a smile on his face. "It concerns a woman who is currently staying in your castle. Lady Hadley."

Arthur stopped chewing, sitting straighter in his chair as his eyes swung to the prince.

Uther's head jerked in surprise as well. "Really? What about her?"

"I've spent some time with her while here and she's…just…wonderful."

"So I've been told." Uther muttered, his gaze landing on and darting away from Arthur who had went very still. "Go on."

"From what I understand she has no family and since she is staying here that makes you…her guardian." Henry pointed out, still smiling.

Uther jerked in surprise again, frowning. "Well…I guess in a roundabout way it does. She's just a guest here for the time."

"Exactly!" Henry exclaimed. "Which is why I would like to ask for her hand in marriage."

Merlin, who had been walking behind the table froze in his tracks, his head jerking around to Arthur who had went pale and still. He saw Arthur's jaw lock so tight, his swore he heard his teeth grounding together.

Arthur's ears were roaring, or was that the furious beating of his heart making that noise. He couldn't move enough to look at his father, to judge what he was thinking. All he could think of was someone else…a prince….wanted his Hadley and he had to sit there and not say a damn word.

"Well," King Uther cleared his throat, clearly shocked. "she's not royal."

"That doesn't matter." King Cedric waved the words away. "I don't have that law. If my children find someone they love and want to be with…then so be it."

Everyone jumped as the fork at Arthur's hand clanged loudly to the floor. His eyes were furious as they swung to Uther who was looking back at his son. "Father-"

King Uther raised a hand, stopping Arthur from talking. "Well, even though the girl and her sister are guests of the castle, I…really do not feel like I have any right to make this decision. But…if Hadley agrees…then I give my full blessing."

Henry clapped his hands together, smiling. "Perfect! I'll ask her tonight!"

The loud scratching of a chair being scooted back had everyone swinging their hands towards Arthur as he left the table and the room very quickly, Merlin quickly following him.

"You think he would be happier since he won the tournament!" King Cedric teased, laughing as he motioned for the servant to fill his cup.

King Uther frowned, looking at the door where Arthur quickly disappeared through, his eyes met King Rufus, who knew of Arthur's affections for Hadley. Rufus frowned back, shaking his head. "Laws can be changed Uther." Was all he said.

Xxxxx

Hadley looked up from the book she was reading when Emma flew into their room, slamming the door and then laying back against it with a loud sigh. "What are you doing?"

"Fleeing." Emma breathed dramatically.

"Do what?" Hadley chuckled, going back to her book. She was used to her sister's dramatics.

"The prince is possibly in the worst mood I have ever seen him in." Emma explained, shuddering. "The whole castle is hiding from him."

Hadley sat up, frowning. "What's wrong with him?" She got to her feet, sitting the book on the table.

"Who knows!" Emma threw her hands up. "All I know is people are running, taking cover whenever they see him."

Hadley chewed on her bottom lip in worry. "Should I go find him and see?"

"If you don't care if you live or die. Sure go ahead!" Emma barked a laugh, flopping on the bed. "I'm not even sure you can help."

"I'll be back." Hadley threw over her shoulder. Her worry for Arthur too strong to ignore.

"You were a good sister! You'll be missed!" Emma yelled after her.

Hadley rolled her eyes as she left the room, deciding to start at the training fields. Arthur usually liked to take his frustrations out on his men so that was a good place to start.

"Ah! Hadley!"

Hadley turned to see Prince Henry bouncing her way. She curtsied, smiling. "Prince Henry."

"Just Henry." He waved her words away with a laugh. "I was going to find you later, but…here you are. Do you have time for a talk?"

Hadley opened her mouth, looking down the hall both ways. She really wanted to check on Arthur, but surely Henry wouldn't need her for a few moments. "Sure."

"Great!" Henry took her by the elbow, directing her outside to the balcony. "Beautiful day."

"Yes. It is." Hadley agreed, noting the clear sky and warm sun. "I thought you were heading home."

"We were, but decided to wait until the morning." Henry faced her, taking a deep breath. "One of the reasons we have delayed is…you."

"Me?" Hadley reared back in surprise and confusion. "I don't understand."

"Of course not." Henry chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know we haven't known each other long, just a few days really. But, I feel like we…connect. We can talk easily with each other and seem to enjoy the others company. Don't you agree?"

Hadley's eyes widen as nerves filled her belly. "Well…for a prince…I feel very comfortable around you."

"Perfect!" Henry exclaimed with a big smile. His smile turned a tad bit shy as he looked at her. "I… was captivated by you the moment I saw you."

"Henry-" Hadley tried to cut in, but he raised a hand. She desperately wanted to stop what ever he was going to say next.

"Please. I need to just get this all out." Henry chuckled nervously. "I know you and your sister are alone, without your parents. I want to offer my protection. To you both, but mostly you." His eyes met her wide ones and he chuckled. "I can give you that and so much more. I want to give you that. I want to take care of you. If you let me." Henry moved closer, taking her hand. "I would be honored if you would marry me."

Hadley blinked up at him, hoping she was hearing wrong. But the smile on his face and the tight grip on her hand told her she hadn't. "Henry…."

"I know this is a surprise. So…think about it and tonight at dinner….you can give me your answer." Henry squeezed her hand, stepping closer still. "But please think about it Hadley. I will cherish you and take care of you. I would be a good husband to you and just think…one day you would rule beside me as my queen."

Hadley was speechless as he put a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving her alone. A loud rush of air left her as she felt light headed. What had just happened? Spinning around, she ran back down the hall to her room, flying in much like Emma did moments ago.

"Ha! I told you!" Emma laughed, thinking her reaction was because of Arthur. But as she eyed her sister and the paleness of her features, she frowned. "What's wrong? Did he say something mean? I'll ring his neck!" Emma started to stalk to the door, ready to go at Arthur.

"No. It wasn't him." Hadley muttered, her eyes still wide in shock. "Oh Emma…."

Xxxxxxx

"You can't marry him!" Emma exclaimed after she sat and listened to everything Hadley just told her. "You don't love him. Sure, he's handsome and nice and a prince and maybe if you had met him first it would be different, but you and Arthur-"

"Me and Arthur what?" Hadley retorted as she paced back and forth in front of her sister. "There is no me and Arthur and there never will be!"

"Does that mean you are going to say yes?!" Emma sprung to her feet.

"No! I don't know!" Hadley threw up her hands in frustration. "But Emma…we can't stay here forever. Our only option is to go back to Hilda and Franklin. I mean…I have to give this serious thought. Right?" Hadley desperately looked at her sister.

"To marry a prince that you don't love? What is there to think about that?" Emma tossed back at her, hands on her hips. "You love Arthur. He loves you."

"And nothing will ever come of it!" Hadley yelled, tears filling her eyes. "Don't you understand?! Uther would never ever allow it! He wants Arthur to marry a princess and I will not be here when that happens!"

Emma stayed silent as watched Hadley wipe the tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "So you'll marry someone you don't love?"

Hadley's eyes swung to Emma's. "He's a good man. Sweet, funny. It wouldn't be bad."

"If that's what you wanted, but Hadley it's not!" Emma took her sister by the shoulders, shaking her. "Please, don't think of me in this."

"I have too." Hadley whispered. "I have to think of everything while considering this and you are a part of it. You would be taken care of. You'll have everything you want."

"But a sister who is happy." Emma muttered, unhappily. "Just…don't rush. Think and think hard. I understand what you are saying Hadley. I do. But…my heart just hurts knowing how much you care for Arthur."

Hadley's heart hurt too, but like Emma said, she had a lot of thinking to do. "I'm going for a walk."

"Okay." Emma hugged her, feeling her sisters shake as she did. "I love you and whatever you decide I'm with you."

Hadley gave her a weak smile as she quietly left the room. She kept her head down as she walked down the hall and out a side entrance that would take her behind the castle. It was funny how just weeks ago she was still getting lost, but now she knew every part of the castle. The sun hit her as she stepped out. She walked towards the open field where horses grazed and rested under shade trees. She stood there looking out at the green fields and horses prancing around with no cares in the world. A noise behind her had her turning around. She gasped, moving to curtsey. "My lord."

"Hadley." King Uther nodded, moving to stand beside her. "You have seemed to have found my thinking spot."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright." He raised a hand, a slight smile on his face. "I was wanting to talk to you anyway."

Hadley nervously wrung her hands together, facing away from the king. "Yes, sire?"

"Has Prince Henry spoke with you?" King Uther watched as Hadley nodded. "And?"

"I…haven't answered, sire. He…told me to think about it." Hadley quietly replied.

"Are you thinking about it?"

"I am." Hadley whispered.

"I have nothing against you, Hadley. You are an intelligent, beautiful woman. But you are-"

"I'm not a royal." Hadley cut in, forcing herself to meet his eyes. "I understand, sire."

"Well. My son doesn't." Uther sighed, moving behind her to look out at his land. "The law has been written for hundreds of years. I didn't make the law. Arthur's mother was a princess. I…we were just lucky enough to care for each other." Uther turned to Hadley. "Henry is a good man. He comes from a good family. You will be taken care of there, you'll have everything you want. Your sister too. I just…don't want you to miss an opportunity because you are holding on to something that will not happen."

Hadley's eyes cut to Uther's. She didn't see arrogance or malice in his eyes. She was surprised to see kindness and a little bit of sadness. "I understand."

"I really hope you do." King Uther put a light hand on her shoulder, squeezing it. "Believe it or not I don't do things to make my son unhappy. I do what has to be done. It's…one of the curses of being a king. When Arthur is king…I hope he understands why I did some things the way I did them. He will marry one day."

"I won't be here to see it." Hadley admitted softly, looking away from him.

Uther nodded his head in understanding, squeezing her shoulder one more time before he left her alone. Hadley took a shuddering breath, tears filling her eyes as she stood there.

Xxx

Hadley stayed outside by herself until the sun has set and the air turned cool. Dinner would be in an hour so she forced herself to get up and go back inside. Never had she been so conflicted and confused. Never had she felt like her heart was going to shrivel up inside of her. As she walked she realized she was standing in front of Arthur's room. He should be the first one who knew what she had decided. Knocking softly, she waited until Merlin opened the door.

"Hadley." Merlin gave her a smile in greeting, but his was forced also. He looked behind him before stepping out of the room. "Go on in."

Merlin closed the door softly behind her as she stepped in. Arthur was standing by his open window, one leg propped on the sill, his elbow resting on his knee as he looked out over the courtyard. He didn't acknowledge her presence, instead standing there not moving.

"I've heard you've been terrorizing the castle today." Hadley tried to tease, but of course it was forced and fell flat. When he still didn't move, she sighed and moved towards him. "Arthur." He slowly turned his head to face her. His eyes were dull, emotionless as they stared back at her. "I wanted to tell you-"

"Don't." Arthur muttered, looking back out the window. 'Whatever you came here to tell me, don't. Just…go."

"Arthur, please." She pleaded, not even knowing what she was pleaded for.

"Please what?" Arthur slung himself away from the window, his face taunt with anger. "Please don't be mad that you decided to marry someone else? Please don't be mad that you'll get your prince, be queen someday but it won't be here in Camelot?!"

Hadley flinched as he yelled at her. "It's not what I want-"

"Then why do it?" Arthur retorted back, throwing his hands up.

"What option do I have?!" Hadley fired back, hating the anger he was directing towards her. "I have no family, no home. I have a sister I have to take care of! What options do I have?!"

"You can stay here!"

"To see you marry someone else?!" Hadley yelled back. "I will not do that, Arthur."

"So I'm supposed to watch you do it!?" Arthur moved, kicking over his chair in anger.

"It isn't fair to either of us, but it's what's happening. Neither of us can change it." Hadley's voice broke as tears fell down her face.

Arthur turned as her voice shook with tears. He closed his eyes, rubbing his face. He wanted to go to her, he hated to see her cry. But he couldn't touch her knowing she would be leaving him in the morning with someone else.

"I…have to do what is best for my sister and I…not go by what my heart wants." Hadley whispered brokenly. "Even if I'm unhappy while doing it."

Her voice cut him through and he found himself standing by her, wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest, a sob escaping. "Don't." He whispered in her hair. "I want you happy, Hadley. He's…a good man. I don't think I could let you go if he wasn't. He'll take care of you." It killed him to say the words out loud, but he meant them. Henry and his father were good men and he knew Henry would care for Hadley in the way she deserved. "They also…don't kill those with magic." Hadley pulled back to look up at him. "You'll be safe there." Which was another reason he was going to let her go. If his father ever found out about her magic, he wasn't certain he could protect her. His father was so blinded by his hatred and fear of magic, even his son pleading for someone's life wouldn't change his mind. He took her gently by the face and kissed her mouth. He could fell her tears against his cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him. Resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes. "I lo-"

"Please don't." She couldn't bear to hear it. Raising on her toes, she pressed her mouth to his one more time then backed away from him. Without a word, but a glance back at him she left his room.

Xxxx

King Uther found Arthur sitting on the steps of the chapel inside the castle. Arthur had been notably absent during dinner, but he hadn't sent anyone to get him. Instead, he gave Prince Henry his blessing to marry Hadley while the room cheered. King Uther had trouble looking at Hadley, seeing the forced smile and sad eyes. "Here you are." Arthur didn't say anything, just glanced up at him. Uther sat down next to his son, looking around the empty pews of the church. "I didn't know you came in here."

"Sometimes." Arthur muttered quietly, shrugging. "I…feel my mother here."

Uther looked at him in surprise, then sighed. "She did come here often."

"Whatever you are going to say I don't want to hear it." Arthur dully told him as he watched himself toe his boot into the old step.

"People think being king is something wonderful…or something like that. But they rarely see what we have to sacrifice to be king." Uther told him. "Before my father died…he told me that the laws of Camelot were what made it great. That the laws had been forged by his father and his father before him. They were an unbreakable part of what the Pendragons represent. I vowed to my father that I would leave things the way there were and rule the best I could. I feel…like I fail daily. Especially with you."

Arthur turned his head, meeting his father's eyes. "That's why you won't change them."

"Yes."

"Even if they need to be changed?" Arthur challenged.

"If I change one law, then that shows they can be changed. People will challenge them, fight me over them." Uther put a hand on Arthur's arm. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes. You're a coward." Arthur tried to get to his feet, but his father held tight.

"No. I'm the king that took over from the last one and the one before that. Just like you will one day be king." Uther tried to explain. "Being king means doing things you don't want to do."

Arthur shook off his father's arm. "I get it. I understand father." He smirked nastily at him. "Don't worry, I won't mention it again." He turned to leave the church.

"I am sorry, Arthur." Uther replied quietly. "I don't like seeing you…hurt."

"You were right." Arthur turned on his heels with a laugh. "You said love would only rip out your heart. It's true. Mine's been ripped out and you've stomped it into the ground with your boot."

"Arthur…." Uther whispered painfully, but Arthur left him sitting in the church alone.


	21. Chapter 21

Emma eyed her sister as they made their way through the path that would lead them to their new home. Once Hadley accepted Prince Henry's proposal they were quickly packed up and put on a horse to start the day long journey. Hadley had smiled as she stood next to Henry and told King Uther good bye, thanking him for his care. But Emma saw the sadness that was deeply embedded in her sisters eyes. Emma was also the only one that saw Arthur standing at his bedroom window looking down at them. He had been absent at last night's dinner and no one had seen him that morning. Uther had mentioned that he wasn't feeling well when Henry and his father asked about him. Merlin was also missing, no one seeing him either. Emma hoped he was with Arthur, but knowing Arthur he was alone. Emma turned her head to Henry who had rode next to Hadley telling her about his kingdom and the people in it. Princess Mildred had chosen to ride in the carriage that was pulling all their belongings. She didn't pay them any attention so they had paid her the same. When Henry rode ahead to speak with his father, Emma moved her horse closer to Hadley's. "It's pretty." She motioned to the wildflower filled fields there were passing.

"Yes." Hadley nodded, looking around them.

"It sounds like a nice place."

"It does."

Emma sighed at her sister's dull tone. "You were right. About Henry. He's a good man."

"He is." Hadley agreed, her eyes going to her soon to be husband. Knowing Henry was a good man was really the only thing making all this bearable. He had been so happy when she accepted his proposal, hugging her while laughing. He was agreeable when she told him she would like to wait at least a couple of weeks before the wedding. She wanted time to get to know him, his kingdom and her new life.

"I want you happy, sister." Emma whispered, blinking back tears she had held back for so long.

"I will be." Hadley glanced at her, giving her a smile. She would be happy or else. Maybe it wouldn't be the happy her parents had, but she would be happy. She would make sure of it.

Xxxxx

"Again." Arthur ordered Leo as he planted his feet and held up his sword. Leo charged him and Arthur quickly blocked and dunked, twisting to knock Leo to his feet. Arthur caught his breath as Leo got to his feet. "That's enough for today." He dismissed his knights, going over to hand Merlin his sword. He quickly took his armor off, dropping it at Merlin's feet. "Hurry up with that."

"Yes, sire." Merlin muttered, picking up everything and following Arthur inside. His to do list was growing faster than he could keep up. Arthur had been barking orders for days now which meant he was being ran ragged.

"Get me some water." Arthur ordered as they entered his room. He flopped down at his chair at the table, glaring at the clang his armor made as Merlin dropped it. "Can you do anything right?"

"Apparently not." Merlin muttered as he handed Arthur a cup of water. "Hope you choke on it." He whispered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Is there anything else you need, my lord." Merlin spun around with a smile as his face as he half bowed to the prince.

Arthur eyed him narrowly as he sipped his water. "Since you haven't done anything I requested this morning, I suggest you get to that." Arthur wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "There will be guests at dinner tonight. Make sure my best clothes are ready."

"Guests?" Merlin frowned, surprised. He hadn't heard about any guests.

"Yes. A man my father knew years ago. He was an advisor for him. He is passing through with his family. His wife and three daughters."

"Ah." Merlin nodded, going to the wardrobe to start getting things ready for the night. "Three daughters, huh?"

"Yeah." Arthur snorted. "Least they're not royalty or my father would be breathing down my neck." Arthur jumped to his feet, shrugging. "Who knows, maybe I can have a little fun."

"Fun?" Merlin arched a brow.

"Don't give me that look." Arthur snapped, heading to the door. "I'm allowed to have fun. With anyone I want."

"Yes, sire." Merlin put his back on the prince so he wouldn't see the look on his face.

Xxxxxx

"So, what do you think?" Henry smiled down at Hadley as he stood with her in the middle of the great hall. At the end were four thrones. Henry pointed to one on the end, "And that one will be yours."

Hadley's eyes fell on the throne he was pointing at. "It's…hard to believe." It was. Her life had changed so much in the last few months and here she was getting ready to go through another life changing time. They had arrived at the castle earlier that morning. She and Emma had been shown their rooms, separate but next door to each other. They had a light lunch before Henry had given her a tour of their new home. It was a beautiful place and Hadley had noticed all the smiling faces of the servants, guests and villagers. Apparently, everyone was happy with their home.

"Tonight at dinner father will announce our engagement. In the morning a dressmaker will see you."

"Oh. I have clothes." Hadley told him, her heart hiccupping at the thought of all the clothes Arthur had brought her.

"My wife can never have enough." Henry smiled at her, taking her hand. "Get whatever you want, plus a dress for the wedding. The same for Emma."

"Henry-"

"Listen." Henry stopped, giving her a smile. "You will be the future queen. Part of that was me taking care of you and your sister. This is part of it. Let me do my part."

Hadley eyed him for a moment before sighing. "Fine."

"Good girl." Henry kissed her fingers before leading them out of the room. But as he stopped outside the door of her room, his smile faltered. "I want you happy, Hadley. I can't help but feel…you aren't."

"It's not that." Hadley rushed to tell him. "I've…just had so much in my life to change so quickly, it takes me while to sort through everything." She squeezed his hand. "Give me a little time to adjust. Your home is beautiful, everyone is so nice and you…you are great." She was being truthful. But a little bit of guilt settled in her heart as she wished she could genuinely care for Henry. Maybe in time she would.

Henry stepped closer, his smile coming back. He gently cupped her face and placed his lips on hers. Hadley closed her eyes as she put her hands on his chest. His lips were soft and the kiss was sweet, but no matter how hard she tried not to, she couldn't help but compare it with the kisses Arthur had given her. Her heart wasn't racing, her belly wasn't full of nervous excitement. But…it was still nice and she was hopeful that with time she would welcome and enjoy this with Henry.

Henry stepped back smiling. "I'll walk you to your room and come by to get you before the dinner."

"Okay." Hadley agreed with a smile on her face, hoping he didn't see the disappointment in her eyes. She wanted so bad to give Henry what he needed. He deserved that from her. With a promise to see her soon, Henry left her at the door. Hadley went inside, wondering for a brief second what Emma was up too. But she moved to the large window that overlooked beautiful grassy meadows and a small pond. Laying her head on the side, she sighed.

Xxxxx

"You are so funny!"

Arthur smiled at the woman who was hanging on to his arm and on his every word. Her name was Lilly and she was the oldest of his father's friend's daughters. She was beautiful with soft brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wasn't over bearing and didn't seem too in awe of him being a prince.

"It's all true." Arthur told her. He had just finished up a story that involved him and Merlin and Merlin being terrified of a spider. "Merlin is good for amusement." His eyes met the ones of the man he was talking about and arched a brow at Merlin's narrowed eyed look. "More wine, Merlin. Make yourself useful. For once."

Merlin didn't say a word as he filled up their cup. He tried to let Arthur's arrogant and rude behavior wash over him. He should be used to it since Arthur had been acting like this for the past two days. "Anything else, sire?"

"Mmm…that's good for now. But stay close. I know how distracted you can get. You'll get lost if you stray too far." Arthur laughed alongside Lilly, noting the red, angry tint to Merlin's face. He looked away from Merlin, putting his attention on Lilly." "Do you ride?"

"I do." Lilly smiled at him.

"Great. We'll go riding in the morning." Arthur told her, leaning in closer to her. His eyes roamed over her face, a smile planted on his face. "Just the two of us."

"I'd love that." Lilly replied back quietly, a smirk moving across her face. "I'd also love a walk outside. It's warm in here."

"I agree." Arthur jumped up, helping Lilly out of her chair. He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and escorted them from the room. They were quiet as they reached the balcony overlooking the courtyard. A few people roamed the area, since night was just setting in.

"Camelot is so beautiful." Lilly sighed as she looked around at the walls of the castle.

"It is."

"It must be amazing knowing one day this will all be yours."

Arthur's brows furrowed. "I guess. I don't think too much about it right now. Not unless I have too."

Lilly walked to the edge of the balcony, looking out into the village below them. "I've always wondered what it would be like to rule."

"It's…not as easy as it seems." Arthur muttered, standing beside her. "My father…struggles at times." Arthur squeezed out, hating to give his father any regards or compliments. They haven't spoken for days and Arthur had no intentions of being the one to make the first move.

Lilly whirled around to face Arthur, a strange look on her face. Arthur tilted his head, studying her, but she quickly put a smile on her face. When she held out her hand, he took it with a raised brow. "What?"

"Show me the stables." Lilly suggested with a slow smirk.

Xxxxxxx

Hadley jerked up in bed, panting. Her eyes wildly looked around her. She was in her room. It was still dark beyond the windows. Taking a shaky breath, she kicked the covers off her sweaty body. She realized her hands were shaking as she made it to her feet. The dream was clouded and she couldn't remember anything. But something felt off. Wrong. Grabbing a wrap, she put her arms in it as she quickly made it to her sister's room. Opening the door, her shoulders sagged in relief as she saw Emma peacefully sleeping in her bed. Hadley quietly closed the door telling herself she was being silly. "It was just a dream." She whispered to herself. But she was unable to shake the uneasiness as she went back to her bed. Laying down, she stared at the ceiling until the sun broke through the window.

Xxxx

"If Henry wants to impress you by using me…I think I'm totally okay with that." Emma laughed as she rubbed the neck of her new horse that Henry had gifted her with.

Hadley rolled her eyes as she looked over her own horse. She had tried to tell Henry that she was happy with Jelly, but he insisted on giving her the beautiful, black horse. "We didn't need horses."

"Maybe not, but it's still a nice gesture." Emma eyed her sister, noting the slight blue tint under her eyes. "You okay, sister?"

"I'm fine." Hadley quickly replied, leaving the stables and hopefully Emma's questions. But she wasn't that lucky as Emma dashed after her.

"You sure? You look…tired." Emma caught up with her, frowning.

"I haven't been sleeping well." She hadn't been sleeping at all. Ever since her cloudy dream four days ago, she had barely slept a wink. Every time she closed her eyes that same feeling of dread filled her.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Hadley snapped, whirling on her sister. "Maybe because I'm in a new place. Yet again. My life has took a wild turn. Yet again. Why do you think I'm not sleeping, Emma?!"

Emma's eyes widen as she took a step back. Holding out her hands she frowned. "Okay. Calm down. I'm just concerned."

"Don't be." Hadley spat out as she stalked away and back into the castle. Once inside she instantly felt guilty at the way she spoke to Emma. She stepped back outside, but Emma was going back to the stables and she decided she would talk to her later. Hadley rubbed her head, wishing she wasn't so tired or edgy. But mostly she wished she didn't have the heavy blanket of unease on her.

"Hadley!"

Hadley stopped, turning as Henry bounded down the steps towards her. With effort, she put a smile on her face. "Henry."

"Have you been in the stables?" Henry bent to place a light kiss on her cheek.

"I have. I was just headed back to my room." Hadley informed him.

"Oh. I was hoping for a ride. Emma could come too. I…." Henry looked over Hadley's head with surprise. "What is this?"

Hadley turned, surprised to see the flag of Camelot being held by a solider on horseback. Behind him were more men. "They are from Camelot. Did you know they were coming?"

"No." Henry turned to a guard, ordering him to get his father. He offered Hadley his arm and he escorted them closer to the men. "But it must be important. There is King Uther."

Sure enough, in the middle of the men was King Uther. Hadley's heart jumped as her eyes frantically landed on each men near the king. But she did not see Arthur which was surprising since she easily spotted Merlin. The men spread out around them, opening the space for King Uther to come closer. Guards helped him down as he faced the couple, his face set in grim lines.

"Uther! What a surprise!" King Cedric boomed as he quickly joined them.

Hadley's eyes sought Merlin's and her stomach knotted at the look in them. Something was wrong. She startled to see King Uther looking at her also. She curtsied. "My lord."

"What do we owe the honor?" Henry asked, smiling.

"We're here to see Arthur." Uther simply said.

Hadley turned to meet Henry's surprised eyes. Arthur? Henry looked at Uther. "I'm confused."

"Is Arthur here?"

Hadley realized Uther was looking at her as he directed the question. She shook her head, not understanding. "No, sire. He's…not." Her eyes swung to Merlin who's shoulder's had fallen.

"You're sure?" Uther asked, almost desperately.

"I can assure you, if Arthur Pendragon were here we would know." King Cedric replied. "What's this about Uther?"

Uther ran a weary hand over his face. "He's missing. We haven't seen him in five days." Hadley gasped, drawing the king's attention again. "We…were sure this is where he would be…."

"I'm not sure why he would come here, but we will help with the search. I'll get my men together to join yours." King Cedric told him, squeezing Uther's shoulder. "What do you suspect?"

"Until a moment ago I suspected he was here." Uther's eyes bounced off of Hadley again. "Now…I'm not so sure."

"Come, come. Let's make plans."

As soon as the two kings made their way inside the castle, Hadley rushed to Merlin. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Merlin noted Henry coming up behind Hadley. "The last anyone saw of him was at a dinner five nights ago with an old friend of the king. Arthur and…." Merlin trailed off.

"What?" Hadley insisted.

"Arthur and one of the daughters of the man went out for a walk." Merlin saw the slight flash in Hadley's eyes and felt bad. "Lady Lilly was found in her room, saying Arthur had escorted her back to her room and that was the last she saw of him."

"Was she lying?" Hadley quickly questioned.

"Why would she lie?" Henry cut in with a short laugh.

"I'm not saying she did, just…" Hadley trailed off, wringing her hands as she tried to explain what she meant. "He's a very sought after…prince…is all."

"I don't know." Merlin added, his gaze locked on Hadley's. "I wasn't there when they questioned her."

"He wouldn't just go off, Merlin." Hadley mumbled, her eyes full of worry.

"I know." Merlin softly replied. "I'm worried. I thought he would be here."

"Why?" Henry asked, frowning. "He's never visited here before. Why would this be where he came?"

Hadley held Merlin's gaze a moment longer before turning to Henry. "We were friends. I guess Uther was hoping this is where he would be."

"You were that close of friends?" Henry slowly asked, his eyes searching her face.

Hadley opened her mouth, not sure how to reply. But she was saved when a guard came for Henry, stating his father wanted him. Henry gave them a quick goodbye before going inside.

"Something has happened, Merlin." Hadley took Merlin by the arm, directing him to a side door.

"I know, but I can't find out what. I've tried." Hadley led them inside and down the hallway. He followed her into what he guessed was her room.

"Five nights ago, I had a dream. I can't remember a thing about it. But…I knew something was wrong." Hadley flew around her room to her closet. "I haven't been able to sleep since and I can't…shake this feeling.

"Makes sense as connected as you and Arthur are." Merlin replied softly , watching as Hadley threw clothes over her shoulder.

"Apparently, we aren't that connected if he's going off with strange women." Hadley couldn't help but snap as her hands landed on what she wanted.

"It wasn't like that." Merlin felt the need to tell her. "He was trying to…forget."

Hadley turned, her wooden bowl held tight against her chest as she met Merlin's sad eyes. "He has…every right."

"Doesn't mean he wants too. He…misses you. A lot."

"It doesn't matter." Hadley waved his words away since they caused her stomach to hurt. Placing the bowl on the table she went to the water pitcher to fill it up.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked, eyeing her and the bowl.

"We're going to see where he's at. See that he's okay. Hopefully." Hadley took a deep breath as she placed her hands over the water. It didn't take much for her to picture Arthur in her head. He stayed there day and night. But the feeling of unease made her spine tingle as her hands started to shake. "Where are you Arthur?" She whispered as she opened her eyes to look into the water.


	22. Chapter 22

Hadley smacked the table in frustration, making water splash over the sides of the bowl. "I don't understand. I've always been able to do this."

"Maybe…you're too worried or…upset." Merlin suggested, looking up from the water. "Clear your mind."

Hadley resisted rolling her eyes because she knew Merlin was only trying to help, but for the last ten minutes she had done nothing but try to clear her mind. But she tried again. And again. She jerked away from the table, rubbing her face. "Maybe I should contact Blythe. She can do it."

The door swung open and Emma flew in. "Thank you for letting me know you were here." She snapped as she hugged Merlin.

"Sorry." Merlin gave her a small smile. "We're trying to find Arthur."

"I've heard. They are putting together search parties in the court yard now." Emma told them. "Where do you think he is?"

"We don't know." Merlin muttered, looking back at Hadley. "But he didn't go willingly."

"No…." Hadley mumbled quietly, going to the window. She saw Henry among his men who were mixed in with the knights of Camelot. King Uther stood on the steps next to King Cedric, his face creased in worry. "Why take him? Because he's Prince Arthur? To get back at Uther?"

"I think whoever is was…used magic." Merlin said, quietly.

Hadley turned from the window, looking at him. "Why do you think that?"

"Think about it. How else would anyone be able to get him out of Camelot? Or even get him to go." Merlin insisted.

"They knock him unconscious." Emma suggested with a frown. "Or they drugged him.

"But there were people everywhere that night because of the celebration dinner. Extra guards, knights patrolling." Merlin went on. "No one saw anything."

"Or they said they didn't." Emma countered.

"No. The people of Camelot love Arthur. I don't think they would turn the other way."

"He's right. The people may be scared of Uther, but they do adore Arthur and are waiting for him to be king." Hadley chewed on her thumb as she paced the room. "There are too many what ifs." Hadley turned to the water bowl one more time. Closing her eyes, she focused on Arthur's face. It wasn't hard to do, to think of his smile of laughter. Feeling her fingers tingle with power, she opened her eyes to see nothing but water in the bowl. "Why can't I do this?!"

"Because you're being blocked."

Hadley turned as Blythe stood by the window. "Blythe." Hadley ran to her, hugging her for many reasons. One, she missed her and two…she needed her help. Emma joined them and Blythe smiled as she hugged and kissed both of them. Hadley was the first to pull away. "What do you mean?"

"Merlin is right. It is magic." Blythe gave Merlin a smile as she looked around Hadley's room, at the luxury surrounding her. "Not bad. This prince…spoils you." Blythe smirked.

Hadley waved her words away. "Explain."

"A spell is keeping you from finding him."

"How do you know?" Hadley questioned.

"Because…I hear things, feel things." Blythe sighed before facing her niece. "One thing I…didn't tell you was Jonas had many, many followers."

"Followers?" Hadley's stomach twisted at the thought of Jonas and others like him.

"Yes. They are like how I once was. Minions to his bidding. The mountain…has been unsettled with his death and his followers are angry."

"At me?" Hadley whispered, her nails biting into her palms. "So you are saying…Arthur is in danger because of me. Again."

"Will this ever end?" Emma sighed, flopping on the bed. "Why can't they just tuck tail and run?"

"That would be the easy thing." Blythe smirked. "But don't worry, dear. They aren't just mad at you. They know Arthur buried his sword in Jonas's heart."

"That makes it better." Hadley snapped, rolling her eyes. "Do you know where he is?"

"No. But I have a general idea of his location." Blythe moved to the window, looking down at the men. "Do you do this with or without your future husband?"

Hadley held Blythe's gaze. It was easy to see her aunt was not in favor of her choice to wed Henry. "Without."

"Yes. I don't think your future husband would want to rescue the man you truly love." Blythe sent her niece another look.

"We are not doing this now." Hadley snapped with an angry glare. "I get it. No one in this room thinks I should marry Henry. But that's not the problem now. We have to find Arthur."

"We'll need horses." Blythe told them.

"We have horses." Emma chirped. "I can get the stable boy to get them ready."

"We…can't just leave now. There would be too many questions." Hadley turned her eyes landing on everyone. "We'll leave tonight. Late."

Xxxxxx

Hadley felt a twinge of guilt as she quietly led Merlin and Emma through the deserted courtyard towards the stable. She felt like she was betraying Henry. Henry and his search party had returned at sunset with no luck. Hadley had sat through dinner listening to the plans for the search at first light. King Uther was very quiet through the meal and that made Hadley feel bad too. Say what you would about the king, he did love his son. Even if he showed it in different ways. Emma had sweet talked the stable boy to have their horses ready and to stay quiet about them leaving. Hadley quickly quieted the horses as they mounted them. Saying a quick prayer they made it out without being seen, Hadley led the way from the castle. Whereas Camelot was surrounded by wooden land, Hendrick was flat for miles with little coverage. Hopefully, the night would be enough cover for them. No one spoke until the castle had disappeared behind them.

Hadley pulled her horse to a stop, looking around. "Blythe."

"I'm here." Blythe appeared behind Merlin and his horse. "I'll ride with Emma."

"Why ride when you can just poof yourself anywhere?" Emma teased as her aunt mounted behind her.

"And miss all this fun?" Blythe chuckled as they started on their way.

"Do you know who we are dealing with?" Hadley asked as they all rode side by side.

"Witches. No one of any great power, but their power are in numbers. We'll be out numbered." Blythe informed them.

"But surely with you and Hadley being so powerful it should be okay. Right?" Emma looked over at Hadley, noticing the strange look she was giving Merlin.

"Oh, our girl can take them for sure." Blythe chuckled. "But like I said. Power in numbers."

Hadley looked away from Merlin, wishing they could tell Emma about Merlin's magic. But it wasn't her secret to tell and she knew that Merlin wanted few people to know. "Will they hurt Arthur?"

"That I'm not sure. It's hard to say what they'll do. They are nature bond, giving and taking from the earth type of people. They offer sacrifices to their gods." Blythe could see Hadley pale even in the dark. "But Arthur would be a very big bargaining chip for them so I don't think he'll be harmed…."

"I just want this over." Hadley muttered, a tingle of awareness running down her back. Stopping her horse, she looked behind her.

"What?" Merlin asked quietly, stopping next to her.

Hadley scanned the dark night, wishing the moon was at least full to see well. "Not sure. Must be my nerves." Hadley muttered, moving once again. For a moment it felt like they weren't alone.

They traveled farther into the mountains, finally meeting rocky terrain. The sun was starting to rise as they stopped to rest for a few moments. Blythe started a small fire and went to work on making tea. "We should reach them by nightfall."

"Can't we sleep? For a few minutes." Emma whined, laying back against a tree and closing her eyes.

"No. We have to keep going." Hadley mumbled, hating the blue circle forming under her sister's eyes. She was tired too, exhausted really. But the sooner they found Arthur the better it would be for everyone. She tossed Emma a jug of water. "Drink up, then we have to get going."

"Fine, fine. I hope blondie knows the trouble I go to for him." Emma smirked as she chugged some water. Emma wiped her mouth, looking up at Hadley staring off into the distance. "Hey…we're going to find him and he'll be fine."

Hadley turned to give her a weak smile. "I know. I just…."

"What?"

Hadley sat down next to her sister, taking the jug of water. She took a quick drink, shrugging. "I haven't seen him in months. I was…working on getting over him. Now…"

"You'll have to tell him bye again." Emma chuckled when Hadley looked at her in surprise. "You forget I know how you think better than you do, sister."

"I just want to find him and find him safe. As for saying goodbye again…I'll cross that bridge when I get there." Hadley got to her feet, holding her hand out to Emma. "Let's get moving." They quickly cleaned up their make shift camp, and put their supplies in their packs on the horses. Hadley stopped as she was getting ready to mount. Looking over her shoulder she saw nothing, but she felt like they were being watched. "We need to leave here. Quickly."

Blythe frowned as her own eyes scanned the area. "I see nothing."

"The same for me, but I just have this feeling." Hadley told them, leading her horse to the front of their group to get them moving. They rode for hours, only stopping here and there to get a quick bite to eat and stretch their legs. As the sun was setting, Merlin found them a spot to spend the night. Hadley would of rather kept going, but everyone was beyond exhausted have been up over twenty four hours, so they needed rest before they took on whatever waited for them at the base of the mountains.

Merlin and Emma took care of the horses while Hadley and Blythe got a fire started with tea and food cooking. Merlin and Emma had joined them at the fire when they heard the first noise. Hadley froze, her eyes meeting Merlin's. No one had a sword or any type of weapon. When the noise seemed to get closer, Hadley quickly got up pushing Emma behind her. "If I say run, you run."

"Whatever." Emma snorted, picking up a thick stick.

Blythe stood beside Hadley, both their hands up at the ready to defend their selves if need be. Blythe sighed, rolling her eyes. "You might as well come out! A herd of buffalo are quieter than you."

Hadley was ready for a thief, bandit or even a witch, but when she got her first glimpse of who had been following them she gasped. "Henry?"

Henry stepped out from behind the tree, leading his horse behind him. His eyes bounced off everyone, but landed and stayed on Hadley. "Hadley."

"What…what are you doing here?" Hadley rasped, her heart beating in nerves. He couldn't be here for so many reasons.

"Well…when I see the woman I'm supposed to marry sneaking out of the castle with her sister and Prince Arthur's servant…I had to follow. Do I need to guess where you're going?" Henry asked, dryly.

"Why didn't you just tell us you were here?" Emma accused with narrow eyes. "That's sneaky, my lord."

"Um. Yes. Perhaps." Henry shrugged, briefly glancing at Emma before looking back at Hadley. "You all are going after Arthur?"

"Yes." Hadley simply said.

"You know where he's at? Why didn't you tell me? We could have had the search party find him." Henry's normal light, happy voice held a hint of anger.

"It's…complicated." Hadley mumbled softly, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry, Henry. But…we have our reasons."

"Care to explain them to me?" Henry tightly asked, stepping closer to her.

"It's my fault, my lord." Merlin quickly spoke up, moving in front of Hadley. "I was afraid we would lose time if we waited-"

"So you thought three women and…you…would go off to save Arthur from who knows who. You don't even have a sword!" Henry rounded on Merlin. "You put my fiancé in danger because you didn't want to wait?!"

"That's enough." Hadley stepped around Merlin, going to Henry. "Can we walk?" Henry gave her a curt nod so Hadley took his arm and led him away from the others. "I'm sorry, Henry."

"You have to know this wasn't smart." Henry's tone had soften as they stopped near a tree. "You all could be killed. You have no idea what you are walking into."

"True." Hadley struggled with what to tell him. But now that he was here was there a way to save Arthur without Henry finding out about her magic? Probably not. "But we have to try."

Henry eyed her, looking over at the other three before running a frustrated hand through his hair. "I understand the servant…but why are you involved in this."

"Arthur is a…friend. So is Merlin. They needed my help. Emma…thinks she has to always tag along and Blythe is our aunt and-"

"Wait. Aunt? I thought you didn't have any family." Henry's eyes sharpened on her.

Hadley wrung her hands in front of her. "It's so complicated, Henry." She sighed, her shoulders falling.

Henry sighed too, seeing the pain look on her face. Taking her by the shoulder he lightly shook her. "You should have come to me. We'll find Arthur and then you can explain all these complications you keep mentioning. Okay?"

Hadley looked up at him, giving him a weak smile. "Okay. I'm sor-"

"You've said that." Henry put a kiss on her head. "We'll talk later. Let's go find the Prince of Camelot."

They would not be sleeping tonight as they decided to continue their journey under the protection of darkness. They quickly ate a bite, then cleaned up and headed towards the large mountain looming ahead of them. No one spoke, but sideway glances were given to their new member. Hadley looked over as Blythe rode up next to her.

"You have a plan?"

"To keep our secret from him? No." Hadley whispered.

"We will have to use magic to get Arthur out of there. You do know that, right?" Blythe whispered back, her eyes on the prince in front of them.

"I do."

"You prepared to do that?"

"I'll do whatever I need to to save Arthur." Hadley quickly replied back at her. When Blythe nodded back at her, Hadley nudged her horse to move next to Henry.

"You can trust me, Hadley."

"I know, Henry."

"Good. Because I can't help but think you are hiding things from me." Henry gave her a quick look that she did not meet.

"We stop here." Blythe spoke up from behind them.

"Here?" Henry questioned, looking around him. They were at the base of the mountain but there was nothing around.

"Yes. Here." Blythe jumped off her horse, the others quickly following suit. "We walk from here."

"Walk where?" Henry questioned again, frustrated.

"Just follow me." Blythe smirked at him as she headed towards a rocky path. "Since you're here, make yourself useful and have your sword at the ready."

"Then I should lead."

"No. It's me and Hadley." Blythe easily replied with her smirk still in place. Blythe held up her hand when he started to protest. "Look. There is a reason we didn't ask you or anyone else to come with us. This is our rescue and all you need to do is listen to us. Understand, prince?"

"Now see here-"

"Please." Hadley placed a hand on his arm. "You said I could trust you. Please trust me right now."

Henry looked down at her pleading, but determined eyes and relented. "Fine."

"Keep Emma safe." Hadley whispered to him, squeezing his arm. "Please." Henry nodded, clearly not happy, but agreeing.

Hadley walked with Blythe on the rocky trail, the air turning cold as they moved. The smell of smoke hung in the air, making Hadley uneasy. It reminded her of Jonas. "Blythe? Is there any way they could bring Jonas back?"

Blythe had to smile at the question. "Believe me, bringing someone back from the dead is something witches or sorcerers don't mess with. It can get very messy."

Hadley took a deep breath as she spotted an opening in the mountain wall. "There." She pointed, her heart starting to race in her chest. She carefully moved closer, her back against the mountain wall as she crept closer. A sickening, sweet smell made Hadley's belly turn and she had to stop to take a breath.

"Magic. Witches magic stinks." Blythe's lip curled in disgust. "All nature, potions and herbs."

Hadley stopped at the opening, looking back over her shoulder to see Merlin behind Blythe and Henry trying to keep Emma behind him. She held up a hand to stop everyone. Closing her eyes to collect herself, she opened them and moved to look inside. Candles were everywhere, burning bright and lighting the cave as if daylight. Near the back were three small clocked figures standing around what Hadley could almost make out some sort of stone table that was surrounded by more candles. The figures moved and she had to swallow a gasp at the sight of Arthur laying on the table. Jerking back, she closed her eyes as she used the mountain wall for support.

"What?" Merlin whispered.

"Arthur." Hadley whispered painfully. "He's hurt. Bad."

"Was he alive?" Blythe whispered, taking her hand.

Hadley's eyes opened. "I don't know." She had seen Arthur's bruised and bloody face, blood dripping from his arms and pooling on the stone floor. "There was…so much blood."

"They are draining him. For an offering." Blythe hissed angrily. "I hate witches."

"There were three that I saw." Hadley told them, squaring her shoulders. "I got this."

Blythe jerked her back as she started to move. "Don't underestimate them, deary. They will combine power."

"Well then come with me." Hadley flashed a quick smile at her aunt before Henry stepped to them.

"You can't go in there. Let me." Henry's hand gripped his sword tight.

"Down boy." Emma grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Just…sit back and watch."

"Watch what?" Henry looked at them confused.

Hadley moved in front of Henry, going on tip toe to put a kiss on his cheek. "I'll explain when this is over. Just…trust me." She turned before he could respond and walked inside the cave opening. She wasn't surprised that the hooded figures had turned and were waiting for her. She was surprised to see more of them though. Ten in total, all making a barrier around Arthur. "Give him to me." She ordered, feeling Blythe ready beside her.

One figure stepped forward, pushing her hood back. She was young and beautiful with her red hair and light skin. But her eyes were black and lifeless. "We've been waiting for you."

"I'm here. You don't need him anymore." Hadley fired back, jerking her head towards Arthur.

"Wrong. We need him. A life for…a life." The woman's smile was evil as she stood there. "We thought about it just being you, but where is the fun in that. You'll see him die as we saw Jonas die….then you'll join him."

"You want to bring Jonas back." Hadley breathed in surprise.

"Surely you know how unwise that is." Blythe cut in. "People are to stay dead for a reason."

"It will be done. The cross over is almost complete. The prince is almost bled dry."

"No." Hadley snapped out, moving forward her hands out, magic tingling at her finger tips. But she was pushed back, making her stumble to the ground. She jumped to her feet, firing off her own magic as Blythe joined her. But there were too many. "Merlin!"

"I'm here!" Merlin's eyes were glowing as he blasted one of the witches.

Standing between her aunt and Merlin, Hadley started to chant. Even in the cave, the wind started to blow, candles going out one by one.

"Stop her!" One screamed, running towards Hadley.

Hadley kept whispering as Merlin took out the witch. "Merlin…help me…." When Merlin joined with her, rock began to fall from the walls.

"You're going to bring the mountain down, you fool!" The red headed witch screamed.

"Give him to me!" Hadley yelled, her eyes red as they glared at the witch. The ground shook under them as rocks continued to tumble.

"If we die so do you!"

"Hadley!"

Emma's scream had Hadley turning around to see a woman…a girl really. A child. Standing behind her with a knife she got a quick glimpse of it before the girl buried in it her stomach.

"Hadley!"

Hadley heard Emma's horrified scream in the distance as she fell to her knees. At first she felt nothing, but then a fiery pain engulfed her and she screamed out, power flying off of her. The girl fell to the ground next to her. "No…"

"Don't move." Blythe ordered, her voice shaking. Looking up at Merlin she ordered harshly. "Finish them."

Hadley felt her body start to shake as she put her hands around the hilt of the knife. A cold sweat covered her body.

"No. Don't. You'll bleed to death." Henry was there, pressing a cloth against her stomach.

"No….no." Hadley cried, hearing Merlin killing the witches behind her. "Arthur….heal…"

"You have to heal yourself first, dear." Blythe helped Henry lay Hadley down on the hard ground. "You have to calm down and focus, Hadley."

But she couldn't. Her mind was full of pain as her body started to convulse. She had to force her eyes to stay open. Turning her head, she looked over at the alter where Arthur was laying. She gasped to see his eyes open and looking at her.


	23. Chapter 23

Merlin's shoulders fell as the last witch did. Standing there he looked at them scattered around the cave. They had been powerful as one, but alone his magic and Hadley's was too strong for them. Stepping over one, he went to Arthur. "Arthur. Can you hear me?" Arthur twitched, his head turned to Hadley who was still on the cave floor.

"Help…her…." Arthur hoarsely whispered.

Merlin shook his head. "You know she told me to take care of you. Blythe has her."

"No…" Arthur choked, stopping to swallow. "You…magic…saw it. Fix…her."

Merlin blinked hard, shaking his head again. He had often wondered how Arthur would learn of his magic. But it wasn't like this. With him and Hadley both in danger of dying. "I can't heal. She'll…heal herself." He hoped. Looking over, he saw Blythe bent, talking in Hadley's ear.

"You have to relax." Blythe softly told Hadley, holding tight to her hand. "No one can help Arthur but you. To do that, you have to heal yourself. You won't do that if you don't calm down and focus."

Hadley closed her eyes, trying to take a deep breath, but it hurt too much. She felt Emma squeezing her leg and knew Henry was right beside her, holding tight to her other hand. She cleared her mind, blocking out the pain.

"My god." Henry breathed in disbelief as a soft light was soon covering Hadley. He watched with wide eyes as the knife stuck deep in her belly started to pull itself out. It landed with a clang on the ground. There was no bleeding and Henry watched as the cut went together and disappeared altogether. "It's…gone."

"Good girl." Blythe rubbed Hadley's forehead, smiling down at her. When Hadley struggled to get up, Blythe helped her. "Easy. You are weak."

Hadley's head spun as she used Blythe and Henry to get to her feet. But once she was up, she went right back down and would of fallen on the floor if Henry hadn't caught her.

"You need to rest." Blythe waved Henry over to the side of the cave. "Put her down here."

"No. Arthur-"

"You won't do him a bit of good like this. You have to rest first." Blythe helped her settle against the cool rock.

"But he's…not okay." Hadley looked over at the alter where Merlin was there beside Arthur. Arthur was pale, blood still dripping from the cuts on his arms and chest.

"I'll see what I can do. Get her some water and don't let her get up." She ordered Henry as she got to her feet. Going to Arthur, she looked him over. He had been cut many, many times and his face was bruised and swollen. The amount of blood pooled around the alter was startling to say the least. "How is he?"

"He's in and out." Merlin muttered, looking over at Emma who was standing near her sister and Henry. When their eyes met, she quickly looked away, wounding him. The secret he had tried to keep from her and Arthur was now out and he wasn't sure how they would react.

"We'll do with him what we can. Hadley is in no condition to help him right now." Blythe whispered as she put a hand on Arthur's chest. "He doesn't have much time." Blythe moved to stand on the other side. Putting her hands over the prince she started to chant. Soon, Merlin joined in.

"So, do you have magic too?" Henry asked Emma with a hard look around him.

Emma barked a laugh before sitting down. "No. It skipped me apparently. I thought it was just Hadley and Blythe in our little group."

"He wanted to keep you safe." Hadley muttered gently, hearing the anger and hurt in her sister's voice. "If you knew, you could be killed also.

"You both should have told me. He should have told me." Emma insisted angrily through gritted teeth. "Did Arthur know?"

"No." Hadley's head rolled towards Arthur where Blythe and Merlin were putting a spell on him. Tears of frustration filled her eyes as she silently cursed. She was still too weak, she knew this. But if she didn't hurry Arthur would not make it.

"Here."

Hadley let Henry help her take a drink of water, her eyes meeting his. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I'm getting the complicated parts now." Henry looked away from her, capping the water. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I…don't know." She honestly replied.

"We don't kill those with magic in Hendrick. We don't encourage them, but we don't kill them." Henry told her. "You could have trusted me with this, Hadley."

Hadley closed her eyes, hearing the hurt and anger in his voice as well. None of this was going as she had wanted. Emma and Henry were both rightfully upset and she was too damn weak to heal Arthur who was dying just feet from her. A strong sense of panic had her pushing off the wall despite Henry's efforts to keep her there. "Stop." She pushed his hands away as she slowly got to her feet. "I need to…." She trailed off as she put all her strength in getting her across the cave to the alter.

"What are-"

"Don't." Hadley cut her aunt off with a look. "He's not going to make it."

"Neither will you if you do it now." Blythe hissed. "He will take it all."

"I don't care." Hadley ran her hand over Arthur's forehead, pushing back his blood coated hair. He moved under her hand. His eye lids fluttered, but didn't open. His mouth opened, but nothing but a scratchy sound was made. "Shhh…I'll make you better."

"No…." Arthur tried to shake his head. Damn it, he couldn't move. But he had heard Blythe warn Hadley about healing him. "You."

"You don't get a choice. You're the one bleeding out all over the place." Hadley had to rest herself on the alter as her legs started to give out.

Arthur managed to wrap his hand around her waist and just open his eyes. "No."

Leaning over him, she gently put a hand on his cheek. "Yes. I'll be fine and soon so will you. I didn't come all this way to listen to you." Arthur's lips twitched, and she smiled. She lightly ran her fingers over his eyes, closing them. Putting her hands on his chest, she focused. Hadley cursed her weakness, knowing she wouldn't be able to completely heal Arthur right now. But if she had just enough she could give him enough to keep him alive.

Blythe stood at Hadley's elbow ready to help her niece. Hadley was still pale, her lips colorless as they silently moved in a healing spell. Arthur went quiet, his face relaxing from the pain that was just there. The cuts on his face and arms started to close up, new skin taking its place. His cheeks pinked up as his eyes that could barely open, were focused now on Hadley's face. But Hadley started to waver, her hands and arms becoming unsteady. Blythe moved to her side, taking her arm. "That's enough." Hadley tried to shake her head, but a wave of dizziness over took her and she crumbled. Henry was there, taking her in his arms. "Lay her down, give her some water."

Arthur tried to sit up, but his chest and stomach were still covered in open cuts. He grimaced in pain as he slowly made it to a sitting position. He looked over at Hadley, passed out and pale as Henry gently laid her down on the blanket Emma had fixed for her. "She never listens." His throat raw and hoarse.

"Not when it comes to you she doesn't." Blythe gave him a tiny smile, offering him water. "Take it easy. You're not better, just momentarily better."

Arthur greedily drank the water still watching as Henry cared for Hadley, making her comfortable, and getting her to take a drink of water. Licks of jealously made him squirm on the table. Turning away, he looked at Merlin. "Help me down."

Merlin was there, taking Arthur's arm and getting him down off the alter and to his feet. He was unsteady, but determined to move on his own. "Easy."

"I'll be fine." Arthur huffed, sweat breaking out all over him. "How…did you all find me?"

"Blythe. She had an idea you were here. Everyone has been looking for you days."

Trying to stand tall, Arthur addressed the group. "We'll stay here tonight."

"We need to move." Henry cut in, getting to his feet to face Arthur. "There could be more of them, not to mention the dead ones laying all around us."

"I agree." Emma added, looking around her. "I can think of better places to stay the night."

"We can get rid of them," Arthur told them. "If any come back we have them." He motioned to Blythe and Merlin. "Plus Hadley needs to rest. We don't need to move her." Arthur's eyes cut to Henry's. "You do want you fiancé better…don't you?"

Henry's eyes flashed as he kept Arthur's stare. Blythe cut in, moving between the two. The tension between the two was evaluating quickly. "We'll stay here tonight. Everyone needs the rest. Merlin, you and Henry will get rid of…this mess. Emma get out any food we may have and get it ready. Arthur, sit and let me look at what couldn't be healed."

"I'm fine."

"Sit." Blythe ordered him, before looking at the others. "Questions?" No questions were asked as everyone moved to do Blythe's bidding. She knelt down next to Arthur after getting her bag. "Raise your shirt." Her voice left no room for agreement as she gently applied a salve she always carried with her to his cuts. A few were deep and still bleeding. She applied cloth to them. "You don't need to start trouble."

"What trouble?" Arthur smirked, trying not to grimace at Blythe's probing fingers.

"You know what. Hadley doesn't need the two of you at each other." Blythe told him with a look. "No one is happy about any of this…but it is what it is."

"Yeah." Arthur muttered, letting his head rest against the cave wall. He still felt tired, weak. "He knows now. About her and Merlin."

"We tried to prevent that. But I do believe he can be trusted. Besides if they are going to be married…he needed to know."

"Are you done?" Arthur snapped, not wanting to think of Hadley and Henry married.

"Just about." Blythe's eyes were understanding as she gave him a quick look.

Xxxxx

Merlin laid the last witch on top of the others as Henry stood away from the pile they had made. Stepping back himself, he flicked his wrist starting the fire.

"You were born with it?" Henry asked as the fire roared to life.

"Yes. Same as Hadley." Merlin told him as he stood next to the prince.

"They are more than friends. Aren't they?" Henry's voice was soft and a little sad.

"Not anymore." Merlin said, at a loss as what to say to the man. Henry was likeable and it was easy to see he was a good man.

"They both were willing to die for the other so I'm not buying the not anymore bit." Henry kicked at the dirt as he turned from the fire. "Why agree to marry me if she wants another?"

"It's complicated."

"Yeah, I'm hearing that a lot on this little trip and I'm tired of it." Henry snapped. "Apparently, I'm not in this tight little group you all are in, but I can be trusted and I will not be taken as a fool."

"No one thinks you're a fool."

"Really? Because I feel like one." Henry fired back before stalking off.

Merlin sighed as he headed back to the cave. Emma was at the entrance making coffee over a small fire. She wouldn't acknowledge him as he approached. Bending down, he tried to get her to look at him. "I'm…sorry. I was just trying to keep you safe."

"You should have told me." Emma replied quietly as she stirred the liquid in the pot.

"I know. But…I couldn't risk you being hurt because of me." When she didn't reply, he quietly got to his feet going inside. Arthur was resting, but his eyes were sharp as they locked on him.

"Were you going to tell me?" Arthur questioned.

"I don't know." Merlin sat down next him. "I just didn't want to put you…or anyone else in the position it could put you in."

Arthur didn't respond, instead laying back and closing his eyes. They opened when Henry stomped back in, storm clouds in his eyes. Arthur watched him, noting the scorching glare he got before he settled down next to Hadley. He arched a brow, aiming it at Blythe who was watching them. She rolled her eyes before shrugging. Arthur laid back again, suddenly weary from pain.

Xxxx

It took Hadley a moment to gather where she was. Raising her head, she saw the cave was lit with a few candles. She spotted Blythe and Merlin asleep near the entrance of the cave where it was still dark outside. Emma was curled up in a corner, while Henry slept just a few feet from her. Sitting up, Hadley found Arthur across the cave sound asleep. His color looked better, but she noticed a few blood stains on his shirt. Deciding she felt much better, she quietly rose to her feet and padded silently towards Arthur. Kneeling down, she gently raised his shirt to see a few of his deeper cuts were bleeding through the applied bandages.

"You like to assault men while they sleep?"

Hadley's eyes flew up to meet Arthur's. "If you would just stop getting into these messes we wouldn't have to worry about it now would we?" She cheekily replied, whispering.

"I didn't get into these messes until you barreled your way into my life." Arthur fired back with a smirk.

Hadley paused, frowning. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Hey. I was teasing you." Arthur put his hand over hers as she probed his injuries.

"But all this has been my fault." Hadley settled in better next to him, ready to heal.

Arthur took both her hands. "You don't have too. I'll live." He dipped his head to make her look at him. "It hasn't been your fault. You didn't ask for any of this, Hadley."

"Maybe not, but I feel responsible. Now…hold still." Hadley's hands hovered over Arthur's worst injuries. When he started to open his mouth, she shot him a pointed look. Light surrounded them as Hadley put her energy into healing him.

Arthur laid back, letting the warmth run through him, healing and relaxing him. The pain that had been nagging at him was soon gone. Raising his head, he watched the glow around them slowly disappeared. He watched Hadley closely as she sat back and opened her eyes. "Okay?"

"Yes." Hadley ran a hand over his now healed chest. "Good as new."

Arthur took her hand, holding it. "Thank you." Arthur looked down at her hand, missing her touch. Missing her. "You didn't have too."

"Yes, I did." Hadley whispered, watching his thumb caress her hand. She told herself to pull away, to get up and walk back across the cave. But she sat there, letting him hold her hand and look at her with his crooked smile. "Don't be hard on Merlin."

Arthur snorted, rolling his eyes. "Idiot, is what he is." She chuckled softly, making him smile. "I wasn't even that shocked to tell the truth. I knew he was weird for some reason."

"Keep him safe." She urged, squeezing his hand.

"I'll try." Arthur promised. He looked over at where Merlin slept, then his eyes moving over everyone else. They landed on Henry who slept with his back to them. "He's good to you?" He knew the answer, but he needed to hear her say it out loud no matter how much he didn't want to hear it.

"He is. He's a good man. I…hurt him today." Hadley's brow burrowed in a frown.

"He'll get over it. If he cares for you." He saw her shoulders slump and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Raising her hand, he placed a kiss on her fingers. "Go rest."

Without a word Hadley nodded, getting to her feet. She had too. The longer she sat there talking to him, the harder it was to walk away. This is what she had feared. Seeing him, talking to him, touching him. It had ripped her heart right back open where it had slowly started to close. Heartache and guilt consumed her as she laid back down on her pallet and sleep was fleeting as the night slowly turned into morning.

Xxxx

"Let's move." Arthur ordered the small group as everyone had finally woke. Hadley was awake, but still on her pallet. It was easy to see she was exhausted by the dark circles under her eyes and her still movements. He should have been more forceful in telling her no last night. He was back to normal, all his cuts, breaks and bruises healed. Because of her. He had noticed Blythe quietly scolded her as she gave her food. They left the cave with Arthur leading them. Henry supported Hadley who was moving slow. Arthur adjusted his pace to make sure they all got to the horses safely. He wanted to protest when Henry put Hadley in front of him, giving Arthur her horse. But it made sense no matter how much he didn't want to see it. So he stayed in front with Merlin as they made their way back to Hendrick. It took most the day with just one stop. Not much was said, everyone was unusually quiet. Just as the sun was setting the castle came into view.

"This is where I'll leave you." Blythe told them, getting off Emma's horse. They all dismounted, resting the horses and to see Blythe off. After hugging Merlin and Emma she turned to Arthur. The boy had become as dear to her as her nieces and she hugged him tightly. "Trust and hope. It will work out."

Arthur nodded as they moved apart, his eyes dim and sad. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

"As do you." She smiled, patting his chest before stepping away. Hadley was waiting for her. Color had come back into her face and she looked more alert and rested. "Take care."

"You too." Hadley hugged her aunt, not wanting to let her go. "Please visit."

"I may." She cast a look over at Henry. Her smile was sad as she pushed Hadley's hair from her face. "Find happiness."

Hadley didn't respond, instead just nodding as she watched her aunt step away from them all and then disappear.

"You would think at this point I wouldn't be surprised by much. But…." Henry muttered, rubbing his face and shaking his head as he looked at the spot where the woman just disappeared. He turned to see Hadley and Arthur looking away from each other and he frowned. "What do we do now?"

"I'll take care of it." Arthur snapped back, putting his back on them as he started leading his horse towards the castle.

"What do you mean you'll take care of it?" Henry stomped to catch up with him. "We can't tell anyone the truth."

"You think I don't know that!" Arthur fired back, stopping to glare at the man in front of him. "I'll take care of it.

"How? We can't let anything slip about Hadley or Merlin. We have to keep them safe."

"I've kept them safe for months! Without your input!" Arthur exclaimed heatedly. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Says who?" Henry scoffed with a sneer.

"Enough." Hadley stepped between them, pushing them apart. Neither had realized they were standing nose to nose in their anger. "If Arthur says he'll take care of it…he will." She gently told Henry whose eyes flashed as she defended the prince. "It's his father who will question the most. Now, can we go? I would really like to rest in a real bed." Her words had the effect she wanted as the two men quickly made sure to take care of her. They made it to the castle without another angry word. Villagers noticed the small group and word quickly spread that Arthur Pendragon had been found. So when they reached the front of the castle, King Uther and King Cedric were rushing out of the castle.

"Arthur!" King Uther exclaimed in relief as he briefly hugged his son.

Hadley looked away as she saw the king roll his eyes heavenward in relief as he hugged Arthur. Uther may try to hide it but it was very clear to her that his weakness was his son.

"You're alright?"

"I am." Arthur told him.

"What happen? Where have you been?" King Uther fired questions off quickly.

"The night of the dinner I was unable to sleep so I took a walk to the stables. I was…attacked by some men. They took me from Camelot. For ransom I believe." Arthur paused, clearing his throat. He could feel the four behind him holding their breaths as he spun his tale. "I managed to get away a few nights ago, but wasn't sure where I was. Then last night…Henry came upon me."

"Henry?" King Cedric turned his attention to him. "This is where you have been?"

"Yes, father. I…wanted to find Arthur and was determine to find him. He and his father…were very kind to Hadley and her sister. I…wanted to return the favor." Henry choked out, hating to praise the prince for anything at the moment.

"What about them?" Cedric motioned to Hadley, Emma and Merlin who were silently standing behind the two princes.

"We were searching too, my lord." Emma smoothly told them. "We just came across the two moments ago. We were very relieved."

"I see…" King Cedric mumbled, looking towards Uther.

"Where there is one…the others are usually close by." Uther rolled his eyes. "I learned that when they all were at Camelot. They are a…tight group it would seem." Uther put his attention back on his son. "As long as you are here and well. Did you know the men?"

"I did not. I do not think they were from Camelot." Arthur told him.

"We will celebrate this night, before you return home!" King Cedric exclaimed, slapping Uther on the back.

"If we may, father, we are tired. We would like to retire to our rooms for a while." Henry took Hadley by her elbow, as his father nodded. He led Hadley towards her room, Emma scurrying behind them.

"I'm fine, Emma. You go rest." Hadley told her as they reached her room. They all needed some rest. "Go on."

"Fine." Emma huffed, giving her sister a quick hug. "I'll check in on you later."

Henry followed Hadley into her room, standing by the door. "Do you need anything?"

"No. Thank you." She softly replied, turning to him. "I am truly sorry, Henry."

"Yes, I know." Henry sighed. "We are to be married in four days and yet…you didn't trust me with this."

"I don't trust it with many people." She told him. "At times, I don't trust myself."

"Arthur knew."

"By accident. Same as you." Hadley admitted with a sad smile.

"Why are you marrying me?"

Hadley startled at the question, her eyes flying to his. "Do what?"

Henry came into the room further, stopping in front of her. "It's obvious that my feelings run deeper than yours and yours….are someone else's."

Hadley couldn't look away from him. He wasn't angry, just confused and…sad. "Henry-"

"Why did you agree? Honestly." Henry insisted.

"Because I needed to make sure Emma was taken care of." Hadley softly admitted, tearing her eyes from him and staring at the floor.

"I see." Henry quietly replied through clenched lips.

"Don't be angry." Hadley quietly pleaded, forcing herself to face him.

"Oh, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at myself. Because even knowing all this I still want you for my own selfish reasons." He headed to the door, turning to look at her. "Rest. I'll be back to escort you to dinner."

As the door closed softly, Hadley took a much needed breath before moving to her bed. Without changing clothes, she curled up with her pillow and let the tears fall into it as she laid there.


	24. Chapter 24

A person would have to be sitting in the middle of the long, wooden table loaded down by a huge amount of food to feel the tension in the air. King Cedric was at the head of the table with King Uther at his right. Arthur sat next to his father with the Princess Mildred sitting as close as she could get to the prince. Of course Henry sat at his father's left which left Hadley to sit directly across from Arthur. Emma sat next to her scowling at Princess Mildred as she made a fool of herself because of Arthur. Hadley could not get a piece of food down her throat, instead moving the food around on her plate while the two kings talked and laughed. Henry was also unusually quiet. He had picked her up from her room, only remarking on her beauty. Hadley had to force herself out of bed and into a slim, silk dress of green. She had let her maid put her hair up in a braid, pinning it to her head while a few tendrils escaped to fly around her face. Hadley eyes looked up to see Arthur looking at her before they both quickly looked away.

"More?"

Hadley turned as the servant refilled Henry's wine cup again. She shook her head, giving the young boy a smile. One cup was enough for her. Henry quickly downed his cup, holding it out for more. Hadley frowned. Henry wasn't that much of a drinker. Guilt turned her already sour stomach more.

"You know Uther, you might as well stay these four days and attend the wedding." Cedric suggested, smiling at his son and future daughter in law.

Uther's eyes went down the table to briefly look at Hadley before giving Cedric an apologetic grin. "Thank you for the offer, but I left things unsettled when Arthur went missing. I need to get back. Don't you agree, Arthur?"

"Wholeheartedly." Arthur muttered, staring into his cup.

"Oh, please stay." Mildred begged, her hand wrapped around Arthur's arm. She smiled at him. "You can escort me."

"I've been away for a long while. I need to get back." Arthur told her with a forced smile. There was no way he was attending the wedding. He wanted to be as far away as he could possibly get.

"Fine, fine." King Cedric chuckled. "It's going to be a small ceremony anyway. Our Hadley isn't much on drawn out affairs. Are you dear?"

"No sire." Hadley managed to get out, giving the king a small smile. How she wished the floor would swallow her up. The more the king talked wedding, the more Henry seemed to drink and Arthur seemed to go still. He was wound so tight, Hadley was afraid he was going to snap in two.

When the king declared the dinner over, Hadley almost cried with relief. Henry offered her his arm and led her from the dining hall. "Dinner was good." Hadley remarked, filling the silence.

"It was. Are you retiring to your room?" Henry asked, looking down at her.

"Yes. I'm still tired. I plan on going to bed early tonight." She told him, giving him a smile. When he gave her a slight one in return her heart lifted. "Maybe…tomorrow we can go riding?"

"I would like that." Henry's smile grew a little more. He stop at her door, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. "Good night, Hadley."

"Good night, Henry." Hadley stood to place a kiss on his cheek. With a smile she went to her room, shutting the door. Henry seemed back to himself which made her shoulders relax. Her maid entered then to help her undress and get ready for bed. When she was alone, she laid down in bed opening the book she had been reading. While her body was still recovering, her mind was nowhere near ready to rest. Hopefully, reading a little would make her sleepy. But just as her eyes began to get heavy, a knock at the door made her startle. Getting to her feet and reaching for her wrap, she quickly walked to the door as the knock sounded again.

"Coming." Someone was impatient. She knew it wasn't Emma because she would simply barge in. Once her nightdress was covered up, she opened the door. Not sure who she was expecting, but Arthur was not it. "Arthur."

"Hadley." He simply nodded and walked into her room. He looked around as she gaped at him. "This room is ugly." He scoffed with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Hadley asked, wide eyed and confused. When he quickly turned to face her and stumbled just a tad she frowned. "You're drunk."

"Not nearly drunk enough." He quickly retorted with a frown. "Where's Henry?"

"In his room." Hadley reared back, shocked at the question.

"Ah, that's not the Henry I know…or heard about." Arthur snickered, walking around her room. He picked up a perfume bottle, sniffing it. "You should hear the stories about him and his maids."

"Why are you telling me this?" She snapped, annoyed.

"I think…you should really know the man you're going to be married too." Arthur sent her a look before picking up another bottle. He sniffed that one too. "Do you smell so bad you need all this?"

"They were gifts from Henry." Hadley hissed, yanking the bottle from his hand. "Why are you here, Arthur?"

"I don't know."

For a moment, Hadley saw sadness and confusion on his face before he twirled around and walked to her closet. He swung open the doors. "What are you doing now?"

"Where's the dress I picked out for you? That red one." He started throwing dresses over his shoulders as he searched.

"Stop it!" Hadley squealed as her dresses hit the floor in a pile. Going to him, she pushed him out of the way. "You are drunk and out of your mind. You need to leave."

"No. Where's the red dress?" Arthur insisted, a strange look on his face as he moved by her to look again.

More dresses flew through the air. "Stop it, now! It's gone!" Hadley yelled, pushing at his arm.

Arthur blinked as he stumbled back. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"I…don't have that dress anymore," Hadley admitted, wrapping her arms around her middle. "or any of the clothes you…got me." She looked away as his face fell.

"Why not?" Arthur mumbled softly.

"Because…because I couldn't look at them, none the less wear them." She should tell him that it had hurt to wear and see the dresses that reminded her of him every day. But she didn't.

"Why? Because they weren't good enough for you?" Arthur sneered, his lips twisted in ugly anger.

"Stop it." She whispered.

"Oh, I know. Those came from your precious Henry." Arthur mocked as he walked around her, kicking at the pile of dresses on the floor. "Did you bat your pretty eyes to see how high you could get him to jump?"

"You know I didn't. You need to leave." Hadley stomped past him to her door, but he grabbed her arm as she passed. When she yanked, he held tighter. "Let go of me, Arthur Pendragon."

"How quick did it take you to warm up to this prince? Or offer him what he gets from the maids? I never took you for a gold digger, but you sure are showing signs of one. When you couldn't seal the deal with me, you-"

It wasn't till her hand stung with a tingling pain that she realized she slapped him. Her eyes widen in horror at the angry, red imprint on his cheek. He stared back at her in equal shock. His fingers went slack letting her quickly moved away from him, rubbing her red palm. The room was dead silent as tension and a little bit of panic filled the air.

"I…." Arthur trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck unsure of what to say or do.

"You need to leave." Hadley choked out as tears filled her eyes.

Arthur swallowed hard before taking the first step to the door. When he heard the muffled sob, he turned back around. "Hadley-"

"Leave."

"Look, I'm-"

"I said leave!" Hadley screamed at him. She was so close to completely falling apart at the seams and the last thing she wanted was to do it in front of Arthur.

Arthur watched tears run down her cheeks and his stomach twisted. He could use the excuse of being drunk, but honestly he hadn't drank that much. All that he did, all that he said to her was him lashing out in his own anger and hurt and now…he had shattered her and himself. Blinking back the tears that was for some reason in his own eyes, he opened his mouth to try again, but the door swung open.

"What's all the…." Emma came running in, only to skid to a dead stop. "…yelling…." She quickly took in the piles of clothes on the floor, her sister sobbing in the middle of the room and Prince Arthur trying everything he could not to cry. Her own heart broke in two at the scene.

Hadley watched through blurry eyes as Arthur quickly fled the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Haddie?" Emma softly spoke as he sister fell in a heap on top of the mountain of dresses. Going to her knees in front of her sister, she pushed Hadley's hair from her face. "What happened?"

"I hate him." Hadley sobbed.

Emma sighed, wrapping her arms around her big sister and pulling her head to her shoulder. "Oh…no you don't or you wouldn't be like this."

"He's an arrogant ass."

"Well…that is true." Emma ran a comforting hand over Hadley's hair, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, sister."

"I just want it to stop hurting. I want all of this to go away. I wish…I wish we had never went to Camelot. I wish I had never met him…"

"Oh, no you don't." Emma gently tugged on a strand of Hadley's hair. "Do you remember when I had that huge crush on our neighbor Daniel? I was so for sure I could get him to notice me and to love me…but he didn't. Do you remember when I laid in bed and cried for a whole day before Mother came in and kicked my tail out of bed?" She heard the soft laughter from Hadley. "Do you remember what she said to me? She said…there is nothing more wonderful in this whole world than love. But there is also nothing more painful in this world than love. When it hurts, really, really hurts you know its love. I realized that I wasn't that hurt. More mad that I didn't get my way. But I knew because it didn't hurt."

"This hurts." Hadley whispered brokenly.

"I know it does, sweetie. And he's hurting just as bad." Emma put a kiss on her sister's head. "Whatever just happened here was just a product of loving too much."

"He said some hateful things." Hadley raised up, wiping her swollen eyes and cheeks.

"Of course he did. He's a man and he's Arthur." Emma sighed dramatically. "But you know as well as I do that as soon as he said them he wanted to take it all back."

"I slapped him. Hard." Hadley winced, looking down at her hand.

Emma jerked back in surprise. "And I missed it?!"

"Stop." Hadley scolded, but a smile moved across her lips. "I don't…think we can go back from this." Hadley's eyes filled with tears again.

Emma felt the sadness roll off her sister in waves and had to blink back her own tears. One of them needed to be strong and it was clear it wasn't going to be Hadley. Getting to her feet, she pulled Hadley to hers. She pushed her to the bed and made her lay down. Once Hadley was settled under the covers, she went to the wash basin and wetted rag. Going back to Hadley she gently rubbed her face and eyes. "I wish I knew what to say or do to help."

"You are helping." Hadley's eyes opened as she looked up at her sister. "When I stop and notice…you have grown up so much in the past months. At times you are the mature one who can think straight."

"I've learned from the best." Emma sweetly smiled down at her. "I hate seeing you like this, knowing what you are feeling."

"I'll be okay." Hadley tried to assure her. Maybe she was trying to assure herself. "Thank you, Emma."

"Want me to sleep in here tonight?" Emma offered, tucking the covers under Hadley.

"No. I'll be fine. I need to be alone."

"Okay. I'll try to wake up early and come in here to clean this mess up." Emma stepped around the dress pile shaking her head. "Just like a spoiled prince to make a mess and not clean it up." She heard the snort, making her turn around to smile at Hadley. "I love you, Hadley."

"I love you." Hadley blew her sister a kiss, more than grateful to have her. When the door closed, Hadley buried her face in her pillow and cried again.

Xxxx

Emma quietly shut Hadley's door then turned to nearly fall on her face. "Holy cow!" She squealed as she tripped over a pair of legs in the middle of the hallway. When she righted herself she wasn't at all surprised to see Arthur propped up against the wall looking like the world had just ended. "Could you of least kept out of the way?!" Emma scolded, smoothing her hair and night dress.

"Sorry." Arthur mumbled, rolling his head on the wall to look up at her. "Is she okay?"

"About as good as you." Emma fired back, hands on her hips.

Arthur scoffed, running a hand over his face. "Not what I wanted to hear."

"Maybe not, but there is no use lying or pretending. You both feel like horse dung and are hurting as bad as the other one."

"You know sometimes I miss your mouth when you're not around and then when you are around I wonder why." Arthur tossed up at her, shaking his head.

Emma chuckled as she bent down to face him. Her heart, what was left of it, broke at his red rimmed eyes. "Stop this, Arthur."

"I can't." His voiced cracked, making him bang his head on the wall.

"You can." Emma insisted.

"No. I can't." Arthur raised up, his eyes flashing. "The only way is for me to be King and unless you are planning on killing my father that's not going to happen anytime soon."

"Mmm…as tempting as that may sound…" Emma rolled her eyes. "Talk to him, Arthur."

"Do you think I haven't?" Arthur jumped to his feet angrily. "You act like its simple when it is as far from simple as it can be."

"Well then…in three days she marries Henry."

"I know." With that Arthur turned and disappeared down the hallway.

Xxxxx

Hadley was missing the next morning from seeing King Uther and Arthur off. Henry didn't send anyone to get her, he didn't worry. In fact, he breathed a little easier now that he wouldn't have to watch Arthur and Hadley act like they weren't looking at each other. The knights of Camelot were already on their horses, ready to follow the king and prince out. Uther was walking out of the castle with his father, both smiling and laughing as they talked. Merlin was standing by with Arthur's horse. Henry watched as Arthur came out of the castle, his head down as he put his gloves on his hand. He reached his horse without a word, getting on. Henry couldn't help but notice the blue circles under the prince's eyes. He also couldn't help but notice the prince looked very distant. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Arthur jerked on the reins of his horse and started to leave. Uther looked over, frowning as his son rode out, Merlin rushing to catch up on his own horse.

Henry stood until the king and last knight were gone from view. He excused himself from his father and headed down the long hallway to Hadley's room. He knocked lightly and when he heard her telling him to come in, he opened the door. Hadley was at the window, turning as he walked in and putting a smile on her face. "You didn't tell them bye."

"I know." Hadley walked away from the window. "Are we going riding?"

Henry noticed the quick change of subject and eyed her. She looked tired, her eyes slightly red. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well last night. But I'm ready to go if you are." Hadley put a smile

on her face as she went to him.

"Sure. Let's…go." Henry offered his arm, leading them out of her room and down the hall. "Where's Emma this morning?"

"I think she was going to have breakfast with your sister." Hadley chuckled. Emma was determined to make Mildred talk to her if for nothing but spite.

"Mildred? Really?" Henry had to laugh himself. If there were two people more opposite of each other is was Emma and Mildred. He loved his sister and they were close, but he would be the first to admit that Mildred was moody and spoiled. "That's…interesting."

Hadley truly laughed, smiling up at him. "That it is. I was invited, but declined."

"Don't blame you. Why eat with those two when you can spend your time with me?" Henry winked at her, feeling for the first time in days they were back to normal. When Hadley laughed again, his steps got lighter and his heart happier. Of course in the back of his mind he knew the fact that Arthur Pendragon was nowhere in sight might have something to do with their different moods.

Xxxxx

The feeling of not being alone woke Hadley from a deep sleep. Slightly raising her head, she looked around her room but saw nothing. Unable to lay back down, she got up. After putting her wrap on she went to the window. There down in the courtyard stood a figure. "Mother." She whispered. With a jerk she ran from her room and down the hall. It was still a few hours until dawn so the halls were deserted even though the castle was starting to fill up with wedding guests. The wedding that was to happen in two days, well one if you already counted this one. Clearing the castle she ran down the steps and to where her mother was standing. "Mother." Fiona smiled holding her arms out. Hadley didn't stop until she was in her mother's arms. Her mother who was real standing there holding her. Burying her face in her mother's neck she took a deep breath, breathing her in.

"Oh child." Fiona smiled as she ran a hand down Hadley's hair. Placing a kiss on her temple, she pulled back. "I don't have much time."

"I can't believe you are here." Hadley whispered, keeping a hold on her mother's arms.

"I'm only here because it's so important." Fiona took Hadley's face in her palms. "You are not going on the path destined to you."

"What?"

"Usually things have a way of working out, sometimes things take a while or a different path but usually go the way intended."

"What are you saying?" Hadley shook her head, confused.

"You are not on your path." Fiona gave her a sad smile. "In fact…you have strayed so far off your path that I had to come to you. You can't marry Henry."

Hadley stumbled back, her hand flying to her chest. "I have to."

"No. He's not yours. He's not who you are meant to be with." Fiona softly told her.

"You think Arthur is?" Hadley snapped in frustration. "Am I the only one who truly understands reality? Arthur and I will never be. Not so long as Uther rules and I am in no position to sit and wait!"

"Hadley-"

"I have no one! No one Mother! Don't you understand? Does anyone understand?!" Hadley blinked back tears. "I have to make sure Emma is taken care of, that I am taken care of. Henry can do that. He's a good man!"

Fiona grabbed Hadley by the shoulders, patience and understanding on her face. "Shhh. Listen to me. I understand. I've watched you take care of Emma. Of yourself. Henry is a good man and he would take care of you and love you, but he is not your destiny. If you sacrifice this and marry him you will knock everything…well…crazy. You're trying to change something that is already written."

"Already written? If it's already written then tell me what to do?!" Hadley exclaimed.

"You do not marry him." Fiona simply said. "Go back to Camelot."

Hadley blinked at her mother, as lightening flashed across the sky. Looking up, she saw storm clouds cover the moon. "It's not that easy."

"No. But it's what you must do." Fiona too glanced up at the sky. "You need to calm down before you make it storm."

Hadley closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt her mother's comforting hand run over her face and hair. Her shoulders fell as the moon peeked out of the clouds. "It's not that easy, Mother."

Xxxxxxx

"Arthur!"

Arthur jerked up in bed as Merlin ran into his room making the door bang off the wall. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Get up." Merlin throw his pants and shirt on to the bed. "A group of men just arrived and are demanding an audience with the king."

"I'm not the king." Arthur mumbled, falling back on his pillow. It felt like he had just fallen asleep and it felt like he hadn't slept for days.

"I have a feeling…."

Arthur opened one eye to glare at him. "A feeling?"

"Yes. We need to meet them. It feels…important." Merlin tried to explain, rubbing his head as he shrugged.

Arthur eyed him for a moment before letting out a very loud sigh and getting out of bed. "It better be important." Arthur dressed with Merlin's help. "Now I'm wondering how many times you've pushed me in a certain direction because of these feelings."

"I've lost count." Merlin flashed a grin as he waved Arthur out the door. "You trusted me then. Before you knew."

"I did." Arthur replied quietly as he led the way out of the room. They reached the hall the same time as his father. King Uther looked far from happy as he sat on his throne.

"Let them in." Uther snapped, rubbing his eyes. He still bore the mark of his pillow on his cheek. It seemed this group of visitors had shook up the whole sleeping castle.

Arthur crossed his arms as he stood next to his father and eyed the men as they walked into the room. There were two of them, one of average height, one was a little rounder in the belly. As they neared Arthur narrowed his eyes on the round one. He had an air of familiarity to him, especially his eyes. They were bright blue, and held a lot of sadness it would seem.

"You've managed to wake up the whole damn castle. This better be good." Uther warned with a very unfriendly look at the men.

"My lord," The man bent at the waist. "pardon our interruption at such a late hour but we've just arrived and this matter is of extreme importance."

"I'll be the judge of that. Speak your piece."

"We've been looking for months now and finally received word this was the place. You took in two girls. Sisters."

Arthur's arms fell to his side at the man's words. He took a step towards them. "Why do you ask? Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, sire. My name is Robert, and this is Edwin…father to the sisters."


	25. Chapter 25

"Their father?" Arthur jerked back in surprise. But as he looked at the man, he could see it. He saw Hadley in the man's eyes. "But…we looked for you. Months have went by."

Edwin bowed his head before meeting Arthur's eyes. "We were taken by the men who attacked us. We were forced to work in mines in a land far from here. A world away it seemed. They were slave traders. We finally managed to escape about a month ago. We didn't know what had happen to my girls. We feared them dead or worse…taken like we were. But when we started asking, people knew the girls, heard about them. Our hopes began to rise and that hope led us here." Edwin paused to wipe his eyes. "Please tell me they are alive and safe."

"They are." Arthur stepped down closer to the men. The man closed his eyes as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Please…I need to see them." Edwin begged as more tears fell.

"Well. They are no longer here." Arthur told him with a frown. "They are in Hendricks. Hadley is…set to be married tomorrow."

"What?" Edwin and Robert exclaimed. Edwin sputtered in disbelief. "Married? How….how can that be? I did not give my consent or blessing."

"They thought you were dead." Arthur explained. "Hadley…was…or is doing what she thinks needs to be to make sure her and Emma are taken care of."

Edwin eyed the prince for a moment. "You speak of them as if you know them well."

"I did…I do. I-"

"The girls stayed here for a while." Uther said, coming up beside Arthur putting a hand on his sons shoulder. "They made many friends here."

"I see." Edwin muttered, even though he still looked confused.

"There is still hours until day break. You will rest here. Then we will see you are sent to Hendricks to reunite with your daughters."

"Thank you, my lord." Edwin bowed before following a guard out the door.

"The girls will be overjoyed, I would say." Uther said, watching the men leave.

"Yes." Arthur muttered quietly. He was thrilled for them and he knew how happy they were going to be. He wished he could be there to see their reaction. He gave his father a glance when Uther left for his bed. Arthur looked at Merlin who had been standing silently in the back of the room. "Well…that was unexpected."

"I'll say. But it's wonderful." Merlin fell in step with the prince as they left the great hall. "Hadley and Emma will be elated."

Arthur stopped at his door. "Yes. Good night, Merlin."

"Good night to you, my lord."

Xxxxxx

Emma walked into her sister's room just as the sun rose and settled into the blue sky. Looking around she saw Hadley's beautiful wedding dress laid out on the bed, her lace veil beside it. Hadley was at the window in her slip, staring out into the new day. "Good morning."

"Morning." Hadley gave her sister a quick glance over her shoulder.

"It's a beautiful day." Emma remarked, joining her sister. "The few guests invited are arriving."

"Yes, I've been watching." Hadley had pleaded with Henry for just a small wedding. Royal weddings had a tendency of being a huge affair with other royals and wealthy people invited. Hadley didn't want that. Henry agreed when he saw how stressed and worried the thought made her. So only a few close friends and family were invited.

"I guess the maids will be in soon with your bath." Emma filled the silence as she worriedly eyed her sister. "Haddie?"

"I'm fine." Hadley assured her leaving the window. She gave Emma a smile as she picked up an apple from the breakfast tray she hadn't felt like eating. "It will all be…fine."

"We could run away." Emma suggested with a tiny smile. Hadley laughed, rolling her eyes playfully. "We could go live in the mountains and become the scary old ladies that haunt the mountain. There will be stories about us that terrify children as they lay down for bed."

"Stop." Hadley laughed, moving to hug her sister. She knew Emma was trying to make her feel better and it was working. She was doing the right thing. Plus, she had grown very fond of Henry. She wouldn't go as far as to say she was in love with him, but she truly felt like that would change with time.

"I just want you happy." Emma fiercely whispered, holding tight to her sister. "You of all people deserve it so much."

Hadley held her sister as she pulled back to look at her. "I am happy, Emma." But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but remember the dream she had with her mother. It had felt so real, but when she woke yesterday morning in her bed she realized it had been a dream. Even with her mother's word still fresh in her head, she was determined to marry Henry. What other option did she truly have at this point? She was never going back to Camelot. Hendricks was now her home. Henry would now be her home.

Xxxxxxxx

"My lord?"

Henry looked up from his breakfast at the knight standing at his doorway. "Yes?"

"There are two men here who insist on seeing Lady Hadley and her sister. Strangers."

Henry frowned as he wiped his mouth and hands, getting up. "Where are they from?"

"Dunkin, sire. Said it was a two day ride from here."

"Don't let them in. I'll meet with them and see what they want." The knight bowed his head before leaving Henry alone. Pulling on a shirt, his eyes went to where his royal wedding garments hung. He was getting married today. Wishing he felt happier about it, he left his room to speak with the strangers in the courtyard. He found them outside the castle and they turned as he walked down the steps to them. "I'm Prince Henry. What business do you have here?"

"I here to see my daughters." Edwin told him after bowing in respect.

"Daughters?" Henry reared back in shock.

"Hadley and Emma. They are mine. I'm their father Edwin."

"Their father is dead." Henry retorted suspiciously.

"I know they think that, but I assure you I am very much alive. We got separated many months ago and I've just now been able to find them." Edwin explained, impatiently. Knowing he was this close to his daughters made him antsy and testy. "Please sir, just summon them."

"I will not give them false hope."

"It will not be false I assure you. Please, my lord." Edwin put his palms together, again bowing to the prince.

Henry eyed the man unable to deny the similarities in his eyes and Hadley's and something about the roundness of his face reminded him of Emma. Was he telling the truth? "Stay here." He left them quickly, going down the hallway to Hadley's room. He knocked once only to have Emma open the door, gasp, and then slam the door in his face.

"It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Emma exclaimed through the door. "Go away!"

Henry rolled his eyes, knocking again. "This is very important, Emma."

"Lord knows neither of you need any extra bad luck before this marriage even starts!" Came Emma's reply.

Henry paused at her words, his brow wrinkling in thought. What did she mean by that? The words annoyed him so he pounded harder. "Open this door now!"

"Ohh, he sounds mad." Emma whispered with a smirk from the other side of the door.

"You better let him in." Hadley sighed, getting up from where the maid had been combing her hair. The last thing she needed was her groom mad on their wedding day.

"Whatever. Like this marriage could get anymore wrong." Came Emma's snarky replied, earning a rigid glare from her sister. "Sorry." She mumbled, putting her head down and moving from the door.

Hadley opened the door with a smile on her face. "What's the matter?"

Henry stomped in, giving Emma a hard look. "What did you mean by that?"

"By what, my lord?" Emma looked at him with wide innocent eyes.

"About our marriage." Henry snapped impatiently.

"My lord, is this what you can to talk to us about?" Hadley cut in trying to calm Henry and save Emma. Not that Emma looked worried as she smirked back at the prince.

Henry shook his head, putting his attention on Hadley. "I hate to disturb you, but a matter has come to my attention. I…almost hate to mention it, but in the slight chance it may be true…I thought you should know."

"What is it, Henry?" Hadley asked, curious.

"There are two men outside and one…claims to be…your father." Both girls gasped as they startled in shock and before he could blink both had taken off in a run out of the room. "Wait! You don't even know if it's true!"

Hadley and Emma ignored Henry's words as they ran down the hall. Hadley's heart raced in hope, but as she neared the door she stopped, grabbing Emma's arm. "Wait."

"What?" Emma rasped, catching her breath.

"It may not be him."

"And it may be." Emma countered quickly. 'We have to check."

"Yes." Hadley swallowed as Henry caught up with them. "But what if…it isn't?"

"Then…it isn't." Emma replied, squeezing her sister's hands. "Have hope."

"I've held to hope for months, Emma. I never lost it." Hadley whispered, but her heart squeezed in fear that her hope was going to be crushed when she walked out the door.

Emma held tight to Hadley's hand and smiled. "Then let's go see."

Hadley nodded. She said a quick prayer before Henry opened the door for them. Stepping out, the sun was bright and warm above them as a light breeze blew their hair. Swiping the hair from her eyes she looked down at the two men waiting for them and…busted into tears.

"Father!" Emma exclaimed on a sob as her and Hadley raced down the steps.

"Girls!" Edwin rushed to meet them, catching them at the bottom of the steps as tears streamed from his eyes. 'Oh…my girls. I thought I had lost you."

Hadley cried into her father's neck as she took in his familiar smell of grass and the occasional pipe. "Oh…father. We thought you dead." Hadley raised up, crying and laughing at the same time. "Uncle Robert." Robert stepped to them, quickly hugging them both before Edwin hugged them again.

"I can't believe this." Emma laughed as she wiped her face. "Never did I expect this."

"But…how? We looked for you." Hadley asked, her eyes taking in the features of her father. More wrinkles covered his face and his eyes were tired and wary.

"Oh, it's a long story." Edwin chuckled, looking at Robert. "We'll tell it all."

"Oh!" Hadley exclaimed. "Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" She looked between her father and uncle.

"No, no. Just time to be with you two." Edwin told her, smiling.

Hadley turned as Henry joined them. She had forgotten he was there. "Oh. Father this is Prince Henry, Henry my father…Edwin." Hadley beamed as she introduced them, her eyes staying on her father. Her family. She had her family back. After the introduction, Hadley and Emma took their father and uncle to her room, ordering food and drink.

Edwin looked around Hadley's room, his eyes taking in every detail. His gaze landed on the wedding dress laying on the bed. "So…today is supposed to be your wedding day?"

"Um. Yes." Hadley quietly replied. "I thought you were dead so we didn't ask for your blessing."

"I know, dear." Edwin assured her with a kiss on her head. Putting his arm around her shoulders he looked at Emma. "Emma, what do we think of this Prince Henry?"

"Why are you asking her?!" Hadley exclaimed as Emma's face broke into a smirk.

"Because she'll tell me the truth."

"He's a good man, father. He adores Hadley and will take care of her…and me." Emma told him. "But she doesn't want to marry him."

"Yes, I do!" Hadley gasped, in surprise.

"Why?" Robert asked from the table where he had quietly been watching them. When she looked at him confused he asked again. "Why do you want to marry him?"

"Because…he…is going to take care of us. We are…were…alone…without a home." Hadley struggled with her response because now…now everything had changed.

"Mmm…I see." Edwin looked sad as he looked at his girls. "I'm sorry you had to go through this. That you all thought you were alone."

"But we're here now." Robert said with a smile, hugging Emma to his side with a wink at her.

"You don't have to marry Henry now!" Emma clapped, happily.

"That's not a good thing, Emma." Hadley scolded, twisting her hands. "The wedding is in a few hours. Guests are here. I've given Henry my word. I said yes."

"Do you realize in all that you didn't say you wanted to marry him because you love him?" Robert questioned her with a knowing look.

Hadley blinked as she looked at her family. Once again her life had taken a whole new path in just a blink of time. Her father was back. He would care for them, him and Robert both. They would be a family again like they were all those months ago. Without a word, she left her room and her family staring after her. With her heart in her throat she knocked on Henry's door. He opened it and without a word he waved her in. Going to the middle of his room, she turned to him.

Henry laid back against his door, arms crossed as he watched all the emotions move across her face. She opened her mouth a few times only to close it. But when tears filled her eyes, he sighed and pushed off the door. "The last few days…I've been thinking. From the moment I saw you, you held me captivated. You still do. But…I feel like I rushed you."

"Henry." Hadley whispered, tears falling. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You actually were very honest with me…without saying anything. I knew I was pushing you, taking advantage of your situation. I knew you would accept for Emma alone. I was right. I was selfish."

"No. I was." Hadley adamantly told him.

Henry held out his hand, smiling when she gave him hers. "I guess we both thought we would get what we wanted. I'm glad you have your family back." He had known when her father showed up that things would change. She wouldn't need him anymore. But if he was honest, he knew days ago he couldn't let this marriage happen. As much as he cared for her, knowing her heart wasn't in it was not how he wanted to live.

"Thank you. For everything." Hadley squeezed his hand. "You are such a good man and you deserve so much happiness. I hope you find it."

Leaning to her, he put a kiss on her forehead. "I hope you find it. Any man…or prince would be lucky to call you theirs."

Hadley hugged him. No, she didn't love him but she was heartbroken just the same for many reasons. Life would be so much easier if she had loved him or at least pretended too. But she couldn't do that him or herself.

"If you ever need anything please…come to me." Henry told her in her ear as he gave her one last hug.

Xxxxx

In no time at all it seemed, Hadley and Emma were once again packed up and on the move. Henry had told her he would explain the cancellation of the wedding to his father and guests. Hadley had been surprised to find out that their uncle had a home and land on the outside of Henricks and that was where they were headed before they were attacked so many months ago. They were headed there now and Hadley had a little bit of peace in her heart as she rode behind her father and uncle. Her mind wondered to what her life could have been like if they hadn't been attacked that day, if they hadn't been separate.

"How about a break?" Robert asked, smiling over his shoulder at them.

"Oh, please." Emma pleaded dramatically.

They stopped under a group of shade trees. She patted Jelly as she jumped to the ground. She took the water Emma handed her after drinking most of it. Rolling her eyes, she took a drink as Emma snickered.

"There you are."

Hadley turned to find Blythe coming out of from behind a tree. She smiled and started to open her arms to hug her aunt.

"Devil woman! Get back!"

Hadley gasped and Emma screamed as Edwin ran towards Blythe with his sword drawn and his face covered by anger and fear. Hadley started to run. "Father! No! Stop!"

Blythe finally shook her surprise at seeing Edwin and held her hands up, stopping Edwin in his tracks. Hadley made it to her, standing in front of her, holding her arms out.

"Get away from her daughter! She will kill you!" Edwin spat, trying to move but was unable to.

"No, father. She won't. It's okay." Hadley rushed to tell him as Robert came towards them with his own sword out. "It's okay. She's helped us, helped me. She won't hurt you."

"She tell you that? Lies! She is the devil. Get away from her child!" Edwin yelled, twisting and turning trying to move.

"Happy to see you too, Edwin." Blythe remarked dryly. "I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't waste the energy."

"Not helping." Emma muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Father, listen." Hadley tried again. "Blythe, let him go."

"Tell him to drop his sword." Blythe countered with a look.

"Father, promise you'll listen and not hurt her." Hadley pleaded with him. When he didn't speak she went to him. "Please. Listen to me."

"Fine." Edwin grumbled and was able to move. He kept his eyes on Blythe. "You don't know who she is or what she did."

"I do. We met Blythe not long after we got separated. She's helped me and watched out for us." Hadley gave her aunt a smile. "She's became very dear to us. We love her."

"It's a trick. Magic. She's pulled the wool over your eyes with her devil magic." Edwin spewed.

"Oh, get off it Edwin. Hadley has it too." Blythe told him, annoyance creeping into her voice.

Edwin stumbled back as his face lost all color. Hadley was there, taking his arm. "Father?"

"You have magic?" Edwin whispered, his eyes wide with fear.

"Of course she does. Why wouldn't she? You knew she would come into her power." Blythe snapped, hands on her hips.

"But…but we made sure-"

"What? For Fiona not to do magic anymore? That did nothing. She was born with it just as Fiona was, just as I was and just as Hilda was. It's in her blood."

"No! She will not be like you!"

"She's not. She has her own power. She is very powerful in her own right." Blythe proudly looked at Hadley who looked lost and confused as she listened to the two of them fight.

"You have magic too?" Edwin pointed to Emma.

"No. It missed me." Emma replied quietly.

"Stay away from them! Do you hear me?" Edwin hissed. "Stay away from my girls."

"Father-"

"You will obey me on this. Both of you." He told them, his face red and full of anger. "You will not do magic. Ever. Do you understand?"

"You can't do that." Blythe exclaimed, losing her temper for the first time. "It's her right. It's who she is."

"She is who I say she is! Fiona and I left so this wouldn't happen. Fiona would not want her to have this fate."

"But father, I've spoken with mother and-"

"More evil magic. Your mother is dead and whatever you think you saw or this devil woman told you isn't true. You stay away from my girls or I will kill you."

Hadley turned wide, scared eyes to Blythe who stood there seething. "No…."

"It's okay Hadley." Blythe held up her hand, stopping her words. But her eyes stayed on Edwin. "You're wrong, Edwin. This is what Fiona wants. It is what is destined. Don't make your daughters hate you for what is their birthright."

"Get out of here!" Edwin yelled as he trembled.

Blythe held up her hands and backed away. She looked at Emma who stood unusually meek and scared. "Be good sweet girl." She turned to Hadley. "Remember what I taught you and I'll see you again."

"No!" Edwin picked up his sword and ran towards Blythe, but she disappeared. Edwin swung around, his eyes wide. "No magic! Do you understand? It only causes heart ache and doom. I forbid you. Tell me you understand, Hadley. I will not have you killed because of it."

Hadley swallowed the huge knot in her throat as she blinked back tears. Unable to speak, she simply nodded. Her father's shoulders slumped as he walked by her. When Emma appeared at her side they wrapped their arms around each other and held tight.


	26. Chapter 26

6 months later

"Winner! Prince Arthur Pendragon!"

Arthur held his arm up in victory as the crowd cheered. He had just won the tournament Camelot was hosting. It had been an easy task for him. He went through opponents easily and at times wished for more of a challenge. He stood and listened as his father praised him and Camelot. He let Merlin take his tournament winnings as he left the arena. He would have a short time to wash and dress before the celebration dinner. He was stopped and congratulated several times on his way to his tent.

"You were amazing."

Arthur turned, smiling down the woman next to him. "Thank you, Lilly."

Merlin came up behind him, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he watched the two. For the last couple of months Arthur had started spending time with Lilly. Her family had decided to come back to Camelot and settle down which meant Lilly was a frequent visitor to the castle. Merlin didn't trust her and hadn't since the night Arthur was taken by the witches many, many months ago. Lilly had been the last one with him and Merlin felt like she knew more than she admitted. But he couldn't tell Arthur that. He liked the woman. They were often together and attended events together. Merlin wished he could just go into the tent, but Arthur had it blocked.

"You will come get me before dinner?" Lilly looked up at Arthur through her lashes as she smiled sweetly.

"Of course." Arthur took her hand, kissing her fingers before watching her go. He heard Merlin's grunt as he stormed by him. "You're going to have to get over this."

"Over what?" Merlin innocently asked, putting things away.

"Your dislike of Lilly. She's a wonderful, beautiful woman. I don't understand what you have against her." Arthur frowned as he took off his armor.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact she was the last one to see you that night."

"She had nothing to do with those witches taking me." Arthur scoffed, shaking his head. "You need to get over that."

"She lied to me that night. I know it and you should know that I know it." Merlin argued heatedly.

"Maybe…you were wrong that night." Arthur countered. While he knew Merlin had magic and could feel certain things, he had a hard time believing Lilly was involved that night.

"Fine. Whatever. You're right. I'm wrong. Just like always." Merlin mocked, putting his back on the prince.

"Don't be like that." Arthur sighed, his shoulders falling. "She's the first woman I've actually enjoyed being around since…." Merlin looked up at him as he trailed off and ran a hand through his hair. "I mean it's not like I can marry her. She's not royal."

Merlin heard the hint of sadness in his tone and relented. "Okay. Let's go get you ready for tonight." Arthur had went through a period of depression, similar to his after they left the girls in Hendricks. Arthur's moods were unpredictable and he wasn't easy to be around. Merlin had to admit, no matter how much he hated to, that Arthur started to act like his old self when Lilly appeared. So, no matter what Merlin felt about her, he wouldn't say anything. He just wanted Arthur to be happy.

Xxxxx

"Have I said how much I hate cows?" Emma complained as she walked around the fence, eyeing the cow that was currently eyeing her.

"They won't hurt you. At least I don't think they will." Hadley smirked as she climbed over the fence to feed their two cows.

"I'll stay right here if you don't mind." Emma didn't go over the fence, instead letting Hadley take over this certain chore. Resting her arms on the fence and putting her chin on her arms she looked around their village. It was a nice place, they had a nice home. Everyone had welcomed them when they arrived. Their father quickly found work as bailiff here as well. He took care of the village, keeping laws and making sure everyone was okay. They also raised livestock such as the ugly cow currently staring her down. They also had chickens, pigs and a mean old goat that only Robert dealt with. Hadley had somehow found herself teaching the children of the village how to read and write while she used all that Gaius had taught her and helped with minor injuries and illness. Yes, they had found their home. If only they both weren't miserable. Oh, neither would admit it out loud, but at times Emma would catch Hadley staring off into nothing, or flexing her fingers as if she was restraining from using magic. Since that day that their father forced Hadley to promise not to use magic things had been different. Hadley had been different, their relationship with their father had been different. Then there would be times she would be treating a child who had an upset stomach with a mixture that Merlin had taught her and a dark cloud of sadness would hover over her the rest of the day.

"Are you okay?" Hadley asked, frowning as she repeated the question to her sister.

"Yes." Emma put the smile on her face that she had for the last six months and moved from the fence. "Let's go on a picnic."

Hadley paused, eyeing her sister. The last time they had been on a picnic was when they were in Camelot. "You know what? That sounds perfect." Hadley smiled, squeezing her sister's arm. "Let's go fix a lunch."

Xxxxx

"Shame on you Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur turned as Lilly appeared at his side. He arched a brow. "Why is that?"

"You seem distracted tonight." Lilly wrapped her hand around his arm, smiling. "Why…you haven't even commented on this dress that took me hours to decide on…just for you."

Arthur chuckled, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. He bowed, smiling. "My Lady, you look beautiful tonight and I'm an idiot for not mentioning it sooner."

Lilly blushed, batting her eyes. "Well, I'll let it slip this once since everyone has been wanting your attention."

"Yes." Arthur sighed, looking around the grand hall. It seemed to be bursting with people and all of them wanted to congratulate him on his tournament win. He hadn't even been able to escort Lilly, having to send Merlin to get her because he was so busy with his father's friends.

"You can make it up by dancing with me." Lilly coyly played.

Arthur gave her a side look, clearing his throat. "Umm. Sure."

Lilly laughed, tugging him out to the floor where other couples whirled and spun. "You would think I was asking you to clean out your own stables or something."

"I'm just not a fan of dancing." Arthur muttered, putting his hands on her waist and turning with the others moving around them.

"But you're the future king. Kings dance."

Arthur let out a laugh. "You don't know many kings do you? None I know dance."

"Well…you should change that when you are king." Lilly looked up at him through her lashes. "Hopefully I'll be around to make sure you dance."

Xxxx

"You have a horrible look on your face." Edith teased Merlin as he scowled at the prince and his dance partner.

"I don't trust her. Why does he?" Merlin huffed, watching Arthur laugh at something Lily said.

"Why don't you trust her? From what I can tell she's nice to the servants and usually…they aren't." Edith shrugged.

"It's just a feeling. I can't explained it." Merlin slapped at his leg in frustration. And he couldn't. He was still convinced Lilly knew more about that night Arthur was taken.

"Maybe...you still see him with someone else…."

Merlin glanced at Edith, his expression sad. "Maybe." Maybe that was it. Maybe he still felt like Arthur should be with Hadley. But they hadn't heard a word about Hadley and Emma for almost a year. They did know Hadley did not marry Henry and the look of relief on Arthur's face when he heard that news was still imprinted in Merlin's head. But they didn't know what happened to them after they left Hendricks. But they had their father so Merlin felt confident they were safe. Hopefully. "Maybe that's it."

"He deserves to be happy." Edith quietly told him.

"He does." Merlin nodded at her, trying to smile. "You're right." Seeing Arthur and Lilly headed his way, Merlin quickly poured them both a cup of wine and had it ready once they reached him.

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur nodded, taking both cups and handing one to Lily. "My Lady."

"Thank you, sire." Lilly took the cup and started to say something to Arthur when Uther came up to them.

"Arthur. There are some people I want you to meet. Come."

Arthur resisted rolling his eyes, handing his cup back to Merlin. "Excuse me, Lilly."

"Sure." Lily sipped her wine as she watched Arthur join his father, another man and a young woman. "Who are they?"

Merlin turned at the question, looking where Lilly was. "Probably a king and princess from somewhere. Uther is determined to find Arthur a princess."

"A princess?" Lilly's brow wrinkled as she eyed Arthur and the girl.

Merlin watched Lilly closely. "Yes. Arthur has to marry royalty. It's the law."

"The law?" Lilly put her attention on Merlin for the first time. "What does that mean?"

"That means Arthur can only marry a princess. It's the law and Uther won't change it. It can't be changed. Unless Arthur changes it when he's king." Merlin may have imagined the quick flicker of anger that passed in Lilly's eyes, because she gave him a smile.

"Interesting….."

Merlin watched as Lilly walked off and blended in with the crowd. The feeling in his gut twisted, but he tried to ignore it. Maybe he was wrong.

Xxxx

Merlin jumped as thunder shook the castle walls, making Arthur laugh. "Are you scared, Merlin?"

"No!" Merlin grumbled as he prepared Arthur dinner. "Just took me by surprise is all."

"Sure." Arthur snickered as he wiped his hands. Training had been cut short that day because of the weather. The storm came upon them quickly, sending everyone for cover. "You can go hide under my covers if that will make you feel better."

"You're so funny." Merlin snapped with a look. "Don't make fun of the man who handles your food."

Arthur let out another laugh as he sat down at the table. "True. Very true." He picked up the ham, taking a healthy bite as Merlin went to work cleaning his room. Rain pelted the windows as lightening lit up the dark sky. "It is a heavy storm. Supposedly I was born on a night like this."

"Mmm. That explains a lot." Merlin chirped with a smirk. "Your moods…for example."

"My father doesn't like storms. I used to think it was because mother died during one. But now…I think it's a combination of that and magic. Storms tend to be tied to magic."

"Some." Merlin turned to face the prince. "People think dark magic causes storms. Which we know wasn't all true since Hadley….." Merlin winced, trailing off as the slip of Hadley's name stopped him.

"You can say her name, Merlin." Arthur mumbled around another bite of ham. "It doesn't bother me." He wasn't totally lying. The thought of her only halfway twisted his heart where it used to completely shatter it. So, he would declare that a win in getting over her.

"Yes. Well. We know she wasn't dark and she could control storms." Merlin said quietly, looking away. "I miss…them."

"I know." Arthur replied just as quiet. He cleared his throat and finished his dinner while Merlin went about his chores. Thunder shook the walls again as rain continued to fall heavily outside. Feeling restless, Arthur scooted back from the table. "I'm going for a walk."

"In the rain?"

"No," Arthur rolled his eyes. "just around the halls. I may…go to the chapel." He didn't wait for Merlin to reply as he walked down the halls. Servants paused, bowing as he went passed but his mind was full as he made his way to the chapel. The weather was bringing back memories he'd rather forget. The night he was born, Hadley. His nursemaids had told him the story of his birth many times. They told the story that his cry was as loud as the thunder outside and then finished with the tale that the king cried as hard as the rain beating the windows as the queen died. As he knelt at the alter, visions of Hadley pulling lightening from the sky filled his head. Her eyes red, her hair blowing wildly by the wind she was creating. She was shockingly amazing when she did her magic and the skies rolled around her as she did so. One of the reasons he came to the chapel was the calm it gave him. He felt close to his mother here and he liked to think it was her that was comforting him as he knelt there. But as he started to relax he heard a shout from down the hall. Hearing another he got to his feet, heading towards the noise. He found two guards running down the hall. "What is it?"

"Intruders! Headed to the king!" One yelled.

Arthur pushed past them as he ran towards his father's room, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He reached the door, finding it locked. A yell from his father had him kicking in the door as other guards appeared at his side. The door finally busted open and he pulled his sword out. There were two of them. Two men attacking his father who was trying to dodge the men's kicks and weapons. Arthur rushed towards them, sword ready. One of the men stepped forward with his own sword. Arthur quickly advanced, his sword clashing loudly with the attacker.

"Not him!" The other man yelled as he pinned Uther to the floor.

Arthur lost his balance as the man stepped away from him. He fell to his knees in time to see the man put a sword in his father's chest. "No!" He yelled, crawling towards his father as the guards quickly took down the two men. "Father!" He yelled, shaking him. Uther made a noise, causing blood to drip out of the corner of his mouth. "Get Gaius!" Arthur's voice shook with panic as he held his father close to him. "Stay with me. Please father….please."

Xxxxx

Merlin ran behind Gaius as they rushed to the king's room. He skidded to a stop to see Arthur holding Uther who was bleeding profusely from a hole in his chest. The look on Arthur's face was distressing as he moved to help get Uther to the bed. The king moaned loudly as blood poured to the floor. Merlin stood back as Gaius ripped the king's shirt off. He noticed the physician's hands shaking as he examined the king. Arthur was pale as he stared at his father.

"He's," Gaius stopped to clear his throat. "he's…bad. I don't think I can save him."

Merlin winced at the sound Arthur made. He stepped to the bed. "I'll try." Gaius nodded as he stepped back. Merlin closed his eyes, his hands over Uther. Putting everything into it, he pulsed magic into the king. But after several minutes it was easy to see it was not working. "I can't do it."

Arthur went to his knees by the bed, taking his father's hand. He closed his hand, bowed his head. "Please…help….." Arthur felt tears flood his eyes as he held onto his father's cold hand. The light hand at his shoulder had him looking up.

"Let me try." Blythe softly told him. She had heard Arthur's plea in her sleep and she quickly responded fearing the boy was hurt or in danger. She had been surprised to see it was Uther. But feeling the pain from Arthur she had to try. Going to the other side, she closed her eyes and let a healing spell flow through her, putting Uther in a warm glow. But she felt his faint pulse as she stood there. The king was barely hanging on and Blythe knew he wouldn't make it. Opening her eyes, she met Arthur's hopeful ones. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I fear he is too far gone."

"No." Arthur whispered, shaking his head. "He's not. Do it."

"I can't." Blythe told him, her heart hurting for him. "Once a person reaches a point in their journey of death…there isn't anything to be done."

"No!" Arthur quickly got to his feet. "Do it!"

"I can't."

"Please. Blythe. I beg you." Tears fell down Arthur's cheeks as he pleaded for his father's life.

Blythe shared a look with Merlin, before going to Arthur. Taking his face in her hands she softly told him. "I can't. But…I know someone who may be able to."

"Hadley." Arthur breathed, blinking. "I don't…know where she is…."

"I do." Blythe put a kiss on his cheek. "I'll try to hurry."

Arthur watched as she stepped back from him and then disappeared. He went back to his father, picking up his hand. "Just hang on, father. Please."


	27. Chapter 27

Hadley hummed to herself as she chopped up carrots to put into the stew her and Emma were currently working on.

"You're in a good mood tonight." Emma teased, standing next to her sister at the stove.

"You remember little Millie I told you about. She's the one that was so shy and hated to read in front of anyone. Anyway, she read for me today." Hadley beamed. "I was worried she wasn't learning it, but she read so well."

"She has a good teacher." Emma bragged, sharing Hadley's smile. "Those kids adore you. Especially the girls."

"I just want them…to know they can be smart. It doesn't matter if there are a girl or not." Their mother had made sure her and Emma both could read and write and always told them they were just as important as boys. "Goodness knows this village is full of pig headed men."

"True. I think it's funny they are scared of you." Emma snickered as Hadley rolled her eyes. When they first arrived at the village all the men and boys tripped over their selves around Hadley, but as they learned she was smart, independent and able to take care of herself, they were intimated.

"Here." Hadley gave Emma the plate of carrots as a chill ran down her back. Spinning around she saw her aunt standing there. "Blythe." She breathed.

"Blythe!" Emma squealed going to her aunt and hugging her.

Blythe laughed softly as she hugged Emma, but her eyes were sad as they met Hadley's. Hadley glanced nervously out the window knowing her father could come in anytime time. "Why are you here? You can't be here."

"I need you." Blythe stepped to Hadley. "Arthur needs you."

Hadley reached out to hold on the table, her mind racing with thoughts of Arthur being hurt. "Is he…okay?"

"He's fine. It's Uther. He was attacked and….dying."

"Oh no." Hadley whispered. Uther may not be someone she favored, but he was still Arthur's father. His only parent.

"I couldn't help him, neither could Merlin. Honestly, I'm not sure he can be saved. But…if anyone could help him, it would be you." Blythe told her sadly.

Hadley opened her mouth, but froze when the door swung open. Everyone was motionless for a moment as their father took in everything and then he moved.

"Devil woman! I told you I would kill you if you came near my girls again!" Edwin yelled, going for his sword.

"Hadley." Blythe moved quickly to her. "You must come now."

"No! She is not going anywhere with you," Edwin had his sword and was running towards Blythe when he was stopped in his tracks by magic. His eyes widen when he realized it was Hadley who done it. "You…you use magic against me…."

"I don't want to." Hadley whispered brokenly, putting her hands down. "But I will not let you hurt her. Mother wouldn't want you to."

"Do not speak to me about your mother when you are just as evil as her sister!" Edwin spewed, his face red.

"She's not!" Emma cried in defense. "Hadley is good. She helps people with her magic, just like mother used to do!"

"Hadley. There isn't much time." Blythe urgently told her. She watched Hadley being torn into as she stared at her father. "Arthur needs you."

"If you leave with her you are no longer my daughter! Do you hear me?!" Edwin yelled so everyone in the village could hear him. "You are not welcomed here anymore."

Hadley's eyes cut to Emma's. "Go." She mouthed. Hadley held her gaze a moment longer before she nodded. Moving to her aunt, she looked back at her father. "I'm sorry. Someone needs me. I have to help." With that Blythe took her hand and they disappeared.

Xxxxx

"Arthur." Arthur barely acknowledged Lilly as she came beside him where he sat at his father's bedside. "I came as soon as I heard. Is there anything I can do?" Lilly asked softly, running her hand over Arthur's head.

"No." There wasn't anything anyone could do. His father was dying. Any hope he had of Hadley coming died minutes ago. It had been so long since Blythe had left. Hadley probably refused to come, not wanting to help him because of the things that happened between them the last time they were together. He closed his eyes as Lilly's fingers through his hair relaxed him. But his eyes suddenly popped open to see Hadley standing in the doorway with her aunt behind her. "Hadley…" He could always feel her.

Hadley didn't have time to get nervous about seeing Arthur again as she quickly disappeared and then reappeared in Merlin's room. She then ran to the kings quarters, gaining entry only because of Merlin. But now seeing him and the look of grief on his face made her heart hurt. She pushed away any feelings of seeing a beautiful woman comforting Arthur with her hands all over him. She'd think about that later.

"Who is this?" Lilly asked, confused as she looked between the prince and the woman he couldn't take his eyes off.

"Time is wasting…." Blythe reminded all of them, her brow arched as she glanced at Lilly.

Arthur jumped to his feet anxiously. "Lilly. I need you to leave."

"What?" Lilly looked more confused as Arthur took her by the arm and pulled her to the door. "I don't understand."

"I know and I'm sorry. But I really need you to leave." Arthur motioned to a nearby guard. ""Please see Lady Lilly out."

"Arthur." Lilly snapped, annoyed and embarrassed as she looked over his shoulder. "Who are those women?"

"Hopefully someone who can help. I'll talk to you later." With that Arthur shut the door in her face, locking it. He turned to face Hadley. "Please…."

Hadley nodded, going to the bed. Uther was deathly white as he laid in his large bed. His breathing was shallow as Hadley ran a hand over him. Blythe was right, he was dying. Taking a deep breath, she put both her hands right over his chest. Just as she was going to close her eyes, she opened them to meet Arthur's. "I can't promise I can do this."

"I know. Just try." Arthur replied quietly, moving across from her. He watched as Hadley took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Soon her and his father were incased in a soft warm glow. Arthur remembered what that felt like. It made the body relax as healing powers rushed through you. He hoped that's what was happening to his father. He saw her sway once and he glanced at Blythe who was watching Hadley closely. "Is she okay?"

"She's having to use a lot of energy." Blythe muttered, worriedly. Hadley swayed again, her face losing color. Going to her she lightly touched Hadley's elbow. "Easy." She soothed.

Hadley's hands started to shake as her body was starting to tell her to stop. But she couldn't. Not yet. Taking a deep breath, she focused on Uther's faint pulse. It wasn't working. She could feel his heart start to slow. She wasn't going to be able to save him. Arthur was going to lose his father. With tears streaming down her face, she tried again.

Arthur watched Hadley shake and her lips go as pale as her skin. Moving around the bed, he went to her side. Tears streamed down her face as he reached out taking both of her hands in his. Her eyes popped open as he felt the jolt of her power. "That's enough."

"But-"

"That's enough." Arthur rasped, looking down at his father. There was no reason to let Hadley drain herself when he knew in his heart it wasn't going to work.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur." Hadley whispered, her heart broken as she felt the sadness roll off of him. "I'll try again-"

"No. You tried your best. You all did." He briefly looked at Merlin and Blythe. "It's…his time." He choked as a knot of grief stuck in his chest. Hadley moved next to him, her arms going around him. He buried his face in her neck as she whispered soft words he couldn't comprehend in his ear. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about the moment he would see Hadley again after so long. He thought of it every night before his eyes closed to sleep. But never did he imagine this would be how he got Hadley back in his arms. But she held him so tight, like she knew if she did she could put him back together.

Merlin moved around the bed, his heart heavy for his friend. And for Uther. Uther might not have been the best king, but he had his moments and he had loved his son. He watched as Uther drew his last breath and peacefully slipped into death. "He's gone."

Arthur raised up, looking down at his father. Slowly, he moved from Hadley. Kneeling at his father's bedside he took his hand. "Leave. Please."

Hadley let Blythe lead her out of the room, Merlin behind them. She was a little light headed and weak. Leaning against the wall as the door shut behind them she sighed. "What happened?" She directed the question to Merlin who was staring at the closed door.

"He was attacked while sleeping. Two men. They are in the dungeon, but haven't said a word. They meant to kill him. It was their only purpose." Merlin paced in front of the door, chewing on his thumbnail.

"Uther didn't lack for enemies. We know this." Blythe added with a sad frown.

"No. Poor Arthur." Hadley could feel Arthur's pain, even on the other side of the wall and she fought the urge to go back in and comfort him.

Merlin glanced at Hadley, noting her leaning against the wall. "Go to my room and rest."

Hadley didn't argue as the last of her energy left her. With Blythe's help she started down the hall. But she turned. "If he needs anything…."

"I'll let you know." Merlin promised as he stayed outside the door.

Xxxx

The next day found Camelot in mourning for the king. Banners were hung and flowers placed in the courtyard. Hadley moved through the castle, the weight of grief and shock heavy in the air. Her body had rested last night while her mind worried for Arthur. Unsure on what she should do next, she went in search of Merlin. She found him in Arthur's room. "Good morning."

Merlin spun away from Arthur's closet. "Hey. Good morning."

"How is he?"

Merlin shrugged. "Hard to say. He stayed with his father until they came to take Uther away. He didn't sleep and he didn't touch his breakfast."

"Where is he?"

"On the balcony."

Hadley turned on her heels. She found Arthur just like Merlin said, on the balcony watching the courtyard. "Arthur."

"People are already arriving. Amazing how quickly news can spread. I didn't know this many people actually liked him."

Hadley could hear the hint of anger in his voice. Going to him, her eyes roamed his face. There were dark shadows under eyes so exhausted they could hardly stay open. "You need to rest."

"I can't." Arthur muttered with a quick glance at her. "All I see are those…men and…how damn slow I was."

"It wasn't your fault." Hadley quickly told him as he went rigid with anger and guilt.

"I should have moved faster. Gotten to them first."

"Arthur. Look at me." She ordered. When he didn't she took him by the shoulders and forced him to look at her. "This was not your fault. You did everything you could."

"It wasn't enough." Arthur bitterly snapped.

"Sometimes it isn't." Hadley tossed back at him. "Sometimes all the best intentions in the world doesn't change things. It was his time to go and nothing was going to change that. You…me…neither of us could have changed that."

Arthur closed his eyes, his head falling back. "I'm so damn tired."

"Come on." Hadley softly replied, taking his hand. He didn't argue as she led him down the hall and to his room. Neither said a word as she pushed him on his bed. She silence him with a look when he tried to protest her taking off his boots.

"Lay back." Pushing him down, she pulled the covers over his chest. Sitting next to him she lightly ran a hand over his face and down his chest. She needed to care for him as much as he needed her too.

Arthur felt the warmth rush him as he started to get drowsy. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you rest. Relax."

Arthur's eyes grew too heavy to keep open as he let her hand and soft voice lull him to sleep. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." She whispered back as her fingers lightly traced his brows.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" He slurred, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Do you want me to be?"

"Yes."

Hadley smiled as she tenderly looked down at him. "Then I will be." She felt him them slip into a much needed sleep.

Xxxxxx

Arthur awoke easily, feeling better. At least in his body. His heart was still heavy, the ache in his chest still there. Sitting up, he saw his room was empty. Didn't Hadley promise to be there? Loneliness filled him as he got to his feet. Not sure what to do next he went to the window, looking down at the courtyard. There were flowers around the fountain his father had put there many years ago. The people of Camelot may have feared their king, but they still showed their respect. The knock at the door startled him and he quickly crossed the room hoping it was Hadley. He swung open the door and couldn't stop the frown on his face. "Oh."

"Oh?" Lilly arched a chilly brow as she watched his face fall when he saw it was her. "I know you are in mourning Arthur, but your greeting is lacking."

Arthur shook himself, telling himself he wasn't annoyed by her unannounced visit. "I'm sorry, Lilly. I'm just…."

Lilly shook herself, giving him a sad smile. "No, I'm sorry. Silly me for being so selfish when you have lost your father. I want to be here for you. If you let me."

Arthur opened his mouth to reply when Lilly moved and put her arms around him. Her hands rubbed his back. "Thank…you."

"Just tell me what you need. Or what I need to do for you." Lilly told him, resting her hands on his chest as she looked up expectedly up at him.

"I'm…not sure…" Arthur stumbled his words as he looked around him feeling lost.

"Well, first we will make sure all the guests are taken care of. I'll see that to and make sure the servants are preparing everything if you want me to." Lilly pushed him into his room. "Then we need to see to the wake and make sure everyone has a chance to show their respects to the king." Arthur blinked at her, making her smile. Going to her tip toes she put her lips to his. "Just let me take care of it, sweetheart."

Xxxx

"I hope he eats this." Merlin muttered as he and Hadley made their way to Arthur's door.

"He should be waking up soon and he'll be hungry." Hadley had stayed with Arthur the whole time he had slept. When the time neared that she knew he would be waking up she went in search of food, knowing he would be hungry. That was the other part of her spell. Sleep, then eat. Hadley went ahead of Merlin to open Arthur's door and stopped in her tracks to see the prince kissing the woman she had a glimpse of before Arthur threw her out of the kings room yesterday.

Merlin not looking where he was going ran into Hadley's back dropping the plate and causing a loud clang. He glanced up in time to see the couple spring apart and Arthur stand there opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Hadley." Arthur twisted away from Lilly. "You're…here."

"Yes. Like I said I would be." Did her tone seem icy? Or was that just her imagination? Hadley glanced down at the food at her feet and shrugged. "Sorry about your food."

Arthur winced as he caught a glimpse of her eyes flash red. "It's okay. I'm not that hungry anyway."

"Are you going to introduce us?" Lilly cut in, sliding up to Arthur's side. "We didn't get the chance last night."

"Um...sure." Arthur's head bobbed back and forth between the two. "Lilly, this is Hadley…a friend. And Hadley…this is Lilly…another friend."

Hadley arched a brow as she stepped to the woman to offer her hand. "Nice to meet another of Arthur's…friends." She gave him a quick glance as she smiled at the woman.

"Yes." Lilly's hand met Hadley's and they both froze.

She has magic! Hadley's mind screamed as her wide eyes met the equally wide eyes of Lilly. Forcing herself to stay calm she backed away. "It was nice to meet you." She backed away to the door, noticing the strange look Arthur was giving her. "I need to go."

"No!" Arthur exclaimed, but stopped short at her look. "What?"

"Nothing. I just need to go. Merlin. Come with?" She took Merlin by the arm and tugged him out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

"How do you know that woman?" Lilly asked, her voice shaky.

"Umm…she and her sister were guests here many months ago. Why?" Arthur's brow burrowed. What was going on?

"Oh. No reason." Lilly shook her head, pasting smile on her face. She couldn't tell Arthur that his "friend" had magic without revealing her own. Not just yet, she couldn't.

Xxxx

"What in the world?" Merlin gasped as he let Hadley drag him through the castle hall, out a back door and down a grassy hill. When she finally let go of him, he stumbled. "What?"

"She has magic!" Hadley hissed, looking around.

"I knew it!" Merlin exclaimed, wincing when Hadley smacked his arm.

"Shhh!"

"Sorry. But I knew there was something about her! I knew she was lying to me about Arthur being taken by those witches. We need to tell Arthur." He started to walk off, only to have Hadley grab him by the collar.

"Not yet. Besides I doubt he'll believe us. He seems to….like her." Hadley mumbled. It had hurt to see Arthur with someone else, even after all their time apart. Her feelings had never left her and she thought Arthur's were still the same too. But now…

"He'll believe it from you." Merlin told her, confidently. Seeing her face, he took her by the shoulders. "He will, Hadley."

"But is now the time? His father just died. We can't burden him with this right now." Hadley chewed her bottom lip in thought.

"Right. You're right." Merlin sighed. "He'll be king…."

Hadley's eyes cut to her friends. "He will."

"He'll be king of Camelot." Merlin said again in awe. He knew eventually it would happen, but he still hadn't been able to grasp the meaning of what that would entail. "King Arthur."


	28. Chapter 28

Arthur now knew what it felt like to have a scream stuck in your throat with no way of letting it out. How bad did he want to scream for people to leave him alone? How bad did he want to leave the great hall where he stood next to the stone alter that held his father as people after people walked by to show respect to him and their dead king. King Uther laid upon his stone casket, dressed in his finest clothes, his crown shining from his head and his hands holding his sword that laid on his chest. His father looked at peace, which should have given his son some, but it didn't.

"Are you okay?"

Arthur turned at the whisper beside him. It was Lilly. Lilly who had been by his side the last two days, making sure he was okay. Keeping people at bay the best she could. She had been there. It hurt to admit Hadley had not. In fact, he hadn't seen her since she fled his room two days ago. For all he knew she had went back home. His pride kept him from asking Merlin about her. Fine. Let her go. He didn't need her, he didn't care about her. "I'm fine."

"I'll tell the guard to stop letting people in."

"No. I want this done." This was the second day his father had been laid out and he was sure he couldn't do a third. "Let everyone in today."

"If you're sure." Lilly's eyes were concerned as they roamed his face. He had shadows under his eyes and she knew he hadn't been sleeping. Or eating much. Tonight when they closed the castle doors she was going to make him eat dinner if she had to feed him herself.

The day wore on and as the sun set Arthur was beyond exhausted. He let out a loud sigh of relief when the hall was finally empty and the guards were closing the doors. He turned as Lilly came back into the hall.

"I have Merlin getting us dinner. He's taking it to your room. Come." Lilly held out her hand to him, noticing him looking at his father. "Arthur. Come. The guards will watch him."

Arthur nodded, letting Lilly lead him from the room and to his. Merlin was in there laying their food out on the table. He wished he was hungry. He wished he could sleep.

"There you go." Merlin stated, his eyes going over Arthur. "Eat up."

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur dully replied, falling into his chair. He drank his wine, but just looked at his food.

"Arthur. Please eat." Lilly covered his hand with hers. "For me."

Arthur's eyes swung to hers. "Thank you. For being here with me."

"Where else would I be?" Lilly smiled sweetly at him. "You need me. I'll always be here."

Merlin paused at the door as he listened to them. He frowned over his shoulder and quickly left the room when he saw Arthur lean in to kiss her. Wrong, wrong, wrong! He screamed inside. He raced back to his room, quickly slamming the door.

Hadley jerked, startled at Merlin's quick entry. "What's the matter?"

"We have to tell Arthur about Lilly and you have to let him know you are still here."

"Not yet." Hadley muttered, getting up from the chair she had been in reading. "We have to let him grieve his father and see what Lilly's motive is."

"Her motive is to be queen!" Merlin hissed. While Hadley stayed with him, they had hashed out what Lilly was up too. When Merlin reencountered his words with Lilly about Arthur only marrying royalty unless the law changed, Hadley quickly put it together that Lilly had Uther killed so Arthur could change the law himself. Everything was too convenient for it to be anything else. "Do you know what he is currently doing with her?"

"I don't want to know." Hadley winced, putting her back to him as she looked out the window.

"They are having dinner in between them kissing!" Merlin harshly told her.

"Stop it!" Hadley snapped back, whirling on him. "We have to be sure Merlin! He won't believe us if we aren't. Not in the state of mind he is in right now."

"That's because she is being exactly what he needs her to be. It should be you standing next to him, taking care of him." Merlin pointed out bitterly. His patience was gone. He had known from day one Lilly couldn't be trusted and he wanted to act on it now.

"I'm am done with you right now." Hadley tossed over her shoulder as she stalked to the door. "I'm going for a walk."

"Well, how about you walk to Arthur's room and tell him." Merlin flippantly fired back. Hadley sent him a dark look over her shoulder but kept walking. "Ughhhh!"

Xxxx

Arthur sat back with a sigh. He had managed to eat most his dinner and Lilly's grateful smile made him smile. "Thank you again. For making me eat."

"I just want to take care of you." Lilly soothed, going to refill their wine cup. She put a hand on Arthur's shoulder smiling sweetly down at him. Arthur put the wine to his lips as his door swung open.

"Whoa…." Emma skidded to a stop at the scene that greeted her when she barreled into the prince's room.

"Emma?" Arthur stood up in shock at seeing the girl. "What are you doing here?"

Emma eyed the woman up and down before putting her attention back on Arthur. Ignoring the woman, she went to Arthur. "I'm sorry, Arthur." She hugged him.

Arthur put his arms around Emma, smiling slightly as he did so. "Thank you, brat."

Emma chuckled lightly as she pulled back. "Truly. I am sorry. I know the loss of a parent. Far too well actually."

"I know. What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Arthur quickly question her.

"Blythe helped me get here. I…needed to come." Emma's eyes went distance for a moment. "Anyway. Who is this and where is my sister?"

"Sister?" Lilly spoke for the first time, trying to take in the situation and what was going on.

"Uh. This is Lilly. She is a…friend of mine." Arthur saw Lilly's eyes flash with anger for a moment and then it was gone.

"I'm Emma. Hadley's sister. Where is she?" Emma introduced herself, frowning heavily at Arthur.

"I have no idea." Arthur shrugged.

"Haven't we played this game before?" Emma fired back with an arch brow.

"He is telling the truth. Your…sister hadn't been seen for days. Which is…really cold considering she said she was a friend of Arthur. She hadn't been to pay respect to the king." Lilly smirked, going to Arthur and putting her arm around his.

Emma eyed the couple trying to hide her disgust. "Right…..okay. I'll just find Merlin. He's not as clueless as you are Prince I have no idea."

"You speak to the future king as such." Lilly spat, stepping to Emma.

"It's okay." Arthur grabbed Lilly and pulled her back. Emma wasn't backing down and he didn't expect her too. "Emma and I go way back. We tease each other."

"Is that what this is?" Emma sneered, going to the door. "I see you have your head in your ass again, Arthur. I'll let it slide for a while considering. But…lord…get it out soon, will ya."

Emma mumbled to herself all the way to Gaius's rooms. She knocked, but when no one answered she walked on it. "Hello?"

The door to Merlin's room flew open and Hadley came flying out. "What are you doing here?!"

"Knew you would be here." Emma smirked as she hugged her sister. "I came to be with you."

"How did you get here?" Hadley questioned, hugging her sister tight. She had worried about Emma ever since she had left her with their father.

"Blythe helped me. Father became quit….mad." Emma's eyes filled with tears. "He put me in my room and wouldn't let me get out." Hadley gasped, her fingers digging into her arm harder. "He was afraid Blythe would come after me too. Which she did. Because I called for her. She got me out of there."

"How?" Hadley whispered, afraid of the answer.

"She put a sleeping spell on father and Uncle Robert. Then she traveled with me until I reached the castle wall." Emma told her, blinking hard. "I learned that Uther had passed as I came in."

"Yes. He did." Hadley hugged Emma hard. "I'm so sorry Emma."

"It wasn't your fault. You had to come. Father just went crazy." Emma told her softly. "I think everything starting with mother's death was leading to this."

"Maybe." Hadley felt the weight of the world on her shoulders again. Would they ever truly be settled ever again?

"But enough about that. What are you doing about that troll that is stuck to Arthur's side?"

"She has magic." Hadley led her back to Merlin's room, sitting them on the bed. She quickly filled Emma in on everything.

"You have to tell him now." Emma insisted, pacing the floor.

"They lay Uther to rest tomorrow. I'll tell him after that."

"He thinks you left." Emma told her sister. "He thinks you left him while he's dealing with all this."

Hadley stood, wrapping her arms around herself. She went to stare out the window. "I didn't want to deal with Lilly. She knows I have magic, just like she knows I know she does. I don't know what she will do."

"It doesn't matter! You are way more powerful than her. Just admit it." Emma smirked, hands on her hips.

"Admit what?" Hadley asked, wide eye.

"You are jealous, you are hurt and you are scared Arthur has made his choice and it's not you."

"It's been a long time." Hadley whispered, blinking back tears. Her feelings hadn't changed, but who knows what Arthur was feeling. He was the one with someone else at his side. "His feelings may have changed. He won't care she has magic."

"You won't know until you talk to him!" Emma rolled her eyes heavenward. "Thank the lord, I came or you would hide in here forever. Besides, I don't think anything has changed." Emma went to Hadley, taking her by the shoulder. "He needs you."

Hadley stared back at her sister for a moment before stepping away. "I'm going for a walk."

"Okay. I'm going to find Merlin."

Hadley left her sister as she walked down the halls of the castle. Her mind full and her heart heavy. So distracted she didn't realize she had walked down a hall she had never been to before. Walking to the large, double oak doors at the end she pushed open the slightly parted door. It was a chapel. A chapel that hadn't been used for years if the dust on the pews and windows were any indication. Walking to the alter, she stopped looking up at the statue in front of her. A chill ran down her spine as she realized she wasn't alone in the church. But as she turned, she saw no one.

"You are the one?"

Hadley spun around, nearly falling to her knees as a woman stood in front of her. The woman was beautiful with long blonde hair, flawless white skin and bright blue eyes. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled a little as she stood there. "A mother."

Hadley gasped, her hands flying to her heart. "You're Arthur's mother."

"He hasn't been in for a while." The woman's voice was sad. "This is the only place I can see him. He used to come…often."

"Can he see you?"

"No. No one can."

"I can." Hadley whispered.

"Yes." The woman gave a slight smile. "You love my son."

"I…do." There was no reason to deny it. Especially to this woman. "Very much."

"Have you told him?"

"Not…in a long time." Hadley replied softly.

"You should. Things can change in an instant. Don't ever take anything for granted, Hadley."

Hadley closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Did she know that better than everyone? How things change? "You're right I…." Hadley stopped when she realized she was alone in the church. Not ready to leave, she went to her knees and bowed her head.

Xxxxx

Arthur swallowed hard as he watched the boat carrying his father being pushed into water. This was it. The final goodbye. His father was gone and Camelot was now his. The weight of that almost took him to his knees. He felt Merlin beside him and Lilly on the other side. He had meant it when he told her he was glad she had been by his side. He had needed someone there. But it wasn't who he wanted and it still stung to know that Hadley had just left before they could even talk. The banks of the river was crowded with people to send the king off and Arthur stood as the gentle wave took his father farther into the water. He didn't even blink when the arrow was released that set the boat to fire. Instead he turned and walked away to everyone's surprise. He heard Lilly and Merlin scrambling to keep up with him. People parted as he made his way through the crowd. He finally reached the end of everyone and headed to his horse. But standing there at his horse was a cloak figure that gave him pause.

Hadley turned as Arthur approached, Merlin and the witch not far behind him. She saw the tears in his eyes and knew he would try to get away before he let anyone see them fall. But she wasn't prepared for the anger she saw there too. "Arthur-"

"I don't want to hear it." He lashed out, taking the reins of his horse. "Go back home, Hadley. You aren't wanted here."

Hadley jerked at his words and let out a hurt gasp. This was what she feared. Her heart cracked at the look on his face. "Can we talk?"

"No. I wanted to talk days ago. It's too late now." Anger made his hands shake. Anger, grief and so many other emotions he felt like he was falling apart.

"Arthur, please. There is…so much I need to say." Hadley tried again.

"Did you not hear him? Leave him alone." Lilly moved between the two, ready to defend Arthur.

Hadley didn't pay the woman any attention as she stepped around her to reach Arthur. He flinched when she put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"Doesn't matter." Arthur shrugged her hand off, glaring at her. "I shouldn't have brought you here. You were worthless." As soon as the words left his mouth he would have given anything to take them back. She paled, stumbling back with wide, hurt eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut. Why did they do this to each other?

Hadley blinked hard, but her vision stayed blurry. She didn't say a word as she turned and walked off. She heard Merlin call for her, but she kept walking.

"I was wrong." Emma spat as she came upon them, just hearing the end of what Arthur said. "You could be more of an ass! I don't know why I've always looked to you as my hero, because Arthur Pendragon you are so far from a hero standing here right now. If this is the king that Camelot can look to then they are no better off than they were days ago when your father was alive. You speak to someone like that…to my sister when she gave up everything to come and try to HELP YOU!" Emma felt the tears fall from her eyes as she screamed the last words. "She would do anything for you. Even go against her family. You are pathetic." She spat the words as she turned and ran after her sister.

"What does she mean by that?" Arthur asked Merlin who looked as shocked as he felt.

"I will send the guards after her. We will throw them both in the dungeons." Lilly seethed.

"No." Arthur turned to his horse, mounting it. "Leave it alone."

"But-"

"I said leave it alone!" Arthur yelled at her as he kicked his horse into motion and praying no one followed him. He desperately needed to be alone. He rode hard and blind until he realized where he was. The marker that his father had made for his mother. It was under an oak tree that his mother used to love to sit under. His father had placed a small cross at the trunk of the tree and many times he knew his father had visited this spot. Now, he needed the comfort of her anyway he could get it. Going to his knees, his ran his hands through his hair and wept so hard his shoulders shook. He wept for his father and his mother. He wept for Camelot and himself knowing he was who they would now look to. The hand on his shoulder scared him as he jerked his head up.

Blythe went to her knees next to him and putting an arm around him pulled him to her. He came easily, laying his head on her shoulder and crying more. She had felt his pain so deep that she had to make sure he was okay. It was even stronger than the pain she had felt from Hadley moments ago. She closed her eyes on a sigh as she held him. "The first time Fiona, my sister, reached out to me was over a year ago. I had heard of the dead speaking to the living, but never had witness to it. But she told me that I had to care for her girls. To make sure they were on the path destined to them. Let me tell you it has been far from easy." Blythe chuckled softly as she stroked Arthur's hair. "I felt the connection between you and Hadley all the way in my home in the mountains. It was that strong. Fiona and I needed it to be that strong. Of course you and I both know how many times it's been tested. Lord, do we know." She sighed loudly. "But nothing worth anything is easy. Then just last night I was contacted again. This time…by your mother."

Arthur jerked up. "Impossible."

"Nothing is ever impossible with magic, my dear. She's worried about you, Arthur. She doesn't want you alone. Every king needs his queen…."

"My father didn't have one." Arthur bit out angrily.

"Yes, and look how he ruled, how he lived. He was bitter, he was angry and he was…hurt." Blythe softly replied. "Don't you think if your mother had lived you both would have lived very different lives?"

Arthur had day dreamed so many times growing up what that would have been like. "Who is to say?" He moved from her, using his sleeve to wipe his face. It had felt great to get all the pent up emotion out and it had felt even better to have someone hold him as he did it. He had felt like a child being held and soothed by his mother as Blythe held him. "What did Emma mean?"

Blythe knew exactly what he was talking about and looked away onto the grassy field. "After Hadley and Emma left Hendricks I went to them to see if they were okay. I didn't know that Edwin and Robert had come back. Edwin tried to attack me, kill me if you will, for what I had done to Fiona. He hated magic after that and he and Fiona feared their children would have magic too so they did everything they could to keep magic away from their lives. You know how well that went." Blythe dryly replied with a smirk. "Anyway, when he found out that Hadley had magic, he made her promise to never use it."

"He did what?" Arthur whispered in shock. "But…that's who she is." It took him a while to realize that, but he finally understood that.

"Yes. But…Hadley listened. She had her family back and that's all she wanted."

"So the whole time since…."

"She hadn't used magic until she tried to save your father." Blythe softly told him. "When I went to get her, to bring her back to you for Uther, Edwin came forbidding her to leave. He told her…if she left he would disown her. She would never be welcomed back again."

Arthur held Blythe's gaze only for a moment until he dropped his head into his hands. "She left her family."

"For you." Blythe reached out, taking his face in her hands. "Do you get it yet?"

"But she wasn't there," Arthur weakly tried to argue.

"She was afraid. Afraid you had chosen another." Blythe informed him as they both got to their feet. "She wasn't sure if your feelings were still the same after all this time."

"I need-"

"She's staying with Merlin." Blythe smiled at him. "But hurry. You two have a way of messing things up quicker than anyone else I know."

Arthur moved, hugging Blythe tight. "Thank you. I-"

"You may be a pain, but… I love you dear boy." Blythe patted his cheek playfully.

Arthur smiled for the first time in days. "I love you, crazy witch."

"Just let her know she has family…just like you do."

Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat that her words caused, nodding because he wasn't sure he could speak. He wasn't alone.


	29. Chapter 29

Arthur managed to get back into the castle quietly, only coming across a couple of guards. It wasn't that he was hiding, he just wanted to be left alone. He turned towards Gaius, opening the door without knocking.

"My lord." Gaius turned from the table as the prince came in. "You need something?"

"Where is Hadley?" Arthur looked back at the closed door that went to Merlin's room. He didn't wait for an answer, instead walking by the physician. He didn't knock, just opening the door and getting three pairs of eyes staring up at him in surprise. Emma was stretched out on Merlin's bed while Merlin sat crossed leg on the floor, a book in his lap. Hadley had been standing by the window looking out into the increasingly cloudy evening.

"Arthur." Merlin jumped to his feet.

"Leave." Arthur jerked his head at Merlin and Emma.

"I will not." Emma fired back, her eyes narrowed angrily at the prince. "You're not the king yet, buddy."

"Emma." Hadley sighed, rubbing her arms with her hands. "It's okay."

Emma kicked her feet to the floor, getting up. Following Merlin out, she stopped and poked Arthur in the chest. "I'm watching you. Just so you know."

Arthur's lips twitched at the look she gave him as she shut the door behind her. Silence filled the room as his eyes cut to Hadley. She was staring back at him, looking as unsure as he felt. He opened his mouth only to close it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your father." Hadley whispered brokenly. "I wish I could have." Arthur shook his head and started to say something but words kept flying out of her mouth. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him and I'm sorry I wasn't there. I wanted to be. I just didn't think…you wanted me to be." Why couldn't she stop talking? Her voice shook with nerves as she wrung her hands together. He was the one who showed up, he was the one with something to say, but here she was babbling. "I know what it feels like and I know how you need someone to be there to tell you it will be okay. I didn't have that when my mother died and I wished I had." Tears fell from her eyes as she rushed to tell him the whys of her behavior. She had let him down and it crushed her. "It's just been so long and I just didn't know how you felt and-" She stopped when she realized he was there. Right in front of her.

Arthur didn't think as his fingers tangled in her hair and his mouth covered hers. He felt her body go still in shock, but he held her there as his lips moved over hers. He heard a soft sigh and then felt her hands on his chest as she moved closer to him. He trailed one hand down her neck, her arm and side to rest on her side to pull her as tight against him as he could get. He wasn't sure how long he stood there holding her, kissing her. All he knew was nothing felt better. Pulling back, he rested his forehead on hers and watched her slowly open her dazed eyes. "It will be okay."

Hadley let out a watery chuckle as she buried her face in his chest and hugged him tight. "It will."

"I've missed you." Arthur whispered in her hair as he rubbed her back.

"I've missed you." Hadley raised up to look at him. "Lilly has magic."

Arthur shook his head, sure he heard wrong. "Do what?"

"Merlin was right."

"Damn it." Arthur sighed, closing in eyes. "I'll never hear the end of it now."

"She knows I have it too."

"We'll talk about her later. Right now…I need to tell you," Arthur placed another kiss on her lips before finishing. "I'm sorry about every stupid thing I've ever said to you."

"Every one?" Hadley couldn't help but tease as she practically bounced with happiness. "There has been a lot."

Arthur arched a brow, noting her smile. "You wanna be like that?"

Hadley squealed as his fingers tickled her sides. She twisted and bent trying to get away, but he held her tight. "Stop!" She screamed as she laughed.

Arthur laughed as she tried to get away. "There hasn't been that many."

"I've lost count!" Hadley squealed again as he attacked her sides again. Trying to run from him, their feet tangled and she screamed as they fell.

Arthur put his arms around her, twisting so he would fall first as they crashed on top of Merlin's bed. Hadley pushed her hair from her face as she looked down at him. They both broke into another fit of laughter.

"What is going on?" Emma came running into the room with Merlin on her heels only to stop in place to stare at the couple laughing hysterically on the bed. "They've lost their mind…."

Merlin laughed. "Yeah…..come on." He took Emma by the hand. He looked back over his shoulder one more time to see Hadley and Arthur grinning at each other. Merlin's grin was wide as he closed the door behind him.

Arthur twisted and tucked Hadley into his side as they laid next to each other on Merlin's tiny bed. He pushed her hair from her face, still grinning. His fingers trailed over her forehead, down her jaw to her lips. "My feelings never changed."

"Mine neither." Hadley whispered back, content to stay just like they were forever. The words his mother had told her echoed in her head. "I love you."

"I love you." Arthur repeated against her mouth as he lightly kissed her. "You are not worthless. You are worth everything…to me."

Hadley closed her eyes as he pulled her to him. She nestled under his chin, her fingers drawing circles on his chest. "My…father disowned me."

"I know. Blythe told me." Arthur kissed the top of her head before resting his chin there. "I'm sorry."

"It was my choice. You needed my help. I had to come." Hadley closed her eyes, her body relaxing against his. "My father…has never gotten over Blythe hurting my mother…or me. I know its fear that drives his madness. He's afraid for me. Because of my magic."

Arthur's arms tightened around her. "You're safe. Always. I promise." Arthur let out a jaw popping yawn which made Hadley raise up and giggle at him. "Sorry. I haven't rested much."

"I know." Moving, Hadley ran her fingers over his face. "Rest now."

Arthur sighed happily as the warmth of her spell ran through him. "Be here when I wake up."

"I promise." Hadley whispered as she watched him fall into a much needed restful sleep. With a smile, she laid her head down on his chest and closed her own eyes.

Xxxxxx

Hadley's eyes slowly came open noticing the new sun peeking through the windows of Merlin's room. A noise had her looking towards the corner where Merlin was getting a pair of boots.

"Sorry." He whispered with a smile when he saw her awake.

Hadley returned his smile, slowly untangling herself from Arthur. Raising up, she stretched her back and arms. Gently, she rose watching as Arthur stayed asleep. She followed Merlin from the room and saw Emma at the table eating breakfast.

"Lookie here." Emma smirked, pushing a bowl of fruit towards her sister as she neared the table.

"Morning." Hadley replied, plucking a grape from the bowl.

"Just so you know poor Merlin had nowhere to sleep last night." Emma told her with a snarky grin.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Hadley's eyes flew to Merlin.

"Don't listen to her. I stayed in your old room. Besides, it was worth it if you two worked everything out." Merlin sat down next to Hadley.

"We did." Hadley couldn't help the goofy smile that spread across her face. But her heart was light this morning and she couldn't keep her emotions in.

"It's about time." Emma rolled her head dramatically, but smiled happily at her. "Way past time. You both deserve this happiness."

"Yes." Hadley sighed as she took a bite of cheese. When a door squeak caught all their attention they turned to see Arthur coming from Merlin's room. Hadley's heart jumped before being squeezed as Arthur's eyes quickly sought her out. His smile had her smiling back.

Arthur sat down next to Hadley, "Good morning." He told said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Are we going to have to see this a lot?" Emma's lip twisted in a sneer. "Cause…it's kinda of gross."

"Shut up, brat." Arthur retorted with a smirk. He moved to put a kiss on Hadley's lips, smiling when he heard Emma's dramatic groan.

"That's it. Here comes my breakfast." Emma smarted off, but shared a happy smile with Merlin. The smile on her sister's face as she looked at Arthur made her heart want to burst. "I'm leaving before this gets worse."

"Where are you going?" Hadley asked.

"I'm going with Merlin and Gauis. There is a virus in the village Gauis is going to treat." Emma grabbed the bag she had already packed with medicine. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Hadley replied with a frown.

"I'll just look for you next to the goofy grinning prince." Emma winked as her and Merlin bounced from the room.

"I need to go. Someone is probably looking for me." Arthur got to his feet after taking a big bite of apple. Leaning over, he trapped Hadley against the table with his arms. He gave her a short, but sweet kiss. "Find me later."

"I don't want to bother you." She frowned up at him. Now what was she going to do with her time. Emma and Merlin was gone, Arthur had to go be a soon to be king.

"You'll never bother me." He kissed her forehead before leaving her alone in the room.

Hadley sighed as she quickly cleaned up their breakfast mess. Then she just stood there. Maybe she could find Edith and see if she needed help with anything.

Xxxxx

Arthur rubbed his forehead as he listened to two of his council members argue over a crop of wheat. When he had arrived at the great hall, the council was waiting for him and the only chair was the one at the end of the table that his father used to sit at. A heavy blanket of grief made his shoulders heavy as he sat in the chair. It had felt wrong, but he knew from now on this was his chair. "Divide it. Equally." Arthur muttered to the two men. "Is that it for today?"

"No, sire. Your coronation. We need to set the date."

Arthur sat up straighter as he looked around the table. His coronation. Where he would be made king. Yes…they had to do that soon. "Um."

"I say tomorrow. That gives time to plan and it's done quickly when it needs to be." The priest chimed in, smiling at Arthur.

"Fine." Arthur waved everyone away and breathed a sigh of relief when he was alone. He was such a mix of emotions he didn't know if he was coming or going. His grief for his father was still pressing heavily on him, but his heart felt like it was going to explode because finally after a year he had Hadley with him. Plus now, the stress of taking over a whole kingdom made his head hurt. A noise had him looking up to see Lilly coming towards him.

"Arthur." Lilly beamed at him, stopping to lightly bow at him. "The whole kingdom is buzzing about tomorrow's celebration. They've waited very long for King Arthur."

"Yes." Arthur got to his feet. "I just hope for be who they need me to be."

"You will. Don't ever doubt it." Lilly insisted strongly going to him. She took his hand, holding it tight while she smiled at him. "You will be a wonderful king."

"I hope so." Arthur replied removing his hand from hers.

"I have a dress all picked out." Lilly preened with a flirty smile. "Do I get first dance with the new king?"

"Um." Arthur rubbed his back of his neck, choosing his words carefully. Remembering what Hadley had told him about Lilly and her magic. "Lilly, I want to thank you…for all the support you've given me the last few days. I've also enjoyed our time together. You're a wonderful lady and-"

Lilly stepped back, frowning. "What are you saying, Arthur?"

"I'm saying I will be unable to escort you any longer. But I do hope we can stay friends."

"Friends?" Lilly's eyes flashed angrily as her lips twisted. But she quickly recovered and instead blinked hard. "May I ask why the change of heart?"

"I…just…it's…"

"Another woman?" Lilly asked, watching him struggle to explain.

"My heart has been anothers for some time now. I am sorry, Lilly." Arthur truly meant it. Merlin's caution may have some merit, but he did like Lilly and hated to hurt her.

"I see." Lilly looked down at the ground to hide the fire in her eyes. She bent and bowed. "Good day, my lord."

Arthur watched her go feeling bad for hurting her feelings, but he didn't have time to dwell since he had to get to the training field to train with his men.

Xxxxx

Hadley made her way through the halls of the castle with no real path in mind. She had spent most of her day with Edith, helping her do her daily chores even though the girl insist she didn't have too. Hadley wanted to have something to do so she didn't mind keeping Edith company. In fact she enjoyed it as they chatted and laughed though the day. Hearing the clanging of swords Hadley turned towards the training fields. Her mind had wondered to Arthur many times throughout the day. She had wondered what he was doing, how he was feeling. He had only just lost his father and she knew that and the weight of Camelot was heavy on his mind. She easily found Arthur among the knights. He was standing off to the sides watching two of his men practicing their sword skills. He called out advice and criticism along with praise as the two men finished up. Hadley stood watching them, smiling as she heard the playful insults the men threw at each other.

"Were you born with it?"

Hadley turned, startled, to see Lilly there. "I'm sorry?"

"Your magic. Were you born with it? Or were you trained?" Lilly asked pleasantly.

"I was born with it." Hadley saw no reason to lie to the woman. "You?"

"I was trained." Lilly told her, her eyes going to the men on the field. "I grew up in a home for orphan girls. I was raised by witches."

"I see." Hadley heard the anger in the woman's voice.

"Many of the women who raised me were killed many months ago."

Hadley stilled, her eyes sharp on the woman in front of her. "Did they deserve it?"

"Depends on who you ask." Lilly easily replied with a smirk. "The sorceress who killed them is said to be very powerful. In fact she is the same one who killed the powerful Jonas."

"Then I don't think I would mess with her." Hadley arched a brow.

Lilly laughed, her eyes going to Arthur who had noticed the two of them. She could see the prince's frown from yards away. "A person doesn't have to mess with her…they can mess with those she loves."

"That's what those witches tried to do and you see how it turned out for them." Hadley took a step towards the woman, her eyes hard. "I wouldn't advise it."

"Hmmm…time will tell." Lilly smoothly replied, as she walked off as Arthur approached.

"What were you two talking about?" Arthur frowned at the look on Hadley's face.

"I'm going to have to kill her." Hadley simply said, shrugging.

"Oh. Well. If you think you have too." Arthur retorted with a confused grin. "Care to explain?"

"She was behind you being taken by those witches. She was raised by them. Now that she doesn't have you…she's angry." Hadley explained. "You did tell her…."

"That I finally had the woman I wanted?" Arthur teased, putting his arm around her. "I did. This morning."

Hadley chuckled, resting her hands on his chest. "I don't think she took the news well. If the anger I felt coming from here was any indication."

"I'll make sure she isn't allowed in the castle anymore."

"We may have to do more than that. But we'll wait and see what her next move is." Hadley tilted her head, studying him. "You okay?" She could feel his sadness and worry easily which in turn made her worry.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie." Hadley softly ordered, her eyes searching is. "It's okay not to be."

"I'll be okay. How's that?" Arthur moved, taking her by the hand and entwining their fingers. "Hungry?"

"Sure." Hadley let his change the subject as they walked towards the dinner hall. Servants moved quickly to get them seated and food on the table. Hadley didn't say anything as Arthur took his normal seat instead of sitting at the end where the king usually sat. Instead, she sat across from him, listening as Arthur ordered the servant to find Merlin and Emma.

"Is your old room satisfactory?" Arthur asked after a long drink of his wine.

"It is. I helped Edith clean it today."

"You don't have to." Arthur frowned at her.

"Don't have to do what?" Hadley asked, smiling at the girl who placed a plate of bread and cheese in front of them.

"Clean. We have servants for that."

"Then what am I to do, my lord?" Hadley questioned with a slight smile at him.

"I don't know, but I'd rather you not do…servant things." Arthur. "You're not a servant."

"Oh. Then what I am?" Hadley teased, smiling behind her wine cup. "Am I to be the castle sorceress?"

Arthur sent her a look as he chewed his roll. After a moment he shrugged. "Who knows what will happen after I'm made king tomorrow?"

Hadley had so many question she wanted to ask him. If he was going to change the laws regarding magic and many other things, but Emma and Merlin came into the room then and joined them at the table.

Xxxx

"Your boy has done it again."

Hadley turned from the window as Emma barreled her way into her room carrying several dresses. "What's this?"

"Dresses that were just delivered." Emma dumped them on the bed with a grunt. "For when Prince Arthur becomes King Arthur in a few hours."

Hadley ran her hand over the dresses, smiling. "That was nice of him."

"Yeah. He does have it in him from time to time." Emma snorted before falling into a chair. "You okay? You seem…sad."

"I was just thinking about father." Hadley admitted sharing a look with her sister. "I just hate the way things happened when I left."

"I know." Emma laid her head back, closing her eyes. "But we know how stubborn he can be."

"Yes. But maybe if we tried to talk to him."

"I doubt it would change anything." Emma truthfully replied. "Don't dwell on it. Not today. Let's be happy for Arthur and Camelot. Camelot has waited a long time for this."

"Yes." Camelot adored Arthur and had waited for this day for many years. "Which dress are you wearing?" Hadley chuckled when Emma jumped up to grab her dress.

Xxxxx

Hadley was surprised when she and Emma were escorted to the front of the great hall. She had planned to just sneak in the back, but apparently Arthur had made sure they were up front with only the castle council in front of them. The room quickly filled as trumpets blared outside and the roar of the villager came into the windows. Only invited guests were allowed inside and once Arthur was crowned he would step out onto the balcony so the rest of Camelot could hail the new king. Hadley felt a twinge of sadness that Uther was so quickly forgotten as the excitement in the room built. Arthur's knights filled the other side of the hall. Merlin quickly joined her and Emma as well as Gaius. She gasped when she spotted the woman walking towards them. "Blythe." Blythe smiled as she hugged both the girls. "What are you doing here?"

"The future king asked for me to be here." Blythe smiled. Truthfully she had been deeply touched when Arthur had sent an invitation in his own handwriting expressing his wish for her to be there. "So…here I am."

Hadley beamed as she hugged her aunt again. The trumpets sounded once more before stopping. Hadley held her breath as the priest came in front of everyone, holding the crown that Uther once wore. The door swung open and Arthur walked purposely down the center of the room, stopping to kneel in front of the priest and the throne. Hadley blinked back tears as Arthur repeated his pledge, her fingers digging into Blythe's hand. The crown was placed on Arthur's head and he stood, facing everyone.

"King Arthur!" The priest shouted.

The room exploded with cheers. "Long live the king!"

"Our boy is all grown up." Emma whispered in Hadley's ear with a laugh. "Look at the smug monster."

Hadley laughed, wiping her eyes as she watched Arthur before he walked back down the aisle. She knew the moment he stepped into view of the villagers of Camelot as the roar of the crowd rattled the windows. People stepped back as the servants quickly went to work sitting up tables and bringing food in. The celebration would go into the night.


	30. Chapter 30

Hadley was sure she couldn't keep her eyes open one minute more. But King Arthur's celebration was still going strong in the early morning hours. She hadn't had a chance to really talk with Arthur, just a quick greeting as he moved around the room. He had been busy talking with his people and friends of the Pendragon family. Several other kingdoms had come for the celebration so Arthur had to spend time with them. But that didn't mean they weren't aware of the other. Each knew where the other was the whole time. Several times she would look up to see him looking back at her. A quick smile and he would go back to whomever he was talking with. So, she had spent most of her time with her sister and aunt. But now she was alone because her sister and aunt had seemed to deserted her to talk to some of Arthur's men. With a tired sigh, she picked up a cherry tart to munch on, hoping it would wake her up.

"Hey."

Hadley spun around, swallowing her last bit. "Hi." She mumbled with a mouth full of food.

Arthur laughed, reaching out to sweep a few crumb off her chin. "By yourself?"

"Um. Yes. I was left for your men." Hadley playfully rolled her eyes.

"I saw that. Don't see the appeal. I would never chose you over my men." Arthur teased.

Hadley laughed, looking at him. The crown on his head was slightly crooked and he had lost his red cape long ago. The sleeves of his shirt had been rolled up and a few buttons were undone at the top. "So…King Arthur."

"Yeah." Arthur's shoulder rose and fell with a deep sigh. "Should it feel different? I don't feel different."

"Maybe it will later." Hadley told him seeing the frown on his face. "You've had a lot going on."

Arthur barked a laugh, rubbing a hand down his tired face. "Yeah, a week ago the only thing I was thinking about was an upcoming hunting trip my men and I were going to go on. Now look…my father died, you came back and I'm king." Arthur's eyes were steady on hers. "Not how I saw my week going."

"I would say not." Hadley muttered quietly. "But take it from someone that has had many changes in her life…you will survive and it will make you stronger. A better king. Camelot is blessed to have you."

"That remains to be seen." Arthur replied. He looked back at her with a small smile. "You came back though."

"Well, from what we've been told I don't think I had much of a choice. It's written in destiny somewhere." She teased with a wink at him.

Arthur laughed, holding out his hand to her. "I don't care what it is. You're here and that's all that matters."

Hadley took his hand smiling up at him. She didn't say anything as he lead her back into the center of the room where his men still talked and drank. He didn't let her leave his side the rest of the celebration. She was aware of the curious looks she gathered, but they didn't bother her. Her and Arthur had waited a long time for this chance to be together like this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To say a king was a busy person was quite an understatement. Arthur's days were now filled with meetings, overseeing broken laws, training with his men and attending town meetings that his father never attended. Arthur knew he didn't have to either, but he wanted to show his people he was there and he would listen. He had only stolen a few moments with Hadley but those were also spent with Emma and Merlin. It had been weeks since he had become king and it had been weeks since he spent any quality, alone time with Hadley.

"My lord?"

Arthur shook himself to look down at the priest looking back at him expectedly. "Yes?"

"Do you wish to follow through with the same plans your father had for the chapel?" The priest politely repeated the question.

Arthur frowned, clearing his throat as he sat up straighter in his throne. "Plans? What plans?"

"Your father had planned to demolish the chapel-"

"No!" The small crowd in the great hall jumped at the King's exclamation. The priest tittered, suddenly nervous. Arthur paused to calm himself. "Why was my father planning to demolish the chapel?"

"He said it was falling apart. It wasn't safe and…." The priest stopped, looking uncomfortable. "and some say…it's haunted, my lord."

"Haunted?" Arthur scoffed. Of course his father would want to destroy anything he thought was magical or not natural, no matter that he knew his son cherished the place. "The chapel will stay as it is. In fact…we may try to repair it."

The priest brightened. "That would be wonderful, my lord. Thank you." The priest bowed before quickly leaving the room.

A commotion at the door drew everyone's attention. "What is it?" Arthur called out.

"Someone who doesn't have an audience with you!" The guard called back.

"Arthur Pendragon!"

Arthur paused at the shout, frowning as he got to his feet. "Let her in." Arthur stepped off his throne and walked to the center of the room. "Lilly. How did you get in?"

"Several guards still remember when I was allowed in and stood by your side." Lilly smirked, her eyes full of anger and sadness.

"What is it you want?"

"I can't have what I want." Lilly looked away for a moment before cutting her eyes back to the king. "But call this my one duty of good will."

"Explain." Arthur crossed his arms, impatient with the woman he had come so close to choosing.

"I haven't worked alone the time I've been here with you. I was chosen because…I was one of the youngest and prettiest. Sure to catch you eye." Lilly scoffed slightly. "I did. For a moment anyway."

"Lilly." Arthur's tone turned angry.

"I'm a witch, Arthur." Lilly waited for the surprise and covered her own when she didn't see any. "You knew?"

"I did."

"But…how…."

"My servant, Merlin, has been very wary of you for some time but it wasn't until Hadley told-"

"Hadley." Lilly's face went dark. "Did she also inform you that she carries magic as well?"

"I know about Hadley and you still haven't explained why you are here."

"Very well." Lilly cleared her throat and tried to gain her composure. "I'm from a coven of witches. They are my family. My only family. We followed Jonas." She watched the king's eyes narrow as his jaw tightened in anger. "It was decided that you would be taken to lure Hadley out, to kill her for what she had done to Jonas."

"I killed him."

"You put a sword in his heart. Hadley killed him." Lilly fired back. "In doing so she killed many women of our family."

"I know all this." Arthur spat out. "Tell me why you are here or I will have you taken to the dudgeon!"

"My family wants her dead." Lilly simply said. "And now…since you and I…are no longer…they want you dead."

"This is what you came to tell me?" Arthur stepped to her, his eyes hard as they met hers. "You touch her and all of you will burn at the stake my father made just for your kind."

"My kind?" Lilly spat. "Hadley is my kind. Are you going to burn her too? Once of the reasons I was to get close to you was to be there when you were made king. To see that the laws regarding people with magic were changed. But I see you are just like your father. Does Hadley know you feel like this about her kind?"

"Hadley is none of your concern. I have no problem with magic as long as it isn't used to hurt others. You come here to threaten me and those close to me, that's what I have a problem with." Arthur argued back. "You stay away from Hadley, you stay away from Camelot. Do I make myself clear?"

Lilly eyed him for a moment. "Was it only one sided? You and I?"

Arthur pulled back, surprised by the change of topic. "I cared about you and that's the only reason you are going to be allowed to walk out of here today."

"But you were never mine…were you?" Lilly hated to ask, hated the weakness she had towards him.

"No."

"I see. Well…consider this your only warning. My family wants revenge and they will get it. They will get her."

"Over my dead body." Arthur cautioned her.

"I'm afraid that will happen." Lilly replied quietly, turning before he saw the tears that filled her eyes. She hurried from the room and fled the castle.

Xxxxxxxx

Hadley jumped from her horse as Emma flirted with the stable boy who had come to take their horses. They had spent the morning riding and enjoying the beautiful day. This had become a routine for the sisters as they settled in at Camelot. Hadley only wished she had a chance to spend more time with Arthur. But his time was filled with kingly duties that left time for little else. Of course, Merlin was right beside him if he was not helping Gaius. So that left her and Emma to find other ways to fill their time. She rolled her eyes, smiling as Emma made the poor stable boy blush and she left the stables to head inside the castle. Her heart jumped in surprise as she watched Arthur come towards her. She curtsied as he neared, as did others around him.

"Stop that."

"What?" Hadley chuckled, grinning up at him. "I have to show respect to the king."

"You get a pass." Arthur couldn't help by grin when she laughed. He offered her his arm. "Walk with me?"

Hadley was still laughing as she took his arm. "What do I owe this privilege of the kings time?"

Her laughter again made his smile and his insides warm. The little amount of time they were able to spend together was like this. She made him smile with her teasing. He walked her behind the castle to a small well that overlooked the fields of Camelot. He knew his father spent a lot of time here, thinking.

Hadley moved to the well, looking down at the dark depths before glancing back up at him. She could feel his uncertainty. There was also anger and fear. "What's wrong?"

Arthur put his back on her, looking out into the fields of wheat and corn. "Lilly made it into the castle today." He heard her move next to him. "She warned me that her family…witches were coming after you."

"Let them come." Hadley tossed back.

"They mean to kill you." Arthur pointed out with a look.

"Let them try." Hadley scoffed with a smirk.

"Don't get over confident." He warned, turning to her. "It's alright to be confident, but don't allow it to make bad decisions or mistakes."

"I'm not one of your men, Arthur." Hadley quickly told him. "And we're not using weapons."

"See. Right there." Arthur angrily shook his finger at her. "That's what I'm talking about. Don't start thinking you are…immortal, because you're not. You can be killed."

"I'll be fine, Arthur." Hadley assured him, seeing the emotion that crossed his face. Going to him, she took his hand. "I can handle witches and besides….I have Blythe and Merlin if I need them."

"Stay inside castle unless I'm with you."

"Arthur-"

"Please." He took her face in his hands, his fingers getting lost in her hair. "Just…do this for me."

"Fine, but just know if they come after you or anyone else all bets are off." She told him, her arms going around his waist, hugging him. Arthur rested his chin on her head as he held her. She could still feel his uneasiness, but it had lessen. Tilting her head back she gave him a smile. "Dinner tonight?"

"Yes." Arthur gave her a quick kiss. "My room and no sister or servant."

Hadley laughed as they walked back towards the castle. "We may have to be sneaky then."

"I can if you can." He stopped in the hall, looking down to where he would go for another round of meetings and hearings. How he wished he could blow off the whole afternoon. Looking back at Hadley, he saw her studying him, her beautiful face set in worry. He ran his fingers down her jaw, putting a smile on his face. "I'll see you later." He left her standing there watching him go.

Xxxxxx

"Damn it, that's enough!" Arthur barked, pounding his fist on the table and making the whole room pause. His father would do that. Often. Now, he knew why. He felt like he was dealing with children at times. Squabbles and petty arguments, that was all he had heard for the last hours. Why couldn't adults settle things among their selves? Why did they need to take up so much of the kings time? Time away from a woman who had probably gave up on him and went to bed. He had missed dinner with Hadley because of the docket of meetings and problems that had to be seen to. Is this what his father did all day? Surely there was a better way. A better way to make sure he did his kingly duties, but also have time for himself. For Hadley. Seeing all the wide eyes on him, he stood. "That is it for the night. If I did not get to you, please leave your name and come tomorrow."

"But my lord-"

"No." Arthur cut off one of his bailiffs. "I'm done. Beyond done." He stormed out of the hall not caring he left his people slack jawed. As he walked, he took the crown off his head and tossed it back to Merlin who was rushing to keep up. "Where's Hadley?"

"I don't know. She left your room hours ago."

Arthur sighed as he went inside his room. Their plates of food sat on the table, cold now. He yanked off his cape and throwing it in Merlin's direction. "I can't do this anymore. No wonder my father was always so…impatient and angry. If all he did was listen to complaints and stupid arguments….no wonder. How am I supposed to do anything else? In the morning I hear the reports from the night, then I squeeze in time to train with my men, then I hear reports from the morning and then I hear criminal cases, decide punishment, I have to decide who side is right and which side is wrong, I listen to the village people tell me what they need and how I need to fix this or that." Arthur ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I have to make sure our boarders are being protected and that I'm keeping the peace with our neighbors. I have to make sure the grain and wheat bins are staying full so our people will have food this winter. How did my father have time for all this?!"

Merlin watched as the king kicked his chair before flopping down in it, defeated. "Because…he wanted to have control over it all…so he did it himself. And…he didn't have a wife to spend time with. This is what he did to keep his mind off…stuff."

Arthur opened his eyes to a silt as he looked at Merlin. "What do you suggest?"

"Delegate. Give people, people you trust jobs. You see only to the important matters such as crimes and punishment. All this village…or little stuff…have someone else take care of it."

"You know…that's not a bad idea." Arthur sat up straighten as he started to think. "You can be smart."

"Ha!" Merlin rolled his eyes. "Want me to find Hadley?"

"No. I will." Arthur scooted his chair back, standing up. He left the room, Merlin's ideas running in his head. That's what he would do. He would delegate. He would only see to the important matters, matters that only the king could settle. That would free up his time. Time he needed to be with Hadley. Knocking on her door, he frowned as it stayed closed. Opening it, he poked his head inside. "Hadley?" Seeing the room empty, he went in search of her. The castle was starting to settle down for the night which made him wonder where she was. As he turned down the hallway, he looked toward the large doors of the chapel, seeing them ajar. Curious, he made his way to the chapel stepping inside. He hadn't been inside since the night his father was killed and even now he was hesitated to step inside. But he saw Hadley sitting in a pew, her head bowed. "Hadley."

Hadley looked up, a smile on her face when she saw it was him. "Hi." Her eyes darted to the front of the alter for a moment, then back to him. "Come in."

"I…I'd rather not." Arthur admitted gruffly. "Let's go for a walk."

Hadley stood, going to him. She felt grief as she neared him. "It's okay. You used to come here to be close to your mother."

"Yeah. But…it's different now." He looked around, noting the ruin the chapel was in. "I might as well follow through with my fathers plan and tear it down."

"No!" Hadley exclaimed as a cool wind blew through the chapel.

Arthur shivered as he looked around. "Did you do that?"

Hadley looked over at Arthur's mother and the look of sadness on her face. "Um. Yes. Sorry." There was no use trying to explain his mother was next to him. He wouldn't be able to see her. "I've just…fallen in love with it. I've come here a lot since I've been back and I…feel a peace here."

"I used too." Arthur mumbled as he kicked a broken pew with his boot. "It will take a lot of work."

"Don't you think it's worth it?" She asked, going to him. "You'll find your peace here again. Your grief is still new."

Arthur turned to her. "You want it restored?"

"Yes. Very much." She briefly glimpsed at the hope on his mother's face. "I want you to come in here too."

"Maybe. Eventually." He held his arms out with a sigh. "Fine. I'll have it fixed up." The smile on her face made him happy. When she threw her arms around him and hugged him, he held on tight. "There isn't much I wouldn't do for you."

"It's not just for me. It's for you." She told him, raising up to look at him. "But you've made me very happy."

"Does it make up for missing dinner?" He arched a brow and gave her a crooked grin.

"I waited for you." She playfully poked him in the side. "Who do you think you are? King or something?"

"I'm sorry." His words were serious as he told them. "Truly."

"It's okay. I understand." Hadley quickly soothed him, running a hand down his chest.

"It won't happen again." He promised. "I'm going to change a few things. Move things around so we have more time."

"Its okay, Arthur. Really. I do understand." She stressed.

"I know you do, but….I need time with you. You keep me…from going crazy." He moved, burying his face in her neck while he held her close to him. When her arms moved around him, he sighed as his body relaxed.

Hadley held him, wishing she could take all the doubt and uncertainty that she felt from him. He was such a bundle of emotions it was hard to tell them apart. Looking over his shoulder, she saw the worry on his mother's face too. "You'll find your place as king, Arthur. I have no doubt of that. You need to realize you are already a great king and not fall to all this pressure you are putting on yourself. You are amazing."

Arthur raised up on a mocked laugh. "I feel anything but amazing."

"You are." Hadley stressed, tilting her head to get him to meet her eyes. "I love you."

Resting his forehead against hers, he sighed as he closed his eyes. "I love you. So much."

Hadley felt the warm breeze move over them and smiled to herself. His mother was happy as she left them alone.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hadley! Let's go!" Emma yelled as she barreled her way into her sister's room.

Hadley appeared from behind her screen, running a hand down her dress. "Hold on."

"I can't. I'm excited." Emma gleefully exclaimed.

Today Camelot was hosting one of its many tournaments. Knights, royalty and spectators had been arriving at the castle for days now. Emma was thrilled to have a distraction from the everyday running of the castle. Hadley was also ready for the excitement and had watched Arthur's men prepare and train for the events. Arthur had been less than thrilled since it would be the first tournament he would sit out. The king did not participate in the events, rather sitting on his throne as the center of the tournament. The trumpets sounding off made Emma squeal.

"Come on! It will be starting soon!" Emma grabbed Hadley by the hand and drug her out of the room.

"I didn't get to do anything with my hair!"

"You look amazing, as always." Emma tossed her comment over her shoulder as she pulled her through the courtyard. "Haven't you noticed all the ladies not pinning their hair back as much, because you don't."

"I hardly think it's because of me." Hadley muttered, trying to keep up with her sisters pace.

"Whatever. Ever since you and Arthur started being together in public, people have noticed everything about you." Emma smirked back at her as she weaved her way through the growing crowd. "Your dresses, your hair, how you ride…all the girls and ladies are trying to be like you."

Hadley didn't reply, instead rolling her eyes heavily behind her sister's back. They made it to the crowded arena where people were finding seats. The crowd stalled their path forward so they slowed. "Wow. This is the biggest one I've seen."

"Yes. I heard that people were here more to see the new king than the competitions." Emma informed her as she curiously looked around.

"I can see that." Arthur had been king just over two months and was finally finding his way. He delegated as Merlin suggest and now how council members that saw to the everyday village life while Arthur saw to the more serious matters. It had freed up a large amount of his time which let him train with his men longer which made him happy and allowed them to have dinner together every night. Granted, the dinner also included her sister and Merlin, but Hadley didn't care. She was happy to have the people she loved around her. She especially loved the rare occasions that Blythe joined them for dinner. Blythe was still nervous about being inside of Camelot, but was working to overcome that since Arthur assured her she was safe every time she visited.

"Hadley!"

Hadley turned at her name, her eyes widening at the man coming towards her. "Henry?!" With a smile, she moved to meet him surprising him with a hug. "I can't believe you are here."

"Of course I'm here. I'm winning this thing this year." Henry told her, his eyes going over her while he smiled.

"The tournament! Of course." Hadley laughed, happy to see him. "You look great." He did. The smile that was always on his face was there and huge as it beamed down at her.

"You look stunning as always." He took her hand, kissing it. His attention turned. "Emma."

"Henry." Emma warmly greeted him with a hug also. "Just so you know since Arthur isn't competing this time, I'm totally pulling for you."

Henry threw his head back, laughing. "Thanks for that." He put his attention back to Hadley. "I'm not surprised to see you here. Back in Camelot."

"Ah. Well. We've only been back a few months. It's…a long story." Hadley averted her eyes when she saw the concern in his.

"Then I want to hear it tonight at meal time." Henry squeezed her shoulder with a soft smile. "I hope you would join me at the table-"

"She can't. She's sitting next to me." Arthur cut in, his jaw locked tight as he moved next to Hadley.

"Isn't it a good thing she has two sides!" Emma exclaimed with a cheesy smirk. The glare Arthur sent her did nothing to dim it as she tittered behind her hand. "I have to admit…I missed this."

"Stop it." Hadley snapped at her smirking sister before turning to Henry. "We will find time to talk."

"I look forward to it." Henry bowed towards her before turning to Arthur. "King Arthur. I was looking forward to a rematch."

"I'm considering it, now." Arthur bit off, his eyes hard on the man who almost married Hadley.

"Arthur." Hadley elbowed him as the trumpets sounded again. "I think they are waiting for you."

Arthur sent Henry one more hard look before offering Hadley his arm. "Come."

"Oh. You want me to come with you?" Hadley stared back at him in surprise and alarm. She had expected to find any seat in the arena, more than likely by Gaius and Edith. She hadn't expected…this.

"Yes." Arthur snapped impatiently. "Unless you want to be somewhere else."

The nudge in her back from her sister had her moving with him, as her belly jumped in nerves. It was one thing to stand next to Arthur during gatherings in the great hall. But to be with him as he took the throne in front of his kingdom and guests was entirely another matter. Arthur walked them to the center of the arena where King Uther had sat during tournaments. Next to the throne were chairs on each side and when he pulled one back for her, she quickly sat down feeling hundreds of eyes on her. She was relieved to see Emma sit down next to her as Arthur moved in front of his throne. He welcomed everyone to Camelot and wished the competitors a good, fair and clean match. Once he sat down, the trumpets blared again signaling the start of the games.

"This is great. The best seats in the house." Emma whispered to her as she excitedly bounced in her chair.

"Yes. I'm just glad I wore one of my better dresses." Hadley muttered mainly to herself, but the comment made her sister laugh. She glanced over at Arthur who still looked angry as two knights on horseback appeared onto the field. Leaning over, she whispered. "I was just surprised by your request." When he gave her a quick glance she went on. "To sit with you. Here. I wasn't expecting this."

"Where did you expect to sit? By the people of Hendrick?" Arthur snidely replied, his lips turned in a sneer.

Hadley coiled back from the remark, caught off guard. She looked ahead at the field as the game started. She couldn't join in her sister's excitement as the match went on. She blankly stared ahead, her hands locked together in her lap as she sat straight in her chair. The matches went on as the day went on and soon the sun was sitting behind the trees. With the blare of the trumpets, Arthur stood declaring the first day of the tournament over. The crowd cheered before leaving the field for the nights festivities. The great hall would hold a feast for the guests of the castle as well as for the days winners.

"I think I'm going to wear my blue dress." Emma chatted as they waited to step down from the platform where they had sat all day. "What are you wearing?"

"I haven't thought about it." In fact, she was in the mood to just skip the dinner all together if Arthur's treatment of her was any insight on how the night would be. He hadn't spoken to her once during the day and barely glanced at her. His mood was low and she wanted far away from it.

"Hadley."

Hadley closed her eyes as he called out to her just as she was making her escape. She turned around to face him. "Yes, my lord."

Arthur arched a brow at her tone, but said nothing. "I'll have Merlin fetch you from your room."

"I'd rather he not." Hadley tightly replied, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I will not be able too, so-"

"I can make it on my own. If I choose to go." Hadley coldly remarked before turning around to leave him.

Reaching out, Arthur grabbed her arm. "You are going. Why wouldn't you go? You have different plans?"

Hadley stared back at him, taken back by the look on his face. It was twisted in anger and…disgust and it was directed towards her.

"I don't know what I have done to make you so angry at me, but I've had enough of it. I will not be there tonight and if I have different plans than that is none of your concern." She hissed through tight lips as she jerked her arm from him. When he reached out angrily for her again, she reacted. Her hands went up and he went flying back against his throne, hitting it before falling to the floor. Hadley gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in shock and horror.

"Hadley!" Emma ran to her, looking around and thanking god the arena had been empty save for the guards waiting for the king below them. But they had their back to them. She had stepped away to give the two privacy while they talked, knowing how they both acted towards each other earlier in the day. But when she heard her sister's voice raise in anger she had turned in time to see Hadley send Arthur flying in the air.

"Oh my god." Hadley whispered, tears filling her eyes as she watched Arthur slowly get to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Emma went to Arthur, reaching for him.

"I'm fine." He threw off Emma's hand. He straightened turning to face Hadley who had went white as death.

Hadley dropped her head. "I am so sorry, my lord."

"Look at me." Arthur ordered as he moved to her, she flinched as he neared. "Damn it Hadley. Look at me."

"I don't know why I did that. I've never done that. I am so sorry, sire." Hadley muttered, her chin tucked against her chest as her heart tried to beat out of it.

"You can not do that again. Do you understand?" Arthur stressed as he took her face in his hand to force her to look at him. Huge tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded. "Someone could of saw you."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "You…can…you punish me-"

"What?" Arthur reared back in surprise. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Doing that to you….to the king…." Hadley mumbled as she tried to pull away from him.

"You think I care about me?" Arthur snapped, shaking her. "I don't want anyone seeing you doing magic until I get the laws changed. I don't want you hurt. This has nothing to do with being the king. I deserved that."

"You kinda did." Emma chimed in, then smacking her lips shut when she got two hot glares sent her way.

"I don't know why I did it. You just…you just…."

"Just say it."

"You have been acting like an ass all day!" Hadley exclaimed in frustration. "I don't even know what I did."

Arthur moved, pulling her against him and holding her. "I'm sorry. I just…didn't take…seeing Henry here very well."

"Henry?" Hadley reared up in surprise, her eyes round. "You were jealous of Henry. You are jealous of Henry."

Arthur shrugged. "You were going to marry him."

"Yes, but…you know why." Hadley quickly replied, frowning up at him. "My feelings for Henry are nothing by friendship. I was glad to see him today because he is my friend and…he took care of me…and Emma while we were in Hendrick. He kept us safe."

"I know. I just…"

"Just tell her she's yours and you love her and blah blah blah so we can go eat. I'm starving." Emma cut in, losing patience with them. "Besides…you've been missed King Arthur."

Arthur looked to where several of his men were headed his way. Looking back down at Hadley, he used his thumb to wipe the last of her tears. "We'll finish this later. Will you be at dinner tonight?"

"Yes."

As his men approached her signaled out two to escort Hadley and Emma to their rooms and then to the hall while he went in with the rest of his men to get ready for the celebration.

Xxxxxxx

Hadley wasn't in a celebrating mood as she stood away from the crowd gathered in Camelot's great hall. She had much rather stayed in her room tonight, but she would have agreed to anything Arthur wanted to make up for what she had done earlier. She had never lost control like that before. Why did she? And why did she lose it on Arthur? Rubbing her head, she walked around the room stopping to pick up a cup of wine. She was bumped from behind, making the contents of her wine slosh over the side. "Oh."

"Oh. I am so sorry, my lady." The young girl stuttered, her eyes wide.

"It's okay." Hadley reassured the girl as she wiped her hand on her dress. "No harm."

"Here. Let me get you another cup." The girl took her old cup, sitting it on the table. The girl turned her back on Hadley as she got a cup off the table. She turned around with a bright smile. "Here. My apologies."

"Thank you." Hadley smiled, taking the cup. The girl curtsied and quickly left Hadley. Hadley shook her head, slightly amused. If that didn't sum up her day. She put the cup to her lips, taking a sip as Henry moved in front of her.

"My lady." Henry grinned as he bent at the waist. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You were outstanding today." Even though she had been unhappy and upset during the tournament, that didn't stop her for silently cheering Henry on. He had won and advanced to the finals tomorrow. "And lots of luck for tomorrow." She took another sip of her wine, frowning as she looked down into the dark liquid. "They must have changed wine for tonight. I'm not sure I like it."

Henry chuckled at her look. "So since we saw each other this morning, I've been most interested on your long story on how you made it back to Camelot."

"Oh." Hadley weakly chuckled, rubbing her head. She was suddenly light headed, but shook herself. "We lived with my father and uncle in a village on the border of Hendrick for….for…."

"Are you okay?" Henry frowned as she trailed off. He noticed the sweat that had suddenly covered her forehead.

"I'm not…sure. I…suddenly feel…strange." It was a struggle to talk, her voice sounded muffled due to the roar in her ears. She was dizzy and stumbled before righting herself.

"You don't look well." Henry stepped to her more than a little concerned.

"I don't-" Black swam in front of her eyes and she knew she was going out. Reaching out to Henry she collapsed.

Henry caught her before she fell. "Hadley!" He shook her as he held her, noting her pale features. Henry looked up in a panic. "Arthur!"

Arthur heard the shrieks and then his name bellowed from across the hall. The crowd parted to show Henry looking around frantically. Arthur started his way, frowning. As people moved, he saw what Henry was slowly lowering to the floor. "Hadley." He muttered before running towards them. Going to his knees, he touched her face as his eyes looked her over. "What happened?"

"I don't know. We were talking and then she…just went…down." Henry looked back up at the gathering crowd. "Get Gaius!"

"I'm here." Gaius elbowed his way to them, Merlin right behind him. He bent his fingers going to her neck. "She's alive, but her pulse is weak." He peeled her eyes open, looking at both. "I need her in my room."

Arthur scooped her up, her body lifeless as he quickly followed the physician to his rooms. He heard Emma behind them, firing questions and trying to reach her sister. He laid her upon the bed once they reached Gaius's room. "Hadley." He lightly shook her as his hands trembled.

"Let's take a look." Gaius muttered as he started to examine Hadley's finger and hands. "What was she doing?" He looked around to the small crowd around Hadley's bed.

"Um. We were talking." Henry cleared his throat as his eyes stayed on Hadley's pale face. "About the tournament."

"What else?" Gaius probed, opening her mouth. "Was she eating?"

"Um. No. But she had wine. She said…"

"Said what?" Arthur snapped impatiently.

"She mentioned something about it not being the normal wine. That it must have been changed. She…didn't like. Made a funny face when she drank it." Henry's eyes rounded as they held Arthur's.

"I need that cup." Gaius looked up at Merlin, who nodded and took off out of the room.

"Poison. She's been poisoned?" Arthur muttered, his voice shaking with anger.

"What?" Emma looked around, confused. "How? Why?"

"Witches." Arthur hissed out, getting to his feet. He went to the door and yelled for any guard within range. When two appeared, he ordered them to find his knights immediately. "I will burn every one of them."

"Don't be too hasty. We made need them." Gaius put a wet cloth on Hadley's fevered brow. "They may be able to heal her if they did indeed do this."

"They did this." Arthur snapped. "How is she?" He tried not to flitch at the grimace Gaius tried to hide.

"Her fever is rising. Quickly. If it was witches they could have used a number of plants or potions. It will be hard to treat without knowing what exactly." He turned as Merlin came back barreling into the room.

"The cup was gone and cleaned up." Merlin quietly informed them.

"Without knowing….I don't know how to treat." Gaius's eyes cut to the kings. "I can try a few things."

"Try everything." Arthur ordered as he stormed to the door.

"What are you going to do?" Emma asked weakly, looking to him for support.

"I'm going on a witch hunt." Arthur gave Hadley one more look before leaving the room.

"I'm going too." Henry said, rushing to keep up with the king.

"No."

"Yes." Henry just as easily replied. "You'll need help. I want to help."

"Why?" Arthur stopped, getting in the prince's face. "You think….it will change something with you and Hadley?"

"Yes. She'll be okay." Henry calmly replied, not backing down. Arthur took a step back. "We're wasting time, my lord."

Arthur wanted to say more, but the man was right. They didn't have much time. He made it to his throne room where his men were waiting. Striding to the front, he looked over to a servant. "Have the horses ready." The servant went off to do the kings bidding. Arthur turned to his men. "Lady Hadley has been…poisoned." A gasp went through the room. "It was witches." This time there were angry mumbles. "I want them found. They live in the mountains. I need them alive. Well…most of them. If you come across Lady Lilly…. detain her." He wanted to deal with Lilly himself. "Any questions?"

"No, sire. We'll leave now." Leo told him, determination and anger covering his face.

"We'll split up. Prince Henry, Merlin and I will go-"

"Sire?"

Arthur's brow wrinkled in anger at the interruption, but he put his attention on one of Camelot's council members. "What?"

"It is not wise for you to go, my lord. You are the only heir."

Arthur's eyes narrowed down at the smaller man. "I don't recall asking for your thoughts about what I can and can not do. I'm going."

"But sire-"

"I'm going!" Arthur bellowed, making the room jump. Arthur threw out commands to his men before dismissing them to get ready. He turned to Merlin telling him to get their supplies ready before leaving the room as quickly as he came. On his way to the stables, he stopped back in to Gaius's room. The man was looking through a mountain of books that covered his table. Emma sat next to her sister, wiping her face with a wet cloth. "Any change?"

"She's getting worse." Gaius hesitated to tell him.

Arthur went to Hadley, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was pale with a flush of fever coving her cheeks and chest. Her breathing was rapid as sweat soaked her hair. Picking up her hand, he kissed her cold fingers. "I'll make you better. I'll be back."

"Arthur?" Emma dully caught his attention. When he looked up at her she met his gaze head on. "When we get her better I want every witch to burn."

"They will, brat. I promise." Arthur bent, kissing Hadley's forehead. "I love you." He whispered before leaving her.


	32. Chapter 32

Arthur hated to admit it, but having Henry along soon became an asset. Since his last trip to the mountains was mostly while he was hurt and unconscious, Henry and Merlin remembered the way. He had sent his men to go the other way around the mountain, with their trio taking it from the front. They had been riding for most the day and it was hard for Arthur not to worry about Hadley. He prayed they would make it back to her in time. With someone that could help her. He had tried calling out to Blythe, but he had yet to hear from her. That was another worry heavy on his mind. She usually always responded. Looking behind him, he noticed the drop of Merlin's shoulders and decided they all needed a short break. "Let's stop for a moment." Arthur pulled his horse up while the other two quickly followed suit. Arthur stretched his legs while Merlin pulled water and some food from their packs.

Henry looked up from where he was rubbing his horse down. "Do we have a plan?"

"We'll see how many we are dealing with. I'd like to find Lilly-"

"Why?" Merlin reared back, his lips twisted.

"She was the one to warn me something was going to happen. I think I can get her to help us." He hoped he could because right now getting Lilly's help was about all he had. He didn't know how powerful she was or what she was capable of. Hopefully, she could help Hadley. If she would. Arthur sat down next to the small fire Merlin had fixed. He rubbed his eyes, weary and worried.

"Before Hadley…got sick she was telling me about how she came back to Camelot. Care to finish the story?" Henry asked, as he joined them.

Arthur stayed quiet, staring into the fire. Merlin cleared his throat. "After her and Emma left Hendrick they lived with their father and uncle. Her father…hated magic for…several reasons so he made Hadley promise never to use it. So, she didn't."

"For how long?" Henry questioned.

"Almost a year." Merlin replied. "When Uther was attacked…he was dying. I couldn't save him, Blythe couldn't either. But Blythe went after Hadley, thinking if anyone could save him it would be her. So…Hadley came back and tried. But, you know," Merlin stopped and glanced at Arthur who was still staring into the fire. "When Hadley agreed to help, her father told her if she left he would disown her. She came anyway."

"For Arthur." Henry didn't have trouble filling in the blanks. Their eyes met over the fire.

"Yes. Emma followed not to long after and they've both been here ever since." Merlin handed each one a small plate of food.

"She sat next to you yesterday. During the tournaments." Henry pointed out, chewing his food.

"She did." Arthur arched a brow, a hint of challenge in his tone. "Something wrong with that?"

"Look it was easy to see, no matter how bad I didn't want to see, you two…care a lot for each other. I know Hadley only agreed to marry me because she thought that was her only option. But," Henry picked up a stick and poked the fire. "I would have taken care of her. But when her father came back…I couldn't hold her there anymore. She would have married me because…that's who she is. But…I couldn't do it. Not when her heart wasn't mine."

"What's your point?" Arthur barked, still hating the idea that this man and Hadley were even together no matter how long ago that was.

"My point is…I guess I'm asking what your intentions are." Henry tossed at him, his gaze hard and watchful on Arthurs.

Arthur had thought of his intentions ever since he and Hadley finally were together. He knew what he wanted to do, but this was the first time he had been asked. "I'm going to marry her."

"Good. When are you asking?" Henry asked, a slight grin on his face.

"I…don't know." Arthur rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'd say when we get back, get her better and on her feet, would be a wonderful time to ask her." Henry's grin grew.

"I have to agree." Merlin smirked, looking at his king.

"Yeah." Arthur got to his feet.

"She'll be alright, Arthur." Henry quietly replied. "We'll fix this."

"We will." Arthur went to his horse. "Finish up. We need to get moving."

Xxxxxx

Blythe had a temper, she always had. It was one of the reasons she fought with her sister and destroyed their relationship and family. But since her sister had died, Blythe had worked hard on controlling her temper and not letting her emotions get the best of her. But now, all that was flying out the window. "I swear when I get out of here, I will make sure every single one of you will burn!" She shook the bars that held her inside a tiny cell. The cell was built into the mountain wall with no way to get out unless the door was open.

"And how do you think you will get out?" One of the elder witches taunted with a smirk. "That door will not open without magic and you…don't have any."

They had taken her off guard. She had been in her garden picking herbs when she had been hit with a spell that tied her magic. It was a powerful spell; one she could not break. Then the five witches had brought her to the mountain where she had been for three days. She didn't ask what their plan for her was, she didn't want to give them the satisfaction. But she knew it had to do with Hadley. They were after Hadley because of what she had done to Jonas. "I'll get out. Don't worry."

"You think your Hadley will help you? She's on her death bed with nightshade poisoning. She's helping no one."

Blythe didn't reaction. It took everything in her not too. She cleared her throat. "Then why keep me."

"A life for a life." One of the younger witches sang.

Blythe gasped. "You're going to bring Jonas back."

"He always liked you. More than others. When you left him, he was very upset. It will please him to know it was your life that brought him back." The elder tittered, clapping.

"He wants Hadley. Did you know that? He won't be happy you killed her." The knot in her throat over words almost choked her. She saw some hesitation in the younger witches, but the older ones just shrugged and went about drawing on the floors and lighting candles.

"That can't be helped. There is no way we could bring him back if she lived. She's the only one that can stop us and besides…it will make Lilly happy. Won't it dear?"

Blythe followed the woman's gaze to the woman in the corner holding candles. She was beautiful, but Blythe saw a slight hesitation, and wariness in the woman's eyes. "Why would it make you happy? I don't know you so I doubt Hadley does."

"Lilly almost had her prince. We even went as far as killing the king to make it happen."

"You had Uther killed." Blythe accused, her eyes wide. "Why?"

"So Arthur would be king and he could change that silly law about royalty marrying royalty. He liked our Lilly. He was very fond of her. Until…she came back. Our Lilly could have been Queen of Camelot."

"Do you know why that happen?" Blythe snapped, her hand tight on the bars of the cell door. "Because Arthur and Hadley have already been written. They have been destined to be together for ages! They are connected and you know that connection especially when they are strong cannot be broken." Blythe saw the elders still and frown as they shared glances with each other. "And I will be the first to tell you that those two have one of the strongest bonds I've even seen! So, no matter who you killed or what you done that plan was never going to work the way you wanted it to."

"Lilly can still have him even without a bond." One of the younger witches stepped up.

"Tell her why that won't work." Blythe ordered the elder to speak. When they stayed silent Blythe smirked. "If a person with magic does not have a bond or connection with another person, they will be consumed by dark magic and eventually go mad. Oh, Lilly could have Arthur but he's already bonded with another whether she is dead or alive. Lilly would eventually go dark."

"It doesn't have to be a lover." An elder witch finally spoke.

"True. So…Lilly who are you bonded too?" Blythe tossed the question out with a smirk.

"No…no one." Lilly quietly replied.

"Then I would get over the King deary and find you a true bond." Blythe suggested with a sad smile.

"I…can be bonded to…my family." Lilly sweep her arm around the room at the women around her.

"Do you feel bonded to any of them? Is there someone in this room who would die for you?" Blythe looked at all the witches, especially the younger ones. "Do any of you have anyone in this room that would die for you? Or are you all so selfish and self-centered as I can feel? You all would turn on each other in a heartbeat."

"Enough!" The leader of the witches stepped in. She was an older woman with dark hair and eyes. Wrinkles fanned from her eyes and around her mouth. Experience shown from her eyes as she stared Blythe down.

"Maggie." Blythe's smirked turned sour. "I thought you were dead. Damn the luck."

"And I'm going to enjoy watching your death." Maggie stepped into the mountain room. "I know what you are doing Blythe, but it won't work. My girls are a loyal bunch and they will serve me and each other."

"Just like you served me. Jonas threw you out." Blythe hissed wishing she could get out and tear the smirk off the woman's face.

"Oh, when you left I came back. Let's just say he saw the errors of his way and realized how much time he wasted on you when he could have been with me."

"You two deserve each other. I don't know whose heart is the blackest!" Blythe felt her stomach flip and she paused. She tried not to so any reaction, but Arthur was near. She hadn't been able to feel him or Hadley since her magic was bonded, but he must be close enough for her to now. That thought terrified her. She wouldn't be able to help him, especially locked in her cell. Blythe noticed when Maggie stilled, cocking her head as she looked at the entrance. She knew he was there too. "Fiona…" She whispered a prayer to her sister.

Maggie held up a hand, making her followers pause. "We have a guest. An important guest." Maggie smirked as she walked toward the entrance. "You grace us with your presence your highness.

Arthur came around the ledge, sword in hand. His eyes quickly scanned the room and he jolted when he saw Blythe behind the cell door. Their eyes met and he could see the fear in hers. For him. The plan he had worked out with Merlin and Henry wouldn't work now. Not with Blythe there. He had to get her out of there first. His eyes collided with Lilly's. She was scared for him too.

"I must admit. I wasn't expecting you." Maggie chuckled, eyeing the young king. "In fact…I'd rather not harm you."

"Good. Heal Hadley and release Blythe and I'll be on my way." Arthur ordered, his fingers tightly gripping his sword.

Maggie threw her head back and her laughter bounced off the cave walls. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Then I'm afraid we have a problem." Arthur tossed back.

"If you kill us how do you think your precious Hadley will live?" Maggie questioned as she slowly walked around the room. "She can be saved…but only a few know the remedy to that poison."

Arthur's eyes cut to Blythe who gave a quick nod. Blythe knew what to do for Hadley. He just had to get her out of there. "I'll really enjoy killing you."

"How do you think you will do that, boy?" Maggie's grin turned to a sneer as she insulted him. "With a sword? Your sword has no power here." To prove her point she held out her hand.

Arthur felt his feet leave the ground as the pressure around his neck increased. He couldn't breathe. His feet kicked in reflex.

"Stop!" Lilly exclaimed, running to Maggie. "Please. You said you didn't want to harm him."

"I've changed my mind." Maggie raised her hand higher than jerked it hard to her right.

Arthur flew, hitting the hard cave wall. He bounced to the ground floor with a loud groan. That hurt. He felt hands on his shoulders, moving him to his back.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked, her hands moving over him to check for injury.

"Help me." Arthur whispered, his eyes intense on hers.

"I…can't. She's too powerful." Lilly whispered back, tears filling her eyes.

"Leave now before I change my mind." Maggie told him as she neared them. "Let the sorceress die."

"No." Arthur made it to his feet, his hand rubbing his ribs. "I will not."

"Arthur. Please." Lilly begged, knowing if he stayed Maggie would kill him.

"Not without knowing how to save Hadley." Arthur stood his ground, staring down the older witch. "Now!" He yelled as he pushed Lilly against the wall. "Stay down." He told her as Merlin appeared in the room. In an instant the cave and everyone in it was caught in chaos. Merlin yelled as magic flew from his hands.

Arthur ran to Blythe as he heard the witches cry out as Merlin killed them. "How do I get you out?"

"It's locked with magic." Blythe told him. Her eyes were on Maggie as she hid behind a rock table. "Hurry. Merlin can't take her alone."

"I don't have magic. Remember." Arthur snapped as he jerked on the bars in frustration. But then… a click and the door opened. He turned to see Lilly there.

Blythe quickly left the cell, headed towards Lilly. "Release the bond." She ordered angrily.

Lilly stepped backwards as the older woman advanced on her. "I…don't know…."

"Yes. You do. Do it." Blythe took the younger woman by the shoulders and shook her. "Do it!" She yelled. Lilly closed her eyes, but whispered a spell and Blythe felt her power rush her. She quickly turned to face Maggie. "This time witch I will make sure you are dead!" Feeling a quick rush of power, she knew came from her sister, she sent Maggie flying against the cave wall. Behind her Merlin finished off the last witch as Henry came in to use his sword on the ones trying to escape the cave. Blythe stalked the witch, her eyes black as her hair as static energy crackled around her. "How dare you touch my family!"

Maggie struggled to her feet, blood dripping from a gash on her head. "What?"

"Hadley is Fiona's daughter!" Blythe watched as the connection clicked in Maggie's eyes. Maggie had known Fiona. They all had studied magic together growing up.

"I…didn't know." Maggie breathed.

"Too late." Blythe muttered as she used her power to snap the witches neck. Maggie fell to the floor in a broken heap. Taking deep breaths, she turned to face the others. Merlin was slumped against the wall while Henry looked around at the bodies littering the floor. Arthur was coming towards her and Blythe met him, hugging him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. You?" Arthur asked, his eyes on the dead witch. Watching Blythe use her full power had been terrifying and amazing all in one. He knew this was where Hadley got hers from.

"Yes." Blythe pulled back and then smacked Arthur on the head. "You stupid boy! What the hell were you thinking coming in here like that? They could have killed you!"

"Ow!" Arthur hissed, glaring at her. "Apparently, I was saving you!"

"I didn't need saving. I was working on my escape before you came stomping in!" Blythe fired back, hearing Merlin snort back a laugh. A smile twitched on her lips before a chuckle escaped. "You scared me."

"Yeah. Well." Arthur muttered. "Hadley needs help."

"Yes. Come. Quickly."

Xxxxxxxx

Emma wiped a cool rag down Hadley's arm for the hundredth time it seemed. Nothing was working. Hadley continued to burn with fever and Emma truly feared she was going to lose her sister. Arthur hadn't returned and she knew by the increasing frown from Gaius that her sister was close to death. She hadn't slept these last two days, not daring to move from her sister's side. Her and Edith had changed Hadley's night dress so many times Emma had lost count. Like now, her sister was soaked with sweat, her hair wet against her red face. Emma closed her eyes for a moment only to have them fly back open with her sister jerked powerfully. "Hadley." Emma tried to hold her still, but Hadley thrashed harder. "Gaius!"

Gaius who had been reading every and any book he could on poisoning looked across the room at Emma's panic yell. He quickly went to the bed. "Try to hold her."

"I'm trying." Emma grunted as Hadley thrashed harder. "What's happening?"

Gaius came back with a small bottle. He opened Hadley's mouth and poured the liquid down it. Tilting her head back, he made sure she swallowed it. Soon Hadley calmed down, collapsing in a fevered heap on the bed. Gaius sat back, wiping his brow. "She's…her body is giving out."

"No…" Emma whispered, taking her sister's hand. "Do something." She pleaded.

"I wish I could." Gaius closed his eyes in frustration, unable to see the pleading on the young girl's face.

Emma laid her head on the bed next to her sister and started to cry. Cry and pray. She prayed to her mother who she knew had helped Hadley before and hoped she would again. The sound of the door hitting the wall had her jerking up and she busted into tears when her aunt and Arthur flew into the room. "Blythe…"

Blythe ran to Hadley; her eyes quickly access her. "We must hurry. Merlin. Lilly."

"Wait. Why is she here?" Emma jumped to her feet to see the witch moving toward she sister. "Get away from her!"

"It's alright." Arthur assured her, putting his arms around Emma to hold her. "Trust me."

Emma tried to struggle against Arthur's hold, but he held tight. She watched in fear as Blythe, Merlin and Lilly stood over Hadley. Blythe pulled out a small bottle and poured the contents down Hadley's throat before holding out her hands. Merlin and Lilly each took one and all of them closed their eyes. Emma started to struggle again when Hadley started to jerk like she did moments ago. "What are they doing? Arthur?"

"It's alright. Blythe knows what's she doing." At least he prayed she did. They had traveled quickly back to Camelot after Blythe had stopped at her house, getting a few ingredients needed to ward off the poison. On the way, Blythe taught Merlin and Lilly a spell that was to help speed Hadley's recovering. If they weren't too late. Blythe had trusted Lilly to help. The more power they had, the better Hadley's chances were. But it was getting harder for him to watch Hadley jerk and start to turn white. When blood starting to run from her nose he stepped towards the trio.

"Blythe said not to interrupt. No matter what." Henry reminded him, stepping to the king.

Arthur nodded with a jerk, his jaw locked tight as he watched Hadley convulse. Hadley called out, the sound making his belly and heart hurt. It was full of pain and then…she fell back onto the bed totally still. Blythe opened her eyes, dropping Merlin and Lilly's hands. She picked up the rag Emma had discarded on the bed and gently wiped Hadley's face. "Now there. Hadley? Can you hear me?"

Arthur let Emma go and they both rushed to Hadley's bedside. Arthur knelt beside her, taking her hand. "Hadley?" When she turned her face towards him, he took a breath. "Open your eyes, love."

Xxxxxx

She felt like she was underwater as she struggled to open her eyes. The cool rag against her skin felt like heaven and she sighed. She could hear them talking over her and she wondered why. What had happened? When Arthur softly ordered her to open her eyes again, she tried with everything in her to do so. The light was bright and made her wince as she finally managed to get her eyes to open and she heard gasps and heavy sighs. Arthur was there, his hand tight on hers.

"Hi there." He smiled down at her as she blinked several times before finally looking at him. "How do you feel?"

Hadley paused, taking assessment of herself and wondering why he was asking that. But as she became more aware she whimpered. "Horrible." She croaked, her throat raw and sore. Her whole body felt horrible. Her limps felt weighted down, her head pounded as her ears roared. Her eyes hurt from the light and it hurt to talk. "What…happened?" She managed to get out.

"Here. Drink." Blythe softly ordered, holding her head up as she put a glass to her lips.

The water tasted like the best thing she had ever had and her eyes closed in bliss as she greedily swallowed it. She laid her head down after she drank the whole glass and looked around. Emma was there, her eyes swollen and red. Merlin was beside her, looking beyond tired. There was also Henry who looked equally exhausted. Her eyes went to Arthur's whose were blood shot and slightly swollen. But it was when her eyes landed on Lilly that she went still. Lilly held her stare only for a moment before looking guilty away. "What happened?" She was so confused.

"Rest first. Then we'll talk." Arthur ran a hand over her forehead, feeling the fever fade away.

"No." Hadley shook her head. "Arthur. Please."

Arthur sighed. "You were poisoned. We've just returned with Blythe to make you better."

Hadley held his stare, knowing she wasn't getting the full story, but right then she was too tired and sick to care. Her eyes fluttered shut. "I feel…horrible."

"I know, love. Rest." Arthur quietly told her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He looked up at Blythe as Hadley slipped back into sleep. "Is this normal?"

"Yes. It will take several days for the poison to leave her body. She must drink. A lot." Blythe explained as she put a hand on Hadley's forehead. "The fever is already dropping. She needs lots of rest."

"And so do you all." Gaius said as he eyed the group. "You all are exhausted. I'll have Edith get you all some food, then straight to bed with you all." When he saw them all hesitate, he smiled. "I'll watch her for a while."

"He's right." Henry stepped in, looking towards Arthur. "Food and rest. We all need it." When Arthur didn't follow everyone out, Henry took hold of the king's arm and pulled.

"You really want me to kill you. Don't you?" Arthur muttered, his voice as sluggish as his body. Once Hadley woke up and he knew she would be fine all the adrenaline he had been running on disappeared. He felt like he could sleep standing up.

"You can tomorrow." Henry chuckled as they moved through the halls. He stopped them in front of Arthur's room. He gave Arthur a nod and moved to leave.

"Henry?"

Henry turned to face him. He arched a questioning brow when the man stayed silent.

"Um. Thank you. For your help." Arthur told him, finally meeting his eye. "I'm not sure I could have done it without your help."

"Sure you would have. But…you're welcome." Henry told him. "I care about her. Her and Emma."

"I know you do." Arthur nodded as he opened the door to his room. "She's lucky to have…a friend like you."

Henry's smile was crooked as he started to walk off. "Good night, King Arthur."


	33. Chapter 33

Hadley still wasn't sure what had happened to her, but she knew she didn't want it to happen again. As she slowly came awake her stomach curled while her body ached. The headache was almost blinding as her eyes finally peeled open. At least the room was dark. Thank goodness for small favors. Just a lone candle burned near her bed. It took her a minute to realize she was still in Gaius's rooms. A sound had her moving her head. Arthur was there, laid back very uncomfortably in a chair asleep. His neck was laying at an odd angle while his legs were strung over the arm of his chair. The chair was as close to the bed as it could get and it took her a moment to feel her hand in his. He was holding her hand. Her chapped lips hurt as she smiled. It took some effort to move her fingers, but it was enough to wake Arthur up. He was instantly alert.

Arthur sat up, his back and neck sore and tight, but the movement woke him and he was more than happy to see Hadley looking back at him. "Hi." He whispered with a smile. He moved closer, picking up her hand and kissing it. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible." Hadley croaked out before she started to cough from the dryness of her throat.

Arthur quickly moved, getting her a cup of water and helping her drink it. "Slow….slow….there you go. Better?"

"Yes." Hadley sighed as she laid back down. "What happened?"

Arthur sat the cup down, then brushed her hair from her face. Her skin was still pale. "You were poisoned. But Blythe fixed you up. She said it will take a few days before you're better. It made you very sick."

"Yes. I can tell." Hadley tried to joke, as she tried to move her legs. They moved, but felt very heavy. "Why was Lilly here?"

Arthur sighed and then told her what had happened with the witches. He told her of them taking Blythe, then Blythe killing their coven leader. He explained that Blythe needed all the magic she could to heal her which is why Lilly had been there. Arthur told her how Merlin and Henry had helped.

Hadley just stared back at him before closing her eyes. "It's like a nightmare that will never end."

"This should of ended it." Arthur tried to assure her, squeezing her hand.

"We'll pray that it did." But she wasn't convinced. Jonas had many, many followers. Who could say they wouldn't try what the witches tried to do? Her eyes opened. "You shouldn't of put yourself in danger like that. You're the king."

Arthur's eyes narrowed on her as he moved inches from her face. "This king does what he wants and if it's saving the woman he loves than that's all that matters. You're more important than I am."

"No, I'm not." Hadley laughed, rolling her eyes.

Arthur squeezed her hand, making her look at him. "You are. To me. Now…not another word. Got it?"

Hadley nodded, a slight smile on her face. "I would have done the same."

"I know you would have." Arthur bent, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "Now, rest."

Hadley tried to move to be more comfortable, but everything hurt. When she grimaced and moaned, Arthur's took her hand. "This bed…is not comfortable or I just hurt everywhere. It's hard to tell."

Arthur eyed the small bed, knowing Gaius just used it for patients. Standing up, he peeled the cover off of her. "Hold on, love."

Hadley wrapped her arms around his neck as he easily picked her up. Laying her head on his shoulder she sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't ask where he was taking her, she really didn't care. Arthur felt a whole lot better than that bed did.

Arthur maneuvered down the halls until he reached her room. Just as he started to enter he spotted Edith. He ordered her to get Hadley's bed ready. Edith moved quickly, turning the bed down and lighting a few candles. Arthur gently laid her down, hearing the sigh. "Better?" She nodded, trying to open her eyes. He tucked her in as he told Edith to let Gaius know where Hadley was. Edith left the room as Arthur sat on the edge of the bed. He put a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep."

Xxxxxxxx

Lilly looked up through the bars of her cell to see Arthur walk in. After she had helped Blythe and Merlin heal Hadley she had been taken to the dungeon on Merlin's orders since Arthur was to distracted by Hadley to pay attention to her. Getting to her feet, her bones ache as she stood. She had stayed the night in the small cell, sleeping sitting up. It was the better option than laying on the dirty, cold floor.

Arthur stopped in front of the door, frowning. "Tell me why I should let you out?"

"I helped you." Lilly quietly told him.

She had. She helped release Blythe and gave her powers back. She also helped heal Hadley. "Why?"

"If you don't know the answer to that, Arthur Pendragon, then you haven't been paying attention this past year." She dully replied, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Then why not say something sooner? Why drag this out? Why let all this happen?" Arthur demanded angrily.

"I didn't have a choice. They were all I had!" Lilly stressed. "My father…he was cruel. They were my real family."

"Wrong. I would of helped you." Arthur quickly countered. "I cared about you Lilly."

"Not enough apparently." Lilly bit out and instantly regretted. She hated how bitter she sounded. She hated how hurt she was.

Arthur kept her stare a moment longer before turning away. He took a few steps before turning back to her. He motioned to a guard. "Release her." Lilly gasped, stepping back to allow the door to open. Stepping out, she kept her eyes on Arthur. "You did help me and for that…I am grateful. You may stay in Camelot until you find…your way."

Lilly bowed her head. "Thank you, Arthur."

"But," Arthur took a step towards her, pointing his finger in her face. "make no mistake….you harm anyone here or do any magic…you will be back here awaiting the stake."

Lilly bowed her head once again. "Yes, my lord."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hadley decided after three days she was getting out of her bed no matter what. She had waited until she was alone because she was tired of the coddling. She couldn't take a breath without Arthur or Emma asking if she was okay, if she needed anything. It was sweet and she knew they did it out of love and concern, but she was done with it. Throwing the covers off, she slowly sat up. The dizziness she had experienced was gone and that gave her hope that she was better. Her legs were slightly shaky as she stood, but she did it. With a smile on her face, she slowly walked to the window. With a push, she opened it and breathed in the fresh air. The air had a slight bit to it as winter was upon them, but the sun was shining.

"What are you doing?"

Hadley swallowed a sigh as her sister came into the room. "Getting out of bed."

Emma's critical eye moved over her several times. "Well…you look better. I'm sure it will do good to be up."

"Yes." Hadley turned to smile at her, noting the plate of food. "That looks good."

"Yes. Come eat!" Emma smiled happily as her sister. Hadley had just been nibbling here and there and Emma was thrilled that Hadley had sat down to start eating. While Hadley ate, Emma went to work getting her a bath ready.

Hadley felt remarkably better after a full meal and a hot bath. Emma helped get her into a dress and brush her hair. "Where's Arthur?"

"Being king in the great hall." Emma snickered. "I must say, he has taken right to that task."

"Of course he has." Hadley smiled as she watched in the mirror as Emma braided her hair. When she was done, she headed to the door.

"Where you going now?"

"To see the king in action." Hadley flashed a smile as she left her room. Which was true, but she mainly wanted out of her room. She heard Emma rush to catch up with her. "I feel like…a new person."

"Well…you were very sick." Emma put her arm through her sister's. "I for one am very glad you are up and about. But…there is something I do need to tell you."

"What's that?" Hadley questioned as they turned the corner to the hall that would take them to Arthur and she came face to face with Lilly. She stopped in her tracks with wide eyes. Lilly looked equally surprised.

"Um. That." Emma replied, her eyes narrowing on the woman. When Arthur had told her and Merlin Lilly was allowed to stay until the woman was on her feet, they both protested. But the king had made up his mind.

"My lady." Lilly curtsied, her eyes everywhere but on Hadley. "It's…good…to see you well."

"No thanks to you." Emma smarted off, pulling her sister around the woman.

Hadley let Emma direct her to the doors of the great hall. "Why is she here?"

"Ask the king." Emma snapped in frustration.

Hadley's brows wrinkled in confusion as they entered the hall. Arthur was on the throne, his chin in his hand and looking bored. His attention was on the small group of men in front of him. Hadley stayed back letting Arthur go about his business, but her mind was racing. "Why is she here?" She asked Emma again.

"Apparently, since she helped Arthur and Blythe she has been forgiven." Emma rolled her eyes. "Merlin and I tried…but he didn't listen. Maybe you can get him to get rid of her. I don't trust her…at all."

"No…." Hadley chewed on her thumb as she thought back to the short meeting. She hadn't felt any…anger or bad feelings coming from Lilly. But that didn't mean they weren't there. "I don't…understand."

"Tell me about it." Emma nudged her. "They are breaking. Go talk to the king."

Hadley looked up as people started to clear the hall. Arthur still sat on his throne, reading a stack of papers in his hand. There were a few people still lingering that gave her their attention as she made her way to the front of the room. "My lord."

Arthur's head jerked up, then the rest of him did. "Hadley." He jumped down in front of her, his eyes quickly assessing her. "What are you doing? Should you be up? How do you feel?"

"I had to get out of bed, yes I should and I feel great." Hadley replied with a chuckle. When he pulled her to him and hugged her she sighed happily into his chest.

"I missed you." Arthur whispered in her ear. "I've been so worried…."

Hadley raised up, running a hand over his chest. "I'm better. You took very good care of me."

Arthur brushed his lips against hers, not caring there were people around. He had missed her and had stayed up watching her sleep as he worried. "Have you ate?"

"I did."

"Sit with me while I have a bite?" Arthur asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Yes." Hadley happily agreed as she let him take her hand and lead her from the room. Merlin was just finishing putting Arthur's food together when they walked into his room.

"Hadley!" Merlin happily exclaimed as he moved to hug her.

"Get off her." Arthur grumbled rolling his eyes as he sat at the table.

Hadley laughed as she gave Merlin one more squeeze. "Do you want food? Let me get you something."

"No. I ate. Thank you." Hadley quickly told him as she sat in the chair next to Arthur.

"Go away." Arthur waved Merlin out the door with a look.

Merlin flashed Hadley a smile and a wink before he disappeared behind the door. Hadley turned her attention to Arthur. "So…what's been going on?"

"Same old stuff." Arthur muttered around his food. He eyed her as he sipped his water. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I feel like normal." Hadley quickly assured him. She picked at the cloth on the table as she looked at him. "I…saw Lilly."

Arthur paused for a moment and then shrugged. "I told her she could stay here. Until she could find her way."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you allow that?"

Arthur's eyes cut to hers. "Because she helped."

"Even though she had a huge part in the reason you needed help?" Hadley quickly retorted.

"You sound like your sister and Merlin." Arthur snapped, pushing his plate away.

"Well they speak the truth." Hadley retorted, trying not to get angry. "You trust her here?"

"She has promised to not use magic or harm anyone." He countered, rolling his head around his shoulders. A tightness had settled there.

"Well then…that makes it all better." The temper she was trying to keep at bay started to rear its ugly head.

"Why are you acting like this?" Arthur went on the defense. "She helped release Blythe, she helped heal you. You should be grateful."

"Grateful?" Hadley tone went low and quiet. Her eyes flashed as she got to her feet. "Ah. Yes. Let's see what I have to be grateful for. She had you kidnapped and almost killed. She threatened me, wanted to kill me, did try to kill me, had my aunt kidnapped and almost killed, not to mention killing your father!"

"That wasn't all her!" Arthur jumped to his feet. "She didn't have a choice."

"She tell you that?" Hadley scoffed. "She sure made some quick choices to help when she knew it would benefit her!"

"Why are we fighting about this?" Arthur asked in angry frustration.

"Because you are allowing a dangerous person to stay here. Your mind is clouded by…the person…you thought she was." The person he had replaced her with. Was that mostly her problem? That Arthur was allowing the woman who he had been close to, had feelings for stay here. Was her reaction out of jealously? "It's not a good idea, Arthur."

"It's nothing permanent. I couldn't just…turn her out. Really, it's no different than when you and your sister were allowed to stay here." Arthur argued, hands on his hips.

Hadley raised a brow. "I don't recall trying to kill you or killing your father."

"Damn it!" Arthur banged his hand on the table, making her jump. "I am king. Just because I allow you or Merlin…or even Emma close to me doesn't give you all the right to tell me what to do!"

"You allow us?" This time both her brows raised as well as her anger. "I didn't realize how special we were. Why, thank you, your Highness, for allowing us to be close to you."

It wasn't hard to hear the sarcasm dripping from her voice and Arthur rubbed his face. "Hadley…." Hadley turned, walking towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To my room. All of a sudden I don't feel well." It was an excuse to leave the room. But she was hurt with Arthur's behavior and words.

"Wait." He softly ordered, quickly crossing the room to her. But when she opened the door, then slamming it shut he muttered under his breath.

Merlin entered, seeing Arthur standing there. "Everything okay?" He questioned. He had been on his way to see if they needed anything when he saw Hadley storming from the room.

"Does everything look okay?" Arthur snapped, throwing himself in his chair in frustration.

"Anything I can help with?" Merlin asked, as he cleaned off the table.

"No." Arthur got to his feet, leaving the room and Merlin staring after him. He ignored guards and servants as he strutted down the hall.

Xxxxxxxxx

"I don't trust her." Hadley sighed as she looked up at the cross hanging on the wall of the chapel.

"No. I must admit…I've felt a tension since she arrived."

Hadley turned, looking at Arthur's mother. "What do I do?"

"Tell Arthur she has to go. He'll listen to you."

"Really?" Hadley scoffed. "We just fought because he wasn't listening to me."

"He will. If he knows how strongly you feel. Make him listen."

Hadley watched as she floated around the room, her gown dragging the floor. When she left Arthur's room she came here and was instantly calmed. Gwyar had that way about her. "He is very stubborn when he wants to be."

"He takes after his father." Gwyar gave her a little smile. "He feels like he owes her this for her help."

"I know." Hadley sighed, sinking into one of the only intact pews. "But…all she did before…."

"Talk to him."

"I will…."

"What is it that really troubling you?" Gwyar asked as she stood in front of her.

"Is it jealously? Am I confusing distrust with it?" Maybe Lilly had truly helped to make amends. Maybe there was no mistrust or deceit. The rush of cold air made Hadley look up. Gwyar had disappeared. A noise had her turning to see Lilly walk in. Getting to her feet, she faced the woman.

"Who are you talking to?" Lilly curiously asked, looking around the ruined chapel.

"Myself. It helps me think." Hadley shrugged, her eyes carefully watching her. "Do you need something?"

"No. I was just heading to my room and noticed this door open. I knew the chapel was here, but never came in." Lilly looked around one more time before focusing on Hadley. "You don't want me here."

"No."

"I promised Arthur I wouldn't do magic while here." Lilly told her.

"Then I hope you keep that promise." Hadley simply said.

"Not that my magic is anywhere near yours. The stories I've heard of your power…" Lilly moved around the chapel, her fingers skimming broken pews as she went. "Of course you did kill Jonas…the great powerful Jonas."

"Is there a point to this?" Hadley impatiently questioned.

"Just conversations."

"I don't have time for this." Hadley snapped, heading to the door. When the door slammed in front of her she froze. "I see promises mean nothing to you." She whirled around.

"I just want to talk to you." Lilly insisted.

"About what?" Hadley threw up her hands. "What can we possibly talk about? You and your family trying to kill Arthur? Or how about we talk about how you and your family did kill the king! Oh! I know! Let's talk about how I just recovered from almost dying because of you and your family! Is that what you want to talk about?!" Hadley yelled.

"Hadley!"

Hadley turned as Arthur called out, and the look on his face made her pause. Then she realized that lightening was hovering just above their head, Lilly was frozen in fear as a cold wind blew in the room. Hadley shook herself, putting her arms down and looking at her hands in confusion. She didn't remember raising them or calling on her magic. Her eyes flew back up to meet Arthurs.

"You're okay." Arthur softly told her, slowly walking to her. He had heard the yelling the same time an odd clap of thunder filled the castle. Stepping into the chapel he had seen lighting crackling under the ceiling as Hadley's hair blew wildly in the wind swirling in the room. Lilly had been standing there scared and wide eyed. But the confusion he saw in Hadley's eyes when they met his made his stomach clench. "See…all better." He told her as the wind left and the lighting disappeared.

Hadley started to shake and when Arthur reached for her, she stepped back. "Don't."

"Why?" Arthur frowned.

"I…" I don't trust myself, her mind screamed. What was happening to her? There was an uncontrollable urge to lash out and it terrified her to her core. "Stay back."

"Hadley? I don't-"

"She's turning dark." Lilly whispered as she backed herself towards Arthur. "I would listen to her."

"She's not turning dark!" Arthur angrily exclaimed. "Hadley. Look at me."

"No." Hadley whispered. "I need…Blythe."

"Okay. We'll get her. Just…come here." Arthur begged as Hadley stepped further away from him. He heard Lilly's warning but he moved to Hadley. He took heart when she stood still. When he was in front of her, he reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "We'll figure this out." His finger tingled as he touched her.

"I was so mad."

"I know."

"At you. Her. There was just this…rage." A tear rolled down her cheek as she explained.

When Arthur pulled her tight against him he could feel her shake and then still. He placed a kiss in her hair as she burrowed into him.

The calmness she felt was bliss as she let Arthur's warmth melt the chill she just had. The rage, the fear was all gone as she stood there holding tight to him.

Lilly had to look away from the couple. She wasn't surprised to see Blythe standing next to her. As she was learning magic she had learned about Blythe and her sister. How powerful they were. To know Hadley came from their line…was intimating to say the least. Word had spread of how powerful Hadley truly was and know…she was seeing the true struggle of that much power. "Can you help her?"

"Do you care?" Blythe simply asked as she watched Arthur and Hadley.

"I could…never hope to compete with what he feels for her. Especially just now seeing it. He grounded her. Just now."

"He did." Blythe had felt Hadley's panic, her fear…the power. Blythe had always known this could happen which was why she worked so hard to make sure her and Arthur stayed connected. Just like Lilly said, Arthur was the reason she was calm now. "She'll be fine."


	34. Chapter 34

Hadley cradled the cup of warm milk in her hands as she stared at the floor. Arthur had got her back to her room, Blythe behind them. She hadn't spoken as she listened to Blythe tell her what she was feeling was normal. But it felt anything but normal. It didn't feel normal when she had used magic on Arthur those many days ago and it didn't feel normal as she unleashed her anger on Lilly in the chapel.

"Anger is a very strong emotion. Second only to love." Blythe explained as she sat across from the two. Arthur was hovering, watching Hadley's every move. It was sweet really, to watch him take care of her. "That's why I've always stressed how important it is for you two to be connected. Arthur did exactly what he was supposed to do. He brought you down. Brought you back."

"I don't want to be brought down or back. I don't want this to happen at all." Hadley grounded out in frustration.

"I'll teach you how to control the anger." Blythe simply told her. "You can do it, Hadley."

"And I'll be here anytime you need me." Arthur told her, reaching for her hand.

"Most of the time when you feel…so angry it's from suppressing your feelings." Blythe said as she eyed the two. "I can understand the anger you were…unleashing on Lilly. She has been part of many things that would warrant such anger."

"Tell that to the king." Hadley scoffed with a look at Arthur.

"I just wanted to repay her for the help she did give us." Arthur defensively replied. "I'm sorry."

Hadley's shoulders fell in defeat at his tone. She rubbed her eyes as the hurt in his voice echoed in her ears. "I know." Taking a deep breath, she faced her aunt. "We start tomorrow."

"Yes." Blythe smiled, moving to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest."

Hadley nodded as her aunt disappeared. Putting her cup down, she turned to Arthur. "I'm sorry."

"No. There is nothing to be sorry about." Arthur rushed to assure her. Taking her hands, he kissed her palm. "Just know that I am always here."

"I just hate…feeling so out of control." Hadley admitted, dropping her head.

Arthur pulled her into his lap, pushing her head down on his shoulder. He smiled when she wiggled a few times before finally settling with a sigh. "I know, but Blythe will help. I'll help."

Hadley closed her eyes as his fingers ran through her hair. He was calming her again, relaxing her. She felt him kiss her head as his arms tightened around her. "Love you."

Arthur smiled at the sleepy mumble. "I love you." He whispered into her hair. "Always."

Xxxxxx

The next morning Hadley found herself rested and ready to face the day. Arthur had put her to bed last night after she had fallen asleep on him. The morning had a biting chill to it as she made her way to the great hall.

"Hadley."

Hadley quickly turned around, smiling to see Henry. "Henry! I thought you had left."

"I couldn't leave until I knew you were well." Henry chuckled. "I see that you are."

"Yes. Thank you."

"Plus…truthfully the tournament was postponed and will be finished this weekend." Henry's smile turned sheepish.

Hadley laughed. "I see. So it's not just for me that your delaying your return home."

"Of course you're the main reason." Henry quickly told her with a grin. He offered his arm. "Allow me to escort you."

"Thank you, my lord." Hadley took his arm as they headed towards the hall. "I was on my way to see Arthur."

"Of course you were." Henry smirked. "He's a lucky man. And a stupid man."

"Henry!" Hadley scolded with a laugh.

"Well, he is. Here you are, right in his face and he still doesn't have the sense to ask you to marry him already." Henry teased, but with a pointed look.

"Oh." Hadley paused, caught off guard with his words. "I'm…sure it's more complicated than simply asking."

"Hmmm…." Was the only reply since Arthur was strolling down the hall towards them. "Arthur! We were just on our way to see you."

"You were?" Arthur's eyes bounced between the two, then landing on Hadley's arm around the prince's own arm. "Why?"

"Oh. Well, I'm not. I was just escorting this pretty lady to see you." Henry chuckled, taking Hadley's hand. He placed a kiss on it before holding it towards Arthur. "All yours."

"Don't forget it." Arthur mumbled, then huffed as Henry laughed all the way down the hall until he disappeared. "Idiot."

"Be nice." Hadley scolded, fighting a smile. "I thought you all moved past all that."

"We did. Doesn't mean I can't still think he's an idiot." Arthur flashed a quick smile, squeezing her hand. "Feel okay?"

"Yes. I'm going to meet Blythe at the edge of the woods." Hadley was anxious to get started how learning the best ways to control her darker magic.

"Now?" Arthur frowned. "Can it wait for a few hours and I can take you?"

"No. I can make it by myself." Hadley countered with a look. "I can take care of myself, Arthur."

"Yes, but I do a much better job than you." Arthur retorted with a tap to her nose. "Wait for me." He said as he started to walk away. His mind was already working furiously to see what he could move around.

"I will not!" Hadley called after him, annoyed and frustrated. "I'm leaving now, Arthur Pendragon!"

"No. You're not!" The response came from down the hall and around the corner.

"Oh, yes I am." Hadley muttered to herself as she turned around and right into Lilly. "Great." She muttered, stepping around the woman.

"Hadley! Please. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Lilly rushed to catch up to the woman. "Hadley. Please."

"Why?" Hadley whirled around, her fingers tingling. "We both know what happened the last time you tried to talk to me."

"That's what I want to talk about." Lilly told him, wringing her hands in nerves. "Please."

Hadley paused, seeing the sincerity on her face. "What?"

"I think we have several things to clear up. Can we walk?"

Hadley didn't respond, instead turned to walk down the hall and out to the balcony. "Anytime you wish to start?"

Lilly took a deep breath, looking away from her. "I'm sorry. I know that you won't believe me and that's okay. I don't blame you. Just know I am." Lilly paused for another deep breath. "I wanted Arthur. At the time, I was going to do anything to make that happen. They kept promising me when I did this, or if I did this it would take me closer to getting him forever. I believed them. And for a time, I thought that was going to happen. Until you came back. Then I found out that the woman who truly had Arthur's heart was the one who killed Jonas…."

"What's the point of all this?" Hadley snapped, frustrated. She didn't want to hear all this.

"Just that was my motivation. I didn't have to do…the dirty work so I told myself it wasn't my fault. I just made sure things were in the right place to make it happen. Love makes you do crazy things. But I am sorry. I grew up with stories of your mother and aunts magic and I wanted to be them. I wanted to learn from them. To know you are the same…you have my respect, even if you don't want it. I know now what true loyalty is. I saw it with your family, with you and Arthur. We didn't have that, regardless of what they made us think. The younger ones were pawns to do their bidding. I couldn't see that then, I see that now. I was certain Arthur would have me killed. Many would do it in his place. His father would have. But he didn't and that gave me a new outlook, if you will, to try to be better. I'm not making excuses for my part in all that has happened. What I did was wrong and I am truly sorry."

Hadley let her words process as she kept her stare. She sounded sincere, and she felt it. "It is hard to trust what you say."

"I understand."

"But…thank you for saying what you did." Hadley conceded with a nod. "You're right, many would have killed you. Arthur is different from past kings and is a better man for that very reason. Don't make him regret his decision." With that she left Lilly standing alone on the balcony. She headed out of the castle and towards the woods. Just as she cleared the gate she stopped to see Arthur waiting for her on his horse.

"I think the skies would fall if you ever listened to me." Arthur told her, holding his hand out to her. He helped her onto the horse, settling her in front of him.

"How did you get away?" Hadley asked as they entered the thick trees.

"Moved things around." Arthur shrugged.

"Thank you." Hadley muttered quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't wait. I just want to start this. I'm…worried."

"Don't be. We'll get this figured out." Arthur found her hand, putting his fingers through hers.

"I could of hurt Lilly. Even with what she did…I don't want that."

"I know."

"That day I used magic on you. I could of hurt you-"

"Stop." Arthur told her, his mouth at her ear. "Nothing happened and nothing will."

Hadley just nodded, resting against him for the rest of the ride. They stopped when they spotted Blythe waiting for her. Arthur helped her down, reaching up for her. "I'll be a while."

"I'll be back before sunset." Arthur kissed her, giving Blythe a quick wave before getting back up on his horse.

Hadley watched him disappear in the trees before turning to her aunt. "Let's get started."

Xxxxxxxx

Arthur nodded his approval at his men as they finished training. 'That's it for the day." He dismissed them, going to Merlin to hand off his sword. "I need to meet Hadley."

"Arthur? A word."

Arthur didn't try to mask his loud, annoyed sigh. "Why are you still here?" He turned to glare at Henry.

"We finish the tournament tomorrow, then I'll be out of your hair." Henry chuckled, following in step with the king and Merlin. "But we have something to discuss."

"No. We don't." Arthur countered as he made his way to the stable. "I need to get Hadley."

"You remember what you said on our little trip? About asking Hadley to marry you?" Henry arched an amused brow.

Arthur paused, putting his attention on the prince. "What about it?"

"Well. She's well. What are you waiting for?" Henry asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Arthur eyed the man, then rolled his eyes when Merlin moved to stand next to the future king of Hendrick, mimicking the same look and pose. "We've been kind of busy."

"Excuses. All I hear are excuses. Do you hear them Merlin?" Henry turned to the man beside him.

"I do." Merlin chirped with a smirk. "Do you need a ring?"

"I have a ring." Arthur snapped in frustration. He had his mother's wedding ring, the one his father had given him when he was crowned prince. "Look….it's…just…." He stopped, taking a deep breath. "I want to." More than anything he wanted to.

"Then do it." Henry softly urged.

"The law is still in place and…I don't know how…to do it." Arthur admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The law can be changed with your signature. So that's easy. As far as asking…Hadley wouldn't want anything elaborate." Henry told him.

"No. Just something simple." Merlin jumped in, excited. "At night…I can add a little magic."

"I don't need help. From either of you!" Arthur huffed, going to the door. "Just…let me…do it my way."

"Fine." Henry nodded, smiling as the prince made a quick exit.

Xxxxxxxx

"Something wrong?" Hadley twisted to look at Arthur who sat behind her. Since he had picked her up, he had been usually quiet.

Realizing she had something, Arthur shook his head. "What?"

"What's the matter?" Hadley frowned, concerned now. "You're not acting right."

"It's nothing." Arthur smiled at her, tightening his arms around her as they entered the castle grounds. "I promise. Just lost in thought." Lost in thought about Henry and Merlin said to him.

"If you're sure." Hadley muttered, waiting as he dismounted and held his arms up for her. She went to him, eyeing him as he put her on her feet. "You would tell me if something was wrong."

"Yes." Arthur gave her another smile, holding her hand as they entered the castle. He was quickly greeted with his advisors regarding news of the castle. Turning to her, he kissed her hand. "I need to go. I'll have someone send for you and we'll dine together."

"That sounds good." Hadley watched him go, wondering about his mood. He had so many it was hard to pinpoint the reasons to them. Turning, she went to her room and found Emma going through her closet. 'What are you doing?"

Emma whirled around, eyes wide. "You're early."

"Um. I didn't think I had a time frame." Hadley chuckled, watching her sister. "What are you doing?"

"I was finding you a dress for dinner." Emma admitted, going back to the closet.

"What's wrong with what I have on?" Hadley frowned as Emma pulled out her most elaborate and beautiful gown. It was the one she wore when Arthur was crowned King. "I think that may be a bit much for just dinner."

"It's perfect." Emma rushed to tell her, laying it carefully on the bed. "Now…shoes…."

Hadley stood, watching her sister look at every pair of shoes, finding a pair she liked. Then she watched as Emma selected each piece of jewelry. "Emma. It's just dinner with Arthur. In his room. This is a bit much."

"It's perfect." Emma simply said she called for bathwater. "I'll fix your hair."

"What is going on?" Hadley threw up her hands. "You're acting as weird as Arthur."

"Oh, don't be silly." Emma waved her words away. "Now…let's get you in the bath."

Hadley didn't get a chance to protest as Edith swept in and with help from Emma, they had her in the bath. Since protested seemed to fall on deaf ears, Hadley sat there and let them dress her, fix her hair and make sure she was perfect.

"You're perfect!" Emma exclaimed with a smile. She blinked hard as tears filled her eyes. "You are beautiful."

"Are…you crying? What is going on?" Hadley demanded, stomping her foot. "This is too much for a dinner with Arthur."

"Not tonight it isn't." Emma muttered, pushing her sister to the door. She opened it, smiling at Merlin who was waiting just outside. "She's ready."

"So is he." Merlin whispered, bouncing from foot to foot. He stepped around Emma and bowed to Hadley. "My Lady. I am to escort you."

"I know the way to Arthur's room." Hadley huffed, but went to the door. "I don't know what is wrong with everyone but…make sure you get over it."

Merlin scrambled to catch up to her as she stormed by. "You're not going to his room. He's in the dining hall."

"Why are we eating in there?" Hadley frowned. She enjoyed the quiet meals with just the two of them in Arthur's room. If they were dining in the hall that probably meant there were guests. That's why she had been dressed up. So she walked with Merlin, wondering about their guest. As they reached the door, the two guards swung them open. Wonderful smells of delicious food hit her as they walked in. But there was just Arthur. Standing at the window.

"My Lord. Lady Hadley." Merlin announced with an dramatic bow and smile.

Arthur swung around, his eyes going over her as he crossed the room. "You are stunning."

"Thank you." Hadley curtsied, noting his dress. He was in dark pants, white tunic. But he was in his royal cloak and he was wearing his necklace and crown. So she was even more confused when Arthur offered her his arm and lead her to the table. There was just two sittings at the table. "Arthur?"

"Yes." Arthur pulled out her chair, waiting for her to sit down before nodding to the servants to serve.

"Where are the guests?" Hadley asked, as Arthur sat down. She gave the servant a smile as they pour her drink.

"What guests?" Arthur took a long drink, holding it back out to be refilled.

"All of this…usually there are guests."

"Oh. No. It's just us." Arthur gave her a smile, making himself drink his second cup much slower. He was just…nervous….and sick to his stomach.

"But then we just usually do this in your room."

Arthur chuckled at the look on her face. She was confused and clueless. "Well. Tonight I wanted to do something special for you. You deserve it."

"Oh." Hadley sat up in surprise. "Well. Then…thank you." Hadley laughed. "I was wondering why everyone was acting so weird."

"Weird?" Arthur squeaked. "Whose acting weird?"

"You. Emma. Merlin." Hadley eyed him closely. He wasn't telling her something. She didn't need her magic to tell her that. She just had to look at his face. "Arthur. What is it?"

"It is…just dinner. A nice dinner. Just the two of us." Arthur simply told her with a smile. He picked up her hand, kissing her fingers. "Now, let's eat."

Hadley looked down at the amazing spread of food in front of them. So, she started eating, answering Arthur's questions about her time with her aunt. The meal was delicious and the company was even better. Hadley loved the time with Arthur. Servants arrived to clear their plates and food and Hadley quietly thanked them.

"Wanna walk outside?" Arthur asked, scooting his chair back and holding his hand out to her.

Hadley answered with a smile, taking his hand and walking with him out of the dining hall. Stepping out onto the balcony, Hadley took in the smell of burning wood and the slight chill to the air. The sky was full of bright stars and the moon was huge as it beamed down on Camelot. "Beautiful night.

"Yes." Arthur pulled at the neck of his tunic, making the necklace around his neck cling.

Hadley turned to him with a sweet smile. Picking up the necklace, she chuckled softly. "Even though I know…this is you. It's still strange to think of you as King."

"Tell me about it." Arthur agreed. "It's still hard for me to think of it as real. I expect my father to appear and order me around."

"I know." She patted his chest. "But I know he is proud of you."

"I like to think so." Arthur took both her hands, his eyes roaming her face. "I do know…I couldn't do this without you."

Hadley laughed off his words, shaking her head. "Yes, you could."

"No." Arthur insisted, squeezing her hands. His eyes tender, but serious as they gazed down at hers. "All this…is nothing…I'm nothing…without you. You are my other half and my whole heart."

Hadley's breath caught as his words washed over her. "Oh, Arthur….I…" Hadley gasped as they were suddenly surrounding by hundreds of fireflies flying around them. "Oh! Look!"

Arthur stepped back from her to dig in his pocket as Hadley exclaimed happily at the tiny lights around them. When he had what he wanted he looked up and smiled at the pure happiness on her face. He hadn't wanted anyone to intervene, but he couldn't fault this move because it made her so happy.

"Someone is using magic." Hadley laughed as the fireflies danced around them. "Is it Merlin?"

"More than likely." Arthur dryly replied. "Hadley?"

Hadley put her attention on Arthur who was shuffling from one foot to the other. "Yes." Arthur took her hand and with a loud, deep breath he went down to his knee. Any air that Hadley had was knocked out of her as his intense gaze met hers.

"Hadley…from the moment we met I knew…I knew you were mine." Arthur's hand shook as he spoke. "I know it was written…but I truly feel we would of found each other no matter what. You are my destiny. Marry me?"

Hadley's hand flew to her mouth to hold in the gasp. "Arthur…."

"This was my mothers." Arthur held up the ring. "It's one of the only things I have of hers."

"Arthur….I don't know how to be a queen." Hadley whispered.

"I need you to be my wife." Arthur quickly countered. "The rest…will fall into place."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she stared down at him. The man that changed her everything. It didn't matter he was King. It never did. The squeeze of his hand brought her back and she let out a watery laugh. "Yes!"

Arthur got to his feet, slipping the ring on to her finger before pulling her in to kiss her. "I love you, Hadley. So much."

"I love you." Hadley repeated, laughter starting to bubble up as the excitement of what had just happened hit her. Their journey to this point had been long and painful. But they had made it. She hugged him hard, then jumped as colorful lights filled the sky.

Arthur held her as they both watched the sky fill with dozens of colors. It will be hard to explain to the town tomorrow morning what had happened, but at the moment he didn't care. Merlin's magic was just capping off the perfect night. "He's good to have around sometimes." They laughed as they held tight to each other.


	35. Chapter 35

Hadley slowly came awake with a smile on her face. Rolling over, she pulled her hand from under the cover to make sure the ring was still there. It was. It wasn't a dream. Arthur had asked her to marry him last night. With a happy sigh, she rolled out of bed. She quickly dressed hearing the bustle out in the hallway, she knew it was mid morning. It had taken her a while to fall asleep last night. She couldn't calm down. Running a brush quickly through her hair, she pulled it back and left the room to run into her sister.

"Finally!" Emma hugged Hadley, nearly knocking her over. "Arthur said not to bother you. But I've been dying!" Emma rolled her eyes dramatically. "Let me see. Let me see." She bounced up and down, grabbing her sisters hand. She squealed, then hugged her sister again. "I didn't think this day would ever come."

"Me either." Hadley had to laugh. "It's been rough at times."

"To say the least." Emma replied. "I'm so happy for you Hadley."

Hadley saw the sincerity and happiness in her sisters eyes and smiled. "Thank you. But the thought of being queen terrifies me."

"You'll be fine." Emma squeezed her hands. "You are amazing."

"Hardly." Hadley brushed off her sisters words. "Where is Arthur?"

"Meeting in the hall. Apparently people are worried about all the magic last night." Emma snickered.

"Oh no." Hadley took off towards the hall. The room was full of villagers, nobles and knights. Arthur was on his throne. When he stood up, the room quieted.

"I know you all have concerns about what happened last night. But know this. Everyone is safe. It was not harmful in anyway. In fact…it was amazing." Arthur smiled as he thought back to last night.

"But someone was using magic! Here! In Camelot."

Arthur turned to the man who was on his council and nodded. "Yes. I know magic has always been banned in Camelot and those who practiced it and caught were put to death. This was my father's law. It was not the law of Camelot." Arthur paused, his eyes falling on Hadley in the back of the room. He gave her a small smile before going back to the crowd. "I feel like magic can serve a purpose if…used correctly. It can heal…it can save." A quiet mummer started to fill the room. "So…I am going to purpose a new law. Magic will no longer be illegal. Those with magic will not be put to death simply for having it…being born with it. If it is used responsibility and not for harm…magic will be allowed." The mumbling got louder, people shocked and in awe. "But hear this!" Arthur held up a hand. "If magic is ever used to harm, or hurt that person will stand trial in front of a jury as with any broken law. My council and I will write the law and the specifics and post it by weeks end."

The room was quiet as Arthur's eyes moved around. Merlin was smiling as well as Hadley who was looking at him with so much love he felt like his chest would explode. Then suddenly…everyone was clapping and shouting his name.

"Long live the king!"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Come in!" Hadley called out at the knock on her door. She turned, smiling as Arthur walked in. Well…King Arthur since he was in his crown and the rest of his kingly trinkets. Tonight was the feast to celebrate the end of the tournament. Which Henry had won.

Arthur bowed, smiling as he looked at her. "I don't know how you get more beautiful every time I see you."

Hadley rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. "You look very handsome also." Hadley ran a hand down her side of her dress. It was a dark blue with gold trim stitched in a beautiful flower design down her side and to the skirt of the dress. She had decided to pull her hair back, pulling it up in a loose bun at the nape of her neck. Arthur held his arm out to her, smiling she took it and let him lead her towards the great hall. The sound of conversation filled the hall as they walked in. The crowd parted as Arthur walked in. Hadley squared her shoulders as she walked with Arthur to the front of the room. She was still a little uncomfortable with the attention, but put a slight smile on her face as a few of the people smiled at her. She was sure there was talk about her in the village and among the noble women, but she hadn't heard any. Camelot loved their King and it wasn't more evident when the new law was posted about those practicing magic. Merlin had told her only a few of the older members disapproved of it. But the law seemed to be accepted by most. Once they were settled at the end of the table, everyone else found a seat so the food could be served.

"Lady Hadley, you look lovely." Henry flashed her a bright smile as he sat across from her.

"Thank you, Henry. Congratulations on your victory today." Hadley fought a smile at Arthur's snort. "It was very exciting."

"He almost lost." Arthur chimed with a smirk at the man sitting to his left.

Henry laughed as he picked up his cup. "That I did, sire. Lord Hellen was a very worthy opponent."

Hadley ate quietly listening to the banter between the two men. The tension Arthur had kept between them was gone, and now there was a friendly teasing and insulting that both of the men enjoyed. Hadley looked down the table, smiling to see her sister keeping the attention of several knights. When she felt the slight tug on her sleeve she turned to Arthur who had leaned in close to her.

"I'm going to announce our engagement." Arthur quietly told her.

"Now." Hadley's eyes widen in surprise…and fear. "Do you think now is the time? I mean-"

"Hadley." Arthur chuckled, putting a finger over her lips. "It will be okay. So many people love you already. You have nothing to worry about."

"But-"

"No. I'm the king. What I want goes." He winked at her before scooting his chair back. The room quickly quieted as it saw it's king standing. "First off, I would like to congratulate Prince Henry of Hendrick on his…almost loss today." The room busted into laughter, Henry laughing with them. Arthur smiled as he picked up his cup as the laughter died down. "Seriously, Camelot is lucky to have such an ally and friend as Hendricks. King Cedric and my father were close friends and…I'm glad that Prince Henry and I can continue down that same path." Arthur looked at Henry. "I consider Prince Henry a great ruler, an excellent knight and…I also consider him my friend." Henry gave him a slight nod, a small smile on his face. Arthur held up his cup higher and everyone followed suit. "To Prince Henry!" The room repeated the cheer, clapping, yelling out good wishes for the tournament winner. Arthur gave everyone a moment before holding up his hand again. The room quickly quieted. "One…more thing." Arthur smiled again, this time it was softer and directed at Hadley.

"Arthur? May I?" Emma asked, scooting her chair back to stand. Arthur shared a look with Hadley who shrugged her shoulders. When the king nodded, Emma turn to face the people in the room. "Hi. For those that don't know me…I'm Emma. My sister and I came to Camelot many moons ago," Emma smiled. "we were welcomed and it felt like…home." Emma turned to Hadley with a soft smile. "There has been many dark days…but also some wonderful days and today is one of those." Emma picked up her cup, her eyes misty. "I am beyond happy to announce the engagement of King Arthur to my dear, wonderful sister Hadley."

Hadley held her breath as Emma's words bounced around the great hall and then…the room filled with cheers. Happy cheers. Hadley felt Arthur's hand on her back before holding it out to her. She took it nervously and let him pull her to her feet. He put a kiss on her temple as he smiled as people started to come forward to bestow their best wishes and congratulations.

Xxxxx

Hadley was sure her hand was numb as she stood next to Arthur as the last well-wisher moved by them. Everyone in the room wanted to tell them of their happiness of their engagement and Hadley had happily shook hands and hugged each one of them, so happy and relieved to be accepted so readily. But she was exhausted. It was early morning and Hadley wanted nothing but her bed. She was thankful when Arthur excused them and escorted her out of the hall.

"See. Nothing to worry about." Arthur bragged in her ear, smirking.

"Yes. I should have never doubted you." Hadley teased around a yawn.

"You'll learn." Arthur winked, moving to open her door. "Sweet dreams, love." He bent to give her a gentle kiss.

"Good night, my lord." With a smile over her shoulder, she shut the door and quickly got ready for bed. Once she laid her head down, she was asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hadley…what are we doing?" Arthur asked as he let his wife lead him down the castle halls. His wife. For the last three hours he had been able to call her that. People had come far and wide to be witness to Camelot getting it's new queen. The castle had been busting with royalty, nobility and others. When Hadley had knelled before him and he placed the crown on her head he was sure he had never felt such happiness and completeness. "Hadley." He laughed as his legs got tangled up in the train of her wedding dress. Her hair hung lose down her back, the crown shining beautifully atop her head. He paused when she lead them to the chapel door. "What are we doing here?" He knew that the chapel was slowly being restored, but it wasn't near completion.

Hadley gave him a smile as she opened the doors and pulled him in. The ring on his finger caught his attention as she held tight to his hand. It seemed surreal that he was hers. That she was the queen. The ceremony had been beyond nerve wrecking, but she had made it though. The celebration dinner was still going strong in the great hall. As the party ran on, Hadley looked for a moment for her and Arthur to slip away. There as something very important she wanted to do. She stopped them in the center of the chapel. All of the old pews had been removed and the floor had been polished. Repairs to the beams in the ceiling were the current project.

"Why are we here?" He questioned with a confused smile.

"Today…has been…terrifying." He laughed at her words, squeezing her hands tight. "But it's been worth it to be married to you." Hadley softly told him. "It was wonderful to have Emma, Merlin, Bylthe all there with us."

"It has…." He arched a brow, still curious.

"But we both were missing our parents." Hadley's mother had stayed on her mind all day, one of her ribbons were actually sewn into the arm of her sleeve so she could be there with her. Her father…had crossed her mind also. She so wished things were different so he could be there with her, but she held hope that maybe someday.

"Yes."

"But you…always said you felt your mother here." Hadley's eyes strayed to where his mother stood behind him, a weepy smile on her face. "I know…your mother has watched over you since you were born and I know…she would very much love to see your wedding."

"But…she can't." Arthur frowned, beyond confused.

"What…would you say to her if she was here?" Hadley moved into him, smiling into her eyes. "If she had been here with us today."

"Um. Well. I…know she would of totally adored you." Arthur leaned into put a quick kiss on her smiling mouth. "I think…she would be proud of me."

"Oh, she is." Hadley whispered, seeing his mother move next to them.

"I would want her to know that everyday…in everything I do…she is always in the back of my mind…she is always with me." Arthur cleared his throat and then looked around as a light breeze moved his hair. "Is that you?"

"No." Happy tears rolled down her cheeks. "She's here. That's why you feel her here."

Arthur looked around in disbelief. But he felt it again. Just the slightest air on his cheek. "You see her?"

"Yes." Hadley moved then, wrapping her arms around him to hug him. "She wanted to see you on your wedding day. She is so very proud of the man you are."

"Tell her…I love her." Arthur rasped, tears forming in his eyes.

"You tell her."

Arthur looked around the chapel, remembering how much Hadley had wanted it restored, how upset she had been at the thought of destroying it. This was why. His mother was here. Keeping his arms around Hadley, he rested his cheek on her head and closed his eyes. "I love you mother." The warmth on his cheek made him smile. "She does like you right?"

Hadley threw her head back as her laughter echoed in the empty room. She looked over, seeing the smile on her mother in law face. "Yes. I do believe she does."

"There you are!" Merlin exclaimed as he popped his head in the chapel. "Everyone is looking for you both."

'We're coming." Hadley smiled at him.

Arthur tangled his fingers in Hadley's as he looked to his right. "Good night, mother. I'll…be back."

Hadley saw the happy smile move over his mother's face as they left the room. "Do we have to go back?"

Arthur chuckled as they slowly made their way back to the great hall. "Another hour…then we'll sneak off for good." Arthur smirked at the blush that rose to her cheeks. Pressing a kiss on her fingers, they entered the hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

13 years Later

"You're going to get in trouble."

"No, I won't." The boy smirked as he raised his hand to make the water in the lake bubble.

"Father says no magic unless we are supervised." The young girl reminded with a worried frown.

"Go ahead and be a chicken." The boy snapped, blowing the black curls from his eyes. "What father doesn't know-"

"What?" The two children froze as they looked behind them. "Finish that sentence, Malachi."

Malachi watched as his father crossed his arms over his chest waiting for him to respond. With a sigh, he hung his head. "I'm sorry, father."

Arthur's shoulders fell as he stepped to the children, going down on one knee. "Those rules are in place to keep you both safe."

"We are sorry father."

Arthur steeled himself from the watery, blue eyes so much like her mothers. "I know, Alannah. But if I'm to trust you and your brother to come out here alone, then I need to trust you to follow the rules."

"Yes father." Alannah gave him a sweet smile before jumping into his arms.

Arthur chuckled, getting to his feet and holding her close to him. "Come on." He ruffled Malachi's hair before putting his arm around his sons shoulders and walking them back to the castle.

"You know father. I am old enough to be by myself." Malachi spoke up as they entered the courtyard.

"Hmm…well…twelve is practically a man." Arthur teased as he nodded to the villagers.

"Exactly!"

"I am too father!" Alannah spoke up, not wanting to be left out.

"You are still a baby!" Malachi sneered at his sister.

"I am not a baby! I'm six!" Alannah defended, more than offended at her brother's words "I'm not a baby, am I father?"

"Of course you are." Arthur kissed her soft cheek. "You're my baby." He smiled when she rolled her eyes. Oh, this child. He loved his oldest and had been so proud when he held his son in his arms for the first time. Images of riding, hunting and fighting together filled his head. For years, they had thought he was to be their only one and they were more than happy. But when the nurse had placed his daughter in his arms his heart was completely taken. She looked so much like her mother, her smile, her eyes…her. He adored her.

"There you are."

Arthur smiled up as Hadley came out onto the steps, baby Maddox toddling behind her. "I found these children lose in the woods. I know you don't like to pick up strays, but I thought they were rather cute." Arthur smiled at Alanna's musical laughter as he sat her on her feet.

"Mmm…they don't look like they are dangerous." Hadley teased, moving to kiss her oldest on the cheek. He tried to pull away which made her heart ping. He was growing up so fast. The future king of Camelot so like his father in bravery and his protective nature. "Go wash up. Dinner is ready." She chuckled as Malachi rushed inside, always ready to eat.

"I'm hungry too, Mama." Alannah pulled on her mother's dress, wanting her attention. "May I go wash up?"

"Yes." Hadley placed a kiss on her head before sending her off always ready to follow her brother anywhere. Hadley turned to see Arthur had a hold of Maddox. "Where were they?"

"At the river…making it bubble." Arthur gave her a look as he let the baby pull at his shirt. "You are going to have to bind them."

"I will not. Not unless I have too. They were just curious." Hadley defended with a frown. Early on in both of them it was easy to see they took after their mother. Her and Arthur both agreed to let them grow up with magic, learning it and studying it. Hadley had the power to bind their magic until they were older to control it, but she had always been hesitant to do so. They deserved to have the chance to practice it. She knew Arthur's words were from concern and worry. "I'll talk to them."

The nurse stepped out, ready to take Maddox. Arthur placed a kiss on his youngest son's head before turning him over. He smiled as Maddox looked over his nurses shoulder to wave at them. The little brat, he thought fondly as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders to walk them inside. Maddox was their last child, but not by choice. He had almost lost his wife as she gave birth to their third child. Arthur had been terrified as he watched both struggle to stay alive. Maddox had been early and so so small he was sure they would lose him. Hadley had lost so much blood and he had watched helplessly as the nurses and Blythe had worked on her. Blythe had saved them, using magic to heal her and the baby. Blythe had to use a spell that now left Hadley unable to have anymore children. While Arthur was more than happy with that, he knew Hadley had been sad. But he reminded her often of their three beautiful children and she would smile fondly.

Arthur paused as they entered the great hall. Malachi was sitting in the kings seat, eating. Alannah was up on her knees trying to reach the plate of cheese before her older brother could get it all. Maddox was being chased around the table by Merlin who was laughing as much as the baby. It was time like these that would take Arthur's breath away. To see his family…his whole life, doing normal things such as eating dinner. The castle was full of childish laughter and everyone was happier for it. Turning, he put a kiss on his wife's temple. "I love you."

Hadley turned giving him a soft but surprised smile. "I love you. What's that look?"

"Nothing. Just happy." Arthur shrugged, holding her close. "Sometimes when I can think…it sneaks up on me."

Hadley turned to face him, smiling up at him. "Well…you are a busy man." He was also a wonderful king. His people adored him and Camelot prospered for it. "Come. Let's go eat with the children. Malachi will eat it all if we don't."

Arthur laughed as he went to the table. He crossed his arms and put a stern look on his face. "I think you are in my seat, son."

Malachi looked up at his father with a smirk. "It will be mine someday."

Arthur bent to him. "It will. But a word of advice. Don't rush it. It will come soon enough." Moving he easily picked up his twelve year old. "Besides we have to get some muscle on you before you can even think of being king." Malachi rolled his eyes as his father ruffled his hair before sitting at his left. Arthur sit once he had Hadley next to him. She had managed to scoop up Maddox and was feeding him. With a content sigh, he sat back to eat with his family.


End file.
